No Fear
by LucarioKid
Summary: When I entered Ylisse as the Nightstalker from Assassins Creed I knew how screwed up everything was. I was a normal sixteen year old, but now? Not anymore. Things have changed. I cannot fail.
1. New worlds SUCK!

**This is the now edited version. I remember how shit it was because I forgot to edit it. I came here and let me just say this. I'm crying. This was soooooo bad. I fixed it the best I could though. But, holy hell this was bad. Anyways, for first time people let me just say this. They get better and longer as the story progresses. In my opinion they do at least. Enjoy!**

What is this? Why is it so bright? Ugh where that hell am I? I stood up and looked. None of this is familiar I was just at my home playing Fire Emblem by the fire place what the hell. Ok look at yourself are you in one piece? Yup and whoa what am I wearing? Oh shit this is the costume Nightstalker from Assassins Creed wears. Well sort of it's the Greedy variation but it's black and has dark blue highlights here and there. I have the third variation of his necklace as it has multiple little amulets. Ok this is the Nightstalker from Assassins Creed Black Flag. Sweet I always liked that one better anyways. Ok I have a belt with tools what do we have? Knives, rope dart fuck yes, smoke bomb but only one. Shit better make that count. Wait do I have the...Fuck yes I do have hidden blades and two of them and both his meat hooks "missed me" and "remember."

This is fucking cool but it still doesn't explain where the fucking hell I am. Ok let's just look around I suppose. Ok a road lets head over there. Ok left is north right is south, let's go left. This doesn't make any fucking sense as to where I am though. Hey a village sweet, let's go meet the hopefully friendly people because if Skyrim has taught me anything it's that not everything is nice even if it appears so. I've arrived, sweet, finally well it's a good thing I do cross country and can run for almost ever. Hey a women and I thought I was dressed like an idiot well actually I'm dressed like a badass if you ask me but the people shooting me glances obviously don't agree with me. She has a green dress with a white bonnet.

"Hello miss but umm where am I?" She gives me a wierd look. Fantstic now she thinks I'm an idiot.

"This is South Town, sir." Hmm why does that sound familiar to me? She pointed northeast.

"And over that way is Ylisstol." Wait what?!

"What?!" She gives me an annoyed glance but I'm in a mode which I'm almost always in called zero fucks given mode.

"Up there is the capitol Ylisstol." Ok I need to figure this shit out right fucking now.

"Thank you thats all I needed to know miss." Fuck am I in fucking Fire Emblem! Well that's actually kinda cool except I realize something. What's the fucking dificulty on? Oh shit if it's on lunatic I'm fucked as I have had zero combat training well that's not true but still. Ok South Town is the town where the game begins when Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, and the avatar come through and fuck up some bandits. Ok I just need to relax and meet up with them. The sun will set in an hour so I need to find a place. Shit I have all these weapons and no money. Fuck me. Ok an inn lets make a deal.

Ok that was easy just had to hand out beer to piss drunk dipshits not that hard I suppose. Ok sleep...sleep...fuck it I can't sleep might as well do something. I don't sleep well as it is but the current situation isn't helping one fuckin bit. Might as well train a little I suppose. Ok feeling better about my combat skills as I can win if I have a drunk baby going against me. Fuck whenever Chrom arrives I'm going to get fucked up. Man, I have been cussing about six times as often as I usually do. Ah well I'm stressed get the fuck off my case. Alright still not tired but I should go lay down now. Ah sleep how I've missed you.

Ok how to spend my day well lets see if I can locate Chrom and the others. Alright the tallest building is this church right across the bridge. Hmm nice and tall. Well, not only am I dressed like a guy from Assassins Creed but I'm really good at climbing so let's get started. Halfway up. There's a reason why I hold the record for best climber in my school. Alright I'm at the top but screw balancing on the tippy top I'm not that good. Alright that's where I came from and let me see whats out there... Nothing. Fabulous. Well let's look down. Hey, that's a big crownd checking me out. Hmm a hay stack. Kids don't try this at home. I jumped and spread my arms out and landed in the hay stack, freaking out a bunch of nearby people. Hop out totally fine. Giving me dirty looks huh?

"Hey I was surveying the area get off my case." Ha, ya you walk away. What's that commotion over there? Hey those look like bandits messing with someone. Hey that women is in trouble. Fuck I hate myself and my stubborn attitude. Alright I may be stubborn but I ain't stupid and one on seven is really stupid so let's just listen and see what happens.

"So why don't you come with us girl and we could have some fun?"

"No leave me alone." He looks pissed now.

"Wrong answer now come here!" Ok, action, hidden blades into the back two and they should...What the fuck they are still standing.

"Agghh someone stabbed us boss." They clutched their sides, ok that's a lot of blood. They are going to die and now they are all looking at me.

"Wasn't me." I held up my arms.

"My weapons are still in their sheathes." They eyed my meat hooks and grunted. Ha stupid fuckers.

"Well we better punish this town and burn it to the ground right boys?" Oh not good they're drawing their axes. Fuck it time to be a hero.

"I think not asshole." They are all looking at me and now they're...laughing. Oh right I'm a sixteen year old with two meat hooks and weighs 110 pound while they are buff as hell and have giant axes and weigh at least 200 pounds each. Ok I'm not a fan of one on seven er sorry five the other two just dropped dead. Sweet. Ok use your brain and tools. A savy warrior uses all his tools. Thanks Blade Wolf and your infinite wisdom despite in the end getting your ass kicked. Eh he put up a good fight and I will have backup...I hope. Ok here goes put hook away and throw knife into guy. Hit him in the gut haha...Fuck...Me. Did that big bastard just pull it out like there was nothing there. Oh great the prick is smirking at me. Ok time for diplomacy.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?"

"Much to late boy." Fuck. Whoa was that fire that just whizzed past my head and fucking torched that guy. Yes it was. Sweet. Hey it's Chrom, Lissa, Fredrick, and who I can assume to be the avatar under that familiar hood and cloak.

"Sweet backup." Chrom smirked. Cheeky bastard oh damn he's tall and standing right next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Play it cool but not to cool.

"Ya, just glad some allies showed up." Ok I should tell him the truth before we charge in like a bunch of bulls in a China shop as again no combat experience.

"So umm hey I have zero combat experience so umm I don't know if having me run up the middle with you guys would be smart." Chrom gave me a confused glance.

"And yet you stood off against these guys?"

"Well ya I'm not going to let them hurt these people." Again he smiles and looked behind him.

"Robin are you really sure you will be fine? I mean you can use magic and all but I don't want you dying." The hood dropped and I saw the female avatar, huh, sweet.

"I'll be fine. Even though I don't have my memory I still can fight unlike some people." Ok dick move Robin time to be a dick back.

"I at least have the guts to die for people." She nodded.

"True I apologize." Ha boom bam baby I just told the tactician off.

"So stay back here and guard Lissa as she can't fight either. Well you can she literally can't." Fuck my life it's one thing to sit out but its another to be a babysitter. She has a good point and if anyone gets through Fredrick and Chrom then they will be so fucked up that I can finish them pretty easy.

"Alright better go the bandits are looking impatient." The leader growled at me and I gave his stupid ass the bird. Fredrick charged and proceeded to fuck up everything in his line of sight. Chrom followed and slashed at the others while Robin just torched one of them. I looked around and saw a dark blob on the roof and knew what that was.

"Fuck, get down archer!" I wrapped my arms around her and put my back to him and felt the arrow hit my back. Fuuuuuck that hurt! Not one of my better plans but she's alive. Robin saw the archer and shot fire at him toasting his ass. Lissa looked at the wound and to my horror and surprise she pulled the arrow out.

"Fuck!"

"Sorry I have to in order to seal the wound." I saw a faint glow as she healed my back. It stung a little but felt so much fucking better.

"Thanks Lissa." She smiled and saw the leader walking towards Chrom who was busy with two other bandits. I looked at Lissa and then ran to Chrom shouting back to her.

"Get your staff ready because this is going to be really fucking stupid." I wasn't lying either and jumped in front of the chief and tried to stop his axe with my hooks but he still got my shoulder a little. He smirked and I growled pissed as all hell and felt energy coursing through my veins.

"Alright mother fucker you are so dead!" He swung his axe at my head and I ducked underneath and slashed his leg. I spun away and he faced me barely feeling it and growling.

"Nice hit pup but the alpha will always kill the weaker ones." I was pissed and didn't know where this was coming from but I liked it.

"Unless the alpha is to old to lead then a new alpha emerges." He smirked and tried an over head swing and I side stepped and clipped his right shoulder. Again he barely felt it. Godammit just die. He pulled out a sword and admired it.

"I need a sword to catch your speedy ass pup." I'm fucking done with this guy calling me pup! I ran at him and slid on my knees under his swing and got his other leg. He turned and swung upwards and I almost got out of the way but he got my chest a little. Fuck, pain I hate it but it's so invigorating. I was still standing but clutched my chest with one hand and eyed him with pure malice. He raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't your eyes brown before?" I was confused but looked at my fingers as my gloves are fingerless and was confused. I had black hands and they had some scales forming and had small claws. I licked my lips and felt something sharp. My teeth? Oh, this is so wierd but I like it. I ran at him and jumped to bring my hook into his neck. I stopped suddenly and heard Lissa scream. I looked down and saw his sword in my stomach and looked up to see his grin.

"Sorry pup but I'm not that old." I smirked and pulled down my mask revealing my sharp teeth to him.

"Sorry alpha but I ain't a pup." I pushed myself further down the sword trying to ignore the searing pain and grabbed his head with my scaled hands with big claws and pulled him close and the last thing I remember was using my teeth to rip his throat out.


	2. I hate Fire!

Ok I ache like a lot...OW! Again not one of my better plans but it kept Chrom alive and thats all that matters. Wait a minute, where am I... again? Ok a white room with just me and someone in the chair to my left. Sit up agh pain. Ignore it have to help Chrom and the others. Go away old man stop telling me to stay.

"I'm fine old man." His eyes show that he definitly doesn't believe me. Great but I'm kinda on a mission here so screw you in the most polite way.

"I can see you will not listen to me so I will help the best I can." What? Well then this is not what I was expecting to happen.

"How can you help me?" He has a very trusting smile I'll give him that.

"Food, water and me telling you where the others went to." Ok this guy is like my new best friend as of three seconds ago.

Alright ready to leave even if it's almost dark. Got my food, water but no sleeping roll. It'll only slow me down and I need to catch up to the others as fast as I can. Well better get jogging. Thank you cross country and the near limitless stamina I have gained from hours and hours on end of running mile after mile. Hell this armor is almost as light as my running cloths and the food is really light as well. It's in these moments I'm glad I have meat hooks instead of a big ass sword.

Alright two hours of jogging and I see a thin line of smoke from a camp fire. Finally they are way faster than I was anticipating. Just a little while longer. Ok heres a sleeping Fredrick and Robin but umm... Oh shit Chrom and Lissa are gone which means the undead are gonna appear soon. Ya I know they're called risen but nobody else does so whatever. Wake up you two...ah there we go. Agghh.

"Fredrick it's me don't kill me!" Oh good he stopped and is helping me up. This guy isn't as scary as I thought. Well I should probably tell him about Lissa and Chrom.

"Fredrick we have a big problem." He's confused which isn't to bad I suppose.

"Lissa and Chrom aren't here." Aiy! Shit man he's picking me up with one arm by my fucking collar.

"What did you do to them!" Ok I'm scared of him again.

"Nothing I just got here I swear."

"Hey put him down lets at least look for them ok?" Oh gods thank you Robin and your ability to calm people the fuck down. Whew the ground and my feet are connecting again. Thats always good but he still has a hold of my collar.

"If anything has happened to them then I will personally hang you by your feet and feed you to the wolves." Wait wasn't he scared to death of animals because of a traumatic experience with a wolf when he was young? Ah fuck it as long as it's happening to someone other than him I don't think hes scared.

"I didn't hurt them we just need to find them. I'm sure they're fine." Of course as soon as I say that the fucking forest bursts into flames and shit hits the fan. On top of it all Fredrick is looking at me like its my fault.

"I didn't do that I swear to god!" He still isn't convinced and mounts his giant fucking horse still giving me a death glare.

"Just pray we find them for your sake." *Gulp*. I need to find Chrom and Lissa right now.

There they are but Fredrick is already there and kicking the shit out of the risen while Robin is guarding Lissa and Chrom is hacking and slashing everything. Fuck theres a risen behind Robin and closing fast its gonna...stop and fall down dead?

"Behold the archest of archers." Oh fuck it's Virion. Yup theres the stuck up asshole and Sully right behind him and did I miss him proposing to her? I hope not that shits funny.

"Dearest Sully will you marry me?" Nope the show has just started but unfortunatly I don't have any popcorn. Damn.

"This is a joke right?"

"My dear lady I do not jest."

"Oh I get it the punchline is when you meet my boot right?"

"No dearest Sully I OOOOOW!" Haha I can barely stand that was fucking beautiful.

"Focus you two." Ah Chrom you always ruin the fun. Well thats not true but then again we are in the middle of a fucking battle ground. Oh he saw me.

"Hey glad to see you're ok umm... never did catch your name." Well should I make one up or... nah I'm going to be with these guys they might as well know my real name I suppose.

"Travis." He noddes his head hopefully in approval.

"Hmm nice name now stay back ok?"

"Yes sir." The real fighters go to work while I ferry Lissa around and she heals everybody. Alright the battle is over quick and I got an assist when I threw a knife into one of the risen Chrom was having trouble overpowering. So in better terms I feel pretty damn cool even if it is an assist. Ok here comes Lucina er Marth. Well for now. God if I accidently call her Lucina will she like hunt me down and kill me? Probably now lets keep quiet.

Ok thats done with and now we can head to Ylisstol and the barracks and meet the other Shepards like Kellam. I fucking loved him in the game because he was just well for lack of better words awesome. Alright we be going and have a nice group of badasses who are around twenty except Lissa who is eighteen. Fuck I'm the youngest. Well we haven't had Ricken join us yet so one day I won't be the youngest.

Finally Ylisstol and all her glory. Oh hey It's Emmeryn. Wow she isn't quite as tall as I would have expected her to be but she isn't taller than me in fact she's the same as me I would assume which is about five nine. She looks like she's thirty but in reality she's like twenty one. Damn thats a big ass crown. Oh hey I wonder if I get to meet her. Eh probably not I'm just gonna slink to the shadows like I usually do when this shit happens.

"And who is that Chrom?" I'm almost gone ooh maybe I can steal some candy or something. No kick myself mentally thats bad and besides thats Gaius' job.

"That's Travis he saved my life." Did I just hear my name? Nah I'm just like Kellam nobody notices me.

"I would very much like to meet him." Wow this palace is fucking huge and where did the floor go and where the hell is Fredrick taking me? Ok I can feel the ground again. Oh hey it's Emmeryn and is she looking at me?

"Hello Travis." Well that answers my question but what do I do I mean I've never met royalty before.

"Hello miss who are you?" Ow that's a Fredrick slap to the back of my head.

"Ow what'd I do what'd I do?"

"Be respectful to the Exalt." Act confused.

"What's an Exalt?" And Chrom just face palmed playfully.

"Sorry Emm he's new around here." She has a nice smile that's almost as bright as her hair but then again her hair is really fucking bright so not really quiet that bright but still bright which explains why everyone is so happy to see her.

"No problem Chrom. An Exalt is basically the ruler of Ylisse." Now act like a fool. Bow. Good now speak respectfully.

"My apologies Milady I had no idea and meant no disrespect." Is she... She's giggling and probably at me.

"Where did you find him again Chrom?" His smirk and chuckle are not a good sign.

"We found him by himself taking on five bandits and without any combat training." Now she can barely contain her laughter.

"Oh dear. Why were you doing that?"

"Well they threatened to burn down a village so someone had to stand up. I'm just lucky Chrom showed up when he did and wait a minute that symbol on your head looks like the one on his shoulder." She is almost hysterical now. I don't get what I did. I ain't that funny.

"Well they should he is my brother after all." Bow to Chrom. Act like a fool again.

"I apologize for not being a little more aware of my surroundings Lord Chrom." He picks me back up.

"Don't bow to us you don't have to." Nod to him. This guy is really fucking awesome not gonna lie.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't call me sir we are friends which makes us equals." Again this guy is fucking awesome not gonna lie.

"Yes sir er Chrom which is totally and exactly what I said now stop looking at me." Running out of the room but stopping outside the door. Laughter that sounds like Emmeryn's.

"He's very interesting Chrom."

"Glad you find him entertaining."

"How did he save your life?"

"Jumped in front of a bandit chief and took an axe to the shoulder and also saved Lissa by taking an arrow to his back."

"Wow and all that without combat training."

"Ya I could tell that he had no training especially when he got stabbed and almost died."

"What?" Haha he's fucked, now then lets find the barracks and oh nevermind theres Lissa and Robin.

"Hey you two whatcha doin?" They smile and wave at me.

"I was going to show Robin the barracks and introduce her to the other Shepards." Sweet can't wait I mean that is what I came along to hopefully do if they let me join them.

"Would you like to come because I'm sure that Chrom is into the idea of letting you be a Shepard." Fuck ya I'm technically a Shepard now.

"Sure lead the way."

Wow this place is cool and hey theres the other Shepards. Lissa is definetly happy to see them and me and Robin are just sitting here like puppies outside for the first time. I may be excited to meet them but meeting new people has always scared the shit out of me and I'm not sure why.

"Hey guys I want you to meet the newest members to the Shepards." Great everybody is looking at us and I still have my mask up but I don't give a fuck.

"This is Robin our new tactician and Travis our umm... Well he's still learning how to fight hehe." Well thats definetly a shitty first impression but then again this is Lissa giving us the introductions. No offense she's just a spaz.

"Hello." Well at least Robyn is open and friendly. Huh they seem to accept her already. Crap now they're looking at me. Oh hello Maribelle.

"You know it's rude to wear a mask much less an outfit like that around a women?" Wow she is a douchbag.

"Sorry," damn my voice is low I am shy around new people and this is definitly pushing me over the edge but still jeez,"My mask just makes me feel a little bit better being around new people is all." She still doesn't give a flying fuck.

"Doesn't matter as all women should be treated with respect even if it makes the man uncomfortable." Fine just fuck off. There my mask is down and why is everybody looking at me with wide mouths?

"What the hell is up with your face?" Thats rude Vaike this is just my face but still. Lissa do you have an answer. You look relatively calm.

"Whats wrong with my face?" Hey a pocket mirror sweet. Now lets see what my face looks like and...What the FUCK! My face is black around my neck and bottom of my chin with small scales forming near the bottom of my neck. Um is this like that wierd shit that happened during the fight? Ok my hands how do they look? What my hands are...normal? This doesn't make any sense. Agh don't come near me Sumia. Why is she so fearless?

"Wow I've heard of these people they are like manaketes but different in the fact that manaketes do one big transformation while these Drakaryns change depending on the situation." Drakaryn huh well thats kinda cool but are there any downsides. Shes still coming closer to me and is extending a hand. I can see my reflection in her eyes and I have black up to my nose and scales all along my neck. I can't run I'm too scared to do eyes are closed now and I can feel her hands on my cheek.*Growl!* Oh shit that was me oops. She let go but didn't back up."Wow I thought they were all extinct after being hunted down." Ok fuck my life nothing makes any sense. This creature isn't from Fire Emblem so what the fuck man. She and the others are observing me but Maribelle shakes her head and leaves. Snobby bitch. Sumia looks behind me and sees Chrom who I can smell? Ok fuck Drakaryns and all their wierd shit.

"Ca-Captain." I look in the mirror and see I still have black along my face but its back down to my chin but there are scales on my neck. I hear a thud. Oh dammit Sumia and your constant tripping bullshit.

"Sumia those boots of yours again?"

"Yes I mean no I mean ugghh." She is a fucking fail at times I swear to god. Well hes helping her and I can look around and nobody is looking at me. Oh hey Kellam.

"Who are you?" He's looking at me strangly through his Brock eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" Duh you aren't that hard to find dude.

"Yes why do you ask?" He looks at me strangely and smiles.

"You can see me." Ya it's not that hard.

"And your name is?" Great now hes scared bacause I held up my hand and is lightly black with small claws forming which looks really fucking sketchy.

"K-Kellam." Great now we are getting somewhere. Hold out hand and good he shook it.

"So you're a Drakaryn huh?" Hey if thats what Sumia said then I guess so I mean her guess is better than mine.

"I suppose so." He has a big smile.

"Cool I heard lots of stories about your kind when I was a little boy." Intersting hmm we are gonna be good friends Kellam for you are fucking awesome. But that seems to have to wait until later as now Chrom wants our attention.

"Hey Shepards... and Travis." Get the others to laugh at me you fucker. Eat the bird baby.

"Asshole." More laughter I think seeing me be a joker and Sumia telling them that I'm some kind of cool creature has calmed them down a bit.

"Hehe anyways we have to head to Regna Ferox to speak to the Khans there and work out an alliance to deal with the risen so now for the question. Who wants to go?" Everybody including me cuz I really want to go and fight in the tournament and meet Lon'qu and see if I can fight Lucina. I know I'm going to get my ass kicked but hey fuck it you only live once. Godammit YOLO!

"You sure Travis it's going to be dangerous?" Hm you insult me Chrom.

"Um hell ya and besides Lissa can't fight and she can come." Oh gods his smirk.

"Ya but she does other really useful things like heal and the only thing I've seen you do is be a human shield." Ok two can play it this game.

"Ya but I saved Lissa and your ass from becoming a splat on the floor so I don't want to hear any of your bitchin'." Everyone is now giving him a sympathetic,"Oooh." Thats right bitch. Hehe this is definetly worth all the pain I'm sure to endure with the stabbings and the magic fire toasting my Drakaryn ass and shit like that. I hope thats how things turn out.


	3. Welcome to Mordor

Ah it's really warm out today and fortunately this thing breaths really well. Ok Chrom lead the way to Ferox and all that shit. I just hope it doesn't take to long is all because I get bored fairly easily and I'm pretty sure this is a longer trip than the one from South Town to Ylisstol.

Bum bum bum bum bum bum. Damn I love the Star Wars songs they are just fucking cool and who's poking me? Oh hey it's Sumia again.

"Hello Sumia." Ok one person I can handle but five or more and having them look at me and they are brand new to me and I'm done with that shit.

"Hello I just wanted to ask you to try this pie for me." Umm isn't that shit for Chrom or something? Eh fuck it all I love pie gimme gimme gimme. Ooh blueberry I love blueberry!

"This is really good Sumia, thank you." She is smiling well she better not get to close to me cuz I don't bond well with others. No offense to her I mean she's really nice but people just aren't my specialty is all.

"Thanks I just wanted to know if they were any good because I was planning on giving one to Chrom but i needed a taste tester." Oh that's right she always looks down on herself even though she is easily one of my favorite Shepards.

"That's a great idea. I'm sure he will love it." She is smiling aaaand she's gone. Who's poking me now? Oh Robin wonder what she wants?

"Hey Travis how is your day?" Well seeing as how I get to walk which I love to do and I get to walk with the Shepards my day is pretty fucking good.

"Good. So how are you adjusting to all of this?" She shrugs and looks out at nothing.

"It's just strange that I have no memory and already these people trust me and have already accepted me as one of them." I guess that's true but the only ones who I feel comfortable around is you, Chrom, Sumia a little bit, and Kellam. So you are in a much better position than me and I would prefer to not have memories of my home because I miss my family even if my siblings are little shits.

"I understand completely but at least they have accepted you I think me being a Drakaryn which I just found out about today has scared the shit out of them." She's laughing. I don't get it I'm not that funny. Well whatever better to be funny than a drag I suppose.

"They aren't scared of you Sumia told them you are just shy so they are giving you space until you are more comfortable." Ah thanks Sumia you are epic. Well your constant tripping is annoying as shit but other than that you are epic.

"Oh tell her thank you for me ok." I still don't want to get into too much conversation yet. Gods I feel like Lon'qu when he is around women but I'm like this around everyone but it isn't as bad as his gynophobia at least. Oh thats it I'm like Olivia why didn't I think of her earlier? Eh it doesn't matter.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Still trying to get used to these new people."

"Oooh got it. Very well I will tell her for you."

"Thank you." I smell something and it smells bad. Shit risen. Gotta warn Chrom right now. There he is talking to Fredrick.

"Chrom ri... er monster things approaching us from our left and in front." Can't say risen they just named them and if I already know the name then that would be suspicious. Fredrick looks disbelieving of my claims. Asshole.

"How do you know if they are out there?" Um maybe because I can smell like a fucking dog you asshole.

"I can smell them sir." He still doesn't believe me. Oh hey it's Virion.

"Prince Chrom risen are approaching is from the front and the left side!" That's right Fredrick now who looks like an ass. Ha he just looked away in shame.

"Alright Shepards prepare for battle." Ok I'll just go to the back with Lissa.

"Fredrick you and Lissa pair up. Virion and Sully do the same. Chrom and Sumia." Wait I thought we didn't do the pairing up stuff till the longfort. Well doesn't matter cuz I don't have a partner. Why does Sumia look scared shitless. Oh ya she doesn't have her Pegasus yet.

"But I'm not that good at fighting Robin."

"That's why I'm having you fight with Chrom." Well whatever fear she had is now gone and replaced with happiness.

"Ok I can do that." Of course you can.

"Vaike you don't have your axe so stay back with Travis. Stahl me and you." Ok Robin you have fun with that. I'll just be a baby sitter... again. Wow the Shepherds are fucking the risen up that's for sure.

"Man Teach hates it when this happens." Oh boo fucking hoo get over it.

"Then don't forget your axe next time." He is a bitch at times which is why the moment I could I replaced him with someone else I did. Sorry to be rude but he always annoyed the shit out of me.

"Teach just has to do lots of important manly things ya know what I mean?"

"Nope and hey ones coming stay back Vaike." Ha poor risen bastard is limping and has his left arm hanging by his side. He looks like he can barely swing his axe let alone walk. I'll just run up and... let him burst into flames. Oh hey it's Miriel, about time. Hey she has Vaike's axe.

"This is yours you ignoramus." His puzzled face is fucking priceless.

"What?"

"Never mind." Haha that was funny. Oh hey Robin another announcement?

"You must be Miriel."

"You are correct in you assumption." Wow if I hadn't met Maribelle I would have thought her a douche but she isn't nearly as bad a Maribelle.

"Ok you and Vaike charge the enemy up front now that he has an axe." Um not to criticize or anything but what about me.

"What about me?" She shrugs. Well I now know just how much they value me in combat.

"What can you do?" Oh I know what I can do. If playing Sniper Ghost Warrior and hunting deer and things has taught me anything it's how to be quiet and unseen.

"I know what I can do." She looks confused but to be honest I don't give a fuck.

"Alright just don't get yourself killed." You wound me madam now then time for me to disappear. Alright I'm in the bushes and see a risen mage fighting Miriel and neither seem to be winning. Here we go. Pop out and grab shoulder with left hand while unsheathing hidden blade on my right hand. And stab and jump back to the bushes with him and pull hidden blade out and let him um not bleed to death but... gas to death I suppose. Oh man I love stealth. Hehe Miriel is trying to locate me but can't this is awesome.

"Hmm approaching a distracted opponent from behind from and attacking the vulnerable points he possesses means the attacker has an almost guaranteed chance to kill him. More tests must be run to test my hypothesis." Holy fuck that was weird and hey she's attacking all the risen with their backs turned. Damn she's killing all of them almost instantly. Wow she just like single handedly finished the battle for us. Alright that was fun especially seeing how I just got a kill. Woohoo I feel like a badass!

Walking is fun but boring and Miriel keeps trying to talk to me but thankfully I slipped away by drawing her attention to something else. Why are we stopping? Oh hey it's Sumia's Pegasus or at least it will be. Aw that's adorable not gonna lie. Well she's gonna catch up with us later so again we walk.

A couple more hours of walking and we finally breakvfor camp. Ah it's nice to sit down and relax for the night. Hmm should I join everyone around the campfire? Nah I don't really fit in with them. They are all talented fighters while I'm just...me. It's not that bad I mean I get to travel with them which is pretty damn cool. Why are they whispering. Eh doesn't matter just eat your food quietly and by yourself.

"Hey Travis why don't you come and join us?" Huh they want me to join them?

"Umm ok I suppose." Wow they actually are ok with me being around.

"Why were you out there by yourself?" Well I just thought they wouldn't like me so I just distanced myself from them.

"Looking at the mountain they remind me of a place I know." They all seem interested now. Oh great.

"Was this place you home?" Well they reminded me of the mountains me and my family would ski at every winter but also of Lord of the Rings and the giant mountain.

"Yes and no." They are so confused by me right now but to tell the truth I wouldn't expect anything less.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Ya it doesn't my bad.

"They remind of the mountains I would travel to with my family and they also remind me of a land I know called Mordor." Yup they are interested even Miriel is interested now.

"What is this Mordor like?" Oh gods my inner Lord of the Rings nerdism is coming out.

"A dangerous land with many dangerous creatures. It is very mountainous and has a huge volcano is the center." They don't know what a volcano is oops. Sorry Say'ri but I'm gong to have to explain it to them.

"What is this volcano?" Huh figures Miriel would be the one to ask.

"A mountain with a hallow center filled with a redish orange liquid so hot that if you touch it you will be incinerated. It's called lava." Everyone is giving oohs of insterest. Should I tell them what they can do? Ya fuck it lets do it.

"That's not the worst part about volcanos however." Again Miriel asks very interested.

"What is the worst part?" Murmers of agreement from everybody.

"These volcanos can erupt and launch lava and flaming rocks everywhere and even cloud the sky with ash that makes it hard to breath and if you aren't careful you will suffocate to death." Everyone looks impressed.

"What else in this land?" Hey seems Chrom really wants to know stuff as well.

"Lots of dangerous creatures like Caragors and Graugs and Urukai which are all very dangerous." I'm getting used to them all thats for sure and that is definetly a good thing. Hey where is Sully going?

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired as hell." Most of the Sheperds agree with her and crash on their cots. Except Miriel who wants to know more about these volcanos. Sorry Miriel but you need to get some shut eye.

"Go to bed Miriel it's late." She grunts and goes to her cot. Hmm why is she stopping?

"What about you?" Eh insomnia is a beautiful thing is it not. Well I don't have full insomnia but sleep ia a rare treasure for me.

"I don't really sleep that much and besides someone has to keep watch for risen er well in my case smell them I suppose." She just nods and lays down and dozes off. Ok I'm going to train I saw a nice open field over about twenty yards to my right. Here we are now to train.

Damn it must be two in the morning I've been going at this for a while and have made a little progress. I smell something though. Not risen but it's familiar.

"What are you doing out here?" Jesus Fredrick you scared the shit out of me.

"Training sir." He still doesn't believe me. Wait is he smiling at me? He is what the hell.

"That is called swinging a weapon around blindly." Wow asshole are you here to tell me something or make fun of me?

"Why do you care?" He has a dark grin.

"Because I see potential in you and I know I can trust you and want to see you flourish." Wait is he offering to train me?

"Are you offering to train me Sir Fredrick?" He nodded of fuck ya I get to be trained by fucking Fredrick.

"Now assume a battle stance and show me what you can do." Ok this is going to be awesome but painful as hell but if it will make me stronger than fuck it lets do it.

"Very well."

Ow last night was fucking awesome but painful after having Fredrick pound me into the ground like six times over. Well from what I heard we should be at Regna Ferox soon and then we get to go to the tournament.

"What happened to you?" Oh hey there Robin.

"Training with Fredrick last night." She fliches in fear.

"I've heard it's horrible." Eh it may be painful but I will do what it takes to keep people safe.

"Eh I don't mind it was cool actually." Shrug at me she has been doing that a lot lately and I'm not sure why.

"Well we should arrive at the border soon." Sweet it may be cold but this armor seems to do well in almost any situations. It's fucking awesome. I pity Vaike and him being shirtless but he's the dipshit who did it to himself.

"There it is everyone!" Oh hey sweet almost there.

"Wow this gate is fucking enormous." Murmers of agreement.

"Who goes there?" Oh shit it's this bitch.

"Prince Chrom and me and my companions have come to speak to the Khans." She laughes like a fucking witch.

"Impersonating royaly is a royal offense and now we will cut you brigands down." Ok fuck her and all her friends backing her up.

"Fire at the leader!" Oh shit Chrom no! Oh thank fuck Sumia and her awesome fucking Pegasus arrived when they did. Oh hey Robin is giving us orders.

"Find a partner and push them back!" Oh I see my partner right over to my left. Come here Kellam.

"Kellam want to team up?"

"Yes." Damn he sound badass when he's ready to fight. Alright now these stupid mother fuckers are gonna get it good. Lets just hope my training with Fredrick will be enough. Well only one way to find out I suppose.


	4. Snow

**Was watching Rwby before I wrote this and remembered that the red trailer took place in the snow so I thought, hey lets add a Rwby refrence just for fun. Lyrics may not be completely correct but pretty damn close. Hey give me some slack some of the word are hard to hear. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

"Shepherds split up! Half go left half go right!" Got it. Time to get this on. Lets go left I mean we are already on the left side so doubling back would be really dumb.

"Kellam lets go left!"

"Right." Here comes an axe wielder. Just stand to the side and ouch... He didn't even see Kellam coming. Swordsman coming at me and I have a plan. Duck back under the sword. Good use my speed to keep distance and the advantage. Damn training with Fredrick for an hour definitely helped a lot that's for sure. Here he comes with the stab. Spin around the left to get behind him and shove back. Good now throw knife and it got his right shoulder. He's still coming but he isn't swinging as fast that's for sure. Duck under and dig right meat hook into his lower abdomen. Pull up quickly and out and his neck. He's dead his guts just spilled on the floor. Grab knife and look up. Snow is falling. It's peaceful and...strange. Nows not the time.

How are we doing. Well I have one kill while everyone else has at least three. Fantastic. Well at least I'm trying. Damn we have barely made any progress to the gates. Hey the wall is shorter right here. I have a plan and it is really stupid unless that archer dies. Well rope dart lets hope my practice hasn't been in vain. Spin and launch and... Fuck ya! I got him right in the neck. I know what to do now.

"Get over here!" This got a couple glances from the Shepards and the enemy soldiers alike but they didn't care to much and I got a few hollars of encouragement from the Sheperds when the archer fell off the wall.. Hey my inner Mortal Kombat bloodlust came out give me some slack. Scorpion is my favorite character after all. Any way time for plan Fuck em up. Ya it's not a great name but hey I'm in the middle of a battle which isn't the best time for naming shit.

"Kellam come here I have a plan!" He aproaches and quiet quickly despite having so much armor.

"Stand right there and tilt you shield up a little. Good, now when I say push you push with all your strength ok?"

"Ok but what is your plan?" Oh this is a great plan as you will soon see.

"You'll see my friend." Start running and jump. I can feel energy coursing through my veins right now.

"PUSH!" I'm in the air and flying towards the wall. Damn he's a lot stonger than I was expecting but that doesn't matter. I'm on the wall and see dozens of confused enemies around me as I feel like I have just had twenty cups of coffee. Look back at Kellam who looks impressed but worried.

"I'll be fine go and help the others!" He nods and runs off.

"What the hell!"

"How did he get up here?"

"Who cares just kill em!" Ok I didn't think this out quiet as well as I should have but whatever now for the backup plan.

"Try some smoke assholes!" Ok thats a Last of Us online thing but I don't care. Throw the smoke down and wait. I'm waiting. Oh gods...it's a dud.

"How you going to get out of this one?" Hmm just think of a plan. I'm hearing a song in my head reminding this situation. One with snow and a peaceful tone despite death and danger.

 _Ooooooooh._

 _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning and burning by the royal test._

 _Black the beast descends from shadows yellow beauty buuuuuuurns gold._

Oh gods that's the Rwby song red like roses and easily the song that makes everything feel really cool. I can hear it so clearly in my head. Well I haven't been in a situation like this before so that may be why. I don't care I'm not going down without a fight.

"Come at me!" Take stance and prep for attack. Everything is slowing down to where even the snow seems to have stopped moving.I feel so empowered but yet at peace. Exhale slowly and smile. Here goes everything.

Lance wielder comes from the left. Duck under and kick him in the gut. Power is coming from nowhere and he flies a good ten feet and lands with a thud. Axeman on the right aiming at my feet. Jump over and bring hooks into his shoulders and pick him up. Kick him off my hooks ripping his shoulders open. Turn to left and throw knife into one guys neck. Good now stop the sword coming at my head and spin him kicking him off the wall. Splat. Turn and... Nothing. Nothing but pain. Sword in my chest.

"Got ya speedy." Not yet break sword off in chest with hands that are now clawed and scaled. Thats should keep me from bleeding out for a little while.

"Is that all you have!" They look scared and they should be. Let's really scare them. No more mask.

"Agghh a dragon in a mans body!" Not quiet now lets see if this works. Crap I'm feeling weak already. This power is nice but will only last for so long.

"Surrender or die!" They still have their weapons. They aren't dropping them.

"Never!"

"So be it." Charge and throw left hook into left guys neck and spin under incoming sword. Take his legs out from under him and turn to man with hook in his neck and pull out and sheathe both. Rope dart go. Spin and spin and throw and hook around arm and whip out. Pull back and drop kick nearest soldier and get up quickly and run around man with lance. Wrap rope around his neck and put knee to his back and pull. _Snap!_ Face front after putting ripe darts away and pull out hooks and face off.

"Whos next!" Feeling whoozy but have to keep up appearances or they won't have fear which is probably the only thing keeping me from getting bull rushed right now. They don't look like they want to fight but their leader does. Agghh damitt my power is almost gone and I can feel deaths cold hand on my shoulder. Vision is blurring now. Knees wobling. Head aches. Pain. So much pain. I'm going to die it seems. Wonder if it's on casual. Hehe probably not.

"You don't look so good." Oh now you noticed stupid bitch.

"I will keep fighting. Forever if need be." Shes laughing and damn. I'm on my knees. Raspy breathing. Corners of my vision are blacking out.

"Let's put the weak fool out of his suffering and kill his friends." No. You will not hurt my friends. Vision is returning now. I can stand and face off. You will hurt no one you asshole.

"Oh he still has some fight left in him huh." Oh ya my strength is returning now. Now let the games begin. Again. Run forward and stab nearest soldier in the neck with spikes on the front of my meat hooks. Throw him and stop axe and put hook into his socket. He's crying with pain. Twist and pull. Blood splaters the ground from his now severed arm. Turn and see a dark figuer in the back of the group. Ach arrow in my left shoulder. Back on my knees again. Here comes one. Move around his lance and pull him down and bite his neck and pull half his throat out and shove him away. Kick to my chest knocking me on the ground. Dodge axe coming at my head. Slash his throat open with right hook. Look for more but there aren't any. Power fading and vision is joining it. Cold again. No...not like this. Black figures around me and shouting. I can't make out anything

"S-sorry m-my f-friends." It's all fading into blackness. I can hear a scream though. A women. It's becoming clearer.

"Keep fighting you fool!" I can't I'm all worn out. I've expended everything I have.

"Don't you die on us yet you fool." Chrom. Ugghh s-so cold. Death is becking for me to come. Blood is everywhere around me. Why? Why must there be death over such stupid reasons. I guess I won't know. But then again if I fought I could still be with everyone. But... its much too cold. My energy is sapped.

"C-cold." I feel something wrap around me. It's warm and fuzzy.

"Is that better you fool?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright just lie still." Everything is dark and I can only feel and hear. It's too hard to move right now. Just speaking is hard as it is. Death still lingers and I fade into a stange place. It's snowing but I'm in the wood. I look and see a cloaked man standing in front of me.

"Be still boy. You are injured." No shit.

"Do you have the will power to live is the real question." I...I don't know it's hard to fight and just go along. Life is strange. Will it ever be understood?

"One day it will son."

"Wha-"

"Shh quiet yes I can hear your thoughts now relax." Sit and relax. Fight another day. But what is there to fight for. I have nothing. My old life is gone. In this one I am a stanger. Wait. There is one thing I can fight for. And I will. But for now rest.

 _Ooooooooooh._

 _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning burning by the royal test._

 _Black the beast decends from shadows yellow beauty burns gold._

Hmm no longer cold. Warmth. But darkness is all around. Black but still beautiful.


	5. Lot's of Gifts

**I am loving this story and want you guys to tell me what you think. Even if it is hate like "You suck!" Blah blah blah good for you. Just gives me another reason to write. To piss you haters off. Ah I love haters. Anyways r and r pretty please with a cherry on top. Unless you don't wanna lol. It'll only help.**

Ok I really need to stop being an idiot but hey it's fun. The thrill of the kill and the fight and the pain. It's incredible. No it's not. _Sure it is, don't you like the power that you feel_? Yes but fighting needs to be a last choice resort. _Boring_. Asshole. _Whatever_. Ok I'm done battling with my conscious which means I should wake up. Ugghh my chest hurts and probably from being stabbed.

"Hey you're awake." Huh oh hey Kellam. Wait how long have I been out?

"How long has it been?"

"Five hours." What? But how? _Me_. What, who is this? _I'm you and you're me_. How is that? Are you like an evil me or something? _What no you fool_. _I'm the Drakaryn you_. Oh. _Ya oh_. Jerk. _I'm not the fool who charged up and got stabbed_. Actually you are if you are me. _Touche._

"Where is everyone Kellam?"

"Getting ready for the tournament so we can get the khans help." Shit I need to go then. Agghh! Fuck man my chest is burning. Fight through it.

"You have to rest." Fuck that. I'm going to help.

"No I have to help and so do you." Ugghh why does it hurt so bad?

"You can't fight." Sure I can well not really but I will try.

"Then help me fight."

"But..." Ok I'm standing now good.

"No buts I'm fine." He looks really upset now.

"No you're not!" Whoa he is upset.

"What do you mean." He calms down and looks at the wall then back to me.

"They got the arrow out of you and most of the sword." Most of the sword what the fuck does that mean?

"What do you mean by most of the sword?"

"When it was inside of you while you were fighting it had pieces break off and one is lodged inside of you and they didn't want to remove it because it could be dangerous." Oh...eh fuck it I don't care.

"I don't care Kellam this may be a bump in the road but I can't let every bump throw me and make me stop."

"But..." Raise a hand to silence him.

"You are my best friend so we will fight together ok?" He's smiling. That's a good sign.

"Very well we will strike fear into the enemies." Sweet pat his back and walk out of the room. The pain isn't that bad just was surprising at first. It's pretty much gone now.

"There we go now let's fuck the enemy up."

There everyone is. The armory and getting their weapons ready. They see me and look scared.

"Travis?! But how you were just on your death bed." Hehe well not even death can hold me for very long I suppose.

"Ya well they needed my bed for another idiot so you guys get your idiot back." Laughter from the group and Chrom is walking up.

"That's good we were missing our idiot. But can you fight?" Good question. Well only one way to find out I suppose huh.

"Most likely but don't worry I have good old Kellam here to help me." Smirk and more pats on the back.

"Very well, your weapons are over there." Really? Oh my sweet meat hooks how I have missed you so. Well it seems I still have my tools which is nice and they left my hat on. My mask was tied around my neck so I just had to pull it up. Ready for more after just five hours of rest. Stab wound to the chest. Eh just walk it off.

"Hey Drakaryn boy." Who does that voice belong to? Oh it's Flavia. She is super ripped but not like Basilio ripped but she had huge biceps.

"Yes ma'am?" She looks annoyed.

"No formalities. My people and I have always had a stong love for the Drakaryn people and were very upset and thought they had been wiped off the face of the Earth. Then you showed up."

"Ya and your stupid captain almost killed me." Flavia frowned in shame. Sorry but you should really train your troops not to be such assholes.

"We appologize. She has never seen a Drakaryn but will not make that mistake twice." Heh can't help but smile as didn't happen in the game but to be honest I wasn't in the game. Neither was a Drakaryn so whatever.

"It's fine now did you need something?" She has a huge grin on her face.

"Yes we want to give you an ancient treasure that has been guarded for hundreds of years that was given to us by one of the last Drakaryns to give to one we thought deserved it." Wait so this Drakaryn guy gave her a Drakaryn treasure and she's just giving it to me? Ok what is it?

"What is it?" She's reaching into her pouch and searching it for something.

"This," She said as she pulled out a black scaled undershirt,"is a Drakaryn scaled underarmor piece forged in Drakaryn fire and is practically unbreakable. It should protect you so if you get stabbed then you won't have a repeat of what happened a couple hours ago." Whoa this thing is...incredible. Soft to the touch yet strong and light. It isn't stiff like normal armor. It's beautiful the way the fires from the forge glisten off it.

"Thank you this is incredible but are you sure you want me to have it?" She laughing at me in deep barbaric hars.

"This belonged to your people once we were just holding on to it until someone else came by who would need it more than we did." Wow this is just awesome. But nows not the time. It's time to suit up.

"Thank you Flavia I will wear it with pride." She's shaking her head.

"No boy wear it for your people." She's right I may have only know I was Drakaryn for a few days but I feel like I have been one forever.

"Thank you but I must suit up." She's walking away with a smirk.

"Alright boy and give the big oaf Basilio my regards." Oh I will. But first lets put this thing on.

It fits perfectly and is like my armor and isn't too warm or too cold. It's perfect. I put it on under my armor and went with the Sheperds ready to fight. We waited at the gate until the horn sounded and we entered. The arena is enormous and there are thousands of people cheering. They see me and freak out and start chanting.

"Drakaryn, Drakaryn, Drakaryn!" I wave a little and they go absolutely crazy. The other Sheperds are laughing and Chrom approaches.

"Well they seem to like you."

"Oh Chrom are you just mad I have more fans then you." That made him get a face of annoyance.

"Just try not to die." I turn to Kellam and smile through my mask and nod. He nods back and I face the enemy and see Marth in the back.

"Here we go buddy."

"I will be your shield." Sweet he definetly has my back.

"You could really use one." Ok that was a dick move but I deserved it for my actions earlier.

"Whatever let's just get them ok?" He nods and we walk up to a swordsman who looks like he's about to pee his pants. Let's have a little fun.

"How you doing?" He looks strangly at me and slouches.

"F-fine are you r-ready to f-fight?" Ok it's one thing to fight people who are scared of me but this is wrong to have them fear me like this.

"Calm down man it's just a duel. I won't kill you if you promise to do the same for me." He looks confused and stops slouching.

"But your a Drakaryn how could I beat you?"

"Well I am injured from earlier today so that's how." He nods and takes his fighting stance and has determination in his eyes.

"Ok let's go!" Alright then. He comes in with the stab and I duck under and slide using my hooks to pull him off his feet. I turn and he rolls up quickly and faces me. I run towards him and feel power in every stride and leap over him and spin slashing his back. He fall to his knees with a grunt but stands back up. This kid has guts and I admire that.

"I won't be beat this easily."

"Good I wouldn't want it any other way." I take a quick glance to my right and see Kellam fighting another man in a huge armor set. He's fine but I need to focus. Look back at him and duck under sword coming at my head and do a spin away. He's fast but I'm faster. Run to the left but switch to the right and clip his left leg and jump back. He stands and stabs at me and I turn sideways and grab his hand and put it over my shoulder and throw him over me. He lands with a grunt and his sword falls away.

"You got me. Now kill me." What no.

"No kid I won't do that. I promised not to kill you and I plan to keep that promise ok." He gives me a confused glance and I hold my arm out to him and he takes it. He's standing and I shake his hand and smile.

"Don't worry about one defeat just prepare the best you can so the rest of your fights will be victories." He smiles and nods and walks over to his sword and puts it away. I look back and see the fight is over and Marth is limping away with a smile though only I saw. The croud is going crazy and I walk up to Kellam who is smiling.

"See I told you I would be fine." He shakes his head while smirking and walks off while I look back and see the boy smiling at me. I wave and he gives an excited wave back. I join the Sheperds and we meet up with Flavia who has Basilio next to her.

"Well done Sheperds. Regna Ferox will aid you." Sweet now we get to kick some ass. Basilio steps forward and turns to the shadows and jerks his head. Lon'qu emerges and he crosses his arms and looks from one Shepard to the other until he looks at me and stares for a while. I raise my eyebrows to him and he grunts and looks away.

"This is Lon'qu and I have decided that he should come with you and help you fight." Yes finally he is so over powered. Basilio laughs when Lissa starts approaching and Lon'qu darts back in fear.

"Away women!" Haha that was awesome. Well then that was fun but we should be leaving now. Oh hey here comes the messenger.

"Sir Chrom, Lady Maribelle has been captured by lord Gangrel and he demands to see you immedietly." Well we better get moving.

"Gods. Sheperds we have to move now let's go." Sweet let's go save Maribelle and get Ricken to because he is freaking awesome.

"Hey lad." I turn and see Basilio gesturing for me to come over. I walk up him and tell the Sheperds I'll catch up in a bit.

"Lad theres a couple things I need to tell you and give you." Oh great more gifts not that I mind.

"Sure Basilio what is it?" He pulls out a killing edge but the blade is red and the handle is red and black with a strange claw hanging off the bottom.

"What is this?" He gives me the sword which weighs practically nothing.

"This is a sword a great Drakaryn king once wielded and was forged in fire from one so it will never break even if you tried really hard you couldn't make a scratch." Wow it's beautiful. So many gifts. It's insane.

"Thank you sir but I don't know if I can take another royal treasure today." He starts laughing and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Boy we were given these gifts so we could give them to the Drakaryn if they came back and now that they are we are returning them." These people are incredible and I don't know how to thank them. I strap the sheath to me back and put the sword away and smile at him.

"Thank you sir anything else?" He smiles and nods.

"Two things; one is this book on Drakaryns because I'm fairly certain you don't know anything about your kind or even what you can do." Unfortunatly he's right.

"Anything else?" He leads me to the next room and shows me his gladiators from the tournament who are all standing at attention.

"We want to keep your kind alive so I'm giving you one of my gladiators who will protect you until he dies." Well this is flatering but a little over kill if you ask me. He sees my face and laughs.

"If you don't pick one then I will just pick one." I sigh and look at them and see the one I want.

"Him." Everyone is confused and Basilio laughs.

"Knew you were going to pick him." The boy steps forwards and I can see his hair now that his helmet is gone and I see it's dirty blonde and he can barely contain his excitment.

"Thank you sir I won't let you down." I sigh and pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't call me sir we are friends now and will treat each other that way now tell me your name." He smiles and relaxes.

"Nyroc sir...I mean umm I don't actually know your name." This gets a few chuckles from the other gladiators and I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Travis, huh Nyroc eh? Nice name now let's catch up to the others. Oh and if anyone asks you are not my body guard ok?"

"Yes sir...er Travis." Oh godammit he will need a lot of work but whatever.

We reach the other Sheperds and they are ready to move out and nobody really notices me and Nyroc except Lon'qu who grabs me and looks at me with a face of confusion and anger.

"Where did you get that sword and what is Nyroc doing here?"

"Well Nyroc asked Basilio if he could could come along and fight with us and Basilio said yes and Basilio gave me this sword." He looked confused and squeezes me tighter.

"That sword is meant for a Drakaryn." Oh he doesn't know I'm Drakaryn. Well let's show him.

"Who says I'm not?" Drop mask and bear fangs and snarl causing him to let go of me and give a face of fear. It then changes to a huge grin.

"They are back."

"Yup now then, can I have the sword?" He nods and bows.

"I appologize." I pick him back up.

"You want to make it up to me?" He nods.

"Then train me and Nyroc because I'm sure we both need some major training." He smirks.

"I'm not a very good teacher but very well." Sweet this is going to be awesome and I can hear Nyroc shaking with happiness. Things seem to be getting better and better.

We walked for a few hours and break for camp. It's really late and I take a look at the cover of my book and observe the insignia. It looks like a dragon but it curves into a circle and in the center is fire with a D with a cool design to it. I flip to a random page and almost lose my dinner.

"Oh gods." There on the page is a drawing of a Drakaryn with huge wings beind him and a scepter in his hand.

"King Frelosk." It reads. It's not him that creeps me out but the wings. I flip to another page and pass out at the words that reads."Drakaryns and their wings."


	6. Rescue Squad

**I was playing Fire Emblem literally right before writing this and it put me in the mood to continue writing the story so here we go. R and R if you wanna...or nah. Anyways enjoy!**

Ok I'm not that upset that Maribelle got captured I mean come on she was a major asshole when I met her. But she is a Sheperd so I will help save her. Even if it will get me mortally injured. The Sheperds are my family now and I will give my life to protect them. We are almost to the border and I can already smell the Plegians. I made sure to tell Robin and Chrom. We are on high alert and the mood is tense. I looked at more of the book as we were marching and noticed that the king also had a tail. The wings though. I mean I want to learn how to fly but I'm scared to. I'm not afraid of heights but I'm afraid of falling to my death. The tails and wings are basically the identitiy of a Drakaryn as no Drakaryn have the same wings or tail. So basically finger prints in a way.

"There they are. Sheperds prepare for anything." Ok they smell really bad do they even shower in Plegia? Holy crap. I'm gagging. Ugghh thanks Kellam.

"You ok?" Ack! Maybe.

"Ya they just smell really bad. Oh my god I'm choking to death." He starts chuckling and I can't help but grin at my over dramaticness. Nyroc approaches with Lon'qu. They both have their hands on the hilts of their killing edges. We have been training and have improved dramatically according to Lon'qu. We have only been training for two days but I feel stronger and faster. The sword I recieved from Basilio is light and I can swing it like a blur but doesn't allow me to do as many tricks as I could with my meat hooks however.

"You ready Travis?" Nyroc doesn't even look concerned in fact he looks excited if anything.

"Ya but before anything Robin wanted to talk to us." They both nod and I turn to Kellam.

"You too big guy." He nods and we walk to the front and find Robin talking strategy with Chrom. She notices us and smiles.

"Ah there you guys are." We gather around them and Robin sits letting out a sigh of boredom.

"They have Maribelle and we have a plan to get her out that involves you four sneaking around the flank seeing as how she is held in the back of their camp. After you grab her get out as fast as you can and regroup with us." I frown at the vagueness of the plan.

"So do you have a route for us or something?" She shakes her head grimly.

"No we have almost no intel but we have faith that you guys will be fine and if push comes to shove you can always go Drakaryn on them and we can retaliate. They won't kill her because she's leverage so we aren't worried about her dying." Oh great. Fine let's do it. I smile to her and the others.

"I like this plan this is a great plan let's do it." Kellam nods and clangs his spear against his shield.

"I will go with you my friends." Nyroc strokes his chin while smirking.

"Eh fuck it it's not like I don't have dinner plans or anything." Lon'qu shakes his head trying to hold back his smirk.

"You are all fools...but this will be very fun. Let's get to it then shall we?" I can't help but smile at this. My best friends and I are going to go spill some guts. It's gonna be epic. Robin smiles and Chrom starts laughing.

"The enemy won't know what hit them." Robin nods in agreement and turns to us and smiles.

"You head out in an hour so be ready." We nod and head off to the armor cart and make sure everything is completely ready. An hour passes quickly and we head off into the underbrush. I take the lead and sniff around like a bloodhound. This of course causes the others so start snickering. I turn to them grinning.

"Would you like to lead the way?" They shake their heads and Lon'qu gestures for me to continue.

"Oh no continue fearless leader who smells like a dog." I flip him off and smirk continuing forward.

"You're just mad you can't smell like me."

"Riiiiight." Assholes but then again what are friends for.

We continue for a few minutes and start seeing patrols and we sneak past. We had a laugh when we all hopped into a bush to dodge a patrol and they walked past and we realized Kellam was standing in the open and they walked right past him. We paused to laugh for a few minutes and continued and located the camp. We were on a cliff overlooking the camp and heard a russling behind us and turned and to my joy saw Ricken walking along with a fire in his eyes.

"Ricken." I whispered and he saw us and snuck over.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving Maribelle same as you I reckon. Wanna join our group and sneak in?" He nods and looks at Lon'qu and Nyroc confused.

"Who are they."

"I'm Nyroc."

"I am Lon'qu." He smiles and they shake hands.

"Ricken. What's the plan exactly?" We start chuckling and he looks at us confused.

"Robin didn't exactly give us a plan. So we're just going to make one up." His face turns white and he looks at the camp filled with dozens of soldiers and frowns.

"Do you guys have a plan?" We shake our heads and duck when we hear a patrol and I whisper to everyone quietly.

"I have a plan now." They nod and I hop out killing two Plegians with my hidden blades which I have been practicing a lot with. The others jump out and we quickly kill them.

"What's the plan?" Kellam asks ready for action.

"Gather up their armor and put it over yours." The look confused but do so and I almost lose my lunch at how bad the smell is.

"Ugghh what did something die in here?" Nyroc laughs at me and points at the dead Plegian.

"Ya him remember?" I look at him and roll my eyes.

"Asshole." He shrugs and looks at the others.

"What you asked." They laugh and gather around me.

"What is the plan?" Lon'qu asks not wanting to be in the armor any longer than I do.

"Now we just walk in." Kellam pokes me and gestures to himself.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news but I couldn't fit in any of their armor and I don't want to take mine off." I start chuckling at him.

"Don't worry they won't see you so you won't need a disguise." He frowns then shrugs.

"Unfortunatly you're right." We have a good laugh then make our way to camp and just walk right in. We were met with the sight of Plegians beating prisoners and fighting each other. We walk to the back tent and see guards out front and I sniff when nobody looks and I smell perfume in the tent.

"She's in their." I say to everyone and they nod.

"Stick close to me and go along with what I say." They nod again and we walk up to the guards out front and we nod to them.

"We're here to switch guards for the prisoner. Go get some booze or beat up some prisoners." They smile and walk off thanking us and patting us on the back. We gather around and I turn to Lon'qu and whisper to him.

"Go in there and check on her." He nods and enters quietly and we hear muffled shouts that get quiet and I hear Lon'qu shushing her. He walks to the flaps and speaks quietly.

"She's ok but is rather beat up. They broke her legs."

"Damn." We need a plan and I have a basic one that may work so I decide to take it.

"Lon'qu you're the strongest so you will carry her." I hear him grunt and I sigh.

"Oh get over it ok everyone heres the plan..."

We get ready and I look back and see Lon'qu throught the flaps holding Maribelle uncomfortably but with his stoic face still plastered on. He nods and I nod back and turn to the others and smile.

"Ok everyone time for plan "We are all Dipshits" to begin." We all agreed on the name and knew it wasn't far from the truth. They nod back and Ricken leaves quietly as the plan wouldn't go that well if he stayed with us. I look at the Plegians and shout out.

"Hey dipshits!" They turn to me, Nyroc, and Kellam confused.

"Guess who?!" We pull off the armor and they look at us in surprise and one points at us.

"It's the Ysillians!" They draw their weapons and I bow to them and smirk.

"Bye now." All three of us take of running into the underbrush at full speed with the entire camp chasing us. We elude them pretty quickly as we round a corner and Kellam stands next to a tree while me and Nyroc jump into the blueberry bush to our left. We hear them rush past and then it gets quiet and Kellam speaks up.

"They"re gone now let's go before they come back." We emerge and I smile and laugh.

"Oh blueberries how I love thee." Nyroc laughs and I grab a couple as we head back to camp.

We reach the camp and get a heros welcome and people start patting us on the back cheering. We go to the command tent and see Lon'qu against the wall with a huge grin on his face and Ricken pumping his fists in the air happy as can be. Robin and Chrom approach us and Chrom pats us on the backs and Robin gives us a thumbs up.

"Nice job you guys." I smirk and sit down and pull a blueberry out of my pocket.

"Eh it was fun." They laugh and a messenger approaches us and looks at Chrom.

"Sir King Gangrel is marching this way in a rage saying we stole his prisoner." Chrom frowns and then turns to Robin who smiles at him. She turns to the messenger and gives him a scroll.

"Give this to Gangrel and right after you do so sprint back here so he doesn't kill you." The messenger smirks and takes it.

"Finally a something that isn't boring." I can't help but laugh as he leaves. Robin turns to us and leads us outside. She gets everyones attention and raises her hands to speak.

"Any minute now Gangrel will come this way and try to kill us so be ready and get into the positions I had you go to earlier." Everyone let's out a battle cry and grabs their weapons and in a few minutes the camp is empty. Robin had us come with her and we waited and the messenger came up behind us and smiled.

"He's coming and he is mad as hell." Robin smirked and laughed. I turned to her with confusion and smirked.

"What did you say to him?" She starts laughing and looks at us with a huge grin.

"Something along the lines of she wouldn't have escaped if his army was at least half competant and that he looks like a women." We all double over laughing and waited. Suddenly dozens of Plegians poured into the empty camp and looked around confused and Robin raised her hand and dropped it.

"Now!" Fire shot out from the treeline and hit some of the tents and they then exploded killing large sums of enemies and she turns to us and shouts,"Charge!" I watched as our forces dashed out of the treeline and we started slaughtering the Plegians. I ran forward and came up behind a Plegian and dug both meat hooks into his neck and pulled apart. His blood bathed the ground and a Plegian saw me and pointed getting his other friends attention as well.

"That's the asshole who called us dipshits! Let's kill em!" They started heading towards me when Kellam came out of nowhere and turned three of them into a shishkabob. He slides them off his lance and rammes the others who were confused and probably didn't even see him with his shield and stabbed them all and turned to me smiling.

"Who's the dipshits now?" I smiled and shrugged.

"They aren't dipshits anymore just dead assholes." He nodded jokingly and ran off ramming more enemies with his shield. I turned and saw Lon'qu fighting three men without breaking a sweat. I shook my head while smiling and saw Nyroc as he tripped and axeman and stabbed him in the chest killing him. I pulled out my killing edge and faced off against a man with a sword who was approaching me. He pointed at me and ran at me.

"You're dead!" I stopped his blade and threw him away and felt power building and I smiled.

"We'll see." He stabbed at me and I batted it away and kicked him in the gut and slashed his shoulder. He reeled back and raised his sword but stopped when he looked down and saw a killing edge coming out of his stomach. It retracted and he fell to the ground and I saw Nyroc standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"I had him." He shrugged and looked behind me and I looked behind him and we went back to back and squared off against the enemies.

"I don't care."

"Asshole."

"Whatever." The axeman on my side charged and I stopped it and threw him away slashing his exposed back open. I stopped the swordsman and threw his sword down and launched mine up and stabbed him to where the blade came out of his back. I pulled it out and looked back and saw Nyroc finishing off his last foe by kicking his legs causing him to fall to his knees. He raised his sword and slashed his head and pulled up and decapitated him. He turned back to me and smiled.

"That was fun." I walked forward and gave him a high five and laughed.

"We were so not ready for this." He looked around smiling.

"They outnumbered us by at least ten to one but we got them and with...damn I don't think we lost anyone." I looked around and saw only Plegian bodies and smirked.

"Damn we're good." Kellam approaches and I turn to him.

"Hey big guy how many did you get?" He shrugs and smiles.

"Thirty or something like that."

"Thirty! Damn! I only got like two." We hear a grunt and we look over to see Lon'qu dreanched with blood.

"Oh shit are you ok?" He waves us off and smiles.

"It's not mine I didn't even get a scratch." I clap slowly and everyone joins me and he shakes his head.

"How many did you get?" He looks up thinking and looks back at us.

"Eighty three."

"What!? Ok remind me never to piss you off or fight you outside of sparring because I prefer to live as long as I can." He smirks and shrugs.

"Whatever they are just stupid Plegians."

"Still." Damn eighty three. That's incredible. We hear Robin calling for everyones attention and we join them. She looks at us and smiles.

"Thanks to the incredible work from our undercover team we scored a victory without any casualties and destroyed a large of Plegias forces." Everyone starts cheering and clapping for us and a couple people pat me on the back telling me good job.

"However the King of Plegia wishes to speak with us so we are going to do just that and see if we can avoid a war if at all possible." More cheers and she calms the crowd down.

"There is someone who wants to talk to you all as she will be joining us." She moves over and Emmeryn appears and I smile. She steps forward with a smile on her face and looks at me and my friends.

"Well done today you all. You saved someone and helped with Robin's plan and we walked away with zero casualties." I shrug and smile.

"Eh it wasn't that big of a deal. I think I speak for the group when I say we would do it again in a heatbeat." My friends and I shout and raise our fists causing the other Sheperds to laugh at our antics.

"Well we thank you anyways and I would like to give you something later." She said it with a devilish grin and I could tell she did it on pupose and it was confusing as to why until I realized she did so to embarrass me and when everybody started whistling at me I blushed. Well my Drakaryn scales moved up my neck and cheeks and Nyroc puched my shoulder playfully.

"Oh so that's how it is." I turned to everyone and raised my hands and cried out desperatly.

"What no we're friends I swear!" Chrom just starts laughing and joins his sister and looks at me.

"Don't worry she's just playing with you." I slouch glad to be out of that one.

"*Whew* Good because that would be wierd... no offense your majesty." She smiled and nodded.

"None taken."

After people stopped harassing me I went to the Exalt's tent and saw Phila out front and she nodded to me and opened the flap and I entered and saw Emmeryn and Chrom standing with something on the table wrapped in cloth.

"Ah there you are." Emmeryn stood and smiled while Chrom smirked but didn't look up from the cloth. I stepped forward and sat down when asked to.

"What's up you guys?" Chrom removed the cloth and I saw a greatsword on the table. I looked at it and marveled at it's beauty.

"This," Chrom said,"is a Drakaryn weapon that was wielded by King Frelosk." I know that name it's from the book Basilio gave me. I looked like an armor slayer but skinnier and had stange black grooves running up it from the hilt which had the insignia with the dragaon forming a circle with the fire and the D in the center and it was on the the hilt as well. It did not however have a rounded tip like most Armor Slayers but was pointy for lack of better words.

"Woah another gift huh?" Emmeryn smiled and gestured to it.

"When wielded by a Drakaryn the grooves will glow to the color of the wielders soul." I reached forwards but stopped.

"I can't accepet this you guys have done so much for me already." Chrom smiled at me and shook his head.

"Nonsense you saved my sister and me now take it." I feel way to loved right now. I don't know what to say.

"Are you sure?" Emmeryn takes my hand and I feel my face heating up as her hand is really warm and she puts it on the handle and smiles when it glows blue throughout the whole sword.

"Yes Drakaryn now take the sword for Ylisse and if not for Ylisse then for me." I nod and pick up the ancient blade and look at it. It gives off a strange warmth and gives a calming peace with it. I hear the voice in my head again as it speaks with pride.

"Ah Sweet Sickness. Guard my blade well." Wait the king is inside of me?

"Yup now guard my blade." I will.

" _Good_." The voice fades and I look at Emmeryn and Chrom and grab the sheath and put it on and sheath the relatively light great sword on my back with the handle by my right shoulder while my other sword is by my left shoulder. I still have yet to name that one. I start to leave and face Chrom and Emmeryn and smile.

"Thank you both for this incredible gift." They smile and I leave and find my group who is playing cards and joking around and I sit with them.

"Deal me in." They smile and hand me some cards and Kellam sees the sword and points at it.

"New sword?" I nod and look at my cards and realize I have a shitty hand and fold. Nyroc who is sitting to my left looks at it and gets a face of confusion.

"Why is it glowing?" They others look at it and I explain it to them and they smile and Lon'qu studies the blade and smirks.

"Well I could train you how to use it if you want." I nod and smile.

"Yes please."

I retired a little later and went and looked at my book and I have made a decision.

I'm going to learn how to get my wings to come out. My tail too. Cuz tails are cool.


	7. New Wings

**The reason I'm writing and posting almost everyday is because the ideas keep flooding into my head and I want to write them before I forget them. I also want to give you guys something to read. Hopefully it keeps up this way. There is some Emmeryn fluffy stuff for kicks and giggles and cuz in one of my playthroughs I married Emmeryn. She is beast. Love her as a character.**

"Rrrggghh... Dammit still nothing." I've been trying to get my wings to come out for a couple days now and nothing seems to be happening no matter how hard I try. I hear snickering. Nyroc... smug bastard.

"What's so funny?" He looks up from his sword he was sharpening and smirks.

"Nothing except you just sound constipated when you do that." I flip him off and slouch. Will I ever get my wings? The king only seems to talk when he wants and it's mostly to make fun of me. Ugghh this sucks. I should look at the book again and see if it can offer some insight to this...predicament.

Ok I'm back at my tent now let's see what we have here. Ah here we go.

"Information on Drakaryn Wings: Drakaryn wings are very specific for each and every Drakaryn as no two wings are the same. A Drakaryn will have it's wings ever since birth but they will not sprout until they are needed. This tends to happen in life or death situations so not all Drakaryn will have their wings." Ok that makes more sense but I don't want to be put into a life or death situation just to get something I haven't even had a need for. Hmm what about tails how do those work?

"Drakaryn Tails: Drakaryn tails sprout when the Drakaryn reaches a certain age usually around sixteen to seventeen. The male Drakaryn tend to have longer sharper tails while the female have shorter and blunt almost mace like tails. Drakaryn tails are similar to wings as every tail has a distinct characteristic. Some tails have a point at the end that expands and contrasts allowing to stab or hook onto objects respectively. Others will break into segments and expand the tail making it similar to that of a whip. The final kind is where the tail spins at the segments and allows them to stab their enemies and rip them so shreds by rotating these segment. Some Drakaryn share two to even all three of these traits in their tails." Incredible how much shit I didn't know about Drakaryn tails and wings. Well now I do thanks to Basilio. I hear someone clear their throat outside my tent.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready." Ah it's Lon'qu. I feel sorry for him as ever since he saved Maribelle she almost seems to follow him around. She fails as all he has to do is speed walk and she tries to hobble after him on her crutches. Once she's healed however then he is fucked.

"Thanks I'll be there soon." I hear him grunt and he enters.

"You said that yesterday and never showed up. What were you doing?" I can't help but lower my head in shame at his question and me lying.

"I...I want to learn more about my kind but it's so hard to just figure anything out and I don't know what to do." He shakes his head and looks at the wall and exhales slowly.

"Well the only thing we can do is push forward until things are made clear." I stand and nod at his truth and we go to leave when we hear Maribelle calling out.

"Lon'qu dear where are you?" He backs away from the flaps with sheer terror on his face and looks at me.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up when she is gone." I get a devilish grin and throw him out of the tent quickly much to his surprise and I laugh as I hear him let out a cry of surprise.

"There you are dear now let's go to dinner." I look out the flap and see him with a face of terror as Maribelle herds him to the mess tent and he looks back at me and slides his thumb across his throat in a slitting motion and then points to me. I shrug and go back to the book. Sorry Lon'qu but I need to figure this out.

I study all I can when I hear someone approaching and I smirk.

"If you're here to kill me Lon'qu then know I have already written a note to Robin and Chrom as well as a few others saying if I am found dead that it was you so think about your actions carefully." I hear a giggle and I look up confused. Who is at my tent door?

"You aren't Lon'qu unless Maribelle de-manned him." The flap opens and I see Emmeryn and she smiles at me and enters slowly.

"Why would Lon'qu kill you?" She asks and cheerfully sits on the chair in the corner and looks at me amused.

"Well I betrayed his hiding location to Maribelle and now he is her prisoner." She laughs and looks at the book on my lap and points at it.

"What are you reading?" I hand it to her and frown.

"Book on Drakaryns but none of it really makes that much sense and is just mostly fun facts that are mostly useless." She eyes it and looks at the cover and hands it back to me.

"Well as important as it is you need to eat and rest. Tomorrow we talk to Gangrel and as much as I want peace I don't know if he can be trusted." I nod and look back at the book and sigh.

"It's just hard I mean I'm a Drakaryn but I found out like a week ago if even that." She nods and stands smiling.

"Well laying about glumly isn't going to fix that is it. Besides when we talk to Gangrel tomorrow I want you by my side." I look at her curiously and turn my head sideways.

"Why?" She smiles and walks to the flap and turns to me.

"Because I trust you and I think having a Drakaryn around will help things go easier." I realize she's right and watch her leave and I stand and hurry after her.

"Wait for me." She laughs and we arrive in the mess tent. The Sheperds are busy stuffing their faces and don't notice us except Lissa who smiles and comes over to us.

"What were you two doing?" She says with a wink. Really...why would she assume that I'm doing anything with Emmeryn? Oh ya she's Lissa I forgot for a small moment.

"Talking about my people and how I'm the last one and how grim things look for me and the fact that I can't find out anything about them." She drops into a frown and looks upset.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean..." I raise my hand and smile.

"I'm joking." She returns to her smile and then looks at us.

"What were you doing?" I smirk and decide to be an ass.

"Oh we were making out right Emmeryn?" She catches on to the joke and plays along.

"Yes he is quiet the romantic." Lissa breaks into a huge grin and before I can tell her we were joking she runs off and we both lose our smiles and look at each other as she runs towards Chrom.

"Oh shit."

"My thoughts exactly." We run after her and she stops by Chrom and we tackle her and pin her to the ground as she squirms almost breaking free from our grip. Chrom looks at us and so do most of the Sheperd except probably Stahl who's most likely to busy stuffing his face.

"What are you three doing?" We all stand up and look at Chrom and the other Sheperds and my face turns red...er black. Stupid Drakaryn blushing logic. Me and Emmeryn immedietly and with fear respond.

"Nothing." Chrom looks at us disbelieving and looks at Lissa and smiles.

"Why are they panicking?" Oh shit we are so done for. Lissa smiles and my face starts turning extremely black while Emmeryns is a deep red.

"Well they showed up a couple minutes ago and when I asked where they were they told me they were making out." I hear Nyroc whistle and hear him shout.

"Nice job boss!" The other Sheperds look at us in shock and Emmeryn speaks quickly.

"We were joking Lissa and we were going to tell you but you took off." Lissa looked at us and pouted.

"Then why are you blushing? Well you are Travis is turning black." I gulp and Chrom walks in front of me and looks me square in the face.

"Well then. Were you two...making out?" He asked uncomfortably and we both shake our heads and he smles and walks away and sits back down.

"I know you weren't because Emmeryn would have a heart attack if she kissed anybody." Emmeryn looked down and shame. The black rushed out of my face and I let out a sigh of relief. Emmeryn looked at Chrom in annoyance.

"I would not have a heart attack!" She was red faced and it was funny and some of the Sheperds were laughing. Even Phila which I'm sure was a very rare thing. Chrom faced her smirking and laughed.

"Sure sis whatever floats your boat." He turnes back to his food laughing. She narrowes her eyes at him and smirkes.

"Hey Chrom." He turned around and smiles casually.

"Yes sis?" She giggled a little. I don't like where this is going.

"At least I'm not ignorant when it comes to feelings as I'm sure you have neglected to return the feelings Sumia shows for you." He grin disappears and I see Sumia slam her head against the table in embarrassment.

"Ooooooh." The Sheperds let out watching realizing this was getting heated. He tugged at his collar and a wicked grin came over his face.

"At least I've kissed somebody." Emmeryn lost her smile and knew what was coming next.

"You on the other hand will always have your fantastic books huh sis. I mean love stories are kinda close to the real thing." She narrowed her eyes and I stood there very awkwardly not daring to say anthing.

"I do know that if I kissed a boy I wouldn't have a heart attack!" She is so flustered right now she can barely hold together at her personal life being thrown in front of everyone. Chrom chuckled at her and he smirked.

"How would you know?" She smirks back at him and I am instantly filled with fear.

"Wanna bet?" She turns towards me and the last thing I remember is her planting her lips on mine.

"Fuck where am I?" I looked over and saw Nyroc grinning at me.

"You sly dog." Oh ya now I remember what happened.

"Fuck you I didn't do it." He shrugs playfully and I sit up seeing I was back in my tent.

"So what exactly happened?" He smirked and tossed me my weapons that were leaning up against the wall and I put them on my back while he stretched.

"Well Chrom seemed to know someone was going down but it wasn't Emmeryn that's for sure." I hit myself in the head. I'm fucking stupid. He laughed and exited the tent and I followed and saw nobody not even the sun. It was going to be coming up soon but not for a while. We went to the pit and made a fire...well I did as I know basic fire commands mostly involving sparks that I can shoot from my hands without a tome. We gathered around and the time passed quickly until the whole camp was awake and gathered around except for Chrom, Emmeryn, and Lissa. I stood and went to go to the forest to climb a tree or something.

"Where you going tiger?" I turned and saw Nyroc following me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Somewhere I can let out steam or smoke, which ever one comes first." He laughed and we came to a clearing and I turned on him and pulled out my killing edge and the sun glistened off the red blade and he smiled while drawing his and we squared off.

"It's going to be one of 'those' mornings huh?" I smirked and exhaled.

"Shut the fuck up and fight."

"Yes sir lady slayer." Oh he's fucking dead.

We sparred for an hour and went back to camp and went to the mess tent for breakfast. We entered and the Sheperds looked at me and I felt my face turning black again.

"Don't look at me." I hissed and grabbed food and sat at an empty table. Nyroc thankfully joined me smiling the whole time. We sat and ate quietly and I saw Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn enter and Nyroc elbowed me. I gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't even she kissed me remember?" He shrugged still smiling at me.

"Whatever." Lon'qu sat next to us looking very annoyed and ready to kill something.

"Has your day been good or just as shitty as mine?" He shook his head and Maribelle limped over and sat next to him and look and at me with the wrath of the gods in her eyes. She went to speak but I raised my hand and silenced her.

"She kissed me so don't even. I didn't ask for this." Maribelle just frowned. I thought about it. Why did Emmeryn kiss me was it to prove a point to Chrom or something else and she just used the situation to do so. I don't care. I look over at her and she mouths,"I'm sorry." I shrug and mouth back,"It's fine." She smiles and walks over and sits next to me and the Sheperds watch us and I smile and look at them.

"Hey mind your own damn business." They all look away and Chrom walks over not even close to looking mad. He sits next to us and smiles at me.

"So sorry about my sister she was just embarrassed so this was kinda my fault." I shrug not caring and smile at him.

"Whatever it's fine." Robin walks over and smiles at us and sits.

"Morning lovebird."

"What no she kissed me I'm innocent ok?" Emmeryn laughed and Nyroc tried to keep a straight face and failed.

"Uh huh sure unless you guys planned that whole thing." I give her a death stare and she shuts up but still smirks at us.

"Anyways today we will be talking to Gangrel so be ready in case he has something up his sleeve." I nod and Nyroc yawns and stuffs his face. Robin stretches.

"I'll explain the plan in full detail later to everyone." Ok sweet.

Alright this plan is ok but will be tense. I don't like it one bit for a very good reason. It involves leaving Emmeryn almost completely exposed. We basically walk up to him and only me, Chrom, Robin, and Emmeryn will be up front. She says if we appear without that much of a force or threat then we will be fine. I still don't like it one bit but whatever. I'm going to stick right next to Emmeryn no matter what even if Gangrel says he agrees to surrender. Robin enters my tent.

"We're going." I look at her gravely.

"I still don't like this plan." She nods and leaves.

"I know."

We reach top of a cliff and I'm right next to Emmeryn and she looks perfectly calm. I see Gangrel with his personal guards and his evil grin widens when he sees us.

"Ah look who it is please come closer." I grab Emmeryns arm and hold her back and Gangrel looks at me rather annoyed.

"We can speak from here Gangrel." He looks at me and his grin fades and he looks rather pissed.

"And who are you?" I look at him with a fierce gaze.

"Travis the last of the Drakaryn... that I know of." He smiles again and steps forward. Ugghh he smells horrible.

"Well lizard boy why don't you bow to the king." I feel energy building. Things are getting tense and I eye Emmeryn who looks unsure as well.

"I bow to none." He scowls and smirks.

"Whatever it matters not now for the treaty what I have in mind in that you hand over the Fire Emblem and we won't destroy you and all of Ylisse." I knew shit was going to hit the fan. I step in front of Emmeryn and put my hand on my killing edge. She looks at him in shock and frowns.

"We will not give you Ylisses most valuable treasures." He smirks with an evil glare.

"Wrong answer now one of you go and get it for me ok?" His guards step forward and I draw my sword with a loud hiss. Emmeryn gets behind me and Chrom strikes down one of the guards and Gangrel laughes.

"Well look at that one of my honor guards was killed that seems like a declaration of war as any." Everyone backs up and the guards ignore Chrom and Robin and are heading for Emmeryn and me and we have a cliff to our backs. I step forward and look back at Emmeryn feeling all my power in me and ready to be unleashed.

"Stay back ok?" She nods and the guards close in and I smile.

"Now!" Phila and all her Pegasus knights come up and they throw their spears and take out most of the honor guard. I push Emmeryn onto Phila's Pegasus and Robin and Chrom hop on the others. I run to get on the open one and the knight holds out her hand and I reach for it when something grabs my collar and stops me.

"Not so fast." I elbow the guard and jump for the Pegasus but a guard grabs my arm.

"Gotcha!" He dangles me above the cliff and with his other hand waves goodbye and I start plumeting down.

"No!" They watch and I feel pain in my back and see huge black wings ripping out of my back spewing blood everywhere. They open and I slow down but slam into the ground anyways and I lay there my back on fire. Ugghh the pain is excruciating. Oh hey a Falcon Knight is landing next to me. She has a staff and rolls me over a little and starts trying to heal me.

"Dammitt why isn't this working!?" The pain isn't subsiding and she lifts me and puts me on her Pegasus and we fly to camp. We land and I'm happy. Emmeryn and the others made it back safely at least. I fall off the Pegasus and groan and Lissa and Maribelle run over to me. Well Maribelle limped and they rolled me on my stomach and tried to heal me as well.

"Urgh none of this is working!"

"I know dear looks like we have to do this the old way with big cloths and such."

"Ok Lon'qu go get those for us while we help Travis. Hang in there buddy you'll be fine." I shift in and out of conciousness and strech a little and they both jump back surprised.

"Wow you have big wings coming out of your back."

"I...no...ticed." I feel cold again and probably due to losing lots of blood. I hear someone running towards me and a voice.

"Shit Travis for fucks sake if you wanted your wings so bad you should have done so at a better time." Shut up Nyroc.

"Ha...ha."

"Godammitt this wouldn't have happened if Robin had let all of us come along with you to the meeting." I hear a couple more footsteps approach and I can hear Nyroc stand.

"Fuck Robin we told you this was a bad plan and look what came of this!"

"I-I didn't think this would happen I'm just happy Travis thought ahead and had Phila and her Knights ready for us to escape."

"This wouldn't have happened if you had been more careful now he might die! The last Drakaryn do you even know how long people have waited for them to return and you may have just killed them off!"

"I-I'm sorry I really am."

"That isn't going to cut it!" He needs to calm down and I will do it.

"N-Nyroc it's ok." Everyone gets quiet and I feel the cloth pushing up against my open back.

"D-dammitt!"

"Sorry but we need to stop the bleeding as soon as possible." We all sit in silence except me who lays in silence. The cloth is removed and them sigh and I hear rustling.

"We're going to stitch it closed now and this is going to hurt so open your mouth and bite down on this." I open my mouth and lightly bite down on a piece of wood and wait.

"RRRRRGGGHHH!" The fucking pain is horrible.

"I know I know just hold as still as possible ok?" I nod through the pain and bite harder and harder on the wood.

"Almost done you're doing great." I bite harder and hear a loud snap and realize I bit the wood piece in half. They stop poking into my flesh and take the wood from my mouth and I relax even though it still hurts like hell.

"All done now hold still." I hear rustling and voices.

"Ok you grab him right there and there and when I say so we all lift." A bunch of hands wrap around my chest and legs and hold tightly.

"Ok lift."

"Rgh." They lifted me and my back shoots back into pain again.

"I know, we're moving you to a bed just don't move." They walk with me for a couple seconds and then I'm lowered onto a bed.

"Ok now just rest ok?" I nod and relax the pain still shooting through me and eventually I hear a voice. King Frelosk.

"That was very brave son."

"Thanks but I'm really tired right now."

"I understand but congragulations on your wings. Now rest the healing process for wing emergances is quiet fast as long as you don't move."

"Ok...thank you your Highness."

"No problem." Rest. Rest. Rest.

 **Love Emmeryn and everything she does. I wish Phila was a playable character. She was pretty cool even though she didn't do anything except during cutscenes. Anyways keep calm and may the Aura be with you.**


	8. Awkward Shit

**Thanks to you Mr. Wang I think it was? I have bad memory lol. He's the first comment so props to him and I will continue or you guys can burn me at the stake. To cryptic? Nah. Now on with the story which is why you have been reading this far. Unless you like to start on chapter eight of a story? I don't judge lol. Anyways here goes nothing. Or something eh fuck it. Donnel arrives this episode and I can't write Him for shit just a quick warning.**

I'm awake after what feels like an eternity. My back... it still hurts so much. Ok I just need to open my eyes and look around. In a tent that isn't mine and see Nyroc asleep in the chair next to my bed. He acts tough but he's a fucking worry wart on the inside. Ok start to get to my knees and...Fuck can't do it. It hurts to bad.

" _What did I tell you?"_ Oh the king is here. Probably pissed I'm trying to get up.

"To rest."

" _And what are you doing?"_

"Not resting."

" _Yup...Now rest I promise you'll be fine by late today just rest."_

"Very well." No response he's gone again. This is going to be boring as hell. Stretch and what is that shadow on the wall? Oh shit that's my shadow with my wings. Cool. What do they look like is the real question? Huh they are as long as my entire back which explains why the entire length of my back hurts like hell. They are black and leathery with grey highlights where the bones are located. It looks awesome. The ends of them are torn probably from when I cras landed. Only had them for a few minutes and already I tore them up. Not all but still.

"Hey you're awake." Who the...oh Nyroc shit he looks like he was hit with a truck. His normally cheerful blue eyes are pale and he has bags under his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept and how long have I been out?" He chuckles and slouches down more and turns to me.

"You were winged yesterday afternoon and I haven't slept since then." So he went all night and however long into the day it is without sleep. Stupid bastard.

"Get some sleep I'm fine." He nods to tired to argue it seems and almost instantly passes out. I feel tired again. Damn you wings. Sleep is easy to get which is a first in a long time.

Voices. Who woke me up? I look and see Nyroc is gone and shadows pass the tent. Hmm well how do I feel? Pretty good actually. Can I get to my knees? Rgh yup I can. Ok step off and use the bed and chair Nyroc was using for support. Alright I'm standing. My weapons are in the corner but I don't need them. I need my shirt however. Walking around camp shirtless would be weird especially with the wings. Ok my Drakaryn scale T-shirt will do. Ok I kinda have control over my wings and despite the slight pain the fold up against my back easily and I get the shirt on fairly easily. I hear voices getting closer as I put my hat on.

"When will he be able to fight again Lissa?"

"Not sure Chrom but for now he needs to rest. His entire back was ripped open thanks to his wings and he almost died from blood loss. The more he rests the better."

"Alright but still he is important and the faster the better Nyroc is still mad at Robin for her plans for the peace treaty."

"I know but to tell you the truth I'm scared of him a little."

"Nyroc? He isn't that bad..."

"No. Travis." A pause and I feel a little uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"He has survived several situations where any normal person should have died almost instantly."

"But he isn't human remember?"

"Still he is much stronger than he thinks and it scares me."

"Don't be he saved your life remember?"

"Your right what was I thinking?" A chuckle and I feel better and no longer feared. I don't want people to fear me but see me as a friend and equal.

"Not sure but seriously how long until he is better?"

"Not sure I was just going to Agh!" She enteres and sees me standing and she looks terrified. Chrom enters and looks at me surprised.

"Well he's up now." I smile and wave and stretch and feel my wings tugging at my shirt and then it stops. I look back and the wings went through the shirt. I thought this thing was practically unbreakable? I fold my wings down and the shirt seals shut like there was never a hole to begin with. Oh so the shirt is magical or that's just another reason why the shirt is meant for Drakaryns.

"Hey you two." I really need some water my throat is dry and my voice is hoarse. Chrom smiles and waves while Lissa stands there with her mouth open. She carefully walks up behind me and pulls my shirt up and gasps dropping it back down.

"What?" I'm scared it may be infected or it opened back up.

"T-the wound is gone!" What? How I was injured yesterday and I'm already healed? How?

 _"Did you not listen when I said Drakaryns heal fast after their wings emerge?"_

"Oh ya." He doesn't answer and I smile a little but my back is still a little sore. I stretch and my wings come through the shirt again and Lissa backs away with fear. I quickly put them away and frown.

"Sorry if they scare you." She shakes her head and smiles.

"No they are just a little creepy is all." Oh that makes sense. I go to leave and she stops me and I turn my head sideways.

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine." I leave and she stands there speechless. Chrom laughs and joins me.

"I want to thank you for planning ahead in case of well...you know." Hehe well I knew it was going to happen so I might as well prepare for it.

"No problem." He nods and walks away and I ruffle my wings under my shirts and walk around camp not seeing many people. Where is everyone?

"They went to the village when a boy came who was being chased by bandits and they left to help him." I turn and see Emmeryn smiling and I smile back.

"That makes sense. Where are we going from here your highness?" She shrugs and walks to the fire pits and sits in a chair and I follow suite.

"I think we're going back to Ylisstol to gather some troops and then march on Gangrel." I don't want to go to war but this man is a menace and there is no other way unfortunetly.

"I see." She frowns at me.

"What's wrong?" Shrug is all I can say. She sits next to me and looks me in the eye and I realize if I don't tell her she will order me to.

"Ugghh fine. It's just well...war is the only choice now but why does that have to be a choice? Why do so many people have to die because of one incompetent bastards choices?" I lower my head and realize that I sound like a fool preaching peace to a war torn world. I feel a hand on my shoulder and listen.

"We may never know but we must fight and defeat him so that this doesn't happen any longer and then we will do our best to prevent it from happening again." I look at her. What can she do? She dies! How can she do anything. Unless I save her. I have wings now I could just fly over and save her easy as pie. Yup I'm doing it.

"Thank you." I need to learn how to fly first. Shit. Well there's no time like the present I suppose. And I know just who to ask for help.

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaase?"

"No."

"Come on Sumia I need to learn how to fly and you're the only person who I'm friends with who has a Pegasus."

"No I'm not dropping you off a Pegasus when we're one hundred feet above the ground."

"Why not?"

"Because if you mess up then guess who's going to be a splat on the ground and I could never live with myself if that happened." I frown at her and her refusal to help me learn how to fly. Who else could I ask? Oh I know.

"No."

"Not you too Phila." Ok in retrospect this was a stupid idea.

"No Emmeryn would kill me if I did that and don't you dare ask any of my knights to help you because they will have to ask me and the answer will be the same." Damn so no dice it seems. Very well. There's always plan C.

Ok bad plan bad plan. It wasn't supposed to go this way at all. I was supposed to jump off the cliff spread my wings and glide to the ground not fall and hit part of the cliff and dangle over the cliff by my pants. Stupid pants are stuck on the tree that was perfectly placed and now they're stuck and I'm dangling here for heaven knows how long. Well this isn't that bad dangling by my leg is quiet nice and it's very peaceful up here without anybody making noise. Looking down I see the ground below me a at least a hundred feet or so. Joy. Wiggle a little and...nothing. I'm stuck and now I get to wait for someone to find me. What's that smell? Oh shit it's a Plegian scouting party and they see me and look down from the cliff I jumped off of.

"Oiy lads look at that poor bastard stuck down there." They laugh at me and I smile. Well maybe they can get me down.

"Can you guys help a man in need?" They are still laughing and now have devilish grins on their faces.

"Why don't we play a game instead." Oh shit not good.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We throw our axes and try to hit you or the branch holding you and see which one comes first." Shit. Here they come. Dodge and dodge and we are good for the first round.

"Damn he's fast and skinny so hitting him is going to be hard. Go for the branch instead." That I can handle. They throw and almost break the branch.

"No please don't I beg of you I have a family!" They smile and get ready to throw and I faintly smile when they let loose. The branch breaks and I spin and let my wings out and open them and start gliding. I look back and flip them off.

"Shit that was that Drakaryn guy we heard about!" I start flapping and look around. Damn it's beautiful out here. The sun is setting and I see the camp and start heading back and come in to land and see people gathering around to watch me. I come in and slow down but end up spinning and coming down.

"Shit clear a path!" Everyone moves out of the way screaming and shouting and I slam into the ground and bounce up spinning and turn and slide on my back. Thankfully I put my wings back inside of my shirt to protect them by it still hurt and I slide to a stop at Phila and Sumias feet. I open my eyes and look up smiling.

"Perfect landing wouldn't you say so?" The people watching laughed and I get helped up and Phila slaps the back of my head.

"That was very foolish of you." I smile and Nyroc comes up laughing his ass off.

"The moment I heard the scout say a giant drunk bird was coming this way I knew it was you." Ass. Hole.

"Whatever. Can you fly oh right you can't." He shakes his head.

"I wouldn't want to for fear of you crashing into me and killing me." Ok dick move man.

"Fuck you too Nyroc." He just laughs and Robin approaches us smiling.

"That was interesting." I smirk and stretch out my wings. She looks at them smiling and turns to me and the others realizing the whole camp is here and she clears her throat.

"Now then everyone we head back to Ylisstol tomorrow ok so pack up." Groans from the Sheperds and I nod and turn to her.

"I saw a Plegian patrol just due west of here about a mile out just so you know." She nods thanks me and leaves and I head back to my tent to turn in when I hear someone enter. I look over and see Maribelle struggling to carry my weapons and she drops them on the floor and sighs.

"Here are your weapons that you left in the medical tent." I take them and put them against the wall and sit and turn to Maribelle. She looks flustered as all hell.

"Yes Maribelle is something wrong?" She sits and looks scared now.

"I don't know what to do and need to talk to someone who can help me." Thats weird but whatever. I can try I suppose.

"What's wrong Maribelle?" She sighs and looks straight at me and her gaze hardens.

"Don't you tell anybody what I say do you understand?" She is really scary when she wants to be.

"I swear." She sits back in her chair and frowns.

"I think I like Lon'qu but don't know what to do I mean this has never happened and he's scared to death of women. What do I do?" I smile and lean forward.

"Don't be pushy and give him time but don't act like he isn't there just have some random acts of kindness." She smiles and nods and hobbles to leave.

"Thank you...you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Umm thanks? I guess.

"No problem." She leaves and I lean back in the chair and frown and scrunch my face up. Wonder how that's going to work out? I hear someone at my tent door.

"Yes?" I smile as Lon'qu enters and looks freaked out. He sits right where Maribelle did and I smile at him.

"Yes Lon'qu?"

"This conversation never happened." I raise my hand and smile.

"Ok ok now whats wrong?" He leans forwards and put his forearms on his legs and sits for a while then looks at me.

"I just passed Maribelle and she didn't start following me and just waved and said hello and kept walking. Does she hate me or something?" Oh god this is awesome.

"No but she may have decided to give you some space seeing as how women make you uncomfortable." He nods glumly.

"Just when I was starting to warm up to her." I smile and stand and go to leave when he stops me.

"What do I do?" I look at him and shrug.

"What do you think you need to do?" He drops his head and releases me and I leave to get dinner realizing how hungry I am. Hanging really high in the sky by a branch and getting axes thrown at you is tiring I suppose. I arrive and see many of the Sheperds are getting closer to each other. So Lon'qu and Maribelle aren't the only ones and holy shit Sully and Virion are next to each other and is Fredrick holding Lissas hand? Damn. Well gossip is something I never kept up on and I don't plan on it anytime soon. I sit next to Kellam, Nyroc, Ricken, and Donnel who just joined us today and smile at them and start eating.

"So are we the bachelors?" Kellam nods and Donnel sits quietly while Nyroc just snickers.

"Not all of us." Ok is he seriously pulling this shit?

"Me and Emmeryn are not a couple." He laughs and looks at Ricken.

"I wasn't talking about you you fool." Ricken blushes and scratches the back of his head and Robin sits next to him right after Nyroc said that. Well I didn't see that one coming. Not by a long shot.

"What's up you guys?" Ok no I'm not going to be a third wheel so I'm out of this.

"Fuck this couple shit I'm out this is awkward as hell." Nyroc starts laughing and Kellam quietly rises a huge grin on his face. We find an empty table and start eating again.

"Now the bachelors are here." Nyroc looks at me confused.

"What about Lon'qu he doesn't have a girlfriend?" I point over to the other side of the tent and he sees Lon'qu and Maribelle sitting next to each other talking with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh...nevermind." Kellam starts laughing and I go back to my food but just start poking it with my fork.

"Awkward shit those two...especially Miriel and Vaike." I look over and they are sitting there quietly with huge grins on their faces. What the hell does she see in him? He's a dumbass and she's...Miriel. Well I can't judge as I'm single. Same as my old life but it isn't that bad. But I can't help but keep coming back to the phrase from a song.

"Mad World." Nyroc looks at me and I realize I said it out loud.

"What?" I shake my head.

"The world confuses me and so many things seem mad to me. Wars over nothing people with no expression for the acts they have commited. People run in circles chasing their tails expecting to get somewhere. Miriel and Vaike are together." He laughs at this last part and I shrug. Wait where did Donnel go? I look around and pick up his scent somewhere else outside the tent.

"I'll be back you two." I leave and see Donnel sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and hear him sniffle.

"What are you doing out here?" He stands and wipes his eyes and looks at me like nothing was wrong.

"Nothin' Ser." No it's not.

"Don't lie to me Donnel." He looks at me and looks at the ground and the pot comes over his eyes and he lifts it back up.

"I wanna become a great warrior so ah can help people but ah don't think ah can." I see well that's fine.

"You don't have to prove yourself to us or even youself. Just making an impact no matter how small of doing good and what you did today in joining us and killing those bandits. That was good. The first step of many." He smiles and nods. That was easy.

"Ya righ an ah'm gonna help anybody ah can." He runs back to the mess tent and I look out at the open world with the light breeze blowing and smell the forest and dampness. I blink once. Twice. Thrice.

"Mad world. But it's my world now I suppose." I don't bother returning to my tent and go into the forest and sit in a clearing and cross my legs and close my eyes. Exhale. Inhale. Can't help but smile.

"Strange. Life has so many secrets. Life is strange." I open my eyes and look up at the stars and smile. I return to my tent and sleep never comes.

The next morning I rise before the sun strap my weapons to my back and walk around and head to the same clearing and sit against a tree and sigh. What am I to do in this world? What can I do for it? I hear footsteps and look and see Nyroc approaching me.

"What's up boss?" I lean back again and smile.

"Well just wondering what I am to this world."

"I don't follow." I wouldn't expect you to.

"They say everyone has the chance to do something great on this Earth but what can I do?" He leans against a nearby tree and looks at the clearing and frowns.

"Can't say for sure but when the time comes you will know boss now lets get breakfast. We start marching in half an hour." Ok. We leave and I look back at the clearing seeing the dew on the grass and feel the dampness and smell the leaves and can't help but smile.

"One day."

We marched all day and reached Ylisstol just before dark and I relax at the barracks and reach my room. Dinner is in an hour but I'm not hungry. I look out the window and see Robin and Chrom talking and I realize what's going to happen. I hurry to Emmeryns room but wait a ways away and see an assassin and I come behind him and throw him into the nearby pillar and when he tries to get back up I slam his head into the pillar and he dies. The ground seems to shake slightly and I round the corner and see two assassins at Emmeryns door and I roar and shoot my wings out making me look intimidating and they run away shouting and I laugh and tuck my wings away.

"Emmeryn are you ok?" She comes out in a nightgown confused as hell.

"Was that an earthquake?" I throw her back into her room and close the door behind us and lock it and she looks at me confused.

"What's going on?" I turn to her and frown.

"Assassins now stay hidden in the corner ok?" She nods and hides in the corner and I draw my killing edge and wait. The door shakes from a kick. Another and another. I growl at the door. It bursts open and swing at the attacker but my blade is stopped by a lance.

"What are you doing?!" I know that voice...oh shit it's Fredrick.

"Dammitt Fredrick don't do that just knock and you would have been let in." He looks around and then back to me.

"Where is Emmeryn?" She pops out from her hiding space and smiles at him.

"Here I am." He smiles and she hides again.

"Have you been busy?" I shrug and we turn back to the door and wait for assassins to enter.

"One won't be walking anymore and two went crying back to their mommies." He chuckles and an assassin enters and his chest connects with Fredricks lance and he dies. He kicks him off.

"Very good." We hear Robin shouting and I poke my head out of the door. I turn to Fredrick.

"She wants to regroup but someone needs to keep an eye on Emmeryn." He nods and looks around.

"The enemy looks mostly beat back I will go you stay." I nod and wait. Robin pokes her head in and smiles.

"Thought you might like some company so here." I smile when she shoves Gaius in and he looks at me and pulls out a lollipop and puts it in his mouth.

"Hey." I nod to him.

"How has your day been?" He stands next to me with his sword drawn and shrugs.

"Meh. I'm still alive so that's a plus I guess." I nod and an assassin enters but he is torn to shreds and is missing an arm. Something grabs his leg and drags him back out of the room and we hear him scream in pain. Gaius steps back and I get ready to fight.

"Are you friend or foe?"

"Neither just repaying an old debt." I turn and watch as Panne enters and looks at us and scoffs.

"You two are tasked with guarding the exalt? She'll be slaughtered." I look at her but realize why she doesn't trush us and I widen my wings much to Gaius' surprise. She smiles and nods.

"Ah the Drakaryn. Well then I suppose she will be just fine." Gaius looks at me then shakes his head.

"My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kellam enters and looks at us.

"The enemy is almost gone but don't let your guard down just yet." He sees Panne and freezes.

"Who is that?" Panne glares at him.

"I am Panne last of the Taguel." He smiles.

"Really I have always wanted to meet a Taguel and.."

"Kellam," I know he likes Taguel I mean I do to but we are in the middle of battle,"you may be needed at the front." He nods and scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry." He turns to Panne and smiles.

"It was nice to meet you." He leaves and Panne looks flustered.

"Are you all right Panne?" She turns to me.

"He knows of the Taguel?" I nod. Well now that I think about it nobody really knows about her people.

"Ya he even knew about Drakaryns. He's a cool guys. His names Kellam." She looks back at the door.

"Kellam. Hmm he is an interesting man-spawn." She better not have the hots for him because is so then soon all my friends will be hitched at this rate and I'll be stuck with Nyroc. Fuck that shit. Damn you Fire Emblem Awakening and your marriage system!

The battle ends a couple minutes later and everyone only has a few scratches. The assassins were not expecting to be caught but thanks to Lucina we busted them. Finally she is revealed but I still have to call her Marth for now. Damn. I introduced Gaius to my group who still doesn't have a name. It consists of me, Nyroc, Lon'qu, Ricken, Kellam, and when I asked them if he could enter the group Nyroc challanged him to a duel and he took Nyroc down before he drew his sword.

"What the hell was that!?" Gaius popped a candy in his mouth and smirked.

"Why fight a prepared enemy when you can kill them quickly and without putting yourself in danger." They agreed and Nyroc did duel him and almost lost but pulled out the win. We went to our rooms and just threw Gaius in one and let the girls deal with Panne. Kellam did talk to her and the two hit it off almost instantly. He better not get hitched I swear to god. We went to breakfast and Robin had a meeting and we were to go to the hidden castle in the north east to keep Emmeryn safe in three days. Damn. What to do for three days. I went to the top of the castle and went to the edge and jumped off and flew around the city and the farmlands and forests around it. I returned for lunch and my lower back hurt. I ate dinner with my friends and it became awkward cuz it felt really uncomfortable to sit and eventually I left saying I needed to take a walk.

"Ow ow ow ow. What the fuck why does it hurt?!" I ingnored it but by dinner I couldn't take the pain anymore and went to my room and paced. Then the real pain came in. I fell down and felt like I was being stabbed and it just wasn't stopping. I felt blood and something sharp poking from my lower back and I realized it was a tail. Oh shit. So that's how they come in. Well then this is really awkward. I sat and eventually it stopped and saw my new tail covered in blood and it sliced a hole in my pants. Lovely. I hobbled to the medical corner of the castle and found Lissa. She looked at me confused and I'm sure that my pale face is an indication I'm not in the best shape.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head and grabbed my bloody tail and spun it.

"My tail decided to come in and lets just say I'm bleeding everywhere." She looked at me and smiled.

"What's so funny?" She covered her mouth and ran off.

"Wait come back I'm fucking bleeding out here!" Dammitt Lissa! I sit as best as I can as right above my ass where my tail came in hurts so I waited and she returned with a bunch of the Sheperds.

"He has a tail look!" They look at my tail and start laughing.

"This shit ain't funny I'm bleeding out here you assholes!" Lissa is a goner as she's rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Maribelle steps forward and gives the Sheperds a stern look.

"If you aren't a healer then get out!" The Sheperds shut up and leave and she closes the door and looks at me.

"Ok turn around." I do as she says and she looks at it.

"It's above your buttocks right above you hip bones so healing it should be a breeze unless magic won't work like it didn't for your wings." I nod and she uses her staff and the bleeding stops.

"I can only stop the bleeding now hold still while I stitch the hole up around your tail as best I can don't worry you body is used to this because your ancestors have been doing so for hundreds of years so most of it will heal on its own." I bite a rag and she stitches me up and I sit down and use the rag to clean the blood off my tail. My tail like my wings and is black and has a very sharp point and it almost looks like it's metal. I relax and it breaks into segments. Huh so it's the whip like one. Wonder if I can do the other tricks with it? I experiment and find I can expand the point at the base of the tip and even spin some of the segment. Sweet I inherited all three traits. I finish and walk outside and see all the Sheperds waiting with big smiles.

"Fuck you guys if you pull my tail I will claw your eyes out do you understand!?" They approach me ignoring my warnings and I spread my wings and fly to the ceiling and hold onto the chandelier and dangle above them and growl. They try to grab my tail and I pull it up out of reach. They call to me.

"Come on let us see your tail it isn't that bad."

"No go the fuck away!" They won't listen and Fredrick grabs Lissa and throws her up and she grabs my tail.

"Come down here!"

"No!" She isn't that heavy but when the other Sheperds grab her legs and pull I find it very hard to hold on. I dig my claws into the chandelier and hold on with all the strength I have.

"Stop!" Everyone looks and sees Emmeryn looking over angry as hell. The release me and make room and she stands under the chandelier.

"Come down here." I look at the others and fear for my life...and my tail. Who knew these bloodthirsty people could be so childish as well.

"They won't touch you or your tail." I nod and hop down and stand in front of her. She holds her hand out.

"Let me see it." I grab my tail and she puts it in her hand and feels it and observes it. She looks up and me and smirks. Oh shit.

"You guys can get him now." She hands my tail to Fredrick who gives me a grin that could kill the most vicious demon.

"No please Emmeryn I beg of you this is a fate worse than death." She glances back at me and smiles.

"Tragic well see you on the other side." She blows me a kiss and walks off. Fuck she sold me out. I look at the Sheperds closing in and frown.

"Guys lets talk this out. Please." Fredrick smirks and shakes his head.

"I think not." * _Gulp_ *

" _You're fucked._ " Not now Frelosk. Oh wait.

"So are you stupid."

" _Haha nope just you I can't feel what you can."_ Fuuuuuck. They close in and tackle me and I roar in fear.

"Why?! No don't do that! Ow that shit hurts! AGGHH DAMN YOU NAGA!" The last thing I have running through my head is a simple phrase.

"Mad World."

 ***Whew* That took a long time but was fun to write. I don't know about you guys but I would feel awkward as shit watching all the Sheperds get close. Then theres me the lonely bachelor. I'm a junior in highschool (well I will be when school starts again but I only have like two more days so technically my sophmore year is over) and have never dated anybody. Why? Cuz I'm me. LOL. Good shit. This was extra long because I'm going to my dads so I won't post until like Tuesday. So I wanted to get a long episode out there for you guys. I was listening to the song Mad World while writing this. Good song for those who haven't heard it. Anyways keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	9. Fang of Nyx

**This unfortunetly came out later than I wanted. I wanted to post this on Tuesday but I have finals for school and really need to study so I have been very busy. But hey I get out this Thursday so sweeeeeeet.I really wanted a name for Travis's killing edge but couldn't think of a cool name. Then over the weekend I was playing Destiny and screwing around with my friends(as is the norm with us) and I looked at my gear and things like that. I went to my ship which I found the blueprints for and built and I saw the name and realized, "Oh shit this could work!" The name of the ship is the same as his sword now. Why? Cuz I really liked the name. Also about Destiny...I NEED RED DEATH! Titans for the win. Now that my rant is over let's us continue the story.**

Name...name...name...dammitt! Naming a sword is a lot harder than you would think. I've tried Deception but that doesn't make any sense. Red Death was nice but it doesn't heal me after a kill...if only...not to mention a little weird if a sword could do that. The little tooth or claw hanging off bottom by the little leather strap is interesting but I still have no idea what the fuck it symbolizes. I'm not going to take it off but the leather strap needed to be replaced so that was an easy fix. Lon'qu has taught me a lot more than just sword fighting techniques. But what could I call it. All of my weapons have a name. My right meat hook it called missed me. My left meat hook is named remember. The great sword of king Frelosk is called Sweet Sickness. It just makes sense to name it something but the main problem is what to name it. I need to walk and maybe get some ideas. What's Kellam up to he always knows what to do. He's probably at the training grounds as usual. Ah there he is.

"Hey Kellam." He notices me and waves looking back at the training dummy. For having lots of armor don't be mistaken he is very, very fast. He can drill his lance through someone and take it out almost as fast as you can blink.

"Hey Travis what's up?" I step up and pull my sword and hand it to him. He looks confused.

"What's wrong with your sword?"

"Nothing but I can't decide of a name for it. Did you name your weapon?" He smiles and gives me his lance which is very heavy. Well for me it is for him it's probably lighter than air.

"Silent Death." Of course he named his weapon Silent Death. Don't listen to the rules of the game. Weapons don't break but they do require care which is why I love my weapons because they don't require as much. He looks at the weapon studying it and see the claw/tooth hanging on the bottom.

"This is a Drakaryn tooth so maybe something that has to do with teeth would work." Huh well let me see what I can come up with. Told you Kellam always knew best.

"Thanks Kellam. Do you want me to spar with you?" He shakes his head.

"No my partner will be here shortly." I wonder who his partner is?

"I am ready to spar man-spawn." Oh fuck no not Kellam. Well I'm out.

"Ok Kellam have fun and don't die ok?" He laughs and walks to Panne. Ugghh fuck what to name my weapon. Maybe I should just read my book. Ya lets do it. Now what do we have here? Hmm important Drakaryn from throughout history. Very well. Who's first?

"King Frelosk: The last king of the Drakaryn before they were hunted down. The best king the Drakaryn have ever had. Wielded a great sword called Sweet Sickness that struck terror into his enemies despite almost never being used. He was a kind ruler who did whatever he could to help his people despite their segregation from most humans." Huh well that's kinda cool. Who's next?

"Nyx: Ancient Drakaryn warrior who fought for the people no matter if they were Drakaryn, human, or even Taguel. She used a killing edge that had a red blade and slayed only those who were evil. She was killed trying to defend the last Taguel warren. She was cut down but because of her and her bravery it is believed that a few Taguel may have escaped. With her dying breath she spoke to the humans who were about kill her."What have me or the Taguel ever done to you?" The hunters looked at her and stopped for a moment. They struck her down and many of the hunters left into the woods never to be seen again." Damn she was brave and if it wasn't for her Panne may not have made it out alive now that I think about it. Maybe that is why she was happy to see a Drakaryn.

"Hey Travis it's time for lunch."

"Thanks I'll be there soon."

"You better." Oh Nyroc you bastard. But this Nyx. She is incredible and I think I have her sword. Oh wait theres more.

"Nyx carried a red killing edge with her sharpest tooth on it and she never took it off and it dangled off the hilt for as long as people have seen her fight." That's why it's so sharp. Wait. Nyx's fang is on my sword? That's really cool not going to lie. What name could I come up with for this?

"I SAID IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" Oh shit. Fredrick no! Damn you Nyroc!

Lunch is over and Nyroc had Fredrick keep me there so I could mingle. I need to head to the forge right now. I have the rest of this day and tomorrow to do this. But now I'm here and the forge is all mine. Here we go.

Working on this is very hard but will definetly be worth it in the end. It's been a couple hours since lunch but I'm not hungry. Someone comes. Fredrick.

"It's dinner and Nyroc told me to get you." Must keep working sorry Fredrick but I can't look up and talk to your face right now.

"Just tell him I'm busy and if you try to grab me like you did at lunch them I will use my tail and impale you." He leaves. Peace finally.

"Come on Travis come to dinner." Well that didn't last long. But sorry Nyroc.

"Can't I'm working on something important." He steps closer and looks at my sword.

"You're engraving a name on the side of the blade?" One side the other will be for what I found out I can do to my sword. Once I find the materials I need which is where Gaius comes in. I had to offer him my desserts for the next two weeks. Well at least he doesn't want money cuz I don't have any of that shit.

"Yup now let me work this is going to take a while." He isn't leaving.

"Will you eat later at least?"

"Yup." No not likely just get off my case. He is leaving yay. Finally.

"Very well I won't force you if you scared Fredrick off." I scared Fredrick? Damn. That's awesome not gonna lie.

"Thank you." Finally I can work in peace. An hour later and I'm doing great but now I'm hungry but I don't really want to leave. I hear someone coming.

"I know I know Nyroc but I need to do this just leave me be." The foot steps stop at the door. Who is there. Not Nyroc he would be making loud noises by now if it was him. Oh I smell food too. I'm starting to drool a little.

"I knew you would be hungry but this is a better reaction than I was expecting." Who the...oh Lady Emmeryn..With food!

"Food!" I admit not one of my better moments but it wasn't my fault it was ham. God I love ham. I walk to her and she hands me a plate with ham, carrots, and potatoes. MMM. So good. She's laughing but I don't care.

"Did you even eat lunch?" I nod not wanting to miss a bite. Hey what if a bird grabs it when I'm not looking? Ok I'm just really hungry. Aaaand finished. Well that was good. She steps forward and takes my plate.

"I can take that back Emmeryn." She shakes her head and starts to leave.

"If you didn't show up then you must be busy I don't want to bother you too long. I just wanted to make sure you get some food." She's leaving.

"Thanks, Emmeryn." Her smile is contagious I swear. Well back to work and try to get it done by morning is the goal I have set.

Done but now the hard part. To make the change to the blade permanent. It just needs one ingredient. Drakaryn fire. Here goes. I feel heat in my throat and smell smoke. And blow. Blue fire licks over the red blade and turns to nothing. I look at my handiwork and smile. On the side of the red blade in blue words says,"Fang of Nyx." I set it into the water and watch. According to the book weapons forged in Drakaryn fire can only suffer permanent changes if they are heated in Drakaryn fire first which I did and then when finished they must be re-heated with the same fire. I pull it out and laugh. It worked so now forever on the side of my red blade it will say Fang of Nyx in blue. What time is it? Still looks like the middle of the night to me. I can get some sleep now. Sheath and walk back to tent.

 _"Well done, Nyx would be proud."_ Hello king.

"I hope so."

 _"I'm sure she is. Now get some sleep."_

"Yes sir."

Well I'm awake and happy as hell. Time to get up however. Ouch! I tripped on my damn tail. The stupid thing was to uncomfortable to just put in my pants so I had to have them tailored with a hole so my tail could comfortably trail behind me. I have learned new tricks with it which is nice. I can expand the front really easily now. Turning it all whip like is easy as well. Spinning the individual segments is still a pain in the ass but whatever I'm getting better. Stand up and put weapons on my back and waist. Looks like mid noon now. Hope I didn't miss lunch. Mess tent is open and people are just settling down for lunch. Good because I would have eaten Sullys horse if I missed lunch. Nyroc and my 'gang' see me and gesture me over.

"Look who's alive." Haha very funny Nyroc.

"Whatever you cannot put me in a bad mood today Nyroc." He smirks and looks at me.

"Is that a challange?" I shrug.

"Take it how you want." He strokes his chin in deep thought.

"Your an asshole." Nope I'm really calm.

"Try again, Nyroc." He nods and rotates his shoulder.

"Your people are dead." Ok I'm not mad just surprised he would try that. I look at him confused and he shrugs.

"Hey had to see if that would work." He rests his elbows on the table. His devilish grin and dark chuckles mean he has a good one.

"Travis and Emmeryn sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"NOT TRUE! TAKE THAT BACK OR I TAKE YOUR HEAD!" He doubles over laughing. Damn he got me.

"That was awesome." I grumble and go back to my food.

"You're a shitty body guard." He shrugs and grins.

"Hey you picked me remember?" Damn I did and now I'm regretting doing so.

"Shut up asshole." He laughs and so does everyone else. We hear Robin calling out.

"Hey everyone we need to get ready to march tomorrow so pack up what you want to bring and get ready. Also we need a body guard to stay next to Emmeryn the entire time. Who wants to do it?" I want to but I can't give Nyroc any satisfaction whatsoever.

"I'll do it." I turn to Nyroc who made himself sound like me and he lifted my arm up. Robin sees me and nods.

"Thanks Travis just make sure she stays safe the road is wrought with danger." I am at a loss for words. Everyone but my group who is laughing their asses off stays. I turn to Nyroc and turn Drakaryn and raise my tail and point it at him and reach for Sweet Sickness. Anger and power pouring through me.

"NYROC!" He takes off and I run after him in a frenzy. The camp knew Nyroc volunteered me especially Robin but she probably wanted to watch me wiggle in pain. He runs and people laugh as I chase him. He reaches the training yard and draws his sword. I shoot my tail at him and he knocks it away and I retract it and pull out Fang of Nyx.

"Should I remove your arms or legs first?" He shrugs and looks confused.

"Why are you mad I just helped you to spend more time with her?" Is he serious?

"You daft fool she is the exalt and I'm me! Holy hell you are stupid!" He wags his index finger at me and smirks.

"Riiiiight that's the only reason...or your a chicken oh shit!" I run forward and we lock blades.

"You will feel the bite of Fang of Nyx!" I throw him back and grab his leg with my tail and pull throwing him on his back. I jump forward to bring my sword down and he rolls away and I duck under his blade and jump back. He runs at me and slashes down and I side step and grab his head and throw him and ready for another strike. He gets ready and I jump and slash at his back the same way I did in the tournament and he blocks. We face off.

"You have improved drastically." He shrugs and stabs and I spin around it and kick the back of his legs and knee him in the face and he rolls away and back to his feet. I twirl Fang of Nyx and smirk.

"You're getting annoying." He rushes and I stop his blade with my tail and wrap it around his blade. I let my wings out and push back while using the power my wings add and pull him with me. I stop and he flies forward and I grab his neck and hold him up and bring Fang of Nyx up.

"Fear her maw!" He has fear in his eyes. I crack the hilt over his head and drop him. He lays there confused and gets up and squares off.

"Again." I face off and smile.

"Want another ass beatin'? Fine by me." We sparred until dinner getting better and better as each hour passed.

At dinner most of the couples sat next to each other so it was me, Nyroc, Gaius, and Donnel by ourselves. We watched the couples being all mushy.

"This sucks." Finally Nyroc says something. He's the one we rely on to make things less awkward or more awkward as the situation demands.

"Ageed." Gaius looks over at the crowd and shakes his head.

"Are we the only sane ones around here?" We all shake our heads. Donnel chuckles.

"Ah think it's kinda nice thah they care about each other like thah." I look at Nyroc and smirk and Gaius smirks as well. I turn to Donnel.

"You don't know much about dating and girls do you?" He shakes his head.

"Nope." I nod and turn to Nyroc and he speaks up.

"Girls and scary and they will beat you and make you run around like a chicken with it's head cut off." He looks shocked.

"Oh mah are ya sure?" Nyroc nods slowly and Gaius joins in.

"They steal what you love most and never give it back." Donnel gasps and covers his mouth.

"How could they?" I join back in.

"Nobody knows but they are not something you want to tangle with." He looks at me confused.

"Than how come you volunteered tah hang around Emmeryn tomorrah?" Shit. Nyroc chuckles.

"Because young Donnel, Travis is a hypocrite and an idiot." I look at him and growl and clank my tail against the floor in a creepy clicking noise.

"You want your ass to get beat again because if so keep talking." He pales and goes back to his food.

"That's what I thought. The truth Donnel is she needs a protector so she doesn't get hurt." He nods and smiles.

"Ah get it." Oh god what have we done? Eh it's fine...I think. I return to my tent and look at my book and the candle goes out. I raise my hand and create a small fire in it and continue reading.

"Lights out Travis." Dammitt Fredrick caught me.

"Fine just a few more minutes." I continue and a few minutes later he calles out.

"Your time is up now lights off." I can't help but grumble.

"Fine." I exstinguish the flame and go to bed but don't sleep.

Morning time to meet Emmeryn. I grab my bags and head to her room and look at the ceiling and see a beam and I smile. I hook my tail around it and hang myself upside down cross my legs and start practicing my fire magic. I go for a while when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up...er down well...fuck it does't matter and see Emmeryn waiting.

"You ready?" She smirks and I put my fire out and drop and land on my feet and grab my bags and one of hers. She only has two and they are relatively light.

"This it?" She nods and we head to the barracks and meet up with the others. After everyone was up and after we found Vaikes axe we hit the road. I stayed next to her keeping an eye on the surroundings ready at a moments notice. She nudges me with her elbow.

"You ok?" I nod even though I'm not.

"Just keeping an eye out for any ambushes." She frowns and looks forwards.

"You worry to much you know that right?" Now that I think about it she is probably right but I need to kepp her safe.

"Yes but your safety is my top priority." She grabs my shoulder and points to everyone.

"They are here too. You don't have to do everything by yourself you know?" She's right again and I feel like an ass.

"I know but Emmeryn what exactly can I offer them other than just my swords and hooks?" She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"You can offer yourself to them. That's all they need from you." Damn you do not try to get into a debate with her. She will shoot you down before you have a chance to fully take off the ground. I turn to her and smile.

"Thank you Emmeryn." She smiles and we walk a ways further and we stop to break for lunch. I tried to sit next to her but she says I need to mingle with my friends. I join them and they give me evil looks and Nyroc stands with one foot on the table the other on his chair.

"My friends I present you with the Lady Killer who sweeps them off their feet and they all chase him around like dogs to meat. Our leader the scaly sometimes major asshole, Travis." They laugh and the nearby Sheperds at other tables join in as well. I roll my eyes and sit.

"Good to see you to Nyroc." He grins clearly proud of himself. I chuckle a little and he looks at me.

"What?" I look at him smiling.

"I'm a lady killer which means that while I attract them you chase them away. So that makes you the five month old sausage in the corner right?" He frowns and the others chuckle at him.

"Who knows Nyroc, maybe if you didn't follow me around I could get a girlfriend by the end of the week." He looks at his food clearly accepting defeat.

"Asshole." We all chuckle and I eat quickly and let out a belch that only we could hear. Ricken then let out a louder one which only the close tables could hear. Lon'qu smirked while the rest of us laughed. Gaius let out a louder one. Nyroc was louder. Most of the Sheperds heard us and were very entertained. Kellam let out a quiet one much to our amusement. We turned on Lon'qu and started telling him to join us in the belching games. He denied but after much egging he agreed. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELCH!" I was blown back at his skill in the arts of rudeness. I saw Maribelle looking at him surprised as hell. We clapped and Kellam stood and we watched. He hit his chest a few times and I could hear his insides churning. I grew terrified.

"Take cover!" I flipped the table into cover and we all jumped behind it and braced ourselves. The other Sheperds did the same and Kellam inhaled.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELCH!" I swear to god the force behind that thing could rival fus ro dah. We peeked over the table and Kellam looked pale but gave us a thumbs up. I stood up and started clapping.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have ourselves the belching champion." Everyone joined in, even Maribelle who was clearly impressed. I patted him on the back.

"Maybe that can be your new battle cry." He chuckled and covered his mouth with his hands and ran outside quickly. We watched and Nyroc started snickering.

"Or maybe not." We laughed and Panne walked out after him.

"I'll help him." We watched her go and made bets on how long until those two were hitched. We didn't have enough money to make any serious bets but we did try to guess how long. We had two weeks, a month, and six month. We left to continue walking and I could have sworn I saw Kellam and Panne holding hands.

"Sneaky bastard."

We walked and the sun was setting and we reached a path where on oneside was a steep wall that I could have climbed with enough time and the other side a sheer drop. We walked and I kept my gaze all around and saw nothing but never dropped it and kept smelling.

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling to see if the enemy is near." Emmeryn frowned.

"You worry way to much." I shook my head.

"This is dangerous terrain. I don't want us to get ambushed and not be ready and get hurt." She walked ahead of me and I kept up and she reached Chrom.

"How long until we get there would you say?" He shrugged at her and smiled.

"An hour or two." She smiled and went back to me.

"We should be there in an..."

"Hour. I heard don't worry we'll make it." She nodded and we went two more feet when I smelled something like a bird or a horse maybe. I slowed down and took deeper whifs.

"What is it?" I raised my arm to silence her and when the others saw me they slowed and I stopped. They stopped and Robin came up to me.

"What do you smell?" I kept looking around and sniffing. I heard wind rushing and looked around and the smell kept getting closer and closer.

"Quiet." They all got quiet and Panne stepped forwards.

"I hear wing beats from a Pegasus." Ah that's what the smell was. Virion took his bow out and looked around cautiously. I unfolded my wings and looked at Robin.

"I'm going up real quick." She nodded and I rose up and looked around and saw nothing. I heard something approaching from behind and dropped and a Pegasus went over my head. I watched and it turned around and I drew Fang of Nyx and settled to the ground where I was much more comfortable fighting. Robin approached.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and saw the Virion getting ready. The Pegasus got closer and Sumia shouted.

"Don't shoot!" Virion put his bow down and the Pegasus landed and Cordelia got off. She ran to Chrom and I went to my friends where Emmeryn was located. Not good.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I nodded and saw Gaius looking over at Cordelia. Fuck not him too. Why is this happening? Well at least it will be me and Nyroc and Donnel. I could give him some shit which sounds really fun right now.

"Oh no is the loner Gaius eyeing the pretty Pegasus knight?" He faced me and put a lollipop in his mouth.

"Nope." I nodded and smirked.

"Just checking." He shook his head and walked off. Robin went into a flurry and the next words were ones I did not want to hear.

"Get ready for battle!" I grabbed Emmeryn and led her to the back where it was safe and held her behind me.

"Stay back behind me." She nodded and I saw a large group of Plegians come towards us. Cordelia circled above us and landed.

"The enemy will be coming from behind as well. Emmeryn will be safer in the middle." I nodded and led her to the middle and looked everywhere at once. This is not good this is not good at all. I smell them all around us and they start coming across the chasm on wyverns. I get into my stance and look behind me and see Emmeryn with fear in her eyes.

"Do exactly what I say." She nods. I look back and the wyvern riders charge us.

"Duck!" We both duck and I slash the wyverns gut open and it crash lands into the wall with a thud and loud snap. I look at the three other wyvern rider. They land by their comrade and have their wyverns march towards us snapping at us. I slashed at their heads to keep them at bay but realized they are pushing us towards the edge. Shit what to do? I keep them back and one grabs my leg and I fall and stab it through the head killing it and the rider gets off. I stand energy coursing through me. The rider stays back while his friends have their wyverns push us back. We're only five feet from the cliff. Sumia comes flying by and I grab Emmeryn.

"Here's your ride." I throw her on Sumias Pegasus and face the wyverns and their riders. They start to lift off to chase Sumia and Emmeryn.

"No you don't!" I pull out my rope darts and throw it into a riders face and yank him off his wyvern. It takes off and goes only God knows where. The other rider gets off and goes over my head and I jump and grab its tail. I climb up its tail onto its back and whistle. The rider looks back and I dig missed me into his neck and throw him off the wyvern and jump into the saddle and use it to get back to everyone else. We land and I get off and turn to the wyvern.

"Stay umm Alucard." I just made the name up but I'm busy so sue me later. I find Emmeryn with Sumia and Chrom and I smile. She looks at me and slightly smiles then frowns.

"Are you ok?" I nod and see a man with a bow. I jump in front and hold my arm up. It hit my left arm and Emmeryn looks at me scared. I look back at the archer and smile when he gets struck by lightening.

"Now I'm less ok." She shakes her head and pulls the arrow out and pulls out a staff. She heals me and the pain subsides. Robin approaches us flustered.

"Travis get her closer to the edge. It sounds dumb but we're getting overun here and I don't want an archer to get a shot off at her and hit her." I nod and lead Emmeryn closer to the cliff. We turn back and I see all the Sheperds fighting. They were doing very well but there are so many soldiers that they have to play the defensive and block not attack. I see two big guys with axes approach us and I pull out Sweet Sickness. It glows blue and they slow down but keep coming. They swing at me and I stop both their axes and grunt under the force. I throw them off and cleave a mans arm off with the huge sword.

"Agghh he got my hand!" Was all the man shouted as he fell on the ground. The other smiled at me and swung. We locked blades and he pushed me back almost to the cliffs edge. Emmeryn backed up behind me and she gasped. The man pushed me back away from him and smiled. I stood ready and the ground started shaking. I grabbed Emmeryn and threw her away from the edge and it started falling. I almost fell but she grabbed me and pulled me back. I looked at her and got ready for more.

"Thanks." She nodded. The man stood there and more of the cliff started falling behind us. A huge crack appeared in front of us and our side slid down a little bit.

"Oh shit." I put my sword away and grabbed Emmeryn and pick her up and spread my wings. The cliff fell and I started flapping as fast and with as much power as I could. We started falling and my wings got tired. I get tired when I fly around by myself for a few minutes but two people was too much weight for me. My wings folded around us and we started to plummet.

"HANG ON!" I shouted and she started screaming as we fell and I put my back to the ground to cushion the fall for her. I saw a flash of black and red and we stopped falling. I looked and we were on the back of Alucard. Emmeryn still had her eyes closed and I smiled and settled into the saddle. I hugged Emmeryn close.

"You can open your eyes." She cracked one and looked around and saw we were on the back of a wyvern which on closer inspection had more spikes than most wyverns did. He was bigger than most wyverns by a fair amount. He is black with red lines and his wing bones have red highlights like mine but mine are gray. We land by the others the fighting now over and they watched us land. Nyroc approaches us and smiles.

"Making more friends are we?" I help Emmeryn off and look at Alucard and smile.

"I guess so I mean the ones I have now can be real assholes at times." I pet him and he purrs and drops his head on the ground. Robin approaches and smiles.

"You two are ok." Chrom approaches the wyvern and smiles.

"Who is this?" I shrug. I just made his name up.

"Well I made his name up on the fly but it's Alucard." Chrom smiles and then looks at the wyvern. It walks towards Emmeryn and she looks at it with a huge smile. It licks her with his huge tongue and she is covered with saliva. The Sheperds laugh and she joins them and she realizes her hair is sticking up. She hugs the big wyvern and looks at me.

"Can I keep him?" I am so confused right now.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you found him so that makes him yours." Umm I guess but not really. Eh what the hell.

"Sure." She giggles when the wyvern licks her face and she just hugs it closer.

"Aren't you just a big sweet heart." It falls when she starts petting it and the Sheperds laugh. I shake my head and walk off. Shit man. Emmeryn almost died like twice today. I need to pay more attention from now on. I sit and look around. The smell of dead Pleagians everywhere is so nasty. I hear someone behind me and I turn and see Chrom. I stand and he smiles and stands next to me.

"Thank you for today." I don't get it.

"What do you mean?" He sighs.

"You saved Emmeryn's life at least twice today and risked yours at least twice for hers to be safe." That isn't that impressive and it was my job.

"It was nothing." He looks at me.

"No it was something and I thank you." I nod and smile.

"No problem." He leaves and I wait for a few minutes when I hear footsteps aproaching. I turn and see Robin pale and scared.

"Travis we need your help!" I stand up a little worried.

"What's wrong?" She points back to camp.

"Emmeryn wants to leave us and go back to Ylisstol but it is extremely dangerous but she won't listen to me or Chrom." I see now. Well fine.

"I'll talk to her." I approach Emmeryn and she sees me and frowns.

"I'm going back to Ylisstol and you can't stop me." I smile and sit.

"I wasn't going to try."

"I have to do this because...wait what?" She looks confused as hell and it is awesome.

"I know I can't tell you otherwise so I won't try to. If this is something you need to do then do it." She smiles and nods.

"Thank you." I frown at her.

"Doesn't mean I like the idea though." She frowns back and nods.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." I can't help but worry about her.

"Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will." I smile and nod my approval.

"Thank you Travis."

"Why?" She leans forward and kisses my cheek and I freeze up.

"For caring. And just being you." She starts leaving and I want to stop her but I can't. She turns back.

"Watch after Alucard for me ok?" I nod and she walks off. I stand there on cloud nine when the moment is broken.

"The Lady Killer strikes again."

"NYROOOOOOC!"

 **Why give Emmeryn a wyvern? Because I can. This doesn't follow the exact story line so I change little bits here and there and I wanted Emmeryn to have a wyvern. Alucard? I have no clue why actually to tell you the truth. Really long one because I wanted it to be really long it was fluffier than I wanted it to be at the end there but if you guys enjoy some fluff to your story than tell me if not then I will avoid it as well as I can. There still has to be some as it's Fire Emblem Awakening. Marriage system remember? That would be weird if there was only one future child. But there won't be so don't worry. I'm making the pairings so just sit back and watch...er read. Hope you enjoyed. Who likes Destiny? I'm that poor bastard who has it for PS3 which isn't bad but my friend has it for PS4. Lucky bastard. Go Titans! Anyways keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	10. Chrom, Anna, and others

**I'm thinking about writing a Rwby story about a wolf Faunus boy named Owen who is tasked with guarding Ruby by someone who is a secret who I will reveal if I write this story, but he isn't an ordinary Faunus. He was captured by the White Fang when he was young and experimented on making him much more wolf** **like**. **If you guys are interested in hearing more just let me know. But now for the rest of the story.**

"You what!?" I knew letting her go was stupid but I would never in a million years be able to stop her. Now Chrom is yelling at me. Great.

"I couldn't have stopped her even if I wanted to and this whether you want this to happen or not was inevitable." He paced around me and looks straight through me.

"She could be captured or worse! Don't you get that!" I stand and look straight at him.

"Of course I do but this is something she needs to do and I'm not going to stop her and you shouldn't either!" We look at each other and he backs down and sits in a chair and glares at me. I sit down and let out a deep sigh.

"The best thing we can do now is go to the Khans up north and ask for help in case things go south." We look at Robin who was there the whole time but was quiet while Chrom chewed me out for letting Emmeryn leave. Chrom stands looks at her and nods.

"Very well." He looks back at me and holds his hand out. I shake it and smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but you're right. Emmeryn is as stubborn as me if not more so." I chuckle at him.

"You have no idea how stubborn you are, but yes she is similar to you in that sense." We laugh and I leave and find my group. Nyroc looks away in fear. I kicked his ass after he decided it would be funny to call me a lady killer after the 'incident' with Emmeryn before she left. I sat next to them and watched as they played some card game I was unfamiliar with. Gaius looked at me and twirled his lollipop.

"Did Blue chew your ass out?" I smiled and leaned back in the chair nodding.

"Yup and it was funny as hell...I can't really take him seriously." They chuckle and I watch the game and don't understand and watch as Kellam sweeps the board and wins.

"Damn." Lon'qu puts his cards down and Ricken slightly pouts. Gaius just goes pale and his sucker falls out of his mouth. He wimpers and Nyroc starts laughing.

"What did he bet?" I am curious as to what he just lost to Kellam. Nyroc pats Gaius on the back and smirks.

"Ah don't worry Gaius you only lost your deserts for the next week and a half." Gaius turns to him looking like he is about to cry.

"Bu...bu...bu...My candy! Oh what a world!"He falls forwards and mutters nonsense into his sleeve. We can't help but laugh and Kellam leans back smiling.

"I've always had a knack for card games." I smile at him and point at his giant lance with some dried blood on it.

"And other things. Jesus have you seem youself on the battlefield?" He smiles and shrugs at me. Gaius points at him and sputters out clearly upset.

"This will not go unpunished you brute!" We all laugh and I throw Gaius a lollipop that I had saved for a day when he would get upset over something. He grabs it and squeals happily and hugs it close to him. We are laughing our asses off at his display of immaturity. I stand and head to the training yard and look for a partner. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Chrom with two wooden swords. I nod and he gives me one and I get ready.

"I've been practicing for a while now and I'm sure I could kick your ass." Chrom shrugs and smiles.

"We'll see." I run forward and stab. He hits the sword to the side and spins to slash at my head. I duck and back hand him away. He reels back and faces me. Lots of Sheperds have gathered after seeing me smack him and are very entertained. He jumps in the air and swings down. I block and the force causes me to slide back a few feet. He looks at me clearly annoyed and I smirk.

"Are you still mad I let Emmeryn leave?" He looks at me and frowns and gets ready to strike again.

"Very." He swings upwards at my right arm and I block and throw him away and kick him for good measure. He spins and stabs at me. I move to the left and grab his arm and pull him into my knee. He bends forwards a little but straightens up and head butts me. I see two of him and he smirks.

"Seeing doubles?" I grab a second training sword from Stahl who was standing near me and I square off.

"Yup but I have two swords. One for each of you." My vision is clearing a little and he rushes at me and comes with a downwards swing. I cross my swords and stop his. I push up and kick him in the gut and he responds by uppercutting me with his free hand. I reel back and stop his incoming blade but lose one of my swords. We square off and I rub my jaw.

"Now that was rude." He smirks clearly pleased with his actions.

"You started it." He swings horizontally and I stop it and we push close to each other.

"No I didn't you did." He shrugs and whips his sword around and hits me with the hilt and I spin back and stop his next attack and throw his momentum to the side and kick the back of his legs. He falls to his knees and I knee him to the face like I did to Nyroc. He rolls up quickly clearly feeling that hit. He shakes his head a little.

"You've gotten much better." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh are you jealous?"

"Of what? An asshole with a tail and wings? Not likely." I smirk and he does the jump attack and slams into me but I hold firm. He looks surprised and I take the opening and harden my head with scales and head butt him. He backs up and I punch him across the face and spin whipping my sword above my head and swing down knocking him on the ground. I come in to finish and he kicks me and rolls away. I get ready and look at him. He looks at me annoyed.

"Will you just give up?" I can't believe he just asked me to bend over and die. I frown and point my sword at his chest.

"I will never bend over for anyone not even you." He smiles and points at me.

"Very good now come at me." I rush keeping low and swing upwards. He stops the blade and throws me and I roll across the ground to my knees and stop his attack coming at my head. I feel all this energy pushing through me. I start becoming more Drakaryn.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHH!" I push him off and stand and his sword goes flying and I grab his collar and lift him up and throw him behind me and he lands with a thud. I throw my sword and it lands next to his head. He looks at me with shock on his face. I point at him and smile.

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" He shakes his head and stands brushing himself off. I stretch and pop my back and arms. Chrom walks up and pats my back.

"Very good but if you weren't Drakaryn I would have had you I think." I scoff at him and smirk.

"Get good Chrom." The people watching give him a sympathetic,"Oooh." He smirks at me and walks away. I walk to my friends who clap for me and Lon'qu approaches me with a huge grin.

"Very good you have improved by incredible leaps and bounds." Nyroc comes up looking butt hurt.

"What about me?" I sigh and chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Poor Nyroc, one day." He rolls his eyes and pops his shoulders. He looks at Lon'qu and smirks.

"Hey Lon'qu want to see if you can beat me and Quick Silver again?" His killing edge is made out of silver when most killing edges are made of a refined steel. Lon'qu draws his which is made of a rare alloy he found that is almost as deadly as whatever the hell mine is made of but mine is better.

"Corrupted Beauty will defeat you again and again for an eternity." The two leave to spar while I go rest in the middle of camp with some others. They congragulate me on beating Chrom and I'm still in disbelief that I pulled it off. The rest of the day passes without anything happening.

We march north and see the first snow of Ferox. We come to a small village and see bandits attacking and we get ready for battle. We get to the town and see a flash of red surrounded by bandits and a couple fall and one loses his head. We watch and the flash takes out three more and stops. Oh hey I know her it's Anna. Oh shit. It's Anna. She sees us and gets her sword ready.

"More of you huh? Very well let's fight." Chrom approaches and raises his hands peacefully.

"No ma'am we are the Sheperds and came here to help the people of the village when we saw it was under attack." She looks at us disbelieving but turns when a group of bandits start rushing. We all stand next to her in a big line and get ready to fight. She looks at us and smiles.

"So you guys are professionals huh?" Nyroc looks at her and shrugs.

"Something like that I suppose." We let out a battle cry and I step forward and roar while spreading my wings looking intimidating as hell. The bandits stop and look at me. I smirk and step forward and they shake scared to attack.

"Boo." They back up and I point Fang of Nyx at them.

"This is Fang of Nyx and unless you want to feel her bite you will surrender." They stand and a bandit steps forwards and laughs at me.

"It's just a ruse and...Ugh!" I shot my tail into his chest and spead the end and pulled ripping out a huge chunk of his chest. They look at their dead ally and back at me and I cock my head.

"Still think its a ruse?" They lay down their weapons and surrender. We send them with a group of knights back to Ylisstol to go to trial and jail. Anna comes up to us with a huge smile on her face.

"You guys seem like fun so I'm coming with you ok?" Nyroc laughs and points at her.

"You think you can just join the Sheperds?" She blinks at him and in the blink of an eye grabs his sword and places it to his neck.

"If they accepted you then I should have no trouble getting in." Me and my gang start laughing at the display in front of us. Nyroc pushes the sword off his neck and grabs it and smiles at her.

"You're hired." He sheaths his sword and she looks at him confused.

"What?" He looks back at her.

"I had to check to make sure you had the guts to join us. Nobody can just join us they have to have courage and skill both of which you have." She smiles at him and gives him an evil grin.

"You're a twit." He frowns and looks at me.

"And this is the respect I get?" I smirk at him.

We're supposed to give you respect?" He waves me off and walks away.

"Not helping." We all laugh at him and continue to march.

We arrive at the castle and the Khans approach us and greet us and stop at me.

"Hey boy hows the armor?" I smile and shake Flavias hand and she crushes it with her strong grip. I struggle and she lets go laughing.

"Good but useless for hand shakes with you I see." She laughs more and Basilio comes up. I put my hand forward and he shakes his head. What do we do just nod or something and...ACK MY BACK.

"Basilio put the boy down before you break him in half." He drops me from his monster bear hug thing and I catch my breath.

"Da...mn...I...can't...breath." Everyone laughs and Basilio looks at the sword on my back and grabs it and looks at the name.

"Ah a fitting name." He gives it back and point to Sweet Sickness.

"What's that?" I pull it out and hand it to him.

"A gift from Ylisse. It belonged to an old Drakaryn king named Frelosk." He looks at it and lifts it a few times.

"Lighter than air." I nod and he gives the sword back. The two Khans turn to Chrom and Robin and smile.

"What brings you all here?" A messenger enters and looks upset and goes to Chrom.

"Sir, Lady Emmeryn has been kidnapped by King Gangrel and they are going to execute her in a week in front of everyone." Nyroc smirks a little and says glumly.

"That's why." I look at him and he looks at me and puts his hands up.

"What this was _bound_ to happen some time soon." I smack the back of his head.

"Not helping." He shrugs and rubs the back of his head.

"Never am helping am I?"

"Nope." He sighs quietly.

"Whatever."

Chrom was in shock and we just watched him for the rest of the day. I don't blame him but I put on a mask. Deep down I was scared as hell. We sat and Sumia approached him.

"Chrom focus." He sat there and she trembled angrily and stepped forward.

"Snap out of it!" She punched him in the face and he fell flat on his ass. I started laughing and he looked at Sumia confused.

"Sumia what the hell?" I left not really caring just wanting to relax. I went outside and flew to the roof and sat. The snow on the roof was almost as cold as the snow on the ground. I just batted some away and sat down.

"Dammitt why didn't I stop her when I had the chance?" Nobody answered. What did I expect?

 _"An answer."_ Oh great the asshole king is here to judge.

 _"I'm not that much of an ass."_

"Stop reading my mind. It's creepy."

 _"Ok I won't but just know that even if you did want to stop her you couldn't have. She's stubborn as hell."_

"I know and it is really annoying." I hear him laughing and roll my eyes.

 _"Well such is life."_ This is getting absolutely nowhere fast.

"Why are you talking to me now?"

 _"Because I can."_

"But you never answer me when I want you to and when you do talk you don't tell me anything useful."

 _"I'm just his spirit trapped inside of you not some guardian angel so don't treat me like one."_ So basically this is the first step of insanity as there are voices in my head.

 _"Pretty much."_

"What did I say!"

 _"Sorry but the only thing you can do now is rest."_

"Very well. Goodnight you highness."

 _"I'm not a king anymore now don't address me like one."_

"Yes sir."

 _"That's better."_

 **Well that was just to take some space for now so it was a relatively short chapter but don't worry there will be more. I will try to post as soon as posible but I have to go to my dads. No computer at his house so I won't be able to post for a couple days. Unless things don't go to plan. Whatever the case is I will post when I get the chance I promise. With that Rwby story I want to start I just want your guys opinion and if you want I can post a trailer of sorts for you guys to read and tell me if you want the story to happen. Anyways keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	11. Interesting shit

**I just got a Lucina amiibo. Whoop whoop! She is going to be as rare as a unicorn but I am a lucky bastard. Don't hate on me and no I'm not a scalper and no I'm not selling her. Sucks to suck sorry to be rude but I seriously did not think I would ever in a million years get her. My friend got lucky and scored a Robin amiibo. I think I win. Lol anyways heres the next chapter with some interesting characters. Sorry I didn't get to read for errors but it was either this with some mistakes or you guys would have to wait for like three days. I wouldn't do that to you because I'm nice... at times. You'll get what I mean. I wrote this while listening to Hall of Fame. "You can be the King Kong beatin on your chest. Sittin in the hall of fame. And the worlds gonna know your name. You can walk straight through hell with a smile." Love that song. Anybody else? Anyways on with the story lol.**

We got help from Ferox which will be nice but god dammitt this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't let Emmeryn leave. Well all I can do is save her. Or die trying. This desert is hotter then hell. It just keeps going and we can't talk. We are in enemy territory and we need the elemt of surprise if we want to save Emmeryn. Well let's just hope it all goes to plan. We come to a tall hill and I look out and see a village in the distance and two silhouettes. One tall one shorter. They are heading towards us. I slide down the hill and land next to Chrom and Robin. I look up and ruffle my wings under my shirt. Chrom looks at me hopeful.

"What did you see?" I stand and pop my neck. It has been pretty tight lately which has been annoying me.

"Two people coming this way and a town just over that way." He nods and passes me a canteen. Water oh yes. This outfit breathes very well but come on we're in the middle of a fucking desert.

"Thanks." I walk off and hear him call to me.

"Keep your strength up. We need you to be strong when we save Emmeryn." I look back and nod at him and find my friends all under a single tree. I take my hat off and wipe the sweat off my forehead. Nyroc opens an eye and waves at me.

"Loving this heat as much as me?" I sit next to Kellam and Ricken.

"Depends if you wish to curse this damn desert to hell and back." I hear him mutter an,"Uh huh." I stand and pull my sword out and start practicing my swings.

"Keep your strength up. Doing anything in this desert will tire you out faster." I look to see Lon'qu staring at me from under the tree. I shrug and put my sword away. I smell something. I prop my head up and start sniffing. The others see me and stand and draw their weapons knowing when I smell something strange shit is going to hit the fan any second. We gather in a circle and Gaius looks back.

"What do you smell?" I frown.

"Booze." They lower their weapons a little when they hear this. We hear a shout and they re raise their weapons and we turn to the hill and form a line. My team and me have been training and we are the most coordinated strike team the Sheperds have and when we are called to battle then everyone knows it's important. We walk to the sound and see a girl come over the hill and she has pointy ears and green hair. Ah it's Nowi. Fuuuuuck! We see a ma with red hair com over the hill after her and I smile. Gregor. He's shouting at her.

"Wait little one is very not safe to be walking desert alone." she looks at him and runs faster.

"Leave me alone creep!" He looks offended and keeps going.

"Oiy Gregor is no creep!" I know I have to keep up appearances and point at him.

"Team don't let him hurt the girl." The all move and go to their positions and we surround Gregor with Ricken aiming magic at him and Gaius aiming a bow at him. He stops and raises his hands in surrender. I approach and look at him.

"Why are you trying to hurt that girl?" He looks at me and frowns.

"No no, Gregor trying to help little girl. Bad men trying to hurt her just over ridge and Gregor decide to help her but she think Gregor is being the creep." I look at Nowi and narrow my eyes at her.

"Did he help you?" She nods.

"Yes but he kept following me which creeped me out a ton." I looked back at Gregor and sheathed my sword. He smiled and my team followed suite. He walks up to me and smiles.

"Gregor thanks little man with mask and hat and...tail?" I smile and pull the mask down and turn a little of my face Drakaryn. He smiles and gives me a bear hug.

"Oiy the Drakaryn be making the come back. Gregor knew this day be coming!" I break free and smell something. My team sees this and Kellam grabs Nowi and puts her in the center of the ring we formed while Lon'qu made a spot for Gregor and he looked at us confused.

"What is the happening?" I turn to him and put my mask up like I always do before a battle.

"As a Drakaryn I can smell really well and I smell Plegians coming so get ready." He nods and draws his sword which is more like a giant ass hunk of metal with serrated edges. We wait and the smell gets clearer. I turn to my team.

"They are really close get ready. Gregor stay back and let me and my team handle this, you guard her." He nods and backs up a little. We see Plegians appear out of nowhere and I smile under my mask.

"Steady...steady." The Plegians close in and I roll my shoulders.

"Now!" My team goes to work. Kellam launches Gaius high into the air with his shield and Gaius picks of a couple enemies and lands on one and pulls his sword out and stabs him. Kellam just rushes forwrd and impales one. Ricken catches Nyroc's sword on fire and he goes nuts on the enemies near him slicing through them like butter. Ricken backs up and starts blasting the enemies with his magic. I run forward and stop and get on my left knee. Lon'qu jumps off my back and kicks the first ma in the face and kicks off and slashes another man and his head rolls off. I run left and kill two who are stuned at what just happened. Lon'qu rushes right and we both back up and go back to back.

"You ready?" He looks over his shoulder at me and frowns.

"We haven't ever pulled this off." We look at the Plegians surrounding us and I shrug.

"Got a better plan?" He sighs.

"Fuck it, let's do it." I spread my wings and go up. Lon'qu grabs my tail and I start spinning. He wraps my tail around his leg and he is spinning in a circle. He holds his sword out and it slashes into all the men around us and they die. I strain and do a back flip. He unties his leg and flies off and lands on a dude and puts his sword into the mans chest and rolls off using the momentum to decapitate another man. I dive and slam into a man and use my hidden blades and stab his neck. I roll froward and launch my tail into another mans chest. I pull out and roll backwards and look around. My team killed them all without a scratch and in thirty seconds. I stand and Lon'qu raises his sword.

"That was a battle!" We all raise our weapons and yell. We hear Robin.

"Shut up guys or the enemy will...oh you already found and killed them." I smiled and put my sword away.

"Did you expect any less?" She shrugs and smiles.

"Not really." We laugh and take Nowi and Gregor back to camp heads held high. Lon'qu pats my back.

"We did it and with perfection might I add." I nod happy as hell we pulled that move off.

"That was fucking awesome." He nods and leaves while I stand there watching the sun set and smile. If we fight that then we will definetly save Emmeryn. I yawn and spread my wings. The temperature is perfect but pretty soon it will be cold as hell but intil then I'm going to enjoy the sight and feel of the sun on my wings. I hear the thud of loud feet hitting the sand. I turn and see Alucard walking towards me clearly having difficulty walking on the sand.

"Hey buddy how are you?" He waddles next to me and sits. I smile and sit next to him. He nudges me with his head and rests it in my lap. I look at the setting sun and frown.

"You miss her to huh buddy?" He lets out a whine of sorts and grumbles. I pet his huge head and sigh.

"I do to buddy. I do too." We sat for a few minutes and eventually return to my tent. He tries to enter and I have to stop him and he looks at me sad and I buckle.

"Only your head ok?" He wags his giant tail and hits Maribelle's tent and we get a,"What in the world!?" I face palm and point.

"Now look what you've done." He just looks at me with his huge smile and I groan and enter. His giant spikey head enters and I lay down on my bed and he lays his head on my stomach.

"You're heavy you know that right?" He just blows a puff of smoke out of his nose and I hear a thud from outside as he lays his body down. I shake my head and look into his deep red eyes.

"You're rediculous." Another puff of smoke comes out of his nose and I watch it rise and disperse. I look back at him.

"Don't set my tent on fire." He grumbles and closes his eyes and I smile.

"When did my life get so weird?" I close my eyes and go to sleep.

Morning was uneventful as we marched but by noon we reached a coutyard and saw dozens of enemies. Robin got everyone ready and we were going to wait until we saw a women fighting the enemies by herself and we knew we had to help. Robin came to me.

"Travis get your team and help her." I nod and gather my team and we charge and cut down the enemy. We get to the women and surround her creating a shield and I turn to her.

"You ok ma'am?" She looks at me and frowns. What did I say?

"I'm a man." Oh...Libra. Right. My bad.

"Oh sorry the hair it's very decieving." He rises and drinks a vulnerability and looks at us.

"What do you need me to do?" I smile and turn to my team and they look ready for me to launch them at the approaching enemies. I turn to Libra.

"Enjoy the show." I look at them and step in front a little and gesture to the enemy while drawing Fang of Nyx.

"After you gentlemen." Nyroc twirls Quick Silver and grins.

"Bout damn time." He runs off with Gaius who shouts,"For sweet sugary goodness!" Lon'qu stands in front of Ricken who launches him forward with wind magic and he slashes through three enemies without me even seeing him move his blade. I turn to Kellam and smile.

"That leaves us huh big guy?" He nods and I jump on his back and stand on his shoulders. He charges and while he stabs the enemies in front I hack and slash the ones approaching him from the sides or behind him. He raises his shield and I jump on it and he launches me forward and I do a front flip and mid flip reach down to a man below me and twist snapping his neck. I finish my front flip with a spin and look back to see Kellam using his shield like a ran and bashing through everyone he met. He reaches me and we high five. We look and see everyone else is done as well and Libra is standing with his mouth wide open.

"Impressed?" He nods at a loss for word. The rest of the Sheperds approach and I see a dark shadow behind Robin. Tharja I can only assume. She smiles and nods.

"Well don you guys that was incedible." Nyroc throws his sword up and balances it on his index finger my the point.

"Naturally." Lon'qu slaps the back of his head and Nyroc drops his sword.

"Asshole." Lon'qu smirks and puts his sword away. I look and see all the Plegians are dead and I smile and put Fang of Nyx away and turn to Robin.

"How far are we from Emmeryn?" She points and I see a giant skull at least a couple miles northwest.

"That's where they are planning to kill her tomorrow. I nod and see Tharja and turn my head. She has a scroll in her hand and I open my eyes wide. I approach her and point to it.

"Where did you get that?" She gives me a dark glare but I could care less right now.

"Why do you care?" I pull my mask down and give her a toothy Drakaryn grin.

"I have been looking for a scroll like that for something important." She stares at me and narrows her eyes.

"A Drakaryn huh? Interesting. Very interesting." I nod and point to the scroll.

"Yes now can I have that?" She looks at me and stares at me.

"What's in it for me?" Of course she would ask that. I have no idea.

"What do you want?" She looks closely at me and grabs my arm and pulls back my sleeve. I have some scales appear and she pulls one off and I start bleeding.

"Ow what the hell!?" She looks at the scale and smiles at it and throws me the scroll and walks off. Robin looks at me confused.

"Sorry she's new." I rub my bleeding arm and take a rag she offered me and smirk.

"I can tell." I go to the temporary forge which is not as nice as the one in Ylisstol but it will work for now. It sits near the center of camp where everyone gathers but I don't care if people watch me. I put the sword in the fire pit and fill a bucket with water and lay the scroll across the table and look at the word.

"Ice, and Fire." Sweet this should be super cool. I grab the sword out of the fire and breathe some of my fire on it. I can make a fire really easily but I can't shoot it very far yet. I lay the hot sword on the scroll with the side that says Fang of Nyx facing me and the blank side touching the scroll. I take a hammer and start pounding the sword and it starts to bend but after a few hits goes back to normal and starts glowing a faint red. I keep pounding and the sword glows brighter and the scroll on the bottom bursts into flame and I keep going. It glows and darkens and the scroll burns out. I pick the sword up and breathe more fire on it and drop it into the bucket of water and wait.

"What did you do?" I see practically all the Sheperds looking at me and the water stops boiling and I smile.

"Watch and see." I pull Fang of Nyx out and the words on the other side glow blue and are in the ancient Drakaryn language and I walk to the edge of camp with everyone following me and I turn to them.

"Gaius you're fired." I hear him groan from somewhere in the crowd and I smirk. I hold my sword out and ready myself.

"Commension!" The sword bursts into blue flames and the Sheperds stare at the fire dancing off my sword and I stab the blade into the ground and it errupts fire a short distance away and the Sheperds mouths drop. I pull the sword out and laugh.

"That's just the beginning." the look at the sword and I hold it out and exhale.

"Glicel!" the sword exstinguishes and it glows a faint blue and mist floats off it. I stab it into the ground and it shoots ice crystals forward and the Sheperds move. I cover my mouth and they look at me angry.

"Sorry I didn't think it would shoot that far." Their gazes soften and they look at my sword. the glowing fades and the mist stops. I sheathe Fang of Nyx and walk past them all.

"Shows over." They watch me leave and I go to my tent and lay down. I hear a low groan come from outside.

"Come in Alucard but only your head." The wyvern sticks his head in and morms it to me and lays it on my stomach again. I pet him and hear the thud of him laying down.

"You're like a giant dog." He looks at me with his soft eyes and blinks slowly. I yawn and Alucard closes his eyes. I lay back and look at the ceiling. Tomorrow is the big day I guess. Tomorrow I save Emmeryn. But for now I must sleep and make sure I have energy for tomorrow. Let's hope we succeed tomorrow.

 **Two levels in one chapter. Why? Cuz you guys deserved a double dose of awesomeness. The words he used to make the magic word on his sword work are from Dragons Dogma in case you were wondering. Also the reason why the team doesn't have a name yet is I literally need to think of a name for them and that is hard as hell. They are really badass in a fight as you can tell. I'm not the best at describing really advanced moves but I tried so I should get points. Emphasis on should. I am so happy to have a Lucina amiibo not trying to brag or be an ass but at the store I went to they had ten and I got the second to last one. Whew close call huh? Who is your favorite character in Smash? My favorite and best is not Lucina believe it or not. It's Lucario. He is over powered no matter what people say. People tell me all the time that he is garbage. Then I kick their ass with him. Oh physics you are a bitch at times but awesome at others. I blame physics for everything.**

 **Quick announcement: I will be doing that Rwby story but first I want to get a little further in this one. Anyways that's all I have to say. Hope you all enjoyed and remember to keep calm and may the Aura be with you all. Adios. Where's the damn acdent key? Eh fuck it. Bye!(:**


	12. Saving Lady Emmeryn

**I got the name of the title from the movie Saving Private Ryan. Great movie. Not for the faint of heart. Luckily I'm not the faint of heart. I literally went to sleep last night watching Mortal Kombat X fatalities. Call me evil if you wish. I'm still writing this story that if you have read up to this point you either have no life(Which I doubt highly) or you are enjoying it. A lot of people may say my character is too over powered in this story and the answer is yes he is. However, so are all the Sheperds so you know and love. In terms of equality with everyone else he is pretty equal. Only him being a Drakaryn which I made up(if it references something I don't know about then tell me. I'm curious)is the little boost he has. Good shit. I posted the first chapter for Grey Guardian if you want to check it out then go nuts. I won't post as much on that nearly as much as I will for this, unless you guys want me to. This intro is long as hell. Sorry. Anyways time to see if our favorite Sheperds can save Emmeryn from falling and becoming a splat. To blunt? Eh fuck it let's go.**

It all boiled down to these few moments we have. We can either save Emmeryn and escape. Or we can fail and she dies. I prefer the first option. Everyone is quiet. Tense. Ready to kill and do anything on a simple command. My team is ready and in the front with Chrom. We are the most prepare but also the most tense. Our mission is a simple one. Hack and slash our way to the flank and grab Emmeryn. After that the next part we are the best at. Cover the person taking her to safety by killing everything that moves. The first part will be the hardest. The have at least 200 troops. But despite all this we have to succeed. We can't fail. I let her leave. I let this happen so now I'm going to fix it. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Nyroc.

"How you holding up?" I shrug and slide back next to him.

"As good as can be expected. I let her leave and because of my choices she got captured. This is out last chance. No re-dos. We can't fail." He nods and shakes me slightly.

"We won't buddy." I turn to him and see his dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind. He has scars on his face. Faded but visable.

"Thanks Nyroc." He smiles and slows down. I look back and see him talking to Lon'qu. We walk and Robin calls back to us.

"Almost there just an hour more I'm guessing." We nod and give a quick shout. I look back and see my team. We know the chances of our survival aren't great. We have to go all the way to the back. We will be isolated. If the main army retreats then they have to leave us behind. They are talking to people who are important to them. Wanting to do so in case the worst happens. Lon'qu to Maribelle. Ricken walks over to Robin. They start talking. Gaius to Cordelia. Huh that was fast. Well he's a thief his job is to steal stuff. Wonder if she still has a thing for Chrom? Nope she just hugged him and looks upset. Kellam and Panne. They walk hand in hand. Blank faces. Where is Nyroc. He's probably still single like me. Nope. Well can't tell. He is talking to Anna but casually. Nope she looks upset. Time to be an ass. I slink back to him.

"Nyroc be nice to your bride." He turns to me and Anna starts laughing.

"He wasn't hitting on me. I just wanted to buy his sword. It's a fantastic sword." She looks at the sword in his sheath on his waist and Nyroc chuckles.

"Are you sure you're looking at the sword or some other merchandise?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a sassy look.

"The sword. It seems like the only merchandise worth my time." Nyrocs grin fades and he drops his mouth. I elbow him and whisper barely keeping in my laughter.

"She's a keeper." He looks back at me clearly pissed.

"Boss do me a favor. Fuck off." I raise my hands and walk off. I see Chrom and walk up to him. He sees me coming and smiles.

"Hey Travis how are you holding up?" I shrug.

"Fine, Nyrocs troubles always make my day better." Chrom cuckles.

"He can be really stuck up but he is a nice addition to the team." I nod. Nyroc always trys to help people no matter how dark the situation is. A valuable trait when you're going to war. Chrom nudges me.

"I need your help with something, well two things." I nod and inhale deeply.

"What's up?" He sighs.

"I want to propose to Sumia but don't know if I can." I nod and decide to be straight with him.

"She like you a lot. Anyone could tell you that. Just go for it and you'll be fine." He smiles and then frowns and looks panicked. I see this and cock my head in confusion.

"What is the other problem?" He turned to me and grimaced.

"Fredrick asked me a week ago if he could marry Lissa." Ooooh. That makes sense.

"What's wrong with that?" He shakes his head.

"Nothing just a little awkward that the man who swore to protect us is marrying my little sister. But I'm fine with it. I just have to get used to calling him brother is all." I chuckled and shook my head. We walk in silence when Robin comes up hair a little messy. I smile when she tries to fix it. Chrom looks at her confused.

"What happened?" She blushes slightly. Oh that's what happened. I turn to Chrom and smile.

"She just got some." Robin blushed furiously and punched my arm.

"Ow! Why?" She fixed her hair and glared at me.

"You're an asshole that's why. And excuse me but at least I got some, you and Emmeryn seem to be friend zoned a fair amount of the time by each other." Oh dayum.

"I'm sixteen and a half, there is a reason why." She frowns and looks forward.

"Still an asshole." I chuckle and Chrom just grins.

"So I've heard." Chrom chuckles. We hear a commotion and some people shouting get a room. I turn and face palm as hard as I can. Nyroc and Anna are making out heavily.

"That's my guard." I joke and Chrom chuckles and Robin grins. I shout to them.

"Hey Nyroc there is a time and a place for everything. Making out on a road is not one of them." He turns to me and flips me off.

"Busy." I just laugh. Chrom pats my back.

"You picked a great guard." I shake my head.

"He has his moments. Them his other moments." We walk in silence and see the massive skull of Grima. Robin turns back and looks at all the Sheperds.

"We have arrived. Attack team up front now." My team rushes up prepped and looking dangerous as usual. We get another briefing and a period to say goodbye to loved ones if we have any. I stand at the meetup spot by myself. Nyroc joins me.

"Did you bang?" I joke. He nods not caring.

"Totally, I mean I always bang girls I just met." I chuckle and he joins me seeing how rediculous he just sounded.

"Just checking, I mean I know you make out heavily with the ones you meet." He groaned clearly annoyed.

"One time." Lon'qu joined us and we stood in a line looking forward.

"How was it for you?" Nyroc asked the man who turned him into a deadly weapon.

"We hugged." He said gruffly. I clap and laugh.

"Nice you aren't a bitch around women anymore." Robin and Ricken walk up holding hands. Lon'qu sees Robin and gasps and falls down the little sand hill.

"Never mind." We all started laughing and watched him climb back up the hill. We got in a line again and turned to Ricken.

"So you and the tactician huh." He looks at us trying to look annoyed but was smiling. Probably knew this was coming knowing how we are.

"Really guys?" Nyroc starts laughing.

"What I just want to know if when you guys make out she has to pick you up is all." I fall to my knees laughing. Ricken turns on me.

"Oh ya Travis where is your girlfriend?" I look at him grinning.

"I'm about to go save her and look like a badass doing it." Nyroc shakes his head.

"Ya until I have to jump in and save your scaley ass."

"Not helping Nyroc."

"Who said I was here to help?" True. We wait and Kellam comes up. I turn to him and give him an evil grin.

"Oh no." Is all he said. I pointed at him, walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Behold gentlemen. Kellam the banger of Taguel." They all fell over, even Lon'qu, laughing at this. I fell to my knees laughing. Kellam just shook his head.

"We had tea assholes." Nyroc looks up and gives Kellam a dark glare.

"So you're the kettle and she is the cup? You pour your goods into her? Damn that's hot." We laugh even harder and I'm crying. Kellam groans and lets us finish. I stand up and look at him and start laughing.

"Fucking kettles and his name is Kellam!" We start laughing again. We get calmed down and Kellam turns to Nyroc.

"If you catch on fire I'm letting your ass burn." Nyroc frowns. When Kellam makes a threat he doesn't just make them. He follows through. I kneel down and pretend to lay flowers down at a tomb.

"Here lies Nyroc who died when he was burnt to death because Kellam wouldn't save his bitch ass. Sounds like something to put on your tombstone don't you think?" We hear footsteps and see Gaius. He sees us and almost drops his lollipop.

"It's not what you think." Is all he said. Nyroc pointed at him and laughed loudly.

"Holy shit! You guys already fucked! You just met. Give me lessons." I turned to Nyroc.

"Why so you can do the same to Anna?" He turns on me and narrows his eyes.

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him as well. So you can actually make a move on Emmeryn." I sigh. Never gonna outlive that one am I? Probably not. I shake my head and we get in a line and look forward. We look badass. We see the sign when a fireball is launched into the air. Big enough for us to see but the enemy can't. I pull my mask up.

"Let's move team." We march forwards in a straight line. We look right and see the main army walking forward with us but far off.

"Here we go." I say when a small strike team comes towards ours.

"Stick close. Strike deep and cut deeper." My team lets out a quick shout. They get close and I turn to Kellam.

"Kings carriage!" He holds his shield above his head and I hop on and he charges. They enemies weapons bounce off and he stabs them while I slash them with Sweet Sickness. A man on a horse charges and I stomp and shout.

"Drakaryn arrow." He puts his shield forward and pushes so fast that I get launched. I straighten with my head towards the knight. I hold my sword out and spin. I hit the knight and take him off his horse. We land and I pull my sword out which went clean through his chest. I turn and my team mops up the rest. We get back into a line and march forward again.

"How is everyone doing? Any injuries and if so what are they?" Nobody answers me.

"That's what I like to hear." We march and nobody sees us. We reach the flank and come up behind a large group of enemies.

"Kellam hit them from the right. Lon'qu, Nyroc from the left. Ricken support both sides as needed. Gaius you're with me. Fear and surprise is the key here so let's do it." We break off but don't engage. I drop my hand and Gaius fires an arrow into one. Kellam rushes out and impales three while smashing into two others with his shield. Nyroc and Lon'qu come out in a flurry of spinning blades killing at least six. I jump on top of two and kill them with my hidden blades. I rise up and pull out Fang of Nyx. I shout,"Commension!" It bursts into flame and the enemy panicks. Gaius stays back and shoots anything that moves. Ricken enchants Nyroc and Lon'qu so their blades catch on fire.

"Ricken do something scary for Kellam." He nods.

"I have just the spell." He runs behind Kellam.

"Don't panick it won't hurt you." He turns back and holds his shield up to stop incoming blows.

"What won't...Holy shit!" Kelams armor burst into flame but he understood. He faced the enemy who was in so much disarray that a two year old with a wooden sword could kill them all. I drop my mask spread my wings and roar while breathing fire. That does it and they all surrender. The main army comes through and see us with at least 50 prisoners. Basilio laughs.

"Damn Robin, your strike team has a pair thats for sure." I chuckle and look at the prisoners. I look at Chrom and Robin. Gaius comes up.

"63 prisoners just so you guys know." Gaius tells us while unwrapping a lollipop. Robin nods and has some troops take them away. Robin turns to us.

"Nice job almost there keep going." I nod and walk back with Gaius in tow. My team itchy for more fighting.

"You want more?" I ask. They shout with excitement.

"Then let's get moving team." We head off to the left and are close to the skull. I see Emmeryn up with a man with an axe behind her. We wait and another axe flys up and past Emmeryn and hits the man. That the signal to go. We charge and cut through all the enemies we can. We get to the base of the skull and form a protective wall. Gaius drops his backpack and pulls out a special arrow with a rope attached. He readys it and fires. It hits and he tugs on it.

"We good to go." We continue fighting. I look back briefly.

"Go get her to safety we'll hold these bastards off!" I keep fighting and ignite Fang of Nyx again. They just keep coming. I turn and see Gaius half way up. We hear a dark laugh and the enemies back off.

"Well well well. What do we have here? The lizard boy and his band of fools. Right into a trap it seems." Aversa appears and summons Risen archers everywhere. Shit.

"Get the climber!" He shouts. I look up at Gaius.

"Gaius look out!" He swings and runs along the skull and dodges the arrows. Gangrel looks pissed.

"Fast little bastard isn't he. Get the support!" They fire again and hit the support. He falls and lands on his back. _SNAP!_

"Shit Gaius!" I rush to him and look at him. My friends making a shield around us with Kellam in front in case the archers fire. He isn't moving. He opens an eyes and smiles.

"Boo." I shake my head.

"You all right?" I help him and he falls.

"Dammitt my right leg is broken. You guys go on without me." I shake my head and give him his bow.

"Fuck that just cover us." I hoist him on my back and look at my team who is fighting off the approaching horde.

"What do you guys want to do? Gaius has a broken leg. Should we retreat?" Lon'qu looks back and frowns.

"Fuck that, we fight." I was shocked. He almost never cusses and even then he isn't that vulgure.

"Alright let's go." We fight forward and kill anything we can. Gaius shooting arrows from my back as I carry him. Aversa gets close and goes to shoot us with dark magic. We watch and Gaius pulls out a big arrow that he told me he would save for special situations.

"Like candy from a babe!" He fire and hit Aversa's Pegasus in the neck and it fell. Aversa went to it and sceamed. She turned to us and snapped her fingers. She disppeared. We kept fighting. Nyroc stumbled back. An arrow in his left shoulder.

"Damn if we keep pushing foward then those archers will pick us to death." We pulled back a little so we were out of range. We kept fighting and I realized at this rate we are all going to die.

"We have to pull back." Nyroc looks at me while clutching his shoulder.

"What about Emmeryn?" I re-adjust Gaius and frown.

"The main force will have to grab her. This was one of the backup plans." I turned to the main force and watched them pushing forward.

"See they are fine." Aversa reappeared and summoned more archers and they killed the Pegasus knights except Sumia and Cordelia who saw the threat and ran. We were pushed back more and Lon'qu grunted.

"Dammitt. That witch is getting everyone killed." The main force was stopping. Gangrel reappeared.

"Lay down your arms or your Exalt will become the worlds largest pin cushion." We all stopped. Chrom sighed.

"Very well we surrender."

"I can't let you do that Chrom." We all look up at Emmeryn and she steps forward.

"No reaction. Was I wrong then? Chrom and all my people. Know that I loved you." She stepped to the very edge and put her hands together.

"Shit she's going to jump!" I put Gaius down, spread my wings and took off towards her.

"Get him!" Gangrel shouted. I kept going. I felt pain in my thigh and stomach. My wings were burning with pain too. I fell and rolled along the ground. I looked up at Emmeryn. She looked down at me.

"It's ok Travis. Escape and fight another day. Don't be upset. Keep fighting." She looked forward.

"No Emmeryn! Don't do it!" She leaned forward and fell. I held my hand out thinking I could save her. Someone grabbed me and pulled me away. I looked away and heard the gruesome sound as she hit the ground. I looked back and saw her body. I wish I hadn't done that. I looked back and Kellam was dragging me and Gaius away.

"Come on you two hang on!" I looked at Gaius who was still shooting arrows at people. Nyroc limped after us with the help of Lon'qu. He had two more arrows in him. One in his left knee and the other in his hip. Ricken made a magic barrier behind us and we ran as fast as we could. We almost reached the main army which was still a long ways off when Ricken clutched his head.

"They broke the barrier and are coming!" We turned and saw horsemen coming after us.

"Gaius." He readied his bow.

"I'll cover us as best I can." He fire and one of the horsemen despite being so far away fell off his horse.

"Ricken get the main armies attention!" He launched a fire ball at them and it exploded near them. They noticed us and ran towards us. I turned back and saw the horsemen were really close to us now.

"Ricken torch the ground in front of them and buy us some more time." He did so and bought us a few precious seconds. One horseman rumped through the fire. He was burned but kept coming. Gaius hit him in the chest. He kept coming. He got hit in the chest again.

"Die you big dumb bastard!" He shot him in the chest again. He still kept coming. He was almost on us. He raised his axe when he was filled with dozens of arrows. We turned and saw the main army behind us. A horseman came at us but was kicked off his horse by Panne who ran forward and stood in front of us.

"Go!" She commanded. Kellam dragged us and the main army was all around us. The horseman were quickly cut down. We ran all night and day. We got to a mud land. The rain pouring down on us. I couldn't fight and neither could Gaius. We escaped and killed an enemy general. We got back to Ylisstol. Gaius was blasted with lots of magic from the healers and would be fine in a few days. My wounds were not lethal. They just hurt.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow." Lissa told me with tears in her eyes. She walked off. We failed and it was all my fault. My team visited me and Gaius after Lissa left. We sat in silence.

"You guys did fantastic out there." I spoke up and everyone looked at me surprised I said anything after what happened. They nodded.

"It was because of your leader ship we made it out alive." Nyroc spoke up. His wounds were so meager he left the infirmary an hour after he arrived. I nodded.

"It was you guys and your quick thinking that helped. I'm proud of you guys. You salvaged so much from a situation that should have been much worse." They nodded.

"I'm sorry I failed you boss." Nyroc dropped his head in shame.

"No, I failed you guys. We may have lost Emmeryn but I will never blame you guys for that. Gangrel is to blame." We sat in silence and they eventually left so we could rest. Anna entered a little later.

"Nyroc told me you wanted to see me?" I nodded. I gave her a list.

"Can you find these for me in under a week?" She smiled.

"I wouldn't be a very good merchant if I couldn't. What are these things for?" I smiled at her.

"A weapon I want to make in memory of Emmeryn." She smiled and looked at the list.

"I'll get these for you in at least two days if not sooner. Free of charge." I smile. I knew she could do it. She looked at me and frowned.

"How are you doing, and don't you lie to me mister." Oh great the million dollar question.

"I feel like shit. I couldn't save her and because I let her leave this happened." She nodded and looked at me closely.

"There is only one thing you can do now." I turned my head.

"What?"

"Keep fighting." Heh, Emmeryn told me to do that.

"That's what Emmeryn told me to do." She nodded and stood.

"Then fight for her." She left and I fell asleep. I awoke the next day and Lissa checked on me and said I could go. I left and found my team minus Gaius.

"Hey you're up." I smiled and sat. I looked at Lon'qu.

"I need your help with something." He nods and looks at me.

"What do you need me to do?" I pull up a paper with the blueprints for my weapon.

"I want to build this in memory of Emmeryn and need your help." He smiles and nods.

"When do we start building this weapon?" Anna approaches and drops a box on the table.

"You can start right now. That's right who is the best merchant?" I smile and look through the box then back at her seeing it had everything I need.

"You are Anna. Thank you very much." She nods and points at the box.

"Make sure you kill that bastard Gangrel with it ok?" I smile at her and look at the parts.

"Oh I will."

 **Soooooo long. Agh Emmeryn nooo! You guys thought I was going to save her huh? Nope. Sorry. The weapon he is building is not from the world of Fire Emblem. It's from Assassins Creed. Remember that part? Lol. This really isn't a crossover but there are lots of references to Assassins Creed so I decided to say it was. Hope you guys enjoyed. This took forever to write but was fun. Oh Nyroc that crazy bastard. I try to make the team as badass as possible as you can tell. I still can't think of a team name. If you guys have an idea than let me hear it and if I like it then I will use it. Don't worry I'll give you props if it's your idea. I'm not an asshole. Well I am but not that kind of asshole. Anyways keep calm and may the Aura be with you.**


	13. New gear and love?

**I've been working on my stories for you guys so you wouldn't be bored. I get bored easily so I understand you guys when you have to wait for something. It's all like,'UUUUUGGGHHH! SOOOOO BORING!" Am I right? Of course I am. I think. Eh here is the next chapter for all of you guys.**

I worked with Lon'qu for five days on my weapon. We have almost finished. When I'm not working on my weapon I'm training with my swords, hooks, and hidden blades. I have become extremely deadly. I have done so because I want to end this war as fast as I can. I take lives so that others can be preserved. The army is almost ready. We are to march into Plegia and take it over piece by piece. No easy task but it must be done. I'm sparring with Lon'qu and he is winning. My team watching to see who can win. I stab quickly and he side steps while slashing my leg. I spin and slash his arm. I swing and he jumps over the blade and drop kicks me onto my back. I try to stand but his blade is pressed to my chest.

"Damn." He lowers the practice blade and helps me up.

"You're getting much better. Keep going." We set up when a messanger appears and looks at me.

"Are you the Drakaryn, Travis?" I put Fang of Nyx away and walk up to him.

"Yes, who sent you?" He pulls out a note and gives it to me. He salutes and walks off. I open the letter and start reading out loud for my team who is just as curious as me.

"Travis, it's Flavia and Basilio. We need your team to come up to Ferox right when you get this. We have a gift we want you and your team to have for the war. -Flavia and Basilio. P.S. Basilio is an oaf. P.P.S. Flavia is an ass." My team chuckles a little and stand. Nyroc stretches and looks at me.

"When are we leaving?" I look at my team who is comepletely ready.

"Tomorrow morning. We need to be back in time for the first battles. Those will be the most important in making an impression and showing we mean business." They nod and I tell them I will talk to Chrom and Robin about us going. I find them both in the strategy tent with Fredrick and a few others discussing strategy. They turn to me confused.

"What's up?" Chrom asks. I sit and exhale deeply.

"Me and my team have some important business up in Ferox. We'll be gone for only a few days. We will be back for the first siege. We will meet you on the road." They look at me and Chrom turns his head side ways.

"What makes you think you can leave with the best asset this army has?" I smile knowing he's messing with me.

"Because they are my asset not yours. You just pay us." He chuckles and leans back.

"Very well but if you aren't back for the first siege I will dock your pay." I start leaving and turn to him smiling.

"You never really payed me that much anyways so maybe we should take our time." He smirks and waves me off.

"Asshole." I chuckle and leave to find my team. They are in the weapons tent getting ready to leave tomorrow.

"It's all settled. We leave for our road trip tomorrow." They all start talking to each other happily and I check my gear to make sure it's all ready. Yup we good. Me and my team head to our respective tents and sleep actually comes for once.

Morning. Time to go I suppose. I stop and look at my weapon. Only a few more pieces. I realize I can finish it right now. I sit and add them. I hold up the weapon and admire it. A gun. A flintlock pistol to be more exact. It's finished. Finally. I put it on the holster across my chest and it fits perfectly. I grab a pouch of gunpowder and wads. I grab a couple rounds and put them into the pouches I crafted onto my belt. This weapon is gonna rock Gangrels world. I take it out and take out my knife. I carve the name onto the barrel of my gun. "Emmeryn." I smile and put it back on my chest holster and step outside. My tea is waiting at the gate and sees me.

"What took you so long?" Gaius asks chewing on some sort of candy. I pull up the gun and they look at it confused.

"When we fight Gangrel you will see how this thing works." Lon'qu admires it and smiles.

"Well done. I can't wait to see it in action." I nod and we head off into the early morning. We walked all day. We almost reached Ferox when the sun started setting. We slowed and made a camp. I go to Gaius and look at him.

"How's your leg holding up?" He rubs it and smiles.

"Almost like it never broke. Those healers are awesome." I chuckle and check on the members. Lon'qu starts a huge fire with all the wood Kellam gathered. We gather around and watch it. The smokes smell calming and the popping of the wood and dancing of the fire seems like a dream. Nyroc stands and throws his hands up.

"One day people will sing praises of our heroic acomplishments! Our enemies will tremble in fear and the women will flock to us. We will already have some hotties at our side though. Our names will make people go crazy. Travis, the scaled leader who does anything for his team, while also getting friend zoned at every corner. Kellam, the invisible shield. The banger of the last Taguel." We chuckle and Kellam just shrugs while smiling. Nyroc continues.

"Gaius, the thief and master bowman who can bed a women in just a day after meeting with them." Gaius shakes is head.

"But we didn't." Nyroc motions for him to stay silent.

"Shh. I'm telling a story. Lon'qu, the greatest sword fighter ever to be seem. But a huge bitch around women. Ricken the man all the tacticians wish they could be with." Ricken groans and face palms. Nyroc chuckles and raises his hands dramatically.

"And finally Nyroc, the badass of the team who is fucking awesome and everyone envys." I chime in chuckling a little.

"Who wishes he could bed women but is too much of a bitch to try." We laugh and Nyroc points at me offended.

"Hey we made out, that has to count for something right?" I lean forward.

"Ya you make out with people who talk about buying your sword. Hey she even said that your sword is the only merchandise she is interested in." Everyone starts laughing and Nyroc sits down.

"You, boss, are a major asshole." I shrug while grinning.

"Please tell me you didn't just notice this fact." He points at me and stands.

"May the wrath of Naga destroy you and your scaley ass." He swips his hand and raises it. I look at his hand and grin.

"Your hand is on fire dipshit." He looks at his hand which is very much on fire and he screams and starts running in a circle waving it around. We all fall over laughing and he runs to Kellam.

"Put it out!" Kellam grins and shakes his head slowly.

"Why!?" Kellam crosses his arms.

"Banger of the Taguel ring a bell?" Nyrocs eyes widen and he runs to me.

"Help boss!" I shake my head and smile.

"Can't, I'm a major asshole Nyroc." He runs and sees a snow pile and jumps in it and we hear him groan.

"Fuck all of you guys." He walks back to the fire and is covered with snow and we start laughing and I point at him.

"All that's missing is the carrot nose." We start laughing and Nyroc glares at me.

"Here's your nose for you." He puts his middle finger on his nose making everyone laugh even more. He shakes his head and snow falls off.

"Fucking snow." I pat his back.

"Does someone need a hug?" He looks at me strangely.

"Umm, no." I laugh and look back at the fire smiling. Good shit. I stand and go to my tent.

"I'm tired of you guys so I'm going to sleep." They bid me goodnight and I sleep. I wake up the next morning like normal and take down my tent and get ready. My team stares at me with huge grins. I look at them confused.

"What?" Nyroc pulls out a piece of charchol that must have come from the fire pit and smiles.

"Just helped you put on your makeup this morning is all." I pull out Sweet Sickness and look at my reflection and on my face it says,"Friend zoned." I stare up at Nyroc and put Sweet Sickness away. I tackle him and pin him on the ground. I grab the charchol and he looks at me scared.

"Let's talk about this boss." I shake my head and begin while my team just laughs and watches. I go to a stream and clean my face off. Nyroc next to me cleaning his face. The words,"No Merchandise." written on his face wasn't coming off.

"Did you have to put so much force into your writing?" I nod and mine comes off easily. Nyroc walks back. The words still lightly written on his face. They would fade away after a few hours. We arrive and people see us and know who we are and let us pass. Nyroc tries to hide his face but people see it and laugh. He punches my back.

"I hate you." I turn to him and grin.

"You brought this on yourself Nyroc." He nods and we reach the castle and see both Flavia, and Basilio waiting for us. They shake our hands and lead us to the armory. I look at them confused.

"What are you giving us?" Basilio pulls a lever and six sets of armor built for each of us drops down and we marvel at them.

"What do you think?" I nod at it. It looks like my normal armor but is pitch black and has red and blue with a fine looking leather. It has all the pouches I have and more. The leg armor is much more fit for battle not sneaking behind someone and slitting their throat. I grab it. It's lighter than my armor but is definetly stronger. Still flexible. I turn to Basilio.

"Mind if I put it on?" He shakes his head and I take off my old jacket and Flavia smiles when she sees the Drakaryn shirt. I put the new coat on and it feels incredible. I put the whole outfit on and realize it comes with new gloves and a mask. The mask is black like the rest but has red swirls. The gloves were just black fingerless gloves that were much more flexible than my other gloves. The hat had knives on the side and it looked badass. I turn to Basilio and smile.

"This is awesome, but why?" He bellows and looks at me.

"You're team is a real good one. Genuine. Decided with Flavia we should upgrade your gear for the war. Help you guys to fight better." I nod and Nyroc approaches. His armor is white and has a cape that extends to the top of his grey boots. The cape looks really cool and has a black sword on the back. He has much more armor and has cool pauldrons that look like dragon heads. His gloves are not fingerless but they are white and have the same black sword on the back of them. He has a white head band with the mark of Naga on it that flows out the back. Kinda like Ike's, but it's his. He smiles and pulls out Quick Silver.

"Now my sword matches my armor. Pretty badass. Hey you are looking pretty damn cool yourself." I nod and see Gaius approach. He still has the pouch for his sweets. He has a duel scarf and spikes on his arms. It almost looks like the assassin class from the game but he has skulls on his knee pads. It's pitch black and has a hood and a mask similar to mine around his neck. It's pitch black with white, diagonal lines on them. He puts them on and looks at me and smiles.

"Watch this." He bends his hands back and hidden blades pop out on each hand. I smile. Useful for stealth missions.

"That is cool." He nods and observes us while removing his mask and hood. Kellam comes out in grey armor with huge spike on the pauldrons. His shield has a sleek look to it and looks stronger and tougher. His hip armor has spikes on it and they hang down. He looks like an iron wall of death.

"It's so light." Is all he says while admiring his armor. He sees ours and nods.

"Cool." Ricken enters and his blue outfit is replaced with a black one. His hat has the mark of Naga in red. His cape has a similar design and his chest has a cool metal piece on it with strange swirls. His robes are made for his size not someone three times taller than he is. He has black gloves with a snake spinning around a sword on them and at the point of the sword the snakes head is on it.

"Pretty cool. They even got my size right. Now I can run really fast without tripping on my robes." I chuckle and we wait. Lon'qu steps out and we stare in awe at his armor. It is black and grey. He has cool arm guards with a fire design on them. His pauldrons fit his shoulders perfectly. His pants are black and have really cool lines running up them. He has a hood and his coat around his body extends to his calfs. They split into six seperate endings and flow behind him. On his back is the mark of Naga in white. He has grey fingerless gloves each with the mark of Naga on them in white. On his upper back he has two silver swords. On his hips he has two more. On his lower back upside down and tilted with the handle to the right is his killing edge. He looks decked out and ready to fight.

"I like this armor." Is all he states gruffly. I stand and ruffle my coat.

"Same." I trace my index finger and thumb along the brim of my hat. Nyroc stands and pops his shoulders.

"Badass." Gaius pulls out a lollipop and shoves it in his mouth.

"I have enough pockets for candy to last me the next hundred years." Kellam nods and smiles while clanging his shield on the ground.

"We will defeat Gangrel and bring peace to Ylisse. And Regna Ferox." He added causing the two Khans to chuckle. Ricken stands and smiles.

"This is going to be so cool. Let's get those Plegians." Lon'qu pulls out the two blades on his back, twirls them and slides them back into their sheaths with a hiss.

"They will learn to fear us." We circle around and look at each other.

"We will end this war. Or die trying." They all nod and smile. Nyroc looks at me.

"I got your back boss." Kellam smiles.

"I'll be your invisible shield...again." Gaius nods his head and twirls his lollipop.

"I'll follow you through hell and back...as long as there is candy in hell." Ricken puts his fist up.

"We are gonna knock out everything." Lon'qu grins and looks down.

"My swords are yours." I smile at them.

"Thanks you guys. Now then, let's go win a war. I think I finally have a name for our little group."

Robin POV

We faced off against the small attack force the Plegians had. We hadn't expected to see combat so soon. Not that it was a bad thing. We had the advantage. The treeline and forts we had would help us to defeat them with ease. It would be nicer if Travis and his strike force were here. They did say they would be back in a few days. It's only been two. I hope Rickens ok. He's tough but I still worry about him. Chrom approaches and looks at the enemy army with me.

"You ready Robin?" I nod and sigh.

"It would be easier if we had Travis and his team." He nods and turns to me.

"We should get moving." I nod and follow him to the front. I make sure the army is prepped and ready to go. I get ready to tell them to charge when Panne raises her head and looks around. I notice and turn to her.

"What do you hear?" She looks to the hill to our right and points a huge smile on her face. We all turn and see Travis and his team on horses. They all have different armor but we can tell it's them. I almost didn't recognize Gaius under the hood and mask. They got off their horses. The enemy was at least a half a mile between us and the team we saw stood right in the middle. They drew their weapons. Lon'qu drawing two swords from his waist while throwing his grey hood on. Gaius his bow. Ricken a strange fire tome. Kellam his giant silver lance. Nyroc his silver killing edge. Travis drew his red killing edge. They looked to the enemy. They raised their weapons and shouted loudly. They enemy laughed at them. We watched Travis and his team stand firm even when a strike force of at least thirty approached them. We watched to see what would happen.

Travis POV

We stood and the enemies approached in three lines. Ten in each line. I turned to Gaius and he nodded. He drew ten arrows and nocked them all on his bow. I turned to Ricken and he readied his Bolganone he altered with the help of the mages at Ferox. Kellam, Nyroc, Lon'qu, and I waited. Gaius shot ten arrows and the entire front row fell dead. Ricken swiped his arm and the second row was enveloped in lava. The enemies scattered and ran back to their army. I raised my sword and shouted and my team followed.

"You think you can slay us? This is but a warning. Surrender or you will all die." They laughed at us. There entire army started marching. I turned to my team.

"Ok team here we go." Nyroc shook his head.

"You got to shout the team name when we charge them man." I nod and face the enemy.

"Naga's Guardians! Attack!" We shouted. Ricken enchanted us. Kellam burst into flame, Nyroc and Lon'qu's blades burst into flame. Gaius's arrows did the same. I just did my own enchantment.

"Comentsion!" Fang of Nyx ignited. We ran at them and all of us pilled behind Kellam. He ran straight through everyone and everything. He wasn't slowing down either. We slashed at enemies as we passed them. Ricken stood right behind Kellam where he was the safest and turned fired off his attacks and charred the enemy as we went. Kellam slowed down and looked back briefly.

"Making camp right...Now!" Kellam stopped and Ricken stayed behind him. I went right and started a ring. Nyroc went left forming more of the ring. Gaius to my right and switched to his sword. Lon'qu finished the ring and the enemy surrounded us.

"Ring of Fire!" Ricken traced a ring in the ground and fire shoots out of the ground around us. We have a barrier of sorts and we start slicing into enemies who get past the fire. We keep dropping them. They keep coming and we keep killing them.

"That all you got!?" Nyroc shouts as he stabs a man in the chest pulls out and decapitates another. I sliced one man across the chest. Kicked the man to my right away and stabbed the man to my left. Pulled out and slashed the middle man in the neck while continuing and slashing the right mans gut and his intestines fall out. I kick him away and get ready for more.

"How you guys holding up?" Lon'qu laughs darkly. While everyone else responds normally.

"Fine." We keep killing for at least 30 seconds when they start backing off and we realize the main army has arrived and is fighting with us. Chrom meets up with us and slices a man in the back.

"Nice entrance you guys." I stab one man in the neck and pull spewing blood everywhere.

"We didn't really plan for that to happen but it did." He laughs and the Plegians start retreating.

"They're retreating!" We hear someone shout out. I slash a man down the front and look up and smile. No more Plegians. I look around and see only Plegian bodies. Nyroc throws his blade up and cheers.

"We are the best team EVER!" I laugh and throw my hands up.

"We did it. Is anyone injured?" I look at my team. Other than being soaked in blood nobody says anything. Nyroc looks at his arm and smiles.

"I have a boo-boo." He has a cut that I barely even noticed and I just laughed.

"Who wants to clean the armor?" Everyone looks up and Gaius picks a sticky blood strand out of his hair.

"Do we have to?" Cordelia comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him.

"I'll clean the armor. Beside you look better without it on." I shook my head and Nyroc pointed at him.

"You did bang her!" Cordelia looked at Nyroc confused.

"No we didn't he just told me he was sorry he would have to go. We didn't do anything even remotely close to that." Gaius looked at Nyroc smiling.

"Unless making out counts as sex." Cordelia hit the back of his head. I chuckled and Robin came up but covered her nose.

"You guys smell so bad. But nice job. Just do us all a favor Naga's Guardians." My team looks at her confused.

"What?" I asked. She waves her hand in her face.

"Take a damn shower. You guys both smell really bad but are drenched in blood and guts." I look at myself and see a bit of intestine on my coat. I pull it off and Robin covers her mouth.

"Ew ew ew ew ew! That's nasty!" I shrug while pulling my mask off.

"Such is life." We chuckle and break off to clean up.

After cleaning up I sat at the fire in normal clothes. My Drakaryn t-shirt was also being washed unfortunately. I didn't have anything else so Cordelia gave me a blue t-shirt and some soft cloth pants. I sat at the fire and just watched the flames dance. I heard wing beats and turned and smiled.

"Alucard!" I ran forward and hugged the big Wyvern. Ever since Emmeryn died the Wyvern would disappear for about a day or two then re appear. I started petting him and he fell to the ground purring. I heard laughter and saw Cordelia approaching.

"Are my clothes finished being washed?" She handed me my Drakaryn shirt and my pants.

"These are the only clean ones but I know you prefer your clothes to someone elses." I grab them and smiled.

"Thanks. I'll drop these off back at your tent." She nodded and walked off after rubbing Alucard. Everyone loved the big Wyvern. I don't know how they couldn't. He is so gentle with everyone and just...nice. I think Emmeryn dying hit him the hardest out of anyone. Nyroc walks up in normal clothes and sees Alucard.

"Hey buddy. I was wondering when you would be back." He stretched his arms and Alucard rammed his huge head into Nyrocs gut.

"Glad to see you too buddy." He rubbed the happy Wyvern who collapsed again. He sat next to the fire still petting Alucard. I tell Nyroc I will return briefly. I change and leave the clothes at Cordelias tent and return to Nyroc.

"Today was a good day." He said smiling. I nodded and stretched my arms. I looked up wondering when dinner would be ready. Thankfully it was Sumia cooking tonight. I remember what happened when Sully cooked. It hurt to move the next day. I shivered a little and Nyroc laughed. He wasn't there when that happened but knew all about Sully and her cooking skills. Chrom approached us and sat.

"Tonight's the night." He said to me. I knew what he meant and nodded.

"Good luck. Not like you're gonna need it." He smiles and pulls out a small box. Nyroc gets it and smiles.

"Bout time you big dumb bitch. Sumia has had a huge thing for you." I chuckle and Chrom laughs but uneasily.

"What if she says no? Maybe I should ask some other time?" I look at Nyroc and he smiles. We each grab an arm and a leg and pick him up. He drops the box and I grab it with my tail.

"Let's go." We drag him to the mess tent and see it in the distance. It opens and people enter. We approach with a screaming Chrom getting glares from people. They don't stop us and just watch. I hide the box by wrapping my tail around it. We march him inside and see Sumia at a table with Panne, Maribelle, and Anna.

"There." I jerk my head and we carry him to the table. They see us and watch as we sit Chrom down. He sees Sumia and tries to run away. We grab him and sit him back down.

"No fearless leader." I slip him the box and he glares at me.

"I hate you." I shrug at him and grin a big scaley, toothy grin.

"You'll thank me later." Nyroc laughs.

"Then he'll hate you." I slap Nyroc. I pat Chrom on the back and gesture to Sumia.

"Go on." He stutters and looks down scared. I face palm.

"Oh for fucks sake. And you're supposed to be our leader?" He looks at me and frowns.

"This is really stressful." I glare at him and pick my tail up and aim it at him with malice.

"Do it. This is for your own good." He looks at Sumia and inhales. He exhales and tries to get up. I sit him down with Nyrocs help.

"Nope just do it." I look at Sumia and smile.

"Just give him a minute please." She smiles and nods confused as hell. I slap Chrom on the head and whisper to him.

"You see her?"

"Ya."

"Is she pretty?"

"Ya."

"Do you love her?"

"Ya." I stop whispering and smack the back of his head.

"Then ask the damn question." He rubs his head and looks at Sumia.

"Sorry this isn't very romantic." He glares at me annoyed. I smile.

"I'm sorry but you are a huge bitch. This had to be done. Besides I could have asked Fredrick for help." He looks at me scared and shakes his head.

"Then go." He pulls up the box and opens it.

"Sumia once this war is won, will you marry me?" She covers her mouth and nods quickly.

"Yes, I thought you would never ask!" She goes around the table and they hug. Me and Nyroc back off and high five.

"Mission complete boss." Nyroc states smiling. I nod to him and look back to see things have heated up.

"Save it for when you're married. Jesus." They seperate and look down ashamed. Nyroc points at Chrom jokingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your leader." I laugh and leave people to congragulate him and grab food. I sit next to Gaius and eat. Kellam comes up looking upset. I see his sorrow.

"What's up big man?" He pulls up a brown box. I slam my head on the table and people look over. He puts the box under the table quickly. We thought nobody saw it but Lissa squeeled and ran up to him.

"Who's it for!?" He sighed and looked at me. I smiled and shrugged.

"This is as good an opprtunity as any big man." He nods and gets a look of determination and stands. He goes to leave and looks back a me.

"Can you help me?" I stand but grab my food.

"Fine, but I still need to eat." Everyone follows us with their gazes and Kellam walks up to Panne and smiles. He pales and stands there blankly.

"H-hi." Jesus Christ these guys are rediculous. I take a bite of bread and look at Panne and swallow before speaking.

"He has something to tell you. Now go big man. No fear." He holds out the box, opens it and asks the million dollar question.

"Will you marry me?" Panne smiles and blushes slightly.

"Yes." Kelam let out the breath he was holding in and slouches a little. I throw my hands in the air and leave.

"And just like that, one member of the team is gone." People chuckle and I stand on a table and shout out for everyone to hear me.

"Anyone else? Let's make it three." I wait and see Ricken stand on the table next to me. I point to him and laugh.

"Now Ricken here has some balls." I jump off the table and he pales. He pulls out a black box and approaches Robin who is face down on the table. He chuckles and opens the box and places it in front of her.

"Do you?" She looks up and smiles.

"Yes." I cheer as I leave. I have a plan. I enter and everyone is calmed down.

"Hey everyone!" They look at me and I pull a cart of rum, wine, and every type of alcohol you can think of.

"Who wants to get hammered?" They laugh and go to the cart and grab some. I sit next to Lon'qu, Nyroc, and Gaius and put my arms around them.

"If you guys get hitched and leave me I will never forgive you." They break free and laugh. Twenty minutes later Ricken and Robin making out on the table drunk off their asses. It always hits the intolerant ones the hardest. I approach and lean on the table and they notice me and stop.

"Put. It. On. Ice. You have to have the wedding first." The smile their drunk smiles then point.

"What about them?" I turn and see Chrom and Sumia doing the same exact thing. I face palm. Guess I'm the designated driver for all these bastards. I approach them and kick the table and they look over.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"After the wedding you two." They groan and seperate. I turn and see Nyroc in a chair with Anna stradling him. One hand holding a glass the other on her back.

"Nyroc!" He looks at me and raises his glass drunk as hell.

"Heeeeey boss! What's up?" I look at Anna who is not drunk.

"You would take advantage of a drunk idiot?" She nods and smiles.

"He wouldn't do this if he wasn't drunk." I shake my head and realize she is just as drunk. She just hides it well.

"Then marry him and have a wedding first." She turns to him and he smiles at her.

"Do you?" He asks clumsily. She nods.

"Yup." God fucking dammit Nyroc.

"You need a ring." He frowns and pulls one out of his back pocket.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" He smiles.

"My parents gave it to me and said to give it to the person I'm going to marry." He puts it on Anna and they make out again. I face palm and realize I need something harder. I find a table and slam my head into it and sit down. Lon'qu stands above me smiling.

"If you need help proposing to Maribelle then the answer is no." He shakes his head and Maribelle walks up and shows me the ring. I stand and look at them.

"When?" They chuckle and look at me.

"While you were getting the drinks." I shake my head and look at them.

"Who else?" Lon'qu points into the crowd.

"Virion and Sully. Vaike and Miriel. Gaius and Cordelia. Donnel and Tharja." Donnel and Tharja? When was that a thing? Whatever, it doesn't matter.

"Gregor and Nowi. Which is scary to me." I nod my head in agreement.

"I think that's it." I sigh and sit again. When did my life get so weird? I hear laughter and see people doing some...interesting stuff. For the rest of the night I kept people in line. It was horrible. I had to run around like a chicken with my head cut off. But my mission was a success. No children will be appearing any time soon. I hope. Jesus for being in a war these people do not act like warriors. Probably a good thing at times I suppose. I wake up and see everyone passed out. Some were laying on top of each other but that is it. I exhale and sit.

"Why Naga?" Alucard sticks his head in shakily and burps. Oh thats right. Vaike thought it would be funny to give Alucard a keg of grog. I went to stop them but the matter with Nyroc and Anna was more pressing. I hear stirs and see them both wake up. They smile.

"Hey husband."

"Hey wife." Oh my god they don't regret it. Fucking Nyroc. I keep my watch and people rise up. Everyone happy they proposed. I laughed when Fredrick woke up without a shirt on and he gasped in surprise. A bunch of the girls tried to ge him to be the male stripper. He was so drunk he accepted and took his armor and shirt off. Lucky for him I stopped him. Gaius woke up and gasped when he had someones leggings on his head. I explained they were his wifes and he calmed down. I think they were his wifes. I had to help Miriel find her glasses after she threw them off and tackled Vaike like a mountain lion. Later throughout the day people thanked me for being the smart one. I just told the someone had to and they would walk away laughing uneasily. I learned a new rule that night. Don't give the Sheperds alcohol. Ever! I retreat to my tent and see the rest of my outfit laying neatly on my cot. I put it on and walk outside and walk to the forest to relax. I stop and see Alucard leaving. The Wyvern no longer was drunk and didn't seem to have a hang over either.

"Where do you think he goes?" I turn and see Lucina. I smile and look back at Alucards shrinking silhouette.

"Not sure. But he'll be back." I turn to her and stretch my wings.

"How are you Lu-er Marth." Whew. Caught myself. She didn't notice my slip up and smiles.

"I just wanted to thank you for keeping my par-er...the Sheperds in line." I decide to take a chance.

"Parents? That makes sense as to why you have the brand of the Exalt in your eye I guess. But parents? How?" She sighs and looks down.

"Suppose someone had to find out sooner or later." She sits on a log and I sit on the ground and she tells me about the whole time travel story. I nod acting like I don't understand. She finishes and looks at me.

"You can't tell anybody." I nod and stand.

"This meeting never took place." She stands and leaves. I walk back to camp and find everyone just doing their own things. I find my team sparring. Ricken against Kellam. He tried to keep his distance and weaken Kellam with magic but Kellam proved to tough and shield bashed him on his back and pointed his training lance at his chest.

"Well done." I say. Robin approaches and faces us.

"We need you guys for a mission." We gather around. Nyroc smiles.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Extemely."

"I'm in." The rest including me agree to the mission. She smiles.

"You don't even know what it is." Nyroc scoff.

"Sooooo?" She smiles and chuckles.

"Follow me." We arrive at a tent and see Chrom looking at a map. He smiles and sits. We gather in a line and wait.

"You guys all accepted yes?" We all nod but remain quiet. He nods back.

"Good. Because you all are tasked with destroying a key fort Gangrel has right here. It's too heavily fortified to siege head on. That's where you guys come in." Oh sweet, some mission impossible shit. He leans back and frowns.

"There's a good chance you will not succeed. But you guys have done better with worse situations. Still want to go?" We all nod. Ready to go behind enemy lines and do what we do best.

"Very well. You leave tomorrow morning at three." We all nod and we exit. Nyroc groans.

"Why so early?" I shrug.

"It's easier at night. Besides, they have practiclly zero intel on the place or they would have told us more." They all nod and Nyroc chuckles.

"So a challange?" I nod my head.

"In a sense. Everyone go to bed early. Really early. We'll all need our sleep." They nod and head off to prep their gear, say goodbye to loved ones, and go to bed. I do that but without the loved ones part. I go to bed and force myself to sleep. Morning and I see it's definetly at least two. I leave and wake my team. We gather and look back at camp.

"Here we go boys." We head off into the night. To destroy the fort and weaken Gangrel and his army.

 **I married a ton of people because the marriage things were taking a while and I didn't just want to say that during the two years of peace they all got married. That's lame. So I took the third path and just threw shit in the blender and made it up from there. It worked better than I was expecting it too. Good shit huh? Anyways, I had something else I wanted to say but forgot. Dammit! Whatever, anyways keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	14. Taking a Fort

**I got my first hater! This means that I am an official writer. You can't be a writer without haters. It's da rules. I don't care when people talk crap about me or the things I do. If they have a problem with it then boohoo. Lol. Good shit right? I have been saying that a lot lately. Well, there has been a lot of good shit happening so that is probably why. Anyways here we go.**

Our mission is simple. Take over the fort by any means necessary. Wouldn't be that bad if we had intel on the place. Unfortunately we don't have that luxury. Never seem to have any luxuries any more. Well we are in a war so I can't complain too much. Naga's Guardians. I like the name. Most of our gear has the mark of Naga on it so it only seems logical. Then again when have we been logical about anything? Never. We see lights and get down and I turn to my team.

"We need to scout the place out first so let's find some high ground." We see a cliff that is perfect for watching giant death forts from. We work our way around and sneak past a patrol. We couldn't kill them or the enemy would know something is up. We get to the cliff and I have Kellam watch our backs while we scout. We see lots of archers along the walls. Even more men armed to the teeth inside and around the entire fortress. Damn. This is going to be tough.

"The archers are the first thing that needs to go when we attack. Second, see that shed down there?" I point at the shed and they nod. I call Kellam over and show him.

"That's your target big guy. Just get a bunch of fire wood and anything flammable and blow that thing sky high." He nods and goes back to watching while we picked targets. Ricken would go to the Wyvern pens and just create mass chaos and release as many as he could. He would meet back up with us by stealing one and riding it to the creek we passed. Kellam would destroy the shed which the enemy had filled with lots of magic tomes and other incredibely unstable objects. Magic tomes I found out, are incredibely unstable around fire. If the pages burn then all the magic in them is released at once. That would send them into mass hysteria. Nyroc and Lon'qu would destroy the armory and set fire to anything else that they could while leaving. Their main goal is to just destroy all their weapons.

We agreed that we couldn't take this fort without the help of the main army. So instead we would just cripple it and get the main army to run through it. Me and Gaius had the annoying job of killing the leader and any other high value targets that we could see. We make different entrance strategies and hiding spots. We would all attack when Kellam blew up the shed.

Me and Gaius would just climb the wall from the rear. Wouldn't be that hard. Nyroc and Lon'qu saw a cart of supplies and decided to use that to enter. Ricken would use wind magic to enter by lowering himself onto the wall from the cliff once the archers were dead. Kellam joined us having heard everything.

"How do I enter?" I chuckle and point at the front gate.

"With your...skill you can just walk through the front door." He nods and we all observe for a few more minutes before breaking off to get the job done.

"Good luck you all. Don't die or your wives will kill me." They laugh and me and Gaius head to the rear of the fort. I get ready to climb and Gaius grabs my shoulder and shakes his head. I turn my head. He puts on his hood and mask and throws his backpack on the ground and pulls out two arrows with rope on them. I silently clap showing my approval. He readies it and shoots it just below the top of the wall. He is a great shot. We climb and reach the top. Two guards stand with their backs to us and we get behind them. We look at each other and I count down with my fingers.

 _Three...two...one._

We each grab a man and stab him with our blades. We then pull and throw them off the wall. We hoist ourselves up and sneak along the top and kill the archers. We return to the side with the cliff overlooking it and I reflect the light from a torch off my hidden blades to the top. I see a black shadow jump off the top and a dim, dark green light appears and lands next to us. Ricken appears and smiles at us. I look around and see a dead archer with a black scarf. I take it and give it to Ricken.

"Wrap this around your neck and cover your face. You'll be harder to see." He nods and wraps it around and only his eyes are visable and I give him a thumbs up. He walks off to the Wyvern pens and me and Gaius head for the big structure in the middle. We stay on the wall until the building is below us. We jump and land silently on the roof. We look around and wait. No noise. I motion and we slink along the rooftops. I see the back door and two guards. I point at Gaius then the guard on the right and whisper to him.

"When the shed explodes we kill those two. You get the right one and I'll get the left one." He gives me a thumbs up. We wait and Gaius lowers his mask and pops a candy in his mouth and raises his mask again. I look back and see Kellam with a torch. I nudge Gaius and point. He shakes his head probably smiling under his mask. Kellam drops the torch and runs like hell out the front door, the guards not even noticing him as he ran. It explodes and the two guards below us panick and we drop on them and dig our hidden blades into their necks. We exchange glances and Gaius pulls out a lock pick. I grab the keys off a guards and lean against the wall next to the door and hold them out. He shakes his head and takes the keys and opens the door. We enter and hear shouting.

"Sir, we're under attack!"

"Then fix it you bastard!" We walk up a couple flights of stairs and past a couple doors and reach one at the end of a hall. We lean against the wall on either side and look at each other. Gaius nods and I stand in front and kick the door and it breaks and we see a man dressed in fine armor looking at us with fear in his eyes. Gaius draws his bow and shoots him in the shoulder. He falls on his back and tries to grab his axe which is on the table. I kick him down and stomp on his chest.

"For Ylisse." I dig my hidden blade into his neck and twist. His blood spills all over the floor and I turn to see Gaius putting his bow away. He turns back and nods. We head towards the door and hear people approaching us. We exchange glances and back up to the window. Guards enter and see us and their dead leader.

"They killed him!" The new leader judging by his armor points at us angry as all hell.

"Kill them!" We look at the window and dive out of it and land in the back of a cart with hay in it. I look around and see it's moving and look at the drivers. Nyroc and Lon'qu. Lon'qu drives and Nyroc turns back.

"We had a feeling you two idiots would need a lift." I chuckle and point at them.

"You smooth bastards." Nyroc shrugs and throws a torch and it ignites several buildings. One of which being the armory. I turn and see lots of men at the front gate with swords drawn.

"Gaius!" He stands, draws his bow, and knocks several arrows.

"Got it." He fires and they all fall. Lon'qu urges the horse to speed up and we fly out of the fort and look back hearing shouting coming from the back of the cart.

"You assholes! Help me up!" We see Ricken holding on to the back of the cart as we speed along the bumpy road. Me and Gaius grab him and hoist him up. We look forward and see Kellam with his thumb up on the side of the road. We slow down and I lean against the railing and flick my hat up when we stop next to him.

"Need a lift stranger?" He smiles and we help him into the cart. We start speeding along when Gaius looks back and his lollipop falls out of his mouth. I look back and see dozens off horsemen chasing us.

"Oh shit! Lon'qu full speed now!" He nods and speeds the cart up. Gaius grabs his bow and starts firing.

"Ricken burn the ground in front of them and slow them down." He nods and does so, but they keep going, barely fazed by the fire. I grab my rope dart and start spinning it above my head. Steady...steady...Now! I throw and get one in the neck. I pull and he flies off his horse. I pull the dart back and start spinning again.

"Look out for the archer!" A bow knight fires an arrow at me and Kellam jumps in front and stops it. I throw the dart and get him in the chest and it pierces his pathetic armor. I pull and he stays on. He suddenly bursts into flames thanks to Ricken. I pull the dart back and turn to Ricken.

"Ignite this." He ignites it and I spin it and throw it again. I get a man in the forhead and pull.

"Get over here!" His head comes off and splats on the ground. I tug and it falls of the dart. His headless body falls off the horse. They come up along the side of the cart and draw their weapons. I look behind me at Kellam and smile.

"Duck!" Gaius and Ricken duck and Kellam swings a huge plank and takes out four of the horsemen. More fill their places and one smacks the plank away. Kellam pulls out his lance and jams it into the mans chest. Ricken blasts one off his horse with wind magic. I draw Fang of Nyx and don't ignite it. Sitting on hay remember. I parry a blow and slash the man off his horse and smile.

"See you next time asshole." Nyroc jumps off the front and on to someones horse. The man freaks out and Nyroc pushes him off.

"I need to borrow this." He rides next to a knight who sees him and he panicks.

"Good day." Nyroc punches the man off his horse and waves at him. He jumps off and back to the cart and throw his hands up.

"Tadaaaa!" He sits back up front and the knights retreat. Kellam points.

"One is still coming." We look and see a heavily clad knight approaching us. Gaius shoots at him and the arrow bounces off. The knight chuckles and gets closer.

"Get ready you guys!" Lon'qu shouts. I see a sharp bend and grab on.

"Hold on you guys!" They all grab on to the railing and we almost roll the whole cart over. I fall over and look out the back and the huge knight is right next to me staring at me through his huge helmet. I chuckle weakly and smile.

"Sup." He raises his huge greatsword and Gaius steps on my back to get higher up and aims his bow right at the knight.

"Just for you!" He fires and it pierces the helmet and blood spurts out. He doesn't slow down and knocks Gaius away and he lands on his back. The knight jumps off his horse and onto the cart with us. Lon'qu is completely oblivious.

"How are you guys doing back there?" I turn to him and he still hasn't turned back to us.

"Just a minute." Kellam charges the knight and stabs his shoulder. The knight stands there like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry." Kellam squeaks out. The knight punches Kellam back and pulls the lance out and drops it in the cart. He laughs darkly and strightens up. He is at least 8 feet tall. Lon'qu looks back and chuckles.

"Having fun yet?" I turn on him.

"Keep driving." He turns around and Nyroc charges the knight. His sword bounces off and he looks back confused.

"Bullshit!" The knight wipes his chest. He grabbed Nyroc and prepared to stab him. I look at Kellam and nod. I pull out Sweet Sickness which is basically an armor slayer but looks like a badass greatsword that you would find in Skyrim. I swing and it pierces his armor and he grunts and drops Nyroc. I see blood seep from his wounds. Kellam grabs his lance and stabs it into the hole in the mans armor. He throws Kellam off and looks at me. He back hands me and picks me up above his head. I drop Sweet Sickness. I try to dig my hidden blades into his neck but they bounce off. He chuckles and in a dark voice speaks to me and my friends who watch.

"I am undefeatable." I smile and search my chest holster and find what I'm looking for.

"Wanna bet?" I grab the handle and he turns his head at me. I pull my pistol, Emmeryn out and aim it at his forhead.

"Surprise motherfucker!" I pull the trigger and it ignites and fires right into his head. He drops me and I look up. He stumbles, blood flowing from his head.

"I'm...un...beatable...ugh." He falls off the cart and I stand up, twirl, and holster Emmeryn smiling.

"That was from Emmeryn." I turn to my team and they have faces of shock. Nyroc laughs.

"That was fucking awesome!" I nod and we sit and Lon'qu slows the cart down a little. I pull out Emmeryn and reload. Everyone watches and I holster it when I'm done. I lean back and sigh in relief. Nyroc stands up.

"Best. Team. EVER!" He falls on his back when Lon'qu shakes the cart on purpose. He looks at Lon'qu annoyed.

"Asshole!" We all laugh and I close my eyes and smile. I open them and look at my team.

"Well done you guys! That was awesome." They all smile and nod, equally proud of what they did. Nyroc puts his hands behind his head and leans against the railing.

"Would you expect any less?" I shake my head and smile.

"Not at all. Nice job with the cart you two." Lon'qu nods and Nyroc gives me thumbs up. I look at Ricken.

"How did your part go?" He smiles.

"I released all the Wyverns from their pens and killed a couple of the riders. When I went to leave I saw you guys in the cart and jumped from the wall to get on. I almost missed the whole thing." I laugh and ruffle his hat.

"Good thing you didn't. Nyroc might have cried his eyes out if you didn't make it back." Nyroc smirks and scoffs.

"No, that's Robin." We all start laughing knowing it's true. Ricken admires the scarf that also doubles as a mask and turns to me.

"I'm gonna keep this." I nod and look forward smiling. We see the main camp up ahead. We pull in and see Robin, and Chrom, as well as the wives, waiting for us. We get out and smile. Chrom approaches me and Ricken stands next to Robin who is next to Chrom.

"How did it go?" I smile.

"We couldn't destroy the base. Too many troops for us six. We did however cripple it and if we direct the main army at it we can easily sweep through. Their leader is dead. Their weapons destroyed, and their Wyverns released from their pens. They have almost no way of defending themselves from an attack." Chrom smiles and chuckles.

"And I was worried about you guys." He turns to Robin.

"What should we do?" She rubs her chin in thought and smiles.

"We go back and take the fort. It's the best one Gangrel has and if we take that before he restocks and rearms it then he will be horribly crippled." Chrom gathers everyone around and smiles at them.

"Thanks to the efforts of Naga's Guardians, Gangrels key fort has been horribly crippled and is ripe for the taking. We will double back and take the fort quickly and easily. Their moral is lost and most of their weapons destroyed." They cheer and Chrom points to us and smiles.

"Thank them not me." I smile uneasily and wave.

"Sup." My team follows my lead and soon everyone surrounds us asking how we did it. We just told them it was easy and we would do it again if we had to. I break free and sit on the chair outside my tent, finally at peace. I hear someone but don't open my eyes.

"Unless you are my team, Chrom, Robin, or want to give me a large sum of money leave me be please." The person stays and I open my eyes to see Lucina. I sit up and she looks around uneasily.

"We need to talk." I nod and follow her to the woods.

"What's up." She smiles and lets out a slow breath.

"In my timeline this mission succeeds but Nyroc dies. Your swift judgement and great leader skills kept him alive." I smile and frown.

"Guess that means he never had children in the future?" She shakes her head.

"No he does. The party two days ago was when he and Anna umm... you know. He has a son. You musn't tell him though. Things must play out naturally." I nod and she leaves after thanking me. Huh, Nyroc has a son eh. When that day comes he will get so much shit from me it won't be funny. I walk back to camp and sit for lunch. I sit with my team who also has their wives with them and let's just say...awkward shit...again. I managed to keep my food down and left. I walked around camp and felt something land on my tail. Let me just say that my tail is super sensative to pain.

"Ow!" I jump up and shivers go down my back. I look and see a box on it. I look at the box confused and pick it up. I open the top and see it's empty.

"What the hell?" I feel a swift punch or something similar to the back of my head and I'm out cold. I wake up in the woods. I look around and rise up.

"Who the hell?" I hear a voice and it is loud and is a womens.

"Heed me Drakaryn! I am lady Naga." I bow and hear laughter. I look up and see nothing.

"Wait a minute...Lissa." I look behind a tree and see a girl with pale green hair laughing. I am so confused right now.

"Who are you?" She turns and I smile on the inside. Tiki. She bows a little and smiles. I look at her confused. Well, I act confused.

"Tiki." I nod and smile.

"So why am I here?" She points up and laughs.

"Mother wanted to talk to you." I hear the voice again but it is less serious.

"Hello Drakaryn." I smile.

"Naga, hows the day find you?"

"Well, and you?" I shrug and glare at Tiki.

"Other than being kidnapped... I'm totally fine." Tiki looks away chuckling uneasily.

"Sorry about that. Just didn't know how to get you out here." I drop my head and stare at her.

"Ask me. Or is that something goddesses don't do for mere mortals?" Naga laughs and Tiki giggles.

"Do you need something Naga?"

"Yes, and no." I turn my head sideways and chuckle.

"That's a great explanation." She chuckles.

"I need you to help win this war but I need to tell you something." I nod and wait.

"We believe Lady Emmeryn is still alive." What? How? Oh ya the bonus maps.

"Where?" I hear her sigh. Not a good sign.

"We are not sure. She could be dead but we do have reason to believe she is alive." I don't understand.

"How?"

"Her body was never seen after the fall. It just...vanished. Also, Alucard has been searching for her." I nod my head finally understanding. That's why he keeps leaving. He's trying to find her. I need to help him. But first I have to help win this war. I look up and place my open hand to my chest and bow a little.

"Thank you Lady Naga...and Tiki." Tiki smiles at me.

"You're welcome Drakaryn. Now, return to your friends. You still have a war to win." I nod and Tiki walks off. I wave and she waves back. I find camp pretty easily. Nyroc sees me and smiles.

"Where did you go boss?" I smile and walk past him.

"I got kidnapped." He looks at me disbelieving.

"Ya and I'm lady Naga." I point at him.

"That's actually who did it." He drops his mouth.

"Oh my Naga...you're not joking." I smile, shrug, and sit in a chair.

"She seems nice enough. Not like what I expected a God to act like to tell you the truth." He nods slowly and smiles.

"Did you see Lady Tiki?" I nod and smile.

"She was embarrassed that she had to kidnap me for Naga." Nyroc started chuckling, sat, and leaned back in a chair.

"That's funny." I smile and we sit until we hear people call us for dinner. At dinner the team sat together like we usually do and for once dinner was fairly normal. Oh nevermind. Vaike said Sully acted and looked so much like a man she could be mistaken for one and she knocked his stupid ass through a wall. Vaike's wife didn't care and enjoyed watching. I laughed and finished and went to my tent. I pulled out a bullet I created and pulled out some tools. On the bullet I etched a name.

"Gangrel." I studied it and smiled. I put it away in a pocket on my belt I added so when I have a special target I can store their bullet there and when the time comes I kill them with that bullet. She could still be alive. I hear wing beats and see just the man...er Wyvern I wanted to see. Alucard pokes his head in and I motion that he can enter. He enters and I pet him and smile.

"She's out there somewhere buddy. After the war we'll find her together. Ok?" I look into his crimson eyes and see sorror staring back. I hug him and he almost seems to be crying.

"I miss her too buddy. Just keep fighting and one day we'll see her again." He relaxed and leaned on me and I stood and went to bed. He layed his big head on me and I smiled and rubbed his head. I went to sleep. I woke up and saw he was gone. I looked outside and smiled.

"We'll find her buddy." I pack up and we march to the fortress and before we do anything a man walks out holding a white flag. Chrom chuckles and shakes his head.

"That was easy." Me and my team laugh and we are invited in. Some of the soldiers recognise us and cower in fear. I look around and hear a noise. I go down the alley and see a young boy being attacked by some other boys.

"Our parents are dead and yours are alive welp! And it's all your fault!" The boy was curled up in a ball.

"How is it my fault? They attacked the men who attacked us. They did this to themselves." They continued kicking him and shouted.

"Cuz your parents aren't serving King Gangrel! They should have been there to help but because they didn't ours are dead!" I walk up behind them and throw the two boys away and face them while putting my mask up.

"Two on one isn't very fair. Two on two, however, is." I raise my fists and they look at me in shock. One points a trembling finger at me.

"You're one of the men who attacked and got my dad killed!" I nod and bow.

"In the flesh. Now leave this boy be." They get ready to fight me and I smile under the mask. Sometimes the best way for the youth to learn is for you to kick the shit out of them. The boy I helped stays on the ground but watches me. The boy on my left comes in and I throw him behind me. I turn and stop the other boys punch and hold his hand in mine and squeeze.

"Ow ow ow ow!" The boy behind me tries to swing and I use my tail to stop it. He stares at it and turns an unhealthy shade of white. I pull my mask down and bare my fangs.

"What's the matter? Never seen a Drakaryn before?" They both stare at me and I use my tail and throw him into the other boy. They both fall down and look up. I approach and kneel next to them.

"If you hurt this boy again, I will know and I will find you, and I will kill you." Liam Neeson has taught me well. They nod and run off. I turn to the boy who is now sitting. I help him up and smile.

"That happen very often?" He nods and looks at me.

"Drakaryn, huh I've always wanted to meet one of your kind." I nod and spread my wings. He marvels at them.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're all bark and no bite." I shrug.

"I would never kill those boys. I may hurt them, but I wouldn't kill someone who didn't deserve it." He nods and smiles.

"I need to go. Thank you sir." I tip my hat down and walk away.

"No problem." I regroup and Nyroc lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Naga, we thought someone kidnapped, hurt you, or worse." I chuckled and pointed at the two boys who stared at me in fear.

"Taught some bullies a lesson." Nyroc put his hands to his chest dramatically.

"Oh, Travis the magnificant, save me from these bullies ere I cry myself to sleep at night." I smile at him.

"Better than you pissing your pants because of a nightmare. We all know how much your wife has to comfort you in your sleep." He frowns and Anna starts laughing.

"I sleep by myself. We haven't officially been married yet." I shrug.

"Meh." Chrom approaches and smiles.

"They have surrendered everything to us. Thanks to you guys there were no casualties." I shake my head.

"On our side at least." He nods his head grimly. He thanks us and walks off. I head to the sparring yard they allowed us to use. I start attacking the dummy and practicing my different moves out when I hear someone approach from behind. I turn and see Nyroc.

"Something's on your mind boss." I shake my head.

"Nope." He narrows his eyes.

"Aye, there is. Otherwise you would be fighting a real partner. You hate dummies." I nod. He's got me. I sheathe Sweet Sickness and sit on a bench. Nyroc sits and I put my arms on my legs and sigh. Nyroc looks at me.

"What's up boss?" I look at him and frown.

"Emmeryn may be alive. We don't know where or even if the information is true." He nods.

"That's what Lady Naga wanted to talk to you about." I nod and face him.

"She said that her body after the fall just vanished. Last I checked bodies don't do that. Also, Alucard has been looking for her." He nods and sits up straight.

"So you think she may have gotten up and walked away after the fall?" I nod and look at the sky.

"From what I know of Wyverns, especially Alucard, they don't search for something they know is dead. They are very smart, just like humans." He smiles and looks out.

"There's a chance at least." I smile and look at him getting serious.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even your wife. I don't want to spread hope only to have it be false." He nods in agreement and stands.

"Very well. You're the boss." I smile. Always know what to say don't you ya smug bastard. I stay sitting and the boy I helped from earlier walks up to me.

"I just wanted to give you a formal thank you for helping me earlier." I snicker and he looks at me confused.

"What?" I face him chuckling.

"I ain't the formal type in case you haven't noticed." He looked distressed.

"Oh I thought that because you were in the Yssilian army you were regal or such." I start laughing and stand and motion for him to follow. We arrive at the Sheperds mess tent and enter. I sit the boy with me and my team explaining the situation to them. They smile and welcome him. He looks out of his element but surprisingly happy. He watches the different antics from Miriel accidently turning the food into a food monster that half the Sheperds had to slay to watching Maribelle smack Nyroc over the head with her umbrella when he tried to start a burping contest. It didn't stop the competition, especially when Anna joined him. Within ten minutes all the Sheperds were trying to out burp each other. I participated but stopped when I caught half the table on fire with my fire breath on accident.

"You guys are anything but regal. Ow!" Maribelle hit him over the head with her umbrella.

"I am very regal I'll have you know." She stared at him darkly and Lon'qu just laughed. The boy rubbed his head and smiled.

"Sorry ma'am." She still took offense but forgave him. He left with a huge smile on his face but before he left I gave him some fighting tricks. I showed him how to fight defensively.

"Fighting isn't always attack, attack, attack. You have to be on the defensive first. My fighting style revolves around defending and weakening the enemy and landing a killing blow so to end the fight quickly and to avoid as much injury to myself as possible." He smiled and within the next few minutes he almost had it perfect. He noticed me holding back and called me out.

"This time don't hold back." I smiled and chuckled.

"You sure?" He nodded and got in his stance. I shot my tail forward and grabbed his leg and pulled. He landed on his back and I pressed my tail to his chest while smirking. He sighs.

"Now I know why the Sheperds are feared in battle." I chuckle and help him up. He looks around and looks at me.

"I have to go." I bow my signature open hand to the chest bow and smile at him.

"Goodbye." He started leaving when he looked back.

"Will I ever see you again?" I shrug.

"Maybe. If the fates allow." He nods and runs off. I stand and watch him go. I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn to see Chrom behind me leaning against the wall grinning.

"You would make a good father." I shake my head quickly.

"Nope I'm only 16...er 17." He looks at me confused.

"When was your birthday?" I count on my fingers.

"One, two, three. Three days ago. 1st of August." He frowns and stands up straight.

"We didn't celebrate." I shrug at him.

"We're in the middle of a war. I don't need people to throw me a party." He frowns and looks down.

"Emmeryn being gone still hurts doesn't it?" I open my mouth to argue but stop and just nod. He looks up and smiles.

"She cared about you a lot. A little too much for a protective brothers liking." I chuckle and flex my skinny but definetly much more powerful arms.

"Hard to resist this pure Drakaryn awesomeness. But seriously, since I joined you guys my strength has improved threefold." I put my arms down and Chrom shook his head.

"Uh huh. Just keep fighing for her alright?" I nod.

"Don't worry about me. If anything you should be worried about Gangrel." He chuckles and leaves.

"Whatever." I stand by myself and start thinking.

"Would I make a good father?" Eh not important. I have to help win this war. I head to my room which the inn was happy to supply. I locked the doors and windows. We are in an enemy town. Can't be too safe now can I? I sleep. Sleep has been easier to come by with all the work and fighting for my life shit. I like it though. Beats my boring school life any day. Wonder if I'm stuck here forever? Who cares. This is the best curse thing that has ever been used. I've been able to meet all these people and it has been awesome and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Tomorrow we march and in a day or two we meet one of Gangrels main armies.

 **Could she be alive? Duh. I've wanted her to come back for a while now. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to do so. There will be chapters that take place during the two years of peace just so you know. I won't just skip that time period. That's when Travis is gonna get shit done. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	15. Total War

**Time for a huge battle against one of Gangrel's main armies. Not the main army but a big one nonetheless. The stage has been set and the combatants chosen. Only one side may win this. It's time for a death baaaaaatle!**

I stood on the top of the hill with my team overlooking the enemy army marching towards us. Nyroc crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Think we can take them?" I look out and smile.

"There's over two thousand. It would be a long boring fight." It gets a few laughs and we head back to camp. We find Robin in the command tent making a strategy.

"They're almost here. Another hour or so and then it's show time." She nods and looks at the plan smiling.

"This plan is brilliant." She walks outside and gets everyone's attention.

"I have a plan. It will work but I need your cooperation." We all listen to the plan with huge smiles on our faces. She finishes and I laugh. Everyone looks at me and I look up.

"I like this plan! This is a great plan! Let's do it!" People run around quickly and get ready for the grueling battle ahead of us. Get all my gear ready and get with my team. We wait on the hill and wait. The enemy army approaches and we smile as they get closer. This is a great plan. The big field has a hill around half of it and it is on our side. Robin approaches us and smiles.

"We're ready to go. Good luck you guys." We nod and walk forward. The enemy army stops and they all shout really loudly to intimidate us. We make a line and get in our fighting stances. The enemy waits and yell at us. I raise my sword.

"I only say this once! Surrender or you will all die!" I whisper commenstion and Fang of Nyx bursts into flame. The enemy looks a little confused. Ricken ignites Kellam's armor and Nyroc and Lon'qu's swords. Gaius draws his bow and nocks at least twenty arrows. The enemy looks confused but their leader speaks up.

"We do not fear six idiots!" I smile. Here goes nothing.

"How about an entire demon army?" Our army marches to the top of the hill all around the enemy and yells really loudly. I pull my mask down, unfold my wings, and breathe fire.

"Surrender!" They look scared shitless. The leader tries to save the situation but isn't doing a very good job.

"Never!" One of his men ignores his leader.

"But look at all of them sir. They will destroy us all!" He waves him off and throws his sword up.

"Attack!" His army is slow to respond and not that many even seem to move. I raise my sword.

"You just signed your own death warrants." They look terrified and some start running. Me and my team walk forward looking like a bunch of badass'. The enemy holds their line and I turn to my team.

"Who wants to go camping?"

"We do!" My team shouts back. I turn to Kellam and gesture him forward.

"Find us a camping spot please." He nods and we pile behind him like we did the previous battle. We charge and slam through the enemies. They are in so much disarray we manage to get more than halfway through their entire army when Kellam starts to slow down. I look back and see we left a giant slash in their army. Hundreds of them have retreated out of fear. Kellam looks back.

"Making camp...now!" We do the same ring as we did before and start getting to work. The enemies who came at us were much weaker and in fewer numbers than we wanted. We cut down at least three hundred before the main army caught up. I see Robin blasting a Thoron tome with one hand and wielding a steel sword in the other.

"What took you guys so long?" She shrugs.

"We were watching you guys do your thing." I nod and the enemy starts pulling back. Not retreating just backing up. I wave my sword in a circle and that gets my team's attention.

"Wall of pain!" We form a line that bends and points forward towards the remaining enemies. Kellam in the middle, Nyroc and me on the right while Gaius and Lon'qu take the left and Ricken blasts fire from behind. We start slowly taking ground while slicing down anything that moves. Nyroc gets nicked in the arm by a lance. I take his spot next to Kellam and he pulls into my spot.

"You alright?"

"Just a scratch. I'll live unfortunately." I chuckle and keep slicing. The enemies start retreating and we watch as their army is pounded by our Pegasus knights. Nyroc groans and starts drawing in the dirt.

"That was over way to fast." I smile and flick my blade and the blood falls off. I slide it along my arm like how Raiden from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance does and sheathe it. Chrom and Robin approach us with huge grins.

"That was way to easy. I almost thought it was a trap at first." I chuckled and bowed.

"Naga's Guardians have done it again." I hear Nyroc say behind me. I turn to Robin.

"How many have we lost?" She counts on her fingers.

"Four." Dayum. I chuckle and shake my head. She continues.

"One fourth of their army has been captured, two fourths killed, and the rest just ran off. Probably going to desert. This was Gangrel's second biggest army and we just destroyed it with only four casualties." I smile and sit down. I'm soaked in blood again and so is the rest of my team for that matter.

"I need to take a shower." Robin nods her head.

"You all do. I think Cordelia is willing to clean your clothes again." I nod and walk off to find her. My team follows and we see she is helping Lissa, Libra, and Maribelle with the injured. She is a Falcon Knight after all. She sees us and smiles.

"Only three more minutes and I can help clean those. Especially you Kellam." I look at him and his armor is no longer grey, it's red. He has bloody strands all over his armor and I chuckle uncomfortably while wipping what looks like brain off his shoulder.

"That's nasty bro." He shrugs and laughs. I see the rest of my team isn't much better. Especially Lon'qu. His face is pure red. Not from embarrassment of being near a women, just from all the blood. I shake my head and he looks at me confused.

"Do I have something on my face?" I nod and show him the reflection. He looks a little surprised but just grins. Maribelle comes up and sees him. She gives him a face of utter...happiness maybe? I don't know. She takes out a rag and wipes his face.

"Now dear we must go and get you cleaned up." He nods and she leads him off. I sit and my knees pop. I lay on my back and Cordelia stands over me.

"I need your clothes." I smile.

"Forward aren't we?" She shakes her head and Gaius starts laughing. Cordelia looks at him.

"You too." He drops his head.

"Fine." I go to the bathing tent and throw the bloody clothes outside and clean up. I find fresh clothes by the flap and put them on and exit. I stretch my wings and my back and hear giggling. I look over at some Pegasus knights and they see me looking at them and close thier mouths. They keep smiling and I look at my attire. Grey pants and a pink shirt. Oh. They are laughing at the pink shirt. I shrug and walk off. I find Chrom sparring with Sumia and she sees me and stops and starts laughing. Chrom looks at me and chuckles.

"Nice shirt." I shrug and point at him.

"Look out." He turns and Sumia smacks the butt of her lance into his jaw and he falls on the ground. I chuckle and see Nyroc coming. This is gonna suck. He sees me and strides up all manly.

"Hello fair lady. How are you this day?" I aim my tail at him and smile.

"Good enough to kick you ass. Why?" He puts his hands up and smiles.

"Nice shirt boss." I smile and ruffle the shirt.

"It is very soft." He chuckles and sits down.

"It's still a girl shirt." I shrug and decide to gamble my luck.

"You're just mad that I can make anything look good." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Umm. I'll just sick to wearing man clothes like a normal dude does." Damn. So close. I look away.

"Asshole." He dramatically shrugs.

"That's me." I chuckle. He can be a real fun guy or a real asshole.

"What does Anna see in you anyways?" He smiles.

"Much more than she would see in you. Guess that's why she married me." I hate him right now. I look over and smack the back of his head. He smiled and starts laughing. I stand up and start walking away.

"I'm gonna see if I can get my real clothes back." I leave to find Cordelia.

"Bye, have a great day boss." I wave back but keep walking. God I love my team. I see Robin and she smiles and waves.

"How are you? What are you wearing?" I sigh and look up.

"Don't, Nyroc already gave me a bunch of shit for it." She laughs and walks past.

"Sounds like him." I keep walking and find Cordelia. She sees me and throw me my clothes. I thank her and put them on and smile.

"Thank you God." I leave and decide to walk around and see how everyone is doing. I find Donnel trying to catch something.

"Whatcha doin?" He looks up and smiles.

"Catchin a snake fer Tharja." Oh. Is it poisonous? I hope not. I am not sucking the poison out if it is. I bid him good day and leave. What he sees in her is beyond me. How he and her became a thing is even more confusing. I thought we scared the shit out of him by telling him girls are evil. He must not have been paying that much attention. Or forgot. I see Sully getting into a fist fight with four other men. I watch and smile.

"Need some back up?"

"Hell no!" I watch as she starts to beat the living shit out of all the men. One comes up behind her with a knife. I catch it and look the man in the eyes.

"No. That's a bad boy." He looks at me confused and I blow smoke into his face and bare my big teeth. He drops the knife and runs off. Sully looks back at me slightly mad.

"I had em." I shake my head and pat her shoulder.

"Whatever floats your boat." She punches my shoulder and I stumbled back. I chuckled and walked away. I walked around the corner and rubbed my shoulder.

"Ouch, that fucking hurt." I see Anna with some strange tomes for sale. I get curious and approach.

"What are these tomes?" She holds three of them out. The left one is green, the middle is yellow, and the far right is blue.

"The green one can save moments when you use it. It's called a snapshot tome." So a camera basically. Sweet.

"The yellow one can play moving pictures." She shows me and I realize it's basically a t.v. but book sized. She grabs the blue one and looks at it confused.

"This one can only replay sounds but I haven't been able to get it to work." Replays sounds. Maybe it replays music, like an Ipod. I look at it and smile.

"How much?" She smiles and leans forward.

"1,000." I rub my chin and look at the book.

"500." She gets pale and looks at me confused.

"That's too low." I lean on the table and point at the book.

"You said yourself you don't know how it works. So I'm buying something that could be broken. I'm not paying very much for something that may not work." She stutters and sighs.

"750."

"600."

"650."

"625." She stops and lowers her head.

"Deal." I drop the money on the counter and walk away. In this world 1,000 is like 20 bucks in America. I just got this for almost half price, and from Anna no less. I'm feeling pretty good about myself. I return to my tent and open the book. I have an idea. I touch my hand to the book and I think of a song. Civil War by Guns n Roses. I open my eyes and see the words to the song on the page. I close the book and open the book to the page with the words. I wait. Nothing happens. I swipe my hands across the page. The words start glowing a faint blue.

"What we've got here is...failure to comun." I smile and the song starts. I turn to the next page and put another song in. Then another, and another. I filled the book with my favorite songs. I still have lots of room for more songs. I'll add more later. I look outside and smile. No clouds, warm weather, and a nice breeze. I grab the book and decide to take a walk. I find a pine tree and I hook my tail around a tree branch. I flip upside down and pull myself up a little. I'm now hanging above the ground by about five feet. I hear birds chirping. I open the book to a random page and smile. Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. It starts up and I listen.

"It's all the same. Only the names have changed. Every day it seems we're wasting away." I close my eyes and listen.

"I'm a cowboy. On the steel horse I ride. Wanted. Dead or alive." I rock my head to the beat smiling. I start singing along.

"I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted. Dead or aliiiiiiiiiiive." I start hitting inaginary drums as the instrumental part starts.

"Waaaaaaanteeeed. Dead or alive. I walk these streets. A loaded six string on my back. I play for keeps. Cuz I might not make it back. I've been everywhere. Still I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all." I just start rocking my head to the song happily. It starts wrapping up and slowing down. I open my eyes and smile. Nobody interupted me. Good. I swing and let go of the tree and flip in the air. I stick the landing and start heading back to camp. I return and see Anna. I walk up and smirk.

"I got it to work, and for almost half price." She glared at me. She waved me off and I walked away. I look up. A couple more hours of sunlight left. It's about two right now. I find Gaius sneaking some deserts. From who I'm unsure.

"Freeze." He turns and hides the confections behind his back.

"I'm innocent." I point to the treats behind his back.

"Whatcha got behind your back?" He holds out a cookie jar and frowns. I look at it confused.

"Whos are they?" He gets a look of fear and looks around.

"Lon'qu's." Really? Well everyone has a sweet tooth for something I suppose.

"Don't let him catch you." He shakes his head knowing full well that if he gets caught he is screwed.

"How could you!?" We turn and see Lon'qu walking towards us hands on the swords on his waist. Gaius looks around and throws them at me. I look back at him confused.

"Umm. No." I throw them back and he throws them back to me. We pass it back for a couple seconds before I take it and spin Gaius around. I throw the jar into his hood and shove him away. I turn to Lon'qu who was watching with a face of both anger and sorrow.

"Go get him." He walks towards Gaius who tries to get the jar out of his hood. He gives up and starts running away. Lon'qu takes off after him shouting about how he stole his honor. I shake my head.

"Don't kill him please!" I yell to Lon'qu who doesn't seem to notice. I walk away and see Ricken. I walk up and he sees me and smiles.

"Don't move." I stand still and he aims a tome at me. It flashes and I walk forward. I look at the page and see picture of me. I'm surprised. I'm starting to have a bit of hair on my face. It looks cool. I should probably shave soon.

"Snapshot tome?" I ask and he nods.

"I got it from Anna who said these usually cost like 3,000 gold. I got it for 2,000 instead. What a steal." I feel sorry for him being screwed over but realize I can't do anything for him now. I congragulate him and walk away. I laugh and sit in a chair. I look over and see Gregor and Vaike having an arm wrestling match. It looks even until Gregor uses all of the knowledge he has in how to win and throws Vaike off the side and laughs.

"Gregor is still being the best arm wrestler around no?" I see Lissa creeping up behind a half awake Fredrick. She puts a frog in his hair. It croaks and he looks up. It walks onto his face and he stands and shouts like he is on fire. Lissa rolls on the ground laughing and I start laughing as well. He gets the frog off and looks at Lissa darkly. She gets a look of fear and starts running. Fredrick chases after her. Probably to put the frog in her hair. I continue laughing and lean back and sigh. Robin comes up and smiles.

"We are having a battle against Gangrel and his main army in two days. This will decide the entire fate of the war." I nod my head. It's almost over. Soon everyone can rest and settle down. I stand and leave to inform my team of the news. I gather them up and tell them. They are happy to hear the war will be over soon. Mostly because they haven't been officially married to their wives yet. I just want to see if I can find Emmeryn. Naga hasn't come back to talk with me and Alucard hasn't come back for a few days now. I'm starting to worry for the Wyvern. Sure he is big but still. I see Chrom approaching and he stands next to me just staring.

"Yes fearless leader?" He smiles and gestures for me to follow. I follow and he comes to a big tent. He shoves me inside and I look around in confusion. Everyone jumps up.

"Happy late birthday!" I smile and start laughing.

"Thanks guys." Nyroc grabs me and hands me a bottle of some heavy alcohol.

"Now the rules are simple. The birthday boy has to get drunk off his ass." Everyone cheers and starts chanting.

"Chug, chug, chug!" I look at them then back at the bottle.

"I've never drank before. I'm under aged." They look at me confused. I have to explain.

"Where I'm from people aren't allowed to drink until they're 21." They look upset but Nyroc shrugs.

"But this isn't your homeland. Now drink." He is right. I smell it and my hightened senses make the nasty smell of it even worse than it should be. I take a quick swig and cringe.

"This shit is nasty!" I swallow and shake. Everyone is just laughing. I have so many shivers running up and down my spin right now. I give Nyroc the bottle and weakly smirk.

"Not my kind of stuff." He shrugs and swigs half the bottle. I shake my head and walk away to relax. I sit and people bid me a happy late birthday. I just thank them and watch. Everyone dances and has fun. Kellam and Panne sit next to me.

"Why aren't you out there?" I shrug.

"Never really been one for parties. Just isn't my thing." Kellam shrugs and stands with Panne.

"Well we are going to dance. You should too." I shrug.

"Two problems, one I don't have a partner." Kellam points to a Pegasus knight and she comes over looking confused as hell.

"Yes sir?" Kellam points at me.

"Dance with the birthday boy please." I shake my head.

"The second problem Kellam." He looks at me confused.

"What?" I lower my head and smile.

"Can't dance. Never learned." He rubs his chin and looks at the Pegasus knight.

"Can you dance?" She nods.

"I'm really good sir. I can help him learn." I look at Kellam and frown.

"I hate you and your ability to fix every problem." I stand and offer my hand to the girl and she takes it. We head to the dance floor and pass the last person I wanted to see. Nyroc. He sees me and whistles.

"Look at boss man go." I flip him off and point at Kellam.

"He did it not me." Nyroc just nodded.

"Ok boss. Have fun. But not too much fun."

"I could say the same to you." He just shrugged and went back to socializing. We got to the dance floor and I stood there confused.

"What do I do?" She put my left hand in hers and my right on her waist.

"Follow my lead sir." I nod and she starts to dance. I just do what she does completely out of my element. It didn't help that I stepped on her foot. Thankfully she is very patient. I hear Nyroc laughing.

"It's like trying to teach a fish to fly. Eventually it will splat back down to earth." I face him and give him a death stare. I look back at the Pegasus knight who is laughing.

"Your friends are interesting." I shake my head.

"You have no idea." She smiles.

"Wait a minute. You're that guy from earlier with the pink shirt." I nod and she starts laughing.

"My friends thought you were gay at first." I sigh annoyed.

"Never gonna live that one down am I?" She shakes her head.

"From what I've seen of your friends, probably not." Nyroc comes up next to us dancing with Anna.

"So the pink shirt wearing man isn't gay like we betted on." I looked at him confused.

"You guys had a pot to see if I was gay?" He nods.

"Well you and Emmeryn just kinda stayed seperate. So we thought you weren't into girls is all." I look at him offended. I aim my tail at him and hiss.

"Mother fucker. She is our ruler. Who voted I was gay?" He coughed and looked away. You have got to be kidding me. I punched his shoulder.

"I am very much straight you asshole." He drops his head.

"Dammit I just lost a shitload of money." I shake my head and look at him.

"Who else?" He points at Chrom while sporting a huge grin.

"Fearless leader cuz he didn't want you hooking up with his sister." I face palm and look at Chrom. I look at the Pegasus knight and smile.

"I'll be right back." I walk up to Chrom and cross my arms. He looks at me and I just stare at him. He grins. I keep staring. His grin slowely fades.

"You thought I was gay?" He face changes to terror. He sips his drink and looks at me.

"I think Sumia is calling me. I should go." He starts leaving.

"Asshole." He looks back and chuckles. I return to them and see they are laughing. I start dancing with the Pegasus knight again. The music finishes and I bow.

"Thank you for the dance. Now my friends can leave me the hell alone." I look at Nyroc while dramatically rolling my head. He shakes his head like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I see a drunk Vaike point at Libra who was sitting peacefully.

"Who brought the strippers?" I walk up and shake my head.

"No Vaike. This is Libra. He only looks like a women. And sounds like a women, and walks like a women. But isn't a women." Vaike shakes his head.

"Dammit Libra. I thought we had some strippers coming." Miriel came up and lead him away smiling. I was at a loss for words. I turned to the monk and smiled.

"Enjoying the party?" He shrugged and went to get some drinks. Probably not. Poor guy. He is just like me. I see Tharja hexing a slice of cake and Donnel watching with entertainment.

"What are you doing?" She smiles.

"Making a pet." She finishes and the cake sprouts legs and starts making wierd noises. She pets it and it grows huge. It is now the size of a Saint Bernard. I watch as it scuttles along the floor blindly.

"It doesn't have eyes." She motions for me to stay quiet. I watch as Donnel comes up and sprays frosting eyes onto its head. It fizzles and then they blink. It looks at Donnel and Tharja and waddles to them. I point at it and walk back a little.

"If that thing attacks anyone or causes any problems I will slice it into a bunch of pieces." Tharja hugged the living confection which surprisingly didn't get cake all over her.

"Scrumptious wouldn't do that." Oh my God. Donnel, what have you done to the Tharja we all know and kinda loved? She wasn't creepy and was actually, now that I think about it, really nice. I shake my head and walk away. I see Lon'qu and Maribelle. I sit next to them and they see my confused face.

"What happened? Did you see a ghost?" I shake my head.

"Something much worse. Tharja, being happy and made a giant cake pet, dog thing." They looked at me confused. I pointed at Tharja and their mouths dropped. She was hugging it and giggling happily. Lon'qu shook his head.

"That's an image I will never remove from my head." Maribelle just giggled. I leaned back and smiled. Everyone is happy and things look pretty good. I stretch my wings and my back. The rest of the party passes slowly and I return to my tent and look at the ceiling smiling.

"Good shit." Was all I said as I passed out.

 **I started this on Friday but had to do to my dads after getting like 2,000 words down. So all weekend I couldn't write this. I may be grounded. My asshole teacher flunked me. Legit. I was his bitch for two and a half months so I could pass because math is hard. He told me like two days before the final that as long as I tried I would pass. He gives me a 69% in the class so now I get to retake everything. He is an asshole. I am not retaking it with him. He can burn in hell for all I care. Anyways, how are you all doing. If I get grounded I will still post these. They may be more scarce unfortunetely but I will not leave you guys hanging. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	16. Killing a King

**Got more time for typing. I'm going to go ham for you guys. I'm listening to The Monster with Eminem. Love this song. Friends with the monster! Break it down. I love dancing and singing even though I suck at both. Anyways, here we go guys. Enjoy!**

Preparing for the next battle was much more tense than I was expecting it to be but it has to be done I suppose. The battlefield is just a huge open field with some forts here and there. The enemy army is definitely scared and has low moral. The battle will still be very hard and long. There are going to be a lot of dead to deal with after the battle. It has to be done however. I don't have the greatest stamina in very long fights. I approach Robin and Chrom who are making a plan.

"How long will this fight last?" Chrom looks up smiling.

"Why? You have a date after?" I shake my head and chuckle a little.

"I'm not that lucky Chrom. Just need to go. Long battles aren't exactly my strong suit." He looks at Robin who bounces her head in thought.

"Three hours or so." Damn. I nod and get my team. We sit grimly knowing this fight is going to be insane.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this. I have a plan that goes against what Robin wants. We will most likely die but will end this battle before there are too many people killed. I won't force you guys to join me but I just wanted to run it by you guys." They just sit quietly and Nyroc looks at me and for one of the few times isn't making a crack.

"What's the plan boss?" The others look at me curious to know the plan.

"We rush straight to Gangrel and kill him. It will destroy the enemy moral and most will scatter. We'll be stuck behind enemy lines and the odds of survival will be almost zero. You don't have to join me. You all have family that will need you after the war. It's your choice." They sit and I wait. Nyroc stands.

"I'm in boss. My mission was to keep your scaley hide alive so that's what I plan to do." I smile at him and look at the others. Kellam stands and smiles.

"I got your back, Travis. With my shield we will punch straight through the enemy army." I nod to him. Gaius stands and throws his lollipop away.

"Can't let you guys do something stupid without me now can I? I am in." I chuckle a little and look at Ricken and Lon'qu. They both look at each other and nod. They stand together. Lon'qu crosses his arms.

"You are all fools. But we are a team no? Team sticks together. I will slice us a way straight though them all." Ricken just fist pumps.

"They won't know what hit them." We gather in a circle and start to make a plan. It's stupid what we are about to do but it is for the good of everyone else. I grab the music tome and smile. I will add this to the plan. We get in a line. We asked Robin to place us a little ways away so we could not interfere with her main plan and smash into their flank. She agreed not knowing our plan. She said to stay back just in case but we can't do that. We line up about 200 feet from our allies. I turn to my team.

"Last chance if you want to leave. I won't care if you do. That just means you are actually smart." They shake their heads and get ready. I start the song in my music tome. Welcome to the Jungle. The main army charges and we pile behind Kellam and charge. We hit the enemies and rush through easily and keep going. Kellam slowed down and I had an idea.

"Guys give him a boost!" We start pushing Kellam and we pick our speed up and get further into the middle of their army. I look back and see Robin and the others fighting trying to keep up with us but failing.

"Come back!" Some calls to us but we keep going. We see Gangrel with his honor guards and we slow down and make a circle. We slash into all the enemies we see and start slowly stepping towards him. We see friendly arrows flying towards us and I see what Robin is doing.

"Under Kellam, now!" We get under him and he puts his shield up and everyone around us drops dead. We march over the dead to the next enemies who are closer to Gangrel. He starts shooting lightning at us through his Levin sword and we have Kellam stop the attacks. Gangrel tries a few more times and the attacks bounce off his shield harmlessly. Gangrel does not look happy right now. He raises his sword above his head.

"Die you maggots!" He swings it down and a huge bolt strikes Kellam's shield. He drops to his knees.

"Form a wall!" We make a wall around him and enemies start charging. I look at Kellam. He doesn't look hurt just stunned.

"You ok big guy?" He nods and stands and takes point. We march to Gangrel. The Mad King looks tired after that big attack and he looks a little scared. He sicks some of his honor guards on us and they start to hammer into us. Things don't look too good. I check on my team. Lon'qu has an arrow in his shoulder and a slash on his left hand. He's still fighting like a god while duel wielding his swords. I look at Nyroc who has a slash across his gut and left leg. He looks a little slow. I see Gaius who has a few cuts on him in random spots. Ricken looks fine but shooting spells non-stop has tired him out. He's panting and slouching. Kellam looks fine but still a little stunned. I need to end this now.

"Kellam launch me." He looks at me and shakes his head.

"If I do that then all the guards around him will have a hay day with you. You'll be without back up." I don't care. If I don't then you will die.

"Do it." He is hesitant but holds his shield up. I jump on and he launches me at Gangrel. He and his guards look confused and I tackle him. We roll and I jump off and draw Fang of Nyx while igniting it. I kill the first guard quickly. Three with axes rush me. I parry their blows and slash at them. I cut one down and three seem to appear from nowhere. I keep fighting and they start to hit me. I'm slowing down and they know it. I breathe fire and they back up. I sheathe Fang of Nyx and jump using one of the men as a ramp of sorts. I see Gangrel and he sees me.

"Gangrel!" As I fly I draw Emmeryn and aim at his chest. I fire and land. I look up and everyone is quiet. I see Gangrel with a face of shock. He looks at his chest and blood starts flowing on his shirt right where his heart is located. He falls to his knees and I walk up. I put Emmeryn in her holster and stare the Mad King in the face.

"That was from Emmeryn." He gurgles out blood and falls over dead. I turn and see the main army is still fighting. Enemies surround me but are cautious. I draw Sweet Sickness and get ready. A lance user stabs and I knock it way and swing. It connects and his head comes clean off. I feel a sharp pain to my left side. I pull and see a sword come out of my side. I swing up towards him and his guts split open and pour on the floor. I get hit in the right shoulder with an axe and fall to my knees. I stab the man in the chest and he falls dead. I pull the axe out and try to stand. I feel a boot connect with my face. I look up from the and see a man preparing to drop his axe on me. He looks up and stops. I see a huge black shadow come over me and hear a loud roar. I try to stand but can't. I see Lon'qu next to me helping me sit up.

"Get up!" He shouts but my ears are ringing. I sit and look around. I see my team fighting, desperartely trying to hold the enemy back. I look at the shadow and see it's Alucard. I smile and stand with Lon'qu's help. I sheathe Sweet Sickness and just use him for support. The ringing stops and I can hear him.

"You alright?" I nod and see the huge horde of enemies around us. We can't hold much longer. Maybe a minute at the most. My team looks beat to hell and tired as well.

"Hold tight." They nod and press together while trying to hold back the best they can. It's working but only barely. Alucard is keeping the flank at bay with his tail and wings but they are slicing into the big Wyvern. A throwing axe goes into his back and he lets out a roar of pain. I pull out my hooks and try to help but my injuries are holding me back. Nyroc gets knocked on his back with a grunt. I stick a hook into the neck of the man trying to kill him. I get blown on my back and see a mage with a wind tome smiling. He raises his hand when the ground under him erupts with lava and fire. I look at Ricken who is barely standing. He raises his hand and drops it and a huge explosion blows up the enemies. He drops the tome and then falls down.

"Get around Ricken guys!" We make a wall and Alucard puts a wing over him to protect him from further harm. Kellam tries to hold the front when a javaline pieces his right side and he stumbles back. He swings his lance in a circle and takes out a few men but they push him back. A tomahawk hits his lance arm and he drops it. He raises his shield and smashes it into the enemies to try to keep them back. He won't hold much longer.

I look over at Lon'qu while slicing a man's throat open with "missed me." He is swinging like a blur but gets clipped in the leg by a lance. He rocks to the side but keeps slashing. A magic blast hits his chest and he flies back. He hits the ground but rolls up and charges. He isn't looking to good either.

I rip open a mans gut while torching another and look at Nyroc. He slashes at everything that moves when he stumbles back clutching his face. He drops his hand and I see an arrow in his left eye. He slashes when a sword man slashes his chest and he falls on his back. Before the killing blow hits him Alucard's wing covers him and takes the blow. The wing pulls back and takes Nyroc with it.

The big wyvern has cuts all along his back and has arrows all over his body. They didn't pierce him very deep but he could definetily feel them. He keeps swinging and lashing out at them but is getting slower and more reserved.

I kill another and turn to Gaius. The candy bandit slashes with his sword while dodging almost every attack that comes at him. He takes an arrow to his left leg and he stumbles back. Unlike us he can't take that many hits so one arrow will almost level him. He limps back and stabs at a man, killing him. He takes a lance to the shoulder and he falls on his back. Alucard grabs him with his tail and pulls him under him. Gaius pulls out his bow and fires from under the wyvern still tryig to help.

"Hold them back!" I shout while trying to keep the rest back with Alucard's help. I keep going when I feel a burst of pain in my chest area. I look down and see an arrow not too deep in it but in it nonetheless. I stumble and feel a blast of fire hit me and I land on my back. I look forward and Alucard's head grabs the man and bites him in half while throwing the other half away. He then drags me underneath him and I see a javaline hit the wyvern in the neck and he shrieks.

"Alucard, No!" The wyvern drops his head under his wings to protect himself. Kellam falls on his back after getting hit with a hammer. Alucard puts him under him. Lon'qu starts backing up when three arrows pierce him. Right side, left lower leg, and left upper leg. He falls and the wyvern hides him as well. Alucard closes us in and things are dark except for a few patches of light. We hear clanging and the wyvern's raspy breathing as the enemy attacks the only thing in front of them. When a wyvern curls up in defense the scales and skin are almost unbreakable. I pull the arrow out of my chest and grunt. I look at my team and can only see Gaius, Ricken, and Nyroc.

"How's everyone holding out?" The barely conciouss Nyroc raises his hand from the arrow in his eye.

"Super duper boss." Gaius fires out of the holes with his bow.

"They keep walking past the hole and looking in and expecting different results." He fire again and we hear a scream of pain from outside. Ricken is still unconciouss.

"Nyroc, how is Ricken?" He checks Ricken's pulse then lays back.

"He's alive. He just passed out from casting so many spells." I nod and crawl to the other side and see Lon'qu pulling out the arrows and Kellam just laying there.

"You two ok?" Kellam groans and nods.

"Well I'm alive so that's a plus. Panne will kill me later for doing this." I pat his shoulder and look at Lon'qu.

"And you?" He pulls the final arrow out and lays back.

"I'll live." We wait and the sounds of weapons hitting Alucard stops. The wyvern is still breathing but barely. He lifts his wings and we see our allies. The healers rush in and help us. A healer comes to me but I wave her off.

"Help Alucard." She nods and helps the wyvern. I start breathing like the wyvern. My vision is blurring and Chrom stands over me.

"You...hey...ay awa..." I can't keep awake. I see images of the others. They are all dead under Alucard. Did we fail? What's happening?

"That was very foolish. This almost happened because of your decisions." Naga.

"We saved lives."

"And almost killed your friends. I'm not mad, just be more careful. They are your friends and follow your orders. Make smarter ones please."

"Yes Naga." I open my eyes and see the roof of a tent. I look around and see my team in chairs around me with bandages waiting. I look and smile. They're all alive. The only one with very little bandages is Ricken. I chuckle a little. They look at me and crowd around me.

"So we succeeded?" They smile and nod. Nyroc just sighs a little.

"Our wives hate us but whatever. We did it. Gangrel's dead and the war is over." I nod and start to panick. I sit up but hurt and the others urge me down.

"A-alucard, is he ok?" They chuckle a little and Kellam whistles. The big, bandaged head of the wyvern comes through. He sees me and almost knocks the tent over getting over to me. His neck is just as bandaged as his head if not more. He lays his head on me and it hurts but I could care less.

"Hey buddy. You saved our ass' back there." He hums happily and blows a puff of smoke out of his nose. The others laughed and Lon'qu pointed at him.

"We had to keep him out while you were asleep so you could rest. He really wanted to see you for some reason." I rub his head and smile. I look at my team.

"That was incredible guys. You all showed bravery, grace under preassure, and perserverance. I couldn't ask for a better team." They just nodded. I gestured to Nyroc and the bandage over his eye.

"How's it feeling?" He just shrugged and pulled out a white eye patch with the mark of Naga on it.

"Anna found this and it matched my armor so she gave it to me." I just chuckle. Chrom and Robin entered. Chrom had a huge grin on his face. Robin saw I was awake and my team backed up. She walked up.

"Good you're awake." I smile.

"Ya I am wh Ouch!" She slapped me in the face. Really hard too. I just looked at her and gave a confused face.

"Why?" She death glared me.

"The plan worked." I am so confused right now.

"Soooo, why did you slap me?" She shook her head and pointed at my team.

"You almost got all of them killed and didn't tell any of us what you were doing." Oh. Oops.

"I asked them if they wanted to join me. They didn't have to. Get mad at them." She turned to Ricken who shrunk down in fear.

"You didn't tell me you had a choice in the matter." He shrugged and chuckled uneasily.

"Didn't seem important at the time." She stared at him then hugged him.

"I almost lost you you fool." He just laughed and hugged her back.

"Sorry, they just needed me." I laughed and layed back and relaxed. Things worked out for the better. Chrom came up and looked to see if Robin was paying attention.

"That was badass what you guys did." He held his fist out and I fist bumped him. I couldn't help but smile at his immaturity.

"It's what we do." He just chuckled and left. Lissa came in and checked me out.

"You should be fine by tomorrow. If you eat this." She held up something really nasty. I took it and ate it. She watched closely. I sat there and looked at her.

"What did you put in this?" She stamped her foot.

"It is medicine but I tried to make it really hot." I shot an ember at her and laughed.

"Drakaryn remember?" She pouted and walked away while looking back.

"You should be fine by tomorrow." I sat there with Alucard and my team plus Robin. They eventually left to let me rest and I looked at Alucard.

"Why were you gone for so long buddy?" He looked up at me with a look of happiness in his big eyes.

"Is she out there?" He just blinked and I smiled.

"We'll find her buddy." I went to sleep and woke in the clouds. Strange place for a dream to take place.

"This is no dream Drakaryn." I turned to see Naga and all her goddessness. I nodded my head.

"Lady Naga." She bowed her head a little and walked towards me.

"She is alive." I felt like I was hit with a truck at first. I looked at the goddess and had a hundred questions.

"Where?" That's a good place to start. She shook her head.

"I am unsure. Dark magic surrounds her. She hasn't aged. She is still twenty like the day when she jumped. I do know that she is not in the north but the south. Where in the south is unknown to me however." Damn the world is huge and I only have two years till the next war starts.

"How will I find her?" Naga made a map appear in front of me. It looked like the one in the game and showed a huge red circle around the lower of Ylisse, Plegia and Valm.

"She is somewhere in here. Where in here I am unsure of. The task of finding her falls to you." I grabbed the map and put it in my pocket. I start to fade when Naga starts talking again.

"Be warned Drakaryn, she is not as she was before she fell. I am not sure what is different with her but there is a difference. Good luck." I nod and wake up with Alucard still next to me. He stirs and his dark eyes almost glow in the dark as he looks at me. I rub his head.

"She's alive. Tomorrow we find her." He grumbles and falls asleep and I follow his lead. We'll find her. We have to.

 **I felt really good while writing this one. Hope you guys enjoyed. Did you think that anyone was going to die? Some people probably did. Others not so much. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	17. Soren, and Lozbel

**Hey hey all. Just so you know I am adding two new OCs because people were messaging me and asking me to do that because they wanted more interesting characters like Nyroc. So I did. Here is the next chapter for all you who want to read more about this. I will have a sequel of sorts just saying this now. But, it will be much more different than you will expect. Should be good though. Still have a long ways to go on this but it helps to plan ahead. I only try to write two stories at a time is my goal so I don't overwork myself. Two is the perfect number for this. Well for me at least. Anyways, here we go.**

"So you really leaving boss?" I nodded to Nyroc.

"This is important. You can't come with me. This is something I have to do. I hope you understand." He looked down a little upset.

"I know I can't stop you boss. I just ask three favors." I nod and he raises his head and looks up at me.

"One, be careful. Two, you come to me and Anna's wedding in two months. This includes the other members of our team. Three, bring me back a souvenir." I chuckled at the last one and faced him.

"I think I can do that Nyroc. Take care." We shake hands and I walk out of the barracks. Returning to Ylisstol right after the battle seemed like the best bet to heal after almost dying...again. I went through the town and passed familiar faces along the way. Saying goodbye is the hard part so I just left quietly. I left Nyroc with a note. That should suffice.

"Wait up." I turn and see a familiar face behind me. The boy who I helped at the town during the war. I faced him confused.

"What are you doing here?" He walked up and smiled.

"After you liberated the town me and my family left and moved here. We had no love for the Mad King." I nod and remember the man who I put six feet under. Upon closer inspection the boy seemed pretty strong. If he was a class from the game it would be the mercenary class. His black hair was a buzz cut. He looked pretty young.

"So why did you want me to stop?" He pulls out a silver sword and smiles.

"I want to come with you." That was unexpected. I don't know.

"What about your family?" He slumps down.

"My dad died while we were coming here and my mother only has a few weeks left to live." Damn. Why does war have to effect those who shouldn't have to carry the burden? I pat his shoulder.

"Are you sure. The odds of you coming back alive are very low. We will be traveling in unknown territory with bandits and risen at every turn." He looks very determined.

"I'll be fine. Besides you're a Drakaryn." I chuckle a little.

"All that it gives me is a little strength, wings, big ass teeth, and a tail. I had to learn how to fight by getting the shit kicked out of me. Are you ok with learning through pain and failure?" I he nods and I smile.

"Then follow." He jumps happily. We get to the edge of town and a shadow passes over us from above. We look up and the boy looks scared but I just laugh.

"Don't worry. That's Alucard. He's going to help us." He nods and keeps next to me.

"So what are we doing?" I pull out a map and show him the circled off area.

"We are looking for someone who should be dead. She is somewhere in this area." He observes and looks at me.

"Who is she?" I put the map away and look forward.

"Emmeryn." He gives an,"Oh," of slight understanding and we walk. I turn to him to try and change the subject.

"What's your name?" He looks up at me smiling.

"Soren." Soren, I've heard that name before. Wasn't that the name of Ike's tactician? I believe so. I nod and we walk for a bit. I smell something and push him into a bush. We wait and bandits pass by chasing some villagers. Soren tried to get up to help but I stopped him.

"Just watch." These villagers we have helped before and we even taught them how to deal with bandits. The villagers ran and stopped at some trees. The bandits kept coming when the villagers cut a rope. A huge net came up and caught the bandits in it. The villagers just laughed at the bandits. We stood and continued walking. The day passed slowely. We stopped and Alucard landed and we made camp. I went to the wyvern and checked out his wounds. One opened so I just bandaged it up.

"Be more careful buddy. If you keep cutting it open then it won't heal." The wyvern grunted and I just grunted back sarcastically and sat. Soren looked at the wyvern.

"So that's why we can't ride him. He's hurt." I nodded and smiled at the wyvern while throwing him a hunk of meat.

"Saved me and my team's lives." Soren observed the wyvern and just smiled.

"He seems pretty nice." He extended a hand and the wyvern just rubbed his head against the boy. Soren chuckled and I stood and grabbed a practice sword. I threw him another and went to an opening that was still lit by the fire. He stood across from me understanding. I took a stance with both hands on the sword and held it in front of me.

"Hit me." Soren nodded and swung at my head. I blocked and threw it away and slashed his chest several times. He got up a little dazed and got ready. He stabbed and I moved to the side while back handing him and kicking his legs out from under him. I pressed the sword to his chest.

"There is no room for mistakes in a battle. If you do then you die. Simple as that." I help him up and we practiced for a few more hours. He shows promise but is going to need a lot of practice. I sat on a blanket and just sat listening. Soren looked over at me confused.

"You're not going to sleep?" I shake my head.

"Got to keep watch. I don't sleep that well anyways. Get some rest." I looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Where are you Emm?"

It was morning and I waited a little. Soren woke up and got ready quickly. We started walking while Alucard took off into the sky. It started raining and getting windy later so the wyvern landed and walked next to us. It's probably better for his injuries. We see a small town in the distance and Soren gets a little uneasy. I turn to him.

"What's wrong?" He looks at the town and sighs.

"That's my old village. The one where I met you. They will most likely try to kill me and brand me a traitor." I hand him a black cloak with a hood and smirk.

"Don't let them see you then." He put the cloak around him and put the hood up. I smiled and turned to Alucard.

"See those trees?" The wyvern looked in the direction I was pointing and grunted.

"Wait there for me. I'll bring you some food ok?" Alucard grunted and hobbled off. We walked into town and I put my mask up to hide my appearance. We go to the inn and get some food and rooms. The man didn't want to at first but I changed his tone when I dropped a coin pouch on the table. He poined at out room and I turned to Soren.

"I'm going to go feed Alucard. Do you want to stay here or come with me?" He looked around and saw the boys who had attacked him. They didn't recognize him but he knew them.

"No, I'll come with you." We head to the forest and see the big wyvern bitting a tree. He sees me and walks up to me.

"You aren't that hungry. Don't make a scene." The wyvern grunted. I threw him some food and he ate it happily. The rain died down and I sat in a dry spot under a tree. The wyvern went next to me and nudged me with his head.

"No, the rest is for later. Who knows when we will find another town." The wyvern gives up and goes back to bitting the tree. Soren walks up next to me.

"What is he doing?" I shrug and sigh.

"Well it's Alucard so who knows." The wyvern turns to me and blows a puff of smoke out of his nose. I wag my finger at him with sass.

"Don't snort at me in that tone of voice." The wyvern snorts and bites the tree again. I shake my head while laughing. Soren just stands there confused.

"You guys are wierd. Well actually your friends are wierder." I remember that I took him the mess tent and showed him the Sheperds. I chuckle remembering the experience and leaned against the tree. I looked up and then stood.

"Alucard, we are going to town to sleep. We'll be back in the morning. If you are hungry then hunt a deer like a normal wyvern." The wyvern lookes at me and steps forward. He lowers his head and stares at me softly. He then licks me and I get covered in spit.

"Thanks buddy." I leave and walk to town with Soren while wipping the spit off me. We arrive and go to the inn and our rooms.

"We are waking up early ok?" Soren nodded, tired from walking all day. I leave my room and go to the inn keeper and show him the map.

"Where are we on here?" He points at a spot just outside the red circle and I thank him and go to my room. I look at the map and groan angrily.

"Dammit!" She could be anywhere in this entire circle. But where? It's too much ground to cover in two years on foot. Sure I have Alucard but that will only help so much. I hear a knock and walk to it. I unsheathe a hidden blade in case someone recognized me and wanted to try to kill me.

"Who's there?" I listen and back up.

"U-um, Lozbel." Who the hell is Lozbel? I open the door and see a girl with dark blue hair that is short and comes to the bottom of her head. The blue is not like Chroms as his was lighter. Hers was dark, almost black. She had black bows on the side of her head. She was shorter than me but not by a lot. She has pale white skin and black robes and gloves. She has a scarf of sorts around her neck and the bottom of her chin. She looks like a mage of sorts.

"Who are you?" She bows sheepishly and points out the window. I turn and see Alucard looking at me with a face of guilt. I face palm and turn to Lozbel.

"What did he do?" She threw him a piece of meat and laughed.

"Nothing he was just trying to get into your window to see you. I thought you may have wanted to know." I went to the window and started rubbing the wyvern.

"You could get in trouble if someone catches you." He grunted and rubbed his head against me. I turned to the girl and smiled.

"Thanks, this is Alucard in case you were wondering." She walked forward and rubbed his nose. He just responded by licking her causing her to yelp in surprise. She shook herself and all the spit off and looked at me then saw the map.

"What's that for?" I looked at it and sighed disappointed.

"Trying to find someone in this circle and I only have two years." She grimaced and observed it.

"Might I be able to help?" I shrugged.

"Depends, why do you want to help?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Well I saw you and your mercenary friend and thought you may have been wandering warriors and I wanted to travel with you guys and fight evil. I can use magic." She pulled out a flux tome that was definetily 'forged' like Rickens Bloganone tome is. She doesn't look like a dark mage though. She held up her hand and a black aura came off it.

"I'm special according to the magic school I went to. I have the gift of shadow. 'Shadow Gift' they call it." Oh. I observe her and shrug.

"Sure you can come with me and Soren." She giggles happily and leaves while bouncing. I turn to Alucard who looks just as confused as me.

"What just happened?" The wyvern shook his head and left to go back to the woods. I went to the bed and went to sleep after a few hours of contemplation on the plan for searching for Emmeryn.

"Soren get up." He didn't stir. I went outside and went to the well. Lozbel approached while I lowered the bucket.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle darkly and turn to her while pulling my mask up.

"You'll see." We walk to Soren's room and I dump the water on him and he shouts while falling off his bed with a thud.

"Risen! Risen riding wolves!" He shouted in confusion. I shook my head and laughed. He looked up at me and calmed down.

"I'll get ready now." He noticed Lozbel who had jumped behind me when he had gone floundering on the floor.

"Who's that?" I gesture to her and smile.

"New member in our little search squad." She looked around me at Soren and waved shyly.

"Hi." She squeeked out. I left and got my stuff. I returned and saw Soren was almost ready.

"Damn you're fast." He shrugs and finishes and puts the pack on his back. We go outside and see Lozbel waiting for us patiently. She is worse than Gaius in the fact that she just disappears and reappears randomly. We go to the forest and see Alucard rolling on his back like a giant dog. Lozbel giggles at the display while Soren just shakes his head. I clear my throat and the wyvern looks up at me and rolls up.

"Am I interupting?" The wyvern just grunts. We start walking and he lifts off. Lozbel watches as he flies around in the sky.

"He's big for a wyvern isn't he" I just nod. I hear a noise and hold my hand up and they slow down. I smell something. I sniff and they look at me confused. I hear a growl from a bush. I draw Fang of Nyx and growl back. The other two get behind me and watch. A huge risen in lots and lots of body armor with a hammer comes out and stares at us through the helm...that has a hole in the forehead.

"Motherfucker." Not this piece of shit again. Me and my whole team had a hard time killing this bastard last time and he was human last time. Now he's risen meaning he doesn't feel pain and he's stronger. I turn to the other two and chuckle uneasily.

"Soren, Lozbel meet Armored Asshole. Armored Asshole, meet Soren and Lozbel." He just growls and starts stalking towards us...menacingly! I put Fang of Nyx away and draw Sweet Sickness because this thing fucked up some of his armor last time so I will just have to do it again. I get ready and turn to the other two.

"Stay back. This guy was dangerous last time." Soren looks confused and points at Armored Asshole.

"Last time?" I point at the hole in his head and chuckle.

"I shot him in the head and killed him but seems some type of black magic decided to ressurect him as a risen." Lozbel fires a flux blast and it actually seems to work on him.

"Keep firing but back up." She does just that and I turn to Soren.

"He has a lot of armor meaning he is really slow. Stay behind him and you'll be fine. Just stab every now and then." He nods and starts to circle the big risen. I walk stright up to him and pull up my mask. He swings from above and I side step and slash his chest. It tears through the armor and into him a little but he doesn't reel. Instead he just turns and swings the hammer into my chest knocking me on my back. I look up and see him walking towards me. He flinches and turns around. I stand and run at him. I stab him in the back creating a big hole in his armor. I pull out and back up as he turns and swings at me. I look over at Soren.

"Aim for the hole in his armor." He nods and waits for an opening. I turn to Lozbel and point at the nicks, dents, and tears in his armor.

"Lozbel, break his armor apart for us." She nods and starts aiming at the weak points in his armor. I back up to avoid the swing of his hammer and Soren stabs him in the back causing him to turn and knock the boy on his back. He walks towards Soren and I slash the big brute's leg to get his attention. He turns and grabs my neck and picks me up. He look at me ignoring the magic attacks from Lozbel that were tearing his armor to shreds. She wasn't hurting him but by destroying his armor it would be easier to hurt him later. I chuckle when he readies his hammer.

"Easy Shao Kahn, this isn't Mortal Kombat." He ignores me and throws me up. I start falling and he hits me like a baseball. I slam into a tree and look at the big behemoth. I grab my rope darts seeing as I dropped Sweet Sickness somewhere in that hit. I see a weak point on his hammer arm and throw the dart into the hole. I pull and he almost drops his hammer. Soren stabs his back and Lozbel smashes his helmet revealing his ugly grey head with big red eyes and a hole from the bullet hole where I shot him when he was alive.

"Damn you ugly." Is all I say. I pull and the dart it comes lose and I smile. Here goes being a badass. I throw the dart and get him in the forehead. I pull and nothing happens. I pull again and the risen grabs the rope and pulls me to him. He picks me up and stares at me like he is totally fine despite having a rope dart in his forehead. I stare at him. I smirk and draw Emmeryn. I fire into his head like I did to kill him last time. The shot connects and his head whips back. He just looks back at me clearly unfazed and growls.

"I'm sorry." I get lifted up and slammed on the ground and drop Emmeryn. He picks me up and does it again and I try to grab Emmeryn but he picks me up. I look at his arm and see the armor is broken. I have one chance at this. He slams me into the ground. Lozbel and Soren try to get him to stop but they don't seem to know that risen won't stop unless they are dead. I get lifted and I whip my tail up and slice his arm off. He drops me and I choke a little as I land. He backs up a little confused that his hand was gone. I see the rope of the dart and see it's still connected to his head. I grab it and look at him. I pull as hard as I can and his head comes off and flies towards me. I move to the side and grab the huge knife I have on my right leg and throw it. The head bounces on a tree but just when it starts to fall the knife hits it and impales it to the tree where it just hangs. I pick up Sweet Sickness and sheathe it after twirling it.

"Who's next?" The other two look at me with faces of shock. I look around and find my gun and reload it and holster it. I check on the ther two.

"You guys ok?" They nod and look at me.

"Are you alright?" I look at Soren and smile.

"All in a days work. Last time I killed him me and my team were on a moving cart while he was horseback. Killed him by shooting him in the head. Even then he didn't die instantly." I went to the tree and pulled my knife out and pulled the head off. I sheathed the knife and felt so badass. Not only did I just kill this big bastard again but while doing a fatality from Mortal Kombat. I looked at the head as it finally started to disolve along with the rest of his body.

"Fatality." The other to didn't ask. Alucard landed and looked at us. I give him an annoyed face.

"Now you show up." The wyvern, I swear to God, was smiling at me cockily. We continue walking and see a very small town with only a few houses. The people greeted us happily and we did the same to them. We bought supplies and things were going well until someone saw Alucard circling from above us. I had to calm them down and explain he was with us. They were fine after that and even asked if Alucard could land. He did and they all loved him. Everyone loves the big bastard. It's hard not to. They invited us to have a feast with them and we accepted. It was nice. There wasn't too many people and it was very relaxing. A messenger arrived and walked up to me and smiled.

"Are you the Drakaryn known as Travis?" I nodded and he pulled out a letter.

"It's from Nyroc sir." I thank the messenger and he leaves. The other two gather around me and listen as I read the letter out loud.

"Hey Travis just checking up on you. If you get this and aren't dead then you completed the first favor/rule I gave you. Anyways, I wanted to tell you the dates of the team's various wedding days so you could come and visit. They are listed below and if you don't show up then we will hunt you down and hang you by your tail for being an ass. As for the third one. Can I have a pony?

-Nyroc

P.S. You're an uncle." Great I'm gone for a few days and already Nyroc and Anna are expecting a kid. Idiot. The other two chuckled at the letter.

"He sounds interesting." Is all Soren could say. I looked at the dates and saw they were all within a couple weeks of each other. The first was Kellam and Panne's. Two weeks from now. I have some time to gather basic information of the area of the red circle and then head back in time. I turn to the other two and chuckle.

"Ever been to a wedding?" They both shake their heads and I chuckle.

"Me neither. It will be a learning experience for all of us." I go to the village elder and ask where we are on the map and he points to near the coast. Wow we got further than I though we would. Maybe this wouldn't be impossible after all. I decide we are going to head to the coast and get some information before heading back to Ylisstol for the wedding. The other two agree and we spend the night at the town.

The village at the beach was mostly useless. They hadn't seen Emmeryn or anyone with her likeness. The information of the area was nice to have though. We start to head back to Ylisstol for the wedding.

Holy shit this is more boring than I thought it would be. I'm happy for Kellam and all but watching from the back to avoid being seen is really boring. The other guys were stealthily playing poker during the wedding and Gaius was sweeping them from what I saw. I decied to have some fun with what was happening. I turned to Soren, and Lozbel.

"Stay here." They nodded and I climbed the wall using my claws to help. I get up to the roof and used the beams to help get across. I got above my team and looked down. Being up in the shadows means anybody who isn't paying close attention isn't going to see me. I pull a bullet out of my pouch and chuckle a little. I drop the bullet and hit Gaius in the head.

"Ouch." People look over at him confused and he chuckles uneasily. He looks up at Libra who is the marriage dude. I don't know what they are called. Neither do I care. He looks up and doesn't see me. I look at the cards they have and when Gaius bets a lot of money even though he has crap cards I get a plan. I scratch some words on to a bullet. I drop it on Ricken's lap and he reads it.

"Raise." He smiles and raises. Normaly Ricken is crap at cards because he gets scared easily. Gaius grins and goes all in betting Ricken will withdraw. I drop another in his lap.

"Go all in." He sells it and looks like he's gonna back out but goes in. Gaius drops his lollipop when Ricken drops his cards. Three pair. Gaius doesn't have anything. Ricken takes all his money and sticks his tongue out at him. Gaius leans back and looks up at me and sees me flipping him off. He sees me and his mouth drops. He flips me off sliently. I just shrug at him. He nudges the others and points up. They see me and wave at me. I wave back. They all whisper then they all flip me off in unison. I get an evil idea. I pull a bunch off bullets out and look at them. The gets faces of horror and shake their heads. I nod and drop at least fifty bullets on them. Everyone stops and looks at them. The wives face palm at thier antics and I try not to laugh. I escape the roof unseen and leave a gift for Kellam and Panne. I get back to Lozbel and Soren and they shake their heads.

"Was that really neccissary?" I look at Lozbel and nod.

"Completely. They were playing poker in the middle of a wedding...without me." She slaps her forehead and exhales slowly. Soren just chuckles. I look in my ammo pouch and frown. I probably could have used less bullets though. We leave and Soren gets a little upset.

"We're not staying for the after party?" I shake my head.

"Nope, we have work to do. Maybe at one of the next ones." They nod in agreement and we start to head back to the beach village to go to Valm. The islands in between will be the least likely places for her to be. We will find her though. I looked at the letter Nyroc gave me. The next wedding is his and Anna's in three weeks. We have time to explore as well with that time line. But for now it's back to business. First order of business however is to get more bullets.

 **Well there you guys go. The wedding of Kellam and Panne. The other guys had to play poker in the middle though because they are...well themselves. I hope you guys enjoy the OCs. I had fun making them. The name ideas was from Ike's tactician Soren. The idea for Lozbel was because in Fire Emblem Awakening I street passed a team and their avatar's name was Lozbel and she had Shadow Gift and was a kick ass Dark flier. She would have swept my team except I have Lon'qu. This Lozbel I created still uses the Shadow Gift ability but I made her like a mage. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	18. Searching

**Hello, how is everyone doing on this fine day? Me? Well, I was playing Darksiders 2 and went to the crucible and wanted to see if I could beat it without health potions. Got to wave 99 at full health. Beat wave 99 with a sliver of health. The Suffering kicked the shit out of me. Absolom came out and one hit me with an axe throw. Bastard. I did way better than I thought I would do. I'm proud of myself. Took me the first 30 waves to remember how to play and dodge and all that shit correctly. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

We are getting somewhere. We went to Valm and searched the eastern half talking and asking anyone if they saw anyone who looked like Emmeryn. It's been two weeks and we were about to head back for Nyroc and Anna's wedding when we got a hit from a merchant. I asked if he had seen her and he said when he was visiting one of the islands that lay between Plegia and Valm he saw someone who looked just like her. I was expecting this to take longer but I'm not complaining. We still decide to head back for the wedding.

"Hopefully the wedding is less boring then the one before." I nod my head in agreement to Soren. He had been training and was getting significantly better and better as the days continue to go by. Lozbel wouldn't really train much but would use her magic for lots of things. She used fire spells to start fires and wind tomes to move heavy things. When she wasn't helping around, which she did a lot, she was reading. She never spoke unless she had to. She was definetily useful with the abundance of information she had to offer. We met plenty of bandits as we traveled. They were not worth the time. Word was beginning to spread about us. We were vigilantes who were to clear the bandit plague from the world. So they think.

The temperature was dropping and we could see a town with a dock and everything right in the distance. We will board a ship and make a quick stop on the way back to Plegia on the island the man mentioned to see if we can find anything.

"Almost there guys." I turn back and see Soren looking over Lozbel's shoulder at the book she was reading. They both just nodded and we contined down the road. We heard a rustling in the bushes to our left and we got ready. Lozbel put her book away and pulled out her flux tome while me and Soren drew our swords. We waited and when nothing happened I poked the bush with my sword. Another growl. I put my hands in front of the others to keep them back.

"If you don't come out right now, we are going to turn that bush and you into a pile of ash." Nothing happened and I turned to Lozbel. She pulled out a fire tome and shot it into the bush. There was a scream and a man came running out of the brush. He tried to run past me and I just put my foot out. He fell flat on his face and looked up at us. He was not very tall and has grey streaks in his hair. He was cleanly shaven and was older. I put my sword away and helped him up.

"You ok, old man?" He just watched us with observing eyes.

"You're not one of the bandits." I shook my head.

"Just passing through so we can get to Plegia, then Ylisse." He nodded and pointed north west.

"Some bandits up there were preparing to attack my village so I ran down here to get help from the guards. Can you help us?" I look at Soren and Lozbel and they nod. I gesture for him to lead the way and he runs off.

"Hurry, there's very little time." We start running after him and come to a small town with a few houses in a clearing. The entire setting would have been beautiful if not for the small bandit army running towards it to try and destroy it. I look at Soren and Lozbel to give them their orders.

"Soren, hold the north east end of the town. Lozbel, get as many people as possible to safety then assist Soren." They both look at me with confusion.

"What about you." I smile at Soren and pull my mask up.

"I'll have the fun part." They watched as I ran at the main force of the bandits while drawing Fang of Nyx. I ignited it and faced them. I stood them down and stared at them from under the hat. They started marching when I point my sword at them.

"Take one more step and the nice guy in me who wants to let you walk away with your lives will go away." They smirk and take one more step. I shrug and lower my head.

"Your funeral." I bend forward and dramatically shoot my wings out of my back and look at them. I pull my mask down and bare my fangs. They stop and look at each other wondering if they should keep moving. I twirl Fang of Nyx and smile.

"Who's first?" They get over their fear and start rushing me. I duck under the first hit and slash up killing him. I use my tail to stab another man while deflecting another attack. I hold my sword in one hand and dig my hidden blade on my right hand into someones throat. I spin and slash three away. I stop an attack from behind with my tail. I spin my sword around and stab the guy behind me while pulling forward and up effectively blocking an attack while throwing his weapon up. I slammed my sword down and into his chest. I twisted and pulled out. I jumped back and face the rest. There's still too many. I should have learned my lesson when we fought Gangrel but whatever.

"Hold fiends!" I know that voice. I look right and see the last person I want to see at this moment. Isn't he supposed to be available after like chapter 15? Then again, me being here has broken the game so many times it should be illegal. He steps next to me and looks at me. Owain.

"Noble Drakaryn, I, Owain, the scion of legends am here to help." I stare at him blankly and face the now laughing enemies. I look back at him and smack the back of his head. He rubs it and looks at me.

"What was that for?" I point at the bandits with my sword while growling.

"I was about to scare them off and solve the problem, until you came and threw their fear out the window." He nodded in understanding while moving his mouth into an O shape. I face palmed and got in my stance.

"Just help me kill them." He took his stance and nodded.

"Very well." He closed his eyes and looked down. He started shaking violently and grunting. I looked over confused. He suddenly opened his eyes and let out a fierce battle cry and ran at them. He jumped and seemed to hover above them.

"Now sword hand!" He slammed into the ground and blew them away from him. They stopped and stared at him, their fear returning. He pointed his sword at them.

"Beware, all of you will taint this ground if you do not retreat." I stood next to him and roared while shooting fire out of my mouth. They all sat there then one by one they ran away screaming and shouting that the reincarnation of Grima himself had come for them. When they were all gone we looked at each other. We doubled over laughing at what just happened. I looked and saw the town was perfectly fine. The town healer was healing Soren who had a slash on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He nodded happily.

"I got five of them." Lozbel smiled from behind her book. She acted like she didn't care but she enjoyed when he and others succeeded. I went to the elder.

"Is everyone ok?" He nodded happily.

"Other than a few cuts and bruises, everyone is alive and healthy. Thanks to you and your friends." I nodded and he offered us to stay the night. It was rather late so might as well. We were given rooms in our own houses. I started to settle down when there was a knock at the door.

"Yo." It blew open and I drew my hidden blades. I saw Owain and I gave him an annoyed face and shook my head.

"Yeeees?" He did a strange fist pump salute thing and smiled.

"I am to travel with you and your companions and help you slay the evil bandits that plague this land." I shake my head and sit down.

"We aren't here to kill the bandits, though we will if given the chance." He dropped his jaw. He started moving it up and down confused.

"What are you doing out here then?" I stretched my wings and looked up at him.

"Looking for someone." He nodded but was still curious.

"Who?"

"Lady Emmeryn." He widened his eyes and shook his head.

"But auntie...er she died." I know he's a future child so I might as well pry it from him.

"You came back with Lucina didn't you?" He smiled and nodded.

"My cousin told you eh? Funny, she said under no circumstances were we to tell anyone." I smiled a little knowing that's not what happened.

"She slipped up. I busted her on it. Whos kid are you?" He smiled remembering his parents.

"The stoic Fredrick and the prankster Lissa. Are you a Sheperd? I don't remember you from the future." I nod but look away.

"It's complicated, things are much more different than you would think. Emmeryn is alive, I'm here along with Nyroc and a few others." He looked at me confused.

"Who's Nyroc?" I started laughing.

"My crazy guardian." Owain just seemed to get even further confused and I just decided to make things easier.

"We are going to his wedding back in Ylisstol if you want to join us." He nodded happily and went to get ready for tomorrow. I layed down on the bed and sighed.

"He's certifiably insane."

The walk to the village was short and boring. We payed for a boat and set sail. He said we would arrive at Plegia early the next day and the island in a few hours. We walked around the huge ship exploring and finding our rooms. I went to the front and watched the water churrning below. The sky was clear and blue. A nice breeze flowed through and kept me cool despite being exposed to the hot sun. Owain walked next to me smiling and bouncing.

"What's got you so excited?" He chuckled uneasily and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I get to see my parents. In the future they died when I was young so I don't remember that much about them." I turned to him.

"Lissa and Fredrick died early?" He nodded grimly.

"They formed an almost unbreakable wall against the risen. When father fell mother didn't run. She stayed by him the whole time. That's what they told me." I nodded grimly.

"If only I was there to help them." Owain looked at me confused.

"How come you were not in the future?" I looked back down to the water.

"I'm not from this world. I was taken from mine and put here. That's why. I'm not upset though. If it means I can save everyone then I'm all in for it. Lucina did neglect to tell me I wasn't in the future though I should have guessed as much." He smiled and leaned back against the railing.

"Wonder how much was changed because of you?" I smiled and started chuckling.

"Well, we have Nyroc who is married to Anna." Owain looked at me.

"That's who Nyroc is? That did happen but he wasn't your guardian and was a grunt in the army. I remember how nice he was to everyone while also cracking jokes but I never knew his name." I can't help but smile. Sounds like him.

"He died on a mission though. Anna was already expecting so his son. His son's name is Warren. He fights with Nyroc's sword so he can remember him." I nod slowly.

"So everyone dies in the future?" He nods slowly and with sadess.

"Sorry." He shakes his head and returns to his usual bubbly self.

"It matters not. We can learn from our mistakes and fix them now. Also has anyone died?" I shake my head while smiling.

"Almost, but no." He looked like he wanted to ask what I meant but refrianed from it. He did look like he remembered something.

"Have Libra and Olivia married yet?" I shook my head.

"They were hanging out and dancing together last I saw but not anything else. I haven't seen them for a while though so maybe they have." He nods and looks forward.

"They were the longest couple to get married. They are by far the closest pair I have ever seen in my life. All the couples were close but they were the closest. They died trying to protect each other." I nod slowly.

"Damn." He looked at me slyly.

"How about you? Any Sheperds catch your fancy?" I shrug and lean on the railing.

"Nope, not any of the Sheperds." He rubs his chin.

"There is someone though yes?" I nod and he tries to think.

"I have no idea." I start to walk away and look over my shoulder.

"Figure it out then. I ain't telling." He got deeper in thought as I left and I couldn't help but laughing. He's so dense. I walk to the main deck and see Soren and Lozbel reading a book. I sit on a barrel. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over. I see a huge man with a large beard and scars all over his body. He glares at me darkly and smells heavily of alcohol. I cover my nose with my hands and use my other to blow the smell away.

"Yes?" He points at the barrel.

"Yur in me spot." Wow his accent is funny. I look at the barrel. I look back at him and grin.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere." He growls at me and three others walk up behind him and they crack their knuckles.

"Four against one hardly seems fair. I mean, I don't want to hurt you guys." The big man grabs me and picks me up by my coat. Soren runs over to help and I wave him off.

"It's fine." He sits back down next to Lozbel who is watching over the top of her book. I look back at the man and smile.

"What is your strong arm?" He looks at his right arm.

"My right arm. Why?" I chuckle a little.

"Just wanted to know which one I should break." He looks confused. I swing up and wrap myself along the outside of his right arm. I pull and bend it backwards at the elbow. I let go and roll to my feet. I dust myself off and the other three look at me. They tend to their friend who points at me.

"Kill 'em!" They walk towards me and I put my hands behind my back. The first one punched and I move to the side and kick him away. Another punch comes towards me and I back away while kicking his left leg at the knee and bend it backwards. He falls clutching it in pain. The first one gets ready again while the last one hangs back. I back up and smile. He punchs at me and I grab and swing him around me right into the mast. I pull him back and kick off the mast and use the momentum and slam my fist into his face and break his nose.

"He broke my fuckin' nose!" I look and see the final guys rushing at me with a knife. I move him to the side and squeeze making him drop the knife. I drop his arm onto my knee and break his arm. I throw him off and see all four on the ground writhing in pain. I go and sit back on the barrel and relax.

"I warned you." They squirm and the captain shows up and shakes his head.

"Drunk bastards." He turns to me and thanks me for knocking them out. I shrug and smile.

"No problem." We see the island and I smile. This may be where she is located. We land and start walking around. We talk to a couple of people and my spirits are raised but not by much. They saw her here a few weeks ago and haven't seen her since. She could be on the move though I doubt it. This island would be the first place we explore when we get back. We head back to the ship and set sail again. I'm upset but at least the search area has been narrowed a little. The men who I beat up earlier stare at me and my companions with malice and point at me.

"Shark bait." I flip them off and stick my tongue out.

"Fuck this." I turn and see Lozbel stand up and go behind the main sail. She takes out an elwind tome and shoots a steady stream into the sail and we lurch back as we speed up by almost three times as much. The captian smiles and points at her.

"I like her." He walks back to the wheel and starts steering us in the right direction. We stay this way and Lozbel only break a couple of times so she can rest. We see shore just before nightfall. We land and get off the ship while thanking the captain.

"If you ever need another ride just find me. I ferry you guys for free if you can get us through that fast again." I nod to him.

"We'll have to take you up on that offer some time." We start to walk to the next town over which is right on the border of Ylisse and Plegia. It must have been at least ten by then time we arrived. We got rooms at the inn and went to bed.

"Drakaryn, awaken." I open my eyes and see Owain standing over me. I flip him off and put the pillow over my head.

"It's too early." He opens the blinds and it's still pitch black outside.

"Too early." He pours water all over me and I shoot up.

"Ok, ok I'm up." I stand and grab my stuff and walk outside. I see Lozbel and Soren both drenched with water as well. Owain just walks up next to us chipper as usual and we start walking towards the capitol.

"What a great morning." I mumble as we start walking. We reach Ylisstol by midday and Owain wants to walk everywhere and look at everything. I grab him and slow him down.

"Woah cowboy." He looks back at me confused.

"What's a cowboy?" I mentally kick myself and turn to him.

"Not important. Just don't run off. It's really easy to get lost in this place if you aren't careful." He stays closer to us as we walk to the palace. I stand out front and go to enter but stop.

"What's up?" I look at the wooden door and frown.

"What if they hate me for leaving. I went to Kellam's wedding but didn't show myself." Soren pats my back and chuckles.

"From what I saw of your friends they won't care." I open the door and see everyone in the main room celebrating. Tomorrow he is getting married but it doesn't mean they can't party before. Me and my companions slowly enter and look around. I see Libra and Olivia holding hands. I nudge Owain and point over at them. He pumps his fist happily.

"So Inigo will come around." I can't help but hope he doesn't. I point to the corner and Owain seems to lose all his energy and just became a hollow shell.

"Mother, Father." He took a step forward but I stopped him.

"They won't believe you if you told them." He just smiles and steps back.

"Just like my father to be protective and cautious." I start to leave with them to go and get some rooms at the inn when everything gets quiet.

"Where in the fucking hell do you think you're going?" I turn and see Anna with her hands on her hips glaring at me. Everyone is watching with amused faces. I point to me and my friends.

"Getting some rooms at the inn. Why?" She steps forward.

"Not before you come and say hi to all the people you just ditched." I did ditch them looking back now. I sigh and smile at her.

"Nice to see you Anna." She glares at me with an eyebrow up. She breaks out of the glare and smiles.

"Nice to see you as well. Nyroc was crying that his buddy was gone." I look at Nyroc who was hiding his face with his hands. I walk up to him and pat his back.

"Poor baby." He shoves me lightly and just laughs. The rest of my team comes up and greets me. The first thing out of Gaius' mouth is a sentence that made me laugh.

"We are having another poker match. You are not gonna ruin my strategy this time you bastard." I bend over laughing my ass off. Ricken just has a grin the size of the Grand Canyon. I agree and start to catch up with the rest of the Sheperds. Tharja still has her cake pet, Scrumptious. She is much more agreeable than she was before. I leaned over to Donnel and smiled.

"I don't know what you did, but well done my friend." He just shrugs.

"Well shucks, I don't know either. But I would love her no matter what." Wow that was campy. I think I said that right. How about cheesy? Ya that works. I walk to the next group which is Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, and Fredrick. I salute Chrom and he just laughs at me.

"How have you been Travis?" I lean against the wall and sigh.

"Meh." The others laugh and Lissa just shakes her head.

"That's very descriptive." I shrug and look back behind me when I feel poking and see Owain staring at me with hope in his eyes. I pull him forward and he freezes.

"Lissa, Fredrick. This is Owain. He saved my life, brave as a wyvern he is." They looked at him and Lissa twisted her face in confusion.

"He resembles me quiet a lot. He even has you hair color Fredrick." The great knight nods his head in agreement and I turn to Chrom and Sumia.

"How have you two been?" Sumia pats her stomach and I get the picture.

"What is the name for it?" They look at each other and shrug.

"Not sure yet." I rub my chin and try to hide my smirk.

"How about Lucina if it's a girl." They both get huge grins and look back at each other.

"That's a very good name actually. Thanks." I do my little bow and walk off. I sit in the back and pull out the map and look at it. I have made a smaller blue cirlcle around the area where Emmeryn was last seen to help me. The three islands in the area are the most likely candidates but how she could be getting back and forth between them if she is is the part that is throwing me off. If she's moving then this is going to be a lot harder than it already is.

"What's up boss?" I look at Nyroc who sits next to me and I smile.

"Looking at all the information I have gathered while out and about. She's somewhere in this blue area. The problem is that she could be moving around which is going to make it three times harder to find her." He observes it and points to the northern most island.

"I have a feeling she would be here." I check my notes and see that this island does in fact make the most sense in her being located there. I turn to Nyroc and nod.

"Good call." He leans back.

"The next few weddings aren't for a while so you could explore that entire thing in that amount of time." I look back at the map and use green and circle the island. I make a secondary yellow circle around the next island. This one will be the back up if we don't find anything.

"I thought this was going to take much longer but it hasn't been quiet as bad as I was expecting." He stands when the music starts. I see him walk up to Anna and offer his hand. I smile as they start to dance. Others join in and I even see Soren and Lozbel start to dance. I walk outside and breathe in. The trees smell of sap and the flowers sweet like candy. It's starting to get colder as winter approaches. The leaves are lossing their color but have yet to start falling off the branches. I see a flash of blue and chuckle.

"If you wish to speak to me than you only have to ask." The blue haired princess emerges cautiously. She gestures for me to follow her. I start to follow her down the path.

"What do you need, princess?" She turns on me angrily.

"Don't call me that." I see this is a subject that makes her uncomfortable. I'll lay off.

"Alright. Again, what do you need?"

"Is it true that Emmeryn may be alive?" I only have to nod to her. Her grin is reassuring.

"Do you know where?" I pull out the map and show her. I point to the blue circle.

"This is the most likely spot where she is located. But it is only a guess." She observes the map closely and carefully. She gives it back to me and continues walking.

"What will you do when you find her?" I haven't thought that far ahead to be completely honest.

"Not sure, she will still be a target, just keep her return a secret."

"Even from my father?"

"Especially your father. He will want to make her return grand and well know. Can't take that risk." The princess seems to understand but doesn't agree with my secrecy. I decide to change the subject.

"You neglected to tell me that I wasn't in the future. I had to learn from Owain. Why?" She remained silent, most likely to gather her thoughts.

"Seeing what you have done made it clear that it didn't matter. I assumed that my return had something to do with it." That would be plausible if she had returned before I arrived. But, she didn't.

"I arrived before you did. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. Your appearance has me boggled as well. Maybe you are some being sent by the Gods to help us." Umm...doubtful.

"No, I came from a different world. I believe in a God but I don't know why he would send me here." This makes no sense. Why was I sent here, and by who? The inn appeares ahead and I stand in front of the door and turn to the princess in disguise.

"I'll try to keep in contact with you. I recommend you do the same." She gives a curt nod and makes her leave, but not before turning back.

"Keep and eye on Owain for me." I nod and enter the inn. I order the rooms and return to the others. I missed these guys. As happy as I will be when we get to come together again it will not be during a pleasant time. I see my team drinking at a table secluded from most everyone else. I approach and sit.

"How's it going my friends?" They give me a run up of their lives that I missed. Ricken seems to be interested in where it is that I dissapeared to.

"So why did you leave?" I swept the cups away and put the map on the table.

"Naga came to me and said Emmeryn is alive. The red circle was the original place where she was. However, through the searching me and the others have done, we believe she is somewhere in this blue circle." The others believe me but are in shock at how blunt I was about it.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even your wives. When I find her she will still be a target. Keeping her return a secret is vital. Understand?" They get the picture and observe the map closely. Lon'qu is the first to speak.

"What is your plan once you find her?" Again with the planning ahead. Something I haven't done yet. Probably should. My silence is answer enough. Lon'qu takes a knife out and pokes a hole in the mountains just north east of Regna Ferox.

"I have an estate up there that Basilio gave me for being his champion. I never used it, but it is in good shape and should suffice for you guys." I pat his shoulder.

"Thanks, hombre." This confuses him and I realize that I should tell them I'm not from here.

"I never told you guys, but the truth is, I'm from another world entirely." They start to laugh. Loudly.

"What?"

"You really think we couldn't tell? It was the most obvious thing about you. Even more so than the wings on your back and the tail by your ass." Thanks Nyroc. I slap his head.

"Not funny." This only causes them to laugh further.

"Made me laugh." I need to change the subject.

"How's married life Kellam?" He has a huge grin.

"It's great. You should try it some time." Low blows always hurt.

"Thanks, that only stung a lot." He shrugged and started to drink his drink. I put the map away and relaxed. I looked out the window and saw it was getting darker faster. Me and the others should head back to the inn soon.

"I need to go. See you guys at the wedding tomorrow." They bid me farewell and I find the others. Soren and Lozbel were sitting in the back avioding drawing attention to themselves while Owain just gawked at his parents. I slapped the back of his head, getting his attention.

"We're going to the inn." He followed while casting glances back at his parents. I watch him.

"You ok?" He gives me a huge grin.

"They're just like I remember. This was great." Good. We get to the inn and before I turn in I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see Sumia.

"Sumia, what a surprise. Is something wrong?" She shakes her head quickly.

"No, no. I think you may need this for tomorrow." She hands me a box and leaves. I close the door but still hear the thud of her tripping over something. Clumsy. Well what do we have here? A suit. Shit. I hate suits. They are way too constricting and just uncomfortable all around. I don't care about the rules, I'm still bringing my hidden blades and my boot knife. I hear a shout of agony from Owain's room and quickly run to help while grabbing my hooks. I kicked his door open and saw him sobbing on his knees with his head on his bed. Soren and Lozbel come from behind me equally confused.

"Owain, what's wrong?" He stands quickly and holds his right hand down with his left.

"Down sword hand! We will find a suit. I swear this to the great goddess Naga." Why do I always get stuck with the loonies? I return to my room and grab my suit. I return to his to find him pacing. I throw him the suit.

"I hate these damnable things. We're about the same size. Just wear mine." He throws his hands up quickly.

"Praise you Drakaryn! The gods will smile upon you for all your days." I start to close the door to leave him to be...Owain.

"I doubt that very highly." I get back to my room and relax. I grab my necklace and shake my head.

"God, why am I here? Why was I sent here. And why, oh why, did you get me stuck with Owain? Amen I suppose." Never was good at prayers. Doubt he can hear me from another world. Never was a hardcore Christian anyways. I did the church thing and read the bible but never got the idea of prayer around my head. It matters not. I need to rest so when I get yelled at for not having a suit I won't fall asleep and get killed.

"You did WHAT!?" Saw this coming from at least three miles away. I faced Anna.

"I gave my suit to Owain." She shook her head.

"That was specially tailored for you." I chuckled and pulled my mask up.

"I have my own suit. Besides, it looks better on him anyways." Before she could continue I opened my wings and flew up to the rafters. I hung upside down by my tail and waited.

"Boss." I looked down and saw Nyroc looking up at me.

"I want you to be the best man. Now get your scaley ass down here." I ruffled my coat and stared at it.

"Dressed like this?"

"Sure. Anna cares, I don't. You're just an asshole take the mask off though." I swung down and landed next to him removing the mask in the proccess.

"I don't know what a best man is supposed to do though."

"Just stand there and when told to do so just give me the ring." Sounds simple enough. He gives me the ring. The silver and gold band sparkles and has three jems in it. The sides smaller than the middle one. The clear white jems sparkled enough to blind a man if he wasn't careful. I slipped it into one of my pockets and nodded to him. I felt a shoove from behind and was pushed to the front. Nyroc stood next to me and we waited.

"This is boring. If I pass out just ignore me." Nyroc chuckles.

"Will do, boss." The music cues up and the back door opens up. Anna is wearing a white dress, as is customary, and is being led by an older man. I look around and try not to laugh when I see at least ten different Annas in the crowd. I look and see Nyroc hasn't taken his eyes off Anna and his mouth is wide open. She stands across from him and laughs. I close his mouth and smack him.

"Fooooocuuuuus." The audience laughs at this.

"Thanks boss." He says with what I assumed to be fear.

"Scared?"

"Ya." I slap the back of his head again.

"Don't be. She wouldn't be here otherwise." He nods and straightens up.

"Thanks again, boss." Libra who was waiting patiently started.

"We gather here before Naga today to...blah blah blah." I tuned it out and just waited for the ring part. I was getting tired.

"Present the rings." That's my cue. I pull the ring out with my tail and poke Nyroc. He opens his hand and I slide the ring off my tail and into his hand. He nods his thanks and puts it on her. They do the vows and the part where people can object. Nobody objects.

"You may kiss the bride." Anna sweeps him back like he's the bride and I decide to be an ass.

"You may kiss the groom." People start to both laugh and clap at the scene. I poke Nyroc when they stop.

"Can I go?" They nod, clearly out of it. I throw my mask on and spread my wings.

"Finally!" I take off and fly over everyone who is still clapping. I go out the big doors and see Alucard with the goods. I wait until everyone quiets down little. I kick the door open and walk in with the big wyvern in tow.

"Hey, Nyroc." He watches me and shakes his head confused.

"What are you doing?" I stand aside and point to Alucard.

"We robbed Chrom's cellar for you guys." The big wyvern moves his tail where the cart is ties. The big kegs cause everyone to laugh.

"Why is it you always bring the alcohol but never drink any, and then you don't let anyone do what they want while they're drunk?" I lean against one of the kegs.

"Because, I'm both a good and bad influence. Now then, if you want to drink, follow the wyvern." Alucard hobbles out the doors with the alcohol and a couple people in tow. As Chrom passes me he shoots me a glare that I shrug off. Nyroc comes down next to me.

"Glad you could make it boss. Everyone on the team, and the Sheperds misses you." I smile and start to follow Alucard.

"I'll return, but I have a job first."

"Finish it fast boss."

The after party was pretty fun actually. Everyone was dancing and I provided the music with my music tome. Right now everyone was dancing to the song Fitzpleasure.

"Tra la la." I saw all the couples dancing. I also saw Lozbel and Soren dancing together again. Wonder if I unintentionally created a new future child? Wouldn't be that bad I suppose. I tell them that I'm going to return to the inn. They acknoledge and I tell Owain who was still watching his parents. I start to leave when I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn and see a young girl about 18 or 19. She has long brown hair with pale, blue eyes that looked familiar. She had pale skin and wore a dress that covered her very well. Especially her back. This was strange because most women who wore dresses had openings for their backs to be seen. Not her. But, there was a stranger part about her. She just seemed all around familiar.

"Umm...hi, could I share the next dance with you?" I don't even know who she is. Seeing all the other people around me it's obvious that there are better choices. Why me? Well I don't want to be rude.

"Sure. Just know that I can't dance very well."

"I know...ticed. I noticed." She seemed jumpy. We went and I got into the postition that the pegasus knight taught me. I started to dance with her and surprisingly she was as bad of a dancer as me. We stepped on each other's feet the whole dance but neither of us really were able to take blame as we forgave each other almost instantly. The song and and I observe her closely. Why did she feel so familiar? She looked around and her head dropped.

"I need to go. Thank you for the dance though." She started walking off and I could have sworn she said something else. I saw her walk up to a boy who looked her age. He seemed very similar. His hair was pulled back and had a strange cowlick. It went to the bottom of his forehead in the front and the bottom of his neck in the back. His hair was blonde and his eyes a dark brown like mine. He gave off a familiar presence that the girl did. Siblings maybe? There age is so close that twins seemed more likely despite that they shared nothing in common. Not all twins look alike though. Back on Earth I knew two twins who looked nothing alike. Only their names were similar. Bruce and Brian. Who are these two? I went to them quickly.

"Never did catch your name miss." She looked at her 'brother' who just nodded. His movements were very familiar as well.

"Rose." I looked at the girl and smiled.

"Who's that?" The boy looked at me and I could see him swallow.

"Riley." Their names are similar. Definetily twins.

"It was nice to meet you sir." Riley said and started to lead Rose away. She casted a couple quick glances back at me. Who are they?

"Travis, come hang with us."

"Nyroc, you're drunk."

 **I had a huge writters block on this chapter but eventually got my ideas. With me what happens is once I get my ideas then they flow for pretty much ever. When I lose them then they take some time to come back unfortunetly. Well, hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review or even send me a PM if you have any questions or want to give me some pointers. I'm still learning. Also, don't forget to hate. That's very important.**


	19. Found and Lost

**Here we go with another chapter of our favorite Drakaryn who got sucked into a world he knew in a video game. Good shit right? Anyways, here's the next chapter for all yal.**

"Behold the majestic island where the Exalt lays!"

"Shut up Owain. We're not here to telegraph a presence...or look mentally insane." We arrived at the island where we suspected Emmeryn to be located. The next wedding is in a month and it will be with Lon'qu and Maribelle's. I don't know what he got himself into but I don't care. I had my hands full trying to keep Owain in check while doing my job. He is definitely Lissa's son. Why couldn't I have found someone like Nah? Oh that's right, she's on the other side of the fuckin' planet! At least I'm not stuck with Laurent. I would have shot him after three minutes of listening to him.

"I'm not insane. Nay, I drive my opponents insane."

"Ya, by opening your mouth." He started shaking and threw his hand down.

"Down sword hand!" I face palmed and went up to a merchant.

"Have you seen a women with long blonde hair and a strange mark on her forehead?" The man rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm...Oh yes I remember now! I saw a women like that a week ago on the island just north of here." So Nyroc was right. Shouldn't have doubted him. He may be an idiot at times but when he puts his mind to it he is very useful. Hard to believe he was just a grunt in the future. Well, was. Still find it hard to believe that the Sheperds, the most powerful people I have ever met, could be bested in battle.

"Thanks." I start to smile and then Owain starts up again.

"Aha! I knew our power and honor would lead us to the kind Exalt!" I slammed a hand over his mouth before he started to be an even bigger idiot.

"Shut up! Do you want her to die again?" He shook his head and made a muffled noise.

"Than do me a favor...shush!" I removed my hand and he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Always the looneys."

"Lonney?"

"Tell you when you're older." He started to pout and we moved to the port. I saw a familiar boat and walked over to it. The captain saw us and smiled while waving at us.

"Ahoy. Where do you guys want to go? I got nothing better to do." I showed him the map and pointed to the northern most island. He helped us settle in and went to Lozbel.

"If you could be a dear." He gestured to the sail at which point Lozbel went over behind it. She did a bad job of hiding her smile as she pulled out the elwind tome. We set sail and she started to shoot the wind. We sped up and the captain threw his head back and howled.

"We'll reach the island in an hour at this rate." Lozbel nodded, not breaking a sweat. In one hand she held the elwind tome while in the other she had a book. She is the best multi tasker I have ever seen. I cleared away some barrels and called Owain over.

"Yes, noble Drakaryn?"

"Don't call me that. We're sparring. Gotta stay fresh." He grabbed a practice sword for himself and threw me one. We got ready. I took my normal stance while Owain took one of a myrmidon. He flew forward and tried for a stab. I moved to the side and held my foot out. He fell forward and I slashed his back.

"You're the son of Fredrick?" He stood up and twirled the sword. He started trembling and jumped up. He tried to smash into me from above but I moved to the side. I didn't expect the force to knock me back but it did. I slammed into the railing and almost fell off. I balanced myself. I saw Owain charging me at full speed. I got ready like I was going to attack. I then moved to the side and he flew past me. He started to go over the railing but I grabbed his collar. I pulled him back on and hit him over the head with the hilt.

"A battle isn't all about attacking. I fight defensive so when people fight me I have the advantage of how the fight plays out. Something you will have to understand." He dropped his head in shame and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about growing out of Fredrick's shadow. Be your own warrior. Cast your own shadow." He popped up quickly and immedietly became his normal bubbly self...again.

"Aye, Drakaryn! I will become the greatest warrior the world has ever seen!" I walked away not wanting to get my ears blown off by his shouting. He didn't notice me leaving and just continued his ranting. I went to the captain and stood next to him and crossed my arms.

"Never did ask your name."

"Kor. Captain of Naga's Flame. The fastest ship ever seen...when that lass is on board." I chuckled and looked down at Lozbel who was still reading while casting the spell. Soren had fallen asleep on some empty sacks while Owain was still ranting about being the greatest warrior to ever live.

"Is that kid messed up in the head or something?" I shook my head while groaning.

"Sometimes I have no idea what's wrong with Owain. He's just...Owain." Kor let out a huge bellow and wiped a tear away.

"I can see you all are a close knit though." He isn't wrong about that.

"So, what brings you to all these different islands and places?"

"Looking for someone who is supposed to be dead." This seems to get the capatain's attention. He ran a hand through his beard.

"Enemy?"

"No."

"Friend?"

"Yup."

"How close a friend?" Well, I have no idea. He seemed to notice and started to laugh.

"Girlfriend problems?"

"She isn't my girlfriend, Kor."

"Why not? If you're looking for her she must be important." He is almost as dense as Owain.

"She's the Exalt, so ya, she's pretty important." The man started coughing and looked over at me.

"Emmeryn?" I nod my answer to him and he just stares at me.

"I thought she died?"

"She didn't, she's just...misplaced right now. We're trying to find her." He nodded and went back to steering.

"I'm from Ylisse. I met her once. Kind lass. Broke my heart when she was kidnapped. Destroyed it when everyone said she died. Glad to hear she's alive. I'll definitely help you find her." This man is very honorable. I like him.

"You married Kor?" He let out a large laugh.

"To my boat...once. Pretty as a mermaid she was."

"Hope I'm not prying to deep, what happened to her?" He waved his hand in a calming manner.

"It's fine. Pirates got her. She's alive...they wouldn't kill her. I bought a boat and have been searching for her ever since." Tragic. I pat his back and start to go calm Owain down who is getting more riled up as the minutes go by.

"You'll find her."

"I know." Dammable pirates and bandits are ripping the world apart. They are so blind to the fact that Grima will be returning to destroy everyone. I slap the back of Owain's head.

"Calm down, man." He rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"Sorry, just really excited to meet auntie Emmeryn. I heard stories about her and have seen pictures of her but never got to meet her." I sit down on a barrel and motion for him to take a seat.

"I'll tell you about her." He quickly jumped onto a barrel like a child being told it was story time.

"She is fair and carring to everyone. She would give her life to save anyone...she did give her life to save everyone. Her smile always brightened everyone's day and she loved everything. Especially Alucard." I looked up and saw the shadow of the big wyvern.

"She sounds like a great women. I can see why she was loved years after she died." His head suddenly snapped up and he pointed at me.

"You sly dastard!" I was caught off guard and fell off the barrel. I looked up at him and gave him a look of confusion.

"Just wait till Uncle Chrom knows you fancy Auntie Emmeryn. He's going to kill you." Thanks for the reassuring vote of confidence.

"Took you long enough to figure it out you big dumb bitch." I stood and dusted myself off. I went over to Lozbel who was still reading. I took a water skin and handed it to her while holding her book for her, being very care not to lose the page.

"Thanks." I gave her the book back and took the water skin. I saw the island in the distance approaching fast. I went over and nudged Soren to wake him up.

"I don't wanna wear the pink one mommy." Well...that was a thing. I nudged him more and he wouldn't move. I took a bucket of water and dumped it on him. He shot up.

"Agghh! I didn't steal the last sweet roll!" Kor's laughter rung out through the whole boat when this happened. Soren looked up at me and I tried to hold my laughter back.

"Don't wanna wear the pink what?" He slumped back.

"My mom wanted a daughter."

"Funny, I thought she got one." Soren glared at me darkly. There was a small laugh and we turned to see Lozbel trying not to laugh. She held her book in front of her with her eyes closed.

"S-sorry *snicker* that was really funny." Soren crossed his arms and started to fake pout.

"Bullies." I leaned against the railing.

"I can return you to your village if you want." He slowly turned to me.

"What a kind man you are." Mhm, that's more like it. I give him a smug grin and walk over to Owain who is observing the island closely.

"See anything out there?" He shakes his head.

"Only the small town by the beach. It looks very mountanous. Crossing the mountains will be quiet the trek...not to mention crawling with bandits." I look closely and see a break between two mountains meaning a valley.

"There's a valley right there. Most likely a town as well. Probably some roads through the mountains through there." He agrees with my observation. We dock and get off the boat. I turn to Kor.

"We will be gone for a few days. If you have to go then go without us." He appears from below deck with a different attire then his usual. He has a white long sleeve shirt that has a black sleevles vest over it. He had brown cotton pants and black leather shoes on. On each both sides of his waist he has cutlasses. He has a black bandanna that holds back his long brown hair. His beard still is hanging down his face and to the top of his chest.

"I'm coming with you all. I want to help you find her. Maybe gather some information on my Magan while we're here." I can tell arguing with him will be futile.

"Can you fight?" He draws the cutlasses in a fasion that reminds me of Edward from Assassin's Creed. He twirls the blade around his hands, arms, and body with ease.

"Aye. Now then, where are we going first?" Owian pointed to the path leading towards the mountains.

"Forward, March!" I smack his head.

"Just walk like a normal person." He hangs his head for a few seconds before returning to normal. Kor walks next to me trying to supress his laughter. I groan and rub my forehead.

"It's like raising a child...without all the joy." Kor chuckles and we walk down the path. We walked for at least and hour when we spotted Risen ahead of us.

"That was fast." I state bluntly while drawing Fang of Nyx. The others get ready and we stalk towards the Risen. The first one sees us and rushes forward. He made it two steps before black lines came down and sliced him into big nasty chunks, curtousy of Lozbel. The others noticed and started to rush, weapons raised. I pulled up my mask and ran towards them. I slide between the first one, narrowly avoiding the lance that whizzed over my head. I held my sword up and heard the satisfying sound of flesh being sliced through. I stood on the other side and looked back. The Risen stood for a second before splitting in half. I turned to see Kor taking on two at once with litte effort.

The sailor stabbed the left one in the chest while spinning, leaving the sword in it's chest, under the swing of the other one. He quickly brought his sword up and decapitated the creature. I turned and took his free sword and jammed it into the other Risen's face. He pulled both swords out and spun them.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." I laugh and check on the others. Lozbel blasts another to pieces with her flux tome while Soren slices another in half at the waist line. Owain in standing straight up while fending three of with one hand. He yawns with his other one and turns back. He backs up and puts his sword in the sheathe while widening his stance and getting low. If he does what I think he's going to do then I will have unlimited respect or him. He almost dissappears and reappears on the other side of all three of them with his sword out and held to the side. He's still low but bent forward. The three Risen aren't moving. He stands, twirls his Killing Edge on his arm and slowly sheathes it. He slams it the rest of the way into the sheathe. When he does this the three Risen split in half and start to dissappear.

"Well done, Sword Hand." Owain has just earned my infinite respect after pulling a move that Sam from Metal Gear Rising does. I start clapping.

"Badass." He nods his head and takes a stance with his right hand up and bent knees.

"What did you expect from the Scion of Legends?" I walk past him and smack him.

"You lost my infinite respect." I wasn't lying. He groaned and followed us. Kor walked next to me.

"That boy may be messed up in the head, but damn he can fight."

"You should see his father." I remembered Fredrick and how he had jumped off his horse and took down thee heavily armed men, without any weapons. I have feared Fredrick ever since. We made it a ways further and came to a small town. The people welcomed us and we just waved and I tried to keep Owain from being weird. Some children came out and he started to tell them his 'deeds' of awesomeness.

"Then as I went to slay the five headed demon-" I cut in.

"He dropped his sword and I had to save him." The children started to laugh and Owain turned to me.

"T-that's not what happened...you weren't there."

"So you died." The children started laughing even more. One of them noticed my tail and pointed at it getting the other children's attention. They approached me and observed me with hopeful eyes.

"Are you the Drakaryn?" I turned to the little girl who had a doll in her hands. I knelt down and held up a clawed hand.

"Yup." They all gathered around to get a closer look. I shot a glance at Owain who looked upset that his fans were stole from him. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just walked away. I stood and went to the village elder. I asked him if anyone matching Emmeryn's description came through. He nodded quickly.

"Just a few days ago she came through here. I hope the Grimleal worshippers didn't grab her. They have been taking young women for sacrifices, as of late." Then this should be the place. That's what happened in the game. But, if the Grimleal are nearby the we need to find her before they do. I alert everyone and they get ready to search. It's only midday so we are going to see if we can find her. We head northeast, which is where she was last seen heading. Unfortunetily this is where the worshippers have made their home. We search and near the end of the day the only thing we managed to find was more Risen. Then I smelled something. Blood.

"I smell blood. This way." They followed me and we crept through the brush. We saw three men in dark cloaks with a young girl tied up near them. They were currently trying to light the fire. I looked and frowned when I saw the girl wasn't Emmeryn.

"We are going to take them out, but leave one alive." They nod in understanding and I have a plan.

"Lozbel, walk out there and pretend to be hurt. That will get their attention. Then we strike." She nods and slowly circles to the other side. She stumbles out of the bushes alarming the men who draw tomes. They see her clutching her leg.

"What have we here?" They put their tomes down and start to approach her. She starts to laugh and they stop. She hits two of them with a flux tome shredding them into a bloody pile. She is a very powerful mage, and her having shadow gift makes her one of the most dangerous people on the planet. The third one tries to grab his tome when Kor tackles him from behind. He pins him down and I walk up to him. I bend down and look him on the eyes. I can see Owain freeing the girl out of the corner of my eye. She runs off towards the village to safety. I refocus on the man.

"You're going to tell us what we want. Unless you prefer to have every bone in you body broken." He looked at us without fear.

"Ya right." Kor stood him up and I stared at him. I put my right hand on his nose.

"Last warning."

"Grima will destroy you-AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" I pushed and his nose broke and splintered like rotting wood. I kept pushing until it was flat against his face. He screamed and blood flowed out of his nose and all over his face. I pulled his head up and looked him in the face.

"Wanna talk now?" He shook his head and I turned to Owain.

"Your turn." He stepped forward and pulled out a dagger. Kor released the man and Owain threw him on his back. He sat his knees on the man's chest while Kor held his hands down and I held his legs down. Owain stared at the man for a few seconds. He opened the mans hand and placed the dagger to his pinky finger.

"Do you value your pinky finger?"

"I hope you all burn." Owain shrugged and started to slowly slice the man's finger off. Who knew Owain was so good at torture. He pulled up the severed finger and showed the man.

"Owain tactics." The man struggled to escape but couldn't. Owain went to his other hand and started to cut the other pinky off.

"Stop, I'll talk!" Owain made a small cut but got off. I picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"Where is the women with the mark on her forehead?" He pointed northwest.

"The Exalt is over there. We're sacrificing her to lord Grimma tomorrow. You can't save her." I throw him on his back and pull out my gun.

"We'll see." I fired the shot into his head which promptly exploded. A piece of brain hit Lozbel's shoulder. She didn't move and only brushed it off.

"You didn't have to shoot him." I reloaded and put the gun away.

"I wanted to. It made me feel so much better." I turned to Owain.

"When did you become such a great torturer?" He shrugged and procceded to clean his knife.

"We had a Grimleal worshipper one time who had some useful information. I watched Lucina tear him apart. First his fingers, then his hands, the his toes, feet and she got the info when she threatened to cut off his pe-"

"Nope! Don't need that mental image." Kor shook a little.

"Your friend sounds scary, kid." Owain looked offended.

"That is my cousin you're talking about." Kor shook his head.

"Still scary." Have to go with Kor on this one. Not only would she threaten that but she would probably follow through with it.

"At least we known where she is."

"But they plan to kill her tomorrow. We don't have a lot of time. We have to gather information, plan, and attack." Soren is right. Damn. Who knows how far the place where they're keeping her is.

"Let's at least scout the place and see what we can do. At the very worst I can sneak in, grab her, and get out." We start to head in the direction he mentioned. It is getting dark so I create a small fire in my hand to help guide us. We see a fort and I put the flame out and we quickly hit the deck. The place is occupied and has tall walls. I see a way to enter but it is risky. I could climb straight up the side but getting Emmeryn out would the hard part. I could controlled crash us to the ground I suppose.

"I only see one way in and out and I don't like it very much." I see lots of Grimleal walking around the walls keeping a lookout. I hear and smell someone behind us. I jump back and tackle the man. I start to choke him but he throws me off. He stands above me to kill me when a pair of hands grab the top and bottom of his head. They pull in opposite dirrections and make a loud snap. The man falls and Kor helps me up. I look at the dead man and start smiling.

"Guys, I have a plan."

I climb the wall and look down to see Soren, under the cloak, carrying a struggling Lozbel on his shoulders. He reaches the gates and they open. I climb to the top and see a guard by the edge. I stab him and pull him off. He lands with a snap on the ground. I hop on the top of the wall and scan for anyone else. I watch and see Soren enter the main building which looks to have a prison at the top. I edge along the wall and wait by the window. It opens and I hop in. I see Soren and Lozbel.

"Now what?"

"You two keep watch and kill anyone who enters. I'm going to look for Emmeryn." They nod and head to the door. I walk along and see a man at the end of the hallway. Let's see if this works. I let out a whistle and hear the man.

"Huh, who's there?" I hear him walking towards me. I stay still and he comes into view. I fly around and stick him with my hidden blade. I drag him around the corner and pull the blade out of him. He lets out his last dying breaths as I move down the hall. I snatched the keys off his belt before moving first. I come to the first of the cells.

"Anyone in here?" I whisper. I look in and see nothing. I head to the second.

"Hello?" No answer. I head to the third.

"Anybody in here?" I hear a rustle and a women with red hair comes to the door.

"Who are you?" I motion for her to stay quiet.

"I'm here to help you escape." I unlock the door slowly to avoid making noise. She takes a step out and falls over. She is weak. They must not have been feeding her.

"What's your name?"

"Magan." Could this be Kor's wife.

"Are you Kor's wife?" He head shoots up.

"Where is he?" I silence her.

"He's helping us. I'm going to have my friend help you ok?" She nods and I whistle. Soren pops his head around the corner and I gesture him over. He kneels next to the women. He pulls the hood down and smiles at her.

"Ready to get out?" She smiled at him and nods. Soren helps her over to the door. I head to the last cell.

"Emm." I look in and see a figure standing by the window looking out. I knock on the door and she turns to me. She walks forward and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Emmeryn, are you ok?" She turns her head sideways.

"W-who a-are you." That's right. She doesn't have her memory. I unlock the door and gesture for her to follow.

"Follow me. I'm a friend." She slowly follows me down the hall. Soren is supporting Magan while Lozbel covers the door. Soren turns back and bows a little.

"Exalt." Lozbel does the same. Magan is too weak to do anything. Emmeryn doesn't seem to understand.

"You guys ready for part two of don't get killed?" They nod and open the door slowly. Lozbel stalks out keeping her eyes peeled for any movement. Soren helps Magan. He eventually just hoists the weak women over his shoulders.

"Just hang on." She let out a grunt of understanding. I take Emmeryn's hand and guide her.

"Stay low like me." She gets low and follows silently. We see the cart and head towards it. This plan is like the one when ma and my team assaulted one of Gangrel's forts. Take the cart to escape. These guys don't have horses and only one other cart. Not for long. I help Ememryn into the cart while watching to see if we have been busted yet. Soren puts Magan next to her.

"Lay on your backs." They both lay on their backs and I throw a blanket over them. Soren puts the hood back up and Lozbel hides under another blanket. I go to the other cart and slash one of the wheels off. Unless they counter balance it, they won't be chasing us any time soon. I head to the stairs and start to climb the wall. I see the guard by the controls and wait. The cart rolls up and Soren waves to the guard. He is half asleep so he doesn't question him and opens the gate. Soren strolls out like nothing is wrong. I sneak up on the guard. I kick his legs down so he falls to his knees. I wrap my hands around his head and pull.

"Not worth a bullet." I go to the controls and start to sabatoge them so they won't open. I finish and head to the wall. I open my wings and float to the ground softly. I sprint to the meeting point. When I arrive I see Kor hugging Magan.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"It's alright lass. You're safe now."

"I missed that accent." I checked to make sure everything was clear. I patted Soren on the back.

"Well done." He took the robes off and gave them to Lozbel.

"Burn them please." She grinned and I took them.

"I got this." I breathed fire all over the accursed robes and they burnt to ash. Owain stood up quickly.

"The Justice Cabal have done it again!" I slapped a hand over his mouth silencing him.

"Idiot." I hissed. We all got on the cart and I turned to Soren.

"We need to move. Skippy here may have just blown our cover." He grabbed the reins and whipped them. The horse started moving and getting faster. We saw the little town and we stopped.

"We'll rest here but in the morning we need to hurry and get back Kor's boat and get the hell out of here." We all layed down in varying spots. I slept on the ground with Owain and Soren. Kor slept in the cart with his wife, Emmeryn, and Lozbel. I saw Emmeryn look over the edge of the cart at me.

"T-thank...you."

"No problem, Emmeryn. Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." She dissappeared and I closed my eyes.

"Travis, up and off your ass! NOW!" I shot up and was face to face with Kor.

"They followed us and brought some friends." It was early morning, the sun hadn't even risen yet but I could see the enemies charging us.

"Oh shit." I stood and got ready for battle. Where did all these enemies come from. They had three wyvern riders and twenty mages with the occational swordsman. I heard a loud roar and Alucard dropped from the sky and smashed one of the wyverns down into the ground with him. The dust cleared and the big wyvern had his jaws locked around the smaller one. He squeezed his jaws and crushed it's skull. Two wyverns came down on top of him and pinned him. They didn't hold him long and he threw them off. He slammed into another one and started to rip it open. He picked off the ground and landed next to us.

"Alucard, get everyone out of here!" The wyvern didn't want to. He just nudged me affectionetly. I wrapped a hand around him and smiled.

"It's ok. Get them out of here. I'll be fine." The wyvern bent down so the others could get on.

"Everyone, on the wyvern, Now!" They all loaded on the wyvern. I rubbed the wyvern's head.

"Fly away from here please. Keep her safe." Owain looked down at me as Alucard started to lift off without me.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying you guys some time." They all looked down at me with faces of shock.

"But, you'll die." I pulled out Fang of Nyx and ignited it.

"Just go, dammit!" Alucard started to leave. Owain tried to jump off but Soren stopped him.

"I have to help him!"

"The fall will kill you if you jump!" Owain stopped and looked at me sadly. I tipped my hat.

"Tell your parents I said hi." Alucard started to speed off as fast as he could despite carrying so many people. I saw Emmeryn's face with both sorrow and shock on it.

"Goodbye...Emm." I turned and saw the last wyvern take off after them. I drew my rope dart and threw it and hit it in the eye. I wrapped the rope around my left arm and dug my right arm into the ground. The rope tensed and I felt my arm dislocate. It hurt but I wouldn't let go. I pulled with all the strength I had and felt the wyvern lossing it's balance. I grabbed the rope with both hands and pulled. It came barreling into the ground and landed with a snap. I quickly put my arm back in the socket. It hurt but it would hurt more if I didn't. I grabbed Fang of Nyx and lit it.

I ducked under the fire ball and threw a throwing knife at the man, hitting him in the neck. I rolled away from a rexcaliber spell. An axe came at my head and I stopped it. I threw the weapon up and slashed the man's head clean off his shoulders. I felt warmth and got hit by a fire tome. I rolled away to avoid further harm. I drew my gun and shot a mage who was readying a Bloganone tome. He fell back dead while I put my gun away. I felt searing pain and realized I was struck with lightening. I ran at a group of mages and slashed three of them open quickly. I was lifted and then thrown into the air by a wind tome. I slammed through a tree and realized something. If this keeps up, I'm going to die. I stood and was launched again. This time onto my chest. I stood quickly but was disoriented. I looked and the only thing I saw was a hammer connecting with my face. I was launched onto my back and looked up to see a man above me. I raised his hammer and chuckled.

"This is going to hurt." The hit was the last thing I saw.

 **Nyroc POV**

I stood on the porch of the house me and Anna shared just ouside the city of Ylisse. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Then the air seemed to start swirling around me. I saw Alucard and smiled when he landed. People started getting of his back. I recognized three of them as Travis' companions. The other two were strangers to me. Then I saw Emmeryn get off the wyvern and I rushed forward.

"You guys found her!" I helped them but saw everyone's somber faces. That's when I noticed something was wrong. Where is Travis?

"Where's Travis?" They all lowered their heads. No. He can't be dead. He's too much of a headstrong ass to die.

"Where is he?" Owain if I recall his name correctly stepped forward.

"He gave his life to save us." No. No, no, no, no! I should have been there to stop him from being an idiot.

"Who killed him!?" Owain got a fire in his eyes.

"The Grimleal." Gimma worshippers. The ones who killed off the Drakaryn all those years ago. They will pay. But I need some help first.

"Anna!" My wife came running out.

"What's wrong?"

"Travis...he's...dead." She leaned against the wall for support.

"Naga, no."

"Get me some paper please." She ran inside quickly. I put my hand on Owain's shoulder.

"We'll get the bastards." I looked at Emmeryn and smiled.

"Nice to see you." She cocked her head at me.

"W-who are...you?" Owain looked at her sadly.

"She has no memory." Damn. Still have to keep her return a secret.

"Let's honor Travis by keeping her safe. Agreed?" This got them a little bit happier. Anna returned and gave me the paper and a quill with some ink.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting everyone together."

* * *

"Everyone is here, Nyroc."

"Thanks, Anna." I walked into the living room to find the other members of the team. Lon'qu stood leaning against the wall. Kellam was looking out the window with a smile on his face. Ricken and Gaius were playing a card game. They noticed me and started to listen.

"Why'd you call us here, Nyroc? Did Travis find Emmeryn?"

"Yes." I pointed outside and they all saw the people who arrived on Alucard. Emmeryn was with them. She had black cloth tied around her forehead to hide her Brand of the Exalt. Her attire was different from her normal robes. She wore black leather armor with a shawl around it that flowed down the back a little. Her hair just hung down now that she wasn't wearing her crown, headress thing. Her pants were black as well and she had black boots. She looked like a warrior so she would fit in with the others. Hiding her in plain sight was the best option. If you weren't told it was her you wouldn't be able to tell. She, along with the others, were sitting grimly around the garden.

"That's great." I looked over at Ricen with a harsh glare. Lon'qu pushed off the wall.

"I know that look. Are you messing with us?" I shook my head slowly.

"If only." Lon'qu was the only one who understood. Kellam walked closer.

"What's wrong, Nyroc?"

"Guys...Travis is dead."

 **Keep calm and may the Aura be with you. Don't forget to leave a review or PM me.**


	20. Two Shadows

**Here you guys are. What is everyone's reaction to Nyroc's news? Here we go.**

They all dropped their jaws and started to sputter nonsense. Kellam was the first to get his bearings and start asking questions.

"How!?" He was now enraged that his friend had been killed. I was to but I'm trying to keep a level head right now.

"The Grimleal killed him after he saved Emmeryn." Ricken stood up and got tense.

"Let's go kill the bastards!" Everyone else got riled up and I couldn't help but feel the same way.

"We need to tell everyone that Travis is gone first." They all got silent again and slowly shook their heads.

"I already called for all the Sheperds to meet at the palace in a week. That's when we tell them he's gone. We keep Emmeryn's return a secret though. Those Grimleal bastards as well as others will want to kill her still." The others stood up and nodded.

"We'll get them." I nod to Gaius and start to go pack my things for the journey.

* * *

A week had passed and everyone was gathered in the main hall waiting patiently for me to make the announcement. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Anna who had a sad look on her face. I smiled and kissed her then went to the front. Everyone slowly drew their attention to me. I waited until Vaike was paying attention before starting.

"I have some grim news for you all." I could sense a change in the room as everyone prepared for the worst. Chrom stood and eyed me.

"What happened?" Some others started to get riled up and others started to worry.

"Stop!" Owain was standing with his fists clenched in a ball so tight that his knuckles were white. Everyone sat down and Owain calmed, but not much.

"Everyone. Travis is dead." Half the room shot up demanding answers while the other half either started to pale, cry, or mutter random words. I waited and everyone calmed down realizing I would continue when it was quiet.

"The Grimleal killed him." This caused Libra to shoot up with a fire in his eyes.

"They will face Naga's wrath for what they have done!" Olivia calmed him down and he sat but still looked enraged.

"We'll get them all right. We know where they are located and we plan on destroying them. We just needed some help seeing as if they could take out an angry Travis who was trying to keep everyone alive then they either have large numbers or men with great skill." Everyone stood saying they would help me. I nodded and thanked them. We'll get the bastards for what they did. For my friend who I failed to protect.

Me, the team, Robin, and Chrom met to make a plan. Owain was there to show us where we were and give information on what he knew. He said they most likely had a second fort as backup seemed to arrive out of nowhere. We wouldn't be able to bring the army as Valm might see this as a declaration of war, something we aren't prepared for. The Shepherds would be attending though. Robin was confident that if we struck hard and fast that we would be just fine. The plan was a simple one. Destroy or take the first fort, whichever is easier, and then let someone escape and warn the backup forces. Set up an ambush and destroy them.

"We can do it." Chrom was trying to keep up the appearance that we were fine but he was having a hard time himself. We all are. Wonder if there is any other help we can get.

* * *

 **The day of Travis' death**

Two lone figures watched from above and in the shadows. One was scared and moving with vigor, while the other stood still but was tense. Their characteristics were hidden from view. When Travis was knocked on his back the smaller scared one tried to run forward. The other stopped the figure.

"We can't do anything." Male. He had a voice that was young but dark.

"But he'll die!" Female. She was on the verge of tears and did everything she could to go and help Travis but the man held her back with his strength. The final hit was landed on Travis and she stopped moving. She then fell to her knees and started to cry. The boy tried to comfort her but it didn't work. She pointed an accusing finger at him after shoving him back.

"It's your fault!"

"We would have died if we had gone down there. I'm trying to keep you safe. Like mom wanted me to." They both looked down saddened and just looked back up. The men started to drag Travis' body away. They threw it on a cart and it started to leave. The two figures shook their emotions off and started to follow from above. They kept to the shadows so they could barely see each other and out of the sight of the cart. It arrived at a hidden fort that was built into the side of a mountain. The two figures watched from the shadows all day, waiting until the sun set so they could move forward. They reached the side and stayed in the shadows. They started to climb and reached the top of the wall. They avoided the lights and moved with percision and skill that took years to perfect.

They saw a man standing by the edge and looking over with a bored expression on his face. The boy stepped forward, avoiding the lights, and when he got close he flicked his right wrist causing a hidden blade to pop out. He stuck it into the man and twisted. The man couldn't breathe and died a few seconds later. The boy dragged the body back and into the shadows.

"We need to hide the body." They saw a hay stack and the girl chuckled as they put the body in it.

"Just like dad." The boy chuckled with her and they both started moving along the shadows in perfect sync with each other. They stopped and looked down into the courtyard and saw the cart Travis was in. They watched silently as his body was taken from the cart and dragged into a building on the far side. The girl sniffled a little, clearly about to cry again. The boy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here. Everything is ok." The girl broke down and silently sobbed into the boys shoulder. She stopped after a minute and the boy faced her. He rubbed her arm in a calming manner.

"You ok?" She nodded though it was fairly visible. They continued and saw a guard in a tower looking around. The boy held his hands out to keep the girl back. He pulled out a piece of rope that had a metal spike on the end. He spun it and threw it and impaled the archer in the neck. He pulled and the guard flew off the tower. The boy ran forward and caught the body to avoid any noise. He stashed the body in a corner and gestured the girl forward. They saw a door and two guards out front. They seemed drowsy and like their attention was else where. The two shadowy figures nodded and walked forward not bothering if they were seen. The girl on the left and the boy on the right. The guards snapped up but were too late as they both drew their hidden blades and stabbed the guards. They gently laid them down. The boy dragged them to the same corner with the archer while the girl looked out for any others.

"I have the key." The boy said upon his return. He slowly slid the key in and unlocked it. He pushed open with just as much care and looked in. There was a guard with his back to them, leaning against the wall. The boy took a few glances around and walked forward quietly. He wrapped his hands around the guards neck and pulled causing a muffled crack to fill the hall. The boy grabbed a chair and sat the guard in it to make him look like he was sleeping. They continued and saw four guards, all with lances, standing in the light just chatting.

"You ready to put your combat skills to the test?"

"Let's do it." They walked out and into the light revealing their appearances. The boy wore a familiar outfit that was doned by Travis. The Nightstalker. The very armor that the Khans gave him. The armor was more withered from countless wars. On his back sat an armor slayer that was different and was also doned by Travis. On the side the words Sweet Sickness could clearly be seen. He had his rope dart on his chest. On his right hand was his hidden blade that had blood stains on it. On his belt was a hook that had a wood grip that read Missed Me on it.

The girl wore the original Nightstalker costume that Travis first wore when he arrived to Ylisse. Nightstalker, The Greedy. On her back was a red Killing Edge that had a tooth hanging off the bottom by a piece of leather. The words read Fang of Nyx. On her right hand was her hidden blade that looked ready to kill. On her belt sat a meat hook with a small metal guard that read Remember. On her chest lay a flintlock pistol that had the word Emmeryn carved into it.

They looked identical except for the secondary color on the boy was red and hers was pale blue. The boy was only slightly taller than the girl and he had blonde hair that came out from under his hat. The girl had brown hair coming out from under her hat and from behind that was down to her shoulders. The girls armor had also been tailored to fit her women figure. The guards raised their lances and pointed them at the two identical assassins.

"Who are you?" The two figures ignored them and started walking forward. The man with the lance on the far left jabbed at the girl. She moved to the side, broke the front off, and stabbed the broken front into the mans neck. One of the men on the right swung at the boys head. He ducked under and uppercutted the man back. He followed by grabbing the mans neck, hoisting him off the ground and snapping his neck with one hand. The girl dodged the jab from the other man by spinning and kicking him in the neck. He fell to his knees from the force behind it. She came behind him and dug her meat hook into his neck. She slowly pulled across spraying his blood on the floor. The boy faced the final man who dropped his lance and put his hands up.

"Don't kill me." The boy picked him up with one hand and slammed him into a wall.

"Where's the Drakaryn?" He pointed down the hall. The boy put him down. The man sighed thinking he was going to live when a tail shot out from the boy and impaled the man to the wall. The man choked out blood and died. The boy's tail retracted and seemed to dissappear. They both went down the hall and reached a cell. They looked in and saw a body on the ground. The girl pulled out a lock pick and opened it in a few seconds. They entered the cell and turned the body over.

"He's alive. Thank God." They lifted him up to escape with him when they heard footsteps.

"What do we do?" The boy started to think and looked at the girl.

"We either leave him here or we fight our way out." The girl hugged the injured man close.

"We just found him. I'm not leaving him behind again." The boy nodded and they started to drag him down the hall as fast as they could. They made it to the top of the wall when they had no more room to run. Guards started to surround them on everyside.

"Don't move and we may not kill you painfully." The two turned to each other and nodded. The girl had white wings come out of her back while the boy had black ones come out of his. The highlights where the bones were located were gray. They both flapped their wings and flew into the air with the man in their arms. They flew while avoiding the incoming arrows. One hit the boy in the back causing the girl to panick.

"I'm fine. The shirt remember?" She calmed down and they flew faster. They landed once they started to grow tired and they started to make camp. They started the fire and ate from their food they had on them. It mostly consisted of jerky they had stored but it was better than nothing. The girl took her mask and hat off to reveal the girl from the dance. The boy did the same to show the same boy from the dance. She turned to the man and sighed.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" The boy wasn't paying attention and was watching the stars. They girl frowned and tried again.

"Riley!" He jumped and faced her.

"Yes? Did you need something, Rose?" Rose pointed to the bundle of a man and got a look of worry.

"Will he be ok?" Riley rubbed his chin in thought.

"Seeing what he has been through I'm sure he'll be fine." That seemed to be good enough for the girl. She leaned back to her elbows and looked up.

"He's just as bad as we remember." Riley chuckled and took a sip of water.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rose punched him on the arm.

"Yes! He almost got himself killed...again."

"At least we know where we get our stubborn attitude from." Rose chuckled and laid down all the way.

"Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight sister."

* * *

"This is the place. Let's end it." I stood next to the others as we faced the fort where Travis was before he was killed.

"Nyroc!" I turned to Ricken who was out of breath.

"Enemy reinforcements are coming." I nodded and waited. Robin shot a fire ball into the air and we all charged. The enemies at the fort were very few and were ill equiped. They had a lot of spirit. I readjusted my 'eye patch' as Travis had called it one last time. The first one had an axe and clumsily swung it at my head. I ducked and came up with an uppercut to his chin. He landed on his back and I drove my sword through his chest. I pulled out and went for the man who had a lance. I batted his swing away and sliced his head clean off. Rage fueling me as I killed them one by one. I sped up and hit harder with each one I killed. The fight was over in a minute at the most.

"Take the fort and get ready for when more come." I obeyed Robin's orders and stormed the fort, killing any stragglers. We took it in even less time and waited. We saw a small group of swordsmen charging. We got ready and right when they got in range of our archers we stopped. Two figured who looked like Travis ran forward and cut all of them to pieces with their swords that looked like Travis'. We watched and they dissappeared into the tree line.

"What the hell? I'm not the only one who saw that right?" Everyone who had watched the short, onesided fight shook their heads.

"That looked like Travis, if there was two of him." We waited for an hour when more forces started to charge the fort. We got ready. They had a couple mages and other units among them. Just like before the two figures ran out and started to tear them apart. We watched in confusion. The strange part was that they had a fighting style similar to Travis'. I turned to Robin and scowled.

"We need to take the fight to the fort." She nodded and everyone got ready to head out. We passed the area where the two figures had struck. Everyone was casting glances to the treeline to see if they could see anything. As we marched to where the fort was we had a feeling that we were lost. We heard a loud noise and everyone turned towards the treeline. When nothing happened we started to march when Sully saw something written in the dirt.

"This way." The arrow pointed to the right. We contemplated on following it and eventually decided to follow it. Robin had pointed out that the two figures were most likely allies. We followed it and saw a fort built into the side of the mountain. It took Robin two seconds to come up with a plan. We made defenses and waited.

"The gates opening." At least twenty men armed to the teeth with anything from axes to tomes came out. In the back was a man with a hammer. He pointed at us.

"I destroy you all like I did that Drakaryn." I lost it and started running towards him.

"You'll pay!" The rest of the Shepherds ran with me all angry as hell and ready for blood. This fight will be their last.

* * *

Riley and Rose watched from a distance as the Shepherds started to tear the enemy apart.

"Should we help?" Rose wanted to fight alongside them like she had dreamed to since she was a little girl. Riley shook his head.

"Sorry, we can't. This is their fight. Only interfere if someone is going to die." The battle ended with Nyroc decapitating the man with the hammer. The Shepherds were uninjured and ready for more. Rose pointed at Owain.

"What's Owain doing out there?" Riley eyed him confused and just remained in thought. The fort surrendered and the Shepherds entered and captured everyone.

"Let's go." They faded into the darkness and left the Shepherds to finish up.

* * *

I went to one of the captured Grimleal and stared at him.

"Why did you kill my friend?" The man looked at me confused.

"We haven't killed anyone in a couple months." I slammed my fist next to to his head.

"So the Drakaryn wasn't a person!?" He stared at me in confusion.

"We didn't kill him." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I started to walk to the prison when the man called to me.

"He's not there." I turned back and leaned next to him.

"Where is he?" The man shrugged. I punched him across the face and he whimpered.

"I'm serious! Some cloak and dagger people came in like shadows and took him. They were dangerous and looked just like the Drakaryn." The people who helped us took him? Why? I could tell this guy wouldn't know so I went to Chrom.

"I just heard from someone that they didn't kill Travis." Chrom got a huge grin but it faded.

"What's the catch?"

"He was taken by the same people who were helping us earlier." Chrom rubbed his chin and turned to the crowd of Shepherds who looked happy that they had won, but still upset at the loss of Travis.

"We need to find those two. Let's get them to help us." Chrom stepped up and everyone watched him.

"As many of you know, there were those two figures who helped us earlier and slayed all those Grimleal. I heard that the Grimleal did not kill Travis." Everyone got excited that he wasn't dead but Chrom silenced them.

"However, those same people who helped us also took him." Vaike stood and shouted.

"Than let's take him back!" Everyone started to get excited but Chrom slowed them down.

"They may be allies. We don't want to go and kill them. Just talk to them." They Shepherds understood and wanted to search.

"Let's wait until morning first. It looked like surprise and ambush was how they fought. If we went out at night we wouldn't find anything." The Shepherds agreed and started to head to bed seeing as it was getting late and they already had dinner. Who are those two? Why do they look so much like him.

* * *

The figures withdrew from the fort with grim silence around them.

"What do we do?"

"Let them come...we'll be ready. We've always wanted to do this."

* * *

I awoke early and got my gear on and made sure I was ready. I met with the other members of my team and we ate breakfast. Despite the silence we were hopeful.

"We'll find him. I know we will." Ricken always has words of encouragement. We head to the forest where the figures struck from and start to look for any signs of them. I heard a branch snap and faced the sound. A deer came out of a bush and ran past us. We started chuckling when we heard a strange growling. I held my weapon at the ready when it was grabbed and pulled up into the trees. Gaius shot an arrow up where the sword dissappeared to and we heard a grunt.

"Got 'em." Then an arrow that was broken in half came down. Gaius went to get another shot ready when a white flash came down and grabbed his bow and pulled it up.

"Hey! Give that back!" He pulled out his sword and we made a circle and watched for any movement. We heard rustling and we stood ready. I had my boot knife out and ready to hit something.

"Ricken, torch the trees." He nodded and readied a fire tome. A black flash came down and sliced the tome in half with ease.

"Good thing that wasn't my Bolganone tome." He pulled out an elwind tome and got ready. I see something and point at it. The others turn and get ready. It's a pair of glowing brown eyes. They looked angry and ready to kill. Kellam got ready to throw his spear when a white flash came down and grabbed the spear.

"Give me that!" No respone. I looked back and saw the brown eyes were gone.

"There's two of them. Watch each others back." They all grunted their responses.

"They're going for the weapons. Keep them close." As I said this a white and black flash came down and grabbed Ricken around the legs and hoisted him up into the trees. We tired to grab him but weren't fast enough. His screams started to move left then right at a fast speed and we tried to track it.

"What the hell?" He stopped screaming and we waited. He suddenly dropped down and wasn't moving. Lon'qu ran over and checked him.

"He's uncon-" The black streak grabbed his sword and took it from his grasp. He backed up to us and we waited. Only Gaius was armed now. A white flash grabbed a candy off his belt causing him to panick. Then a black streak grabbed his sword. Now none of are armed. We hear a crunch from Gaius' stolen candy and he whimpers in sadness.

"Bastards stole my candy, sword, and bow." He suddenly got smacked from behind by the white flash. I turned to check on him when a black flash smacked me in the face. Then we all started to get hit from everywhere at once. This continued until Lon'qu grabbed the white flash and pulled down. We heard a girls scream followed by a branches snapping. Suddenly someone landed a few feet away from us and on the ground. It looked like Travis because of the outfit but it was his older one and it was slimmed down and it was clear it was a girl. Lon'qu must have loosened his grip because her tail shot back to her and up into her cloak. She stood and faced us.

"Who are you?" She said nothing and glared at us from under her hat with her pale blue eyes. The black flash grabbed my knife and pulled it into the trees.

"Dammit!" We all looked up and then quickly back. The girl was gone. We heard her laughter from the trees above and we waited. Something tapped me on the shoulder and I turned only to be punched by a boy, with Travis' outfit on, in the face. I stumbled back and saw he was hanging by a black tail. It pulled him up when Lon'qu tried to attack him. We heard rustling and turned to see Chrom and Robin walking towards us.

"Hey guys...what's up?" I tried to warn them when the black and white shot down and stole their weapons.

"What in Naga's name!?" They came close to us and watched the treeline.

"What was that?"

"Some girl and a boy. They stole our weapons and knocked Ricken out." Robin saw an unconcious Ricken and gasped.

"Is he ok?" Lon'qu nodded.

"He's fine." We waited and the girl and the boy both came down, hanging on by the branches above. They looked almost identical except for the small diferences on their outfits and that one was a girl and the other was a boy. We stared at them and waited.

"You guys are really bad at dealing with surprise attacks." The girl said with boredom. The boy didn't move and just watched us with scanning eyes. Chrom stepped forward and smiled.

"We mean you no harm." They both turned their stares to him and watched him. They then started scanning all of us together in perfect sync. Then they both said together.

"We know." I found this a little strange but just watched.

"We heard that you two have a friend of ours and we want him back. We don't want to fight you." They both stared at each other and then lifted back up. There was a rustling and our weapons dropped from the trees. Chrom walked over to get Falchion when the boy popped down and head butted him. The boy landed on his feet and his tail retracted into his cloak.

"Not yet. We want to test you first." The girl came down and punched Chrom in the back of the head knocking him into the bows clothsline. The girl dissappeared and then landed next to the boy. They leaned against each others backs with their arms crossed and waited. Kellam ran at them with his shield hoping to smash into them. They pushed off each other and moved to safety on either side. They kept their tails tied together and tripped the big metal giant. They each brought back their tails and watched us. I ran at the boy with a fast right hook. He bent back while spinning and delivered a strong kick to my gut. He followed by palm striking me in the chest and knocking me on my back.

I watched as Gaius went after the girl with a series of quick jabs. She batted them away and slapped her hands on his ears causing him to lurch back in pain allowing the girl to spin and slam her foot into his chest. I got up and helped Lon'qu with the boy. We started trading blows and seemed to have the upper hand. I felt something wrap around my leg and I looked at it and gasped.

"Drak-" I was tripped and landed on my back. Lon'qu tried to kick at the boys shin but the boy knocked it away with his own kick. Lon'qu tried a jab at the boy's head only to have the boy spin around it and elbow him in the face. He backed away from the boy. The boy shot his tail out and grabbed Robins' feet and tripped her. She was just about to the weapons pile. She grabbed my knife as she was being dragged away and slashed the boy's tail. The boy cried out and the girl looked scared.

"Riley!" She ran forward and inspected his tail. The boy named Riley looked at the large gash and chuckled.

"I'm alright." She still seemed worried.

"Rose, I'm alright." We all stopped and watched as they nodded to each other. Chrom had snuck over to the weapons pile and grabbed Falchion. He got in his stance and faced the two children who stared a him blankly.

"You win." The girl shot her tail into the trees and pulled herself up. The boy sprouted black wings that looked like Travis' but weren't shredded like his and in one flap he was up and in the tree tops.

"Drakaryn!? I thought Travis was the last one?" Everyone gathered their weapons, woke Ricken up and we started searching again, but made sure to be ready in case they returned. That's when Lon'qu found the blood trail.

"I think it's from the boy." We followed the trail and came to a clearing. In the middle was the smokey remains of a fire and three people sitting. Well, one was laying down. We saw the two from earlier and the third figure looked like Travis. I got to a better spot and saw it was him. And he was breathing.

"He's alive." I whispered to everyone. The two beings in the center looked towards us. How did they hear us? I barely heard myself. We decided to just walk out to them. The girl was wrapping up the boy's tail wound while he sat quietly. We all sat around them and I couldn't help but look over at Travis. He was unconcious and had been beaten pretty badly.

"Sorry about earlier." I turned to the boy who was staring at me.

"Umm...no problem. Who are you two?" The boy put a hand to his chest and did the same bow that Travis did.

"I am Riley. That is my sister Rose." The girl waved to us and I waved back.

"So you two are Drakaryn?"

"Yes." I can only nod. I turn to the others who are just as confused. I look back at them and see that Travis still has all his weapons while they also have his but they are split among the both of them. They also have his outfits.

"How do you have those?" They don't answer. We sit for a while and then Robin and Chrom decide to go check in and keep everyone from worrying. I nod and me and the team just sit there watching the two. Travis starts to stir and we watch as his eyes open and he sits up.

* * *

Oh I feel like I was leveled by a truck. I look around and see my team with two figures who have my armor and weapon. I look at myself and see I still have everything that they have. I finally put two and two together and start laughing.

"Bout damn time!" My team watches me confused while the two figures who look like me start to laugh as well. Nyroc taps me and stares at me confused.

"Who are they?" I move inbetween them and wrap my arms around the both of them.

"These are my children." My team has mixed expressions. Ricken pales, Gaius drops his lollipop, Lon'qu's eyes widen, Kellam's jaw drops and Nyroc points at all of us. He then smirks.

"You started a little young don't you think?" Of course he would see past the point I'm trying to make.

"No they're from the future. How else do you think they got all my stuff?" This hits them like a truck and then Kellam smiles.

"That explains why they're Drakaryn." I turn to them smiling.

"Really?" They both pull thier masks down and their hats off. They change their faces to become scaley and they grow sharp fangs and a snout. They are the two kids from the wedding party. Rose and Riley. They both are different colors. Rose is white scaled while Riley has black scales like me. They open their wings and and their tails appear.

"Nice." They change back to normal and I look at my team who all, except for Kellam, look like they just saw a ghost.

"Well...shit." I start laughing at Nyroc's comment because it is a pretty weird situation. Rose leans forward and hugs him.

"Hi uncle Nyroc, it's nice to see you again." Nyroc paled and turned to me. I just shrugged while bearing a grin that went from ear to ear. He awkwardly hugged her back and chuckled.

"Well. That was interesting." He then got a bright smile on his face and I lost my smile. He turned to Rose.

"Who's your mom?"

"Emmeryn." He stood up and threw his hands into the air.

"I knew it!" I slapped my hand to my face and knew that I would be getting so much shit from him now. The rest of my team were calming down.

"Do I have any kids in the future?" I turned to Ricken who had a face of joy. Rose nodded.

"You have a son named Morgan. He's..." She cut off and got a smile on her face.

"Interesting." Ricken smiled and then Kellam leaned forward.

"And me?"

"Son. His name is Yarne. He's Taguel like Panne. He's afraid he'll go extinct." Kellam smiled at this. Lon'qu looked a little on edge but he had to ask.

"What about me and Maribelle. Do we..."

"Get it on?" Nyroc finished for him which only earned him a glare.

"You have a son named Brady who's very... you'd have to meet him to understand." Nyroc just smiled.

"I already know I have a kid."

"You have a son named Warren. He's a great warrior." Nyroc grinned and chuckled.

"And an idiot." Nyroc's grin melted away.

"Oh." Gaius raised his hand.

"Daughter. Severa." Riley shook his head.

"She's kinda a bitch." Gaius looked offended but didn't seem to care to much. I was just happy that I had kids who were Drakaryn like me.

"Does Emmeryn get her memory back in the future?" Riley nodded happily.

"Yes. Right before the second war." I smile knowing that she does get her memories back. Nyroc catches on.

"Bow chicka bow wow." I smack him and he just laughs along with the others.

"Thanks for your support Nyroc."

"Here to help boss." I turn to my newly received kids, which is weird as hell by the way, and had a few questions.

"I wasn't here in the future so how are you here?" They didn't seem to have an answer.

"It's fine. I'm just excited to meet you guys." They both smile and I stick my tongue out at Nyroc.

"My kids are awesome and yours is an idiot. Neener neener neener." He didn't seem to care and just smirked.

"At least mine is actually coming. Yours are still non existent." So what if he did first. I mean I don't care. I don't even want to try to understand what he's referencing to right now.

"This conversation is over. These aren't my children and that's all I can think of right now." They nod knowing it would be strange having to explain that to people. We all get up and head back to the fort to find everyone waiting. I'm practically tackled by everyone who was, "So worried about you." I just took the punishment. Then people started to notice my children.

"Who are they and why do they look like you?" I had to think of something. Thankfully Rose seemed to have it covered.

"We're from another world like he is and we are just like him." Nobody believed it but took the answer and just went back to their normal business. I was curious though. I went to Owain.

"Where's you know who?" He chuckled.

"At Lon'qu's estate with the others. Kor and his wife Magan actually wanted to join our little group of fighting legends." He took a weird pose and I just smack his head.

"Don't be weird." He groaned but quickly jumped back to normal and followed me. I decided the best bet would be to hang with the Shepherds for a few days and then head to the estate and wait everything out. Wonder if Riley and Rose are going to stay with me.

"Are you two going to stay with me or are you going to do your own thing?" They exchange quick glances before nodding.

"We'll stay with you dad." I nod and they hug me. I return it and still feel weird about having kids. Especially when they are only a year or two younger than me.

Things have just gotten really interesting now.

 **Boom, and just like that, the universe was made. And his kids arrived and used just their tails to kick the shit out of Naga's Guardians but to be fair, they have never fought a Drakaryn in a position like that or had to fight two at one time. Especially ones who have lots of training with their tails and wings. Anyways, that's all for today. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	21. Training and Naga

**Hello loyal followers, I LucarioKid am having a good day. I hope you are as well. If you aren't then I will give you a virtual cookie to cheer you up. *Gives virtual cookie* NOW EAT! Erm...please eat it. OrIwillfeastonyoursoul. I didn't say anything. Read, now.**

This is a nice piece of land. Lon'qu wasn't joking when he said he had some nice land. It's a couple acres and has a pretty big house. Two stories with five rooms. Small mansion is a better term if you ask me. He even has a butler! I need to be a champion of something.

"Greetings. You must be the Drakaryn and these your companions." I nod, still looking around to try and take everything in.

"I will show you to your rooms." Well, he knows where he's going. I don't.

"What's your name?" He turns around and does a little bow. I take a good look at him. He's older and has white balding hair. He has a black suit and a bow tie.

"I am Alfred." I couldn't help it. That means Lon'qu is Batman. He could pass as Batman. He is a badass. But Batman doesn't kill. Oh, he could be Red Hood. Ya.

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand after silencing my laughter. He shook it and stared at me and my group.

"I would be pleased to know all of your names." I started to name everyone for him.

"I'm Travis. This is Owain, Kor, Magan, Rose, Riley, Soren, Lozbel, and Emmeryn." Alfred just did a little bow and started to lead us on a tour. The house was even bigger on the inside. Rose leaned over to me and whisperd in my ear.

"Do you think the Batcave is here?" I grinned but turned to her.

"You know about stuff from my world?"

"Ya, you told me and Riley everything. Same with mom." I just crack a grin knowing I would.

"Maybe there is a Batcave here. I wouldn't doubt it. You've seen Lon'qu fight." She nodded and let out a sigh.

"He would be more of a Red Hood." We both nod slowly. We decide to start paying attention to the tour.

"This house is huge." Alfred nods.

"Indeed. And lastly, we have the sparring room." Soren sprinted in, causing Lozbel to giggle. I don't blame him. He had every type of training equipment possible. Then some more. It's a large room with white walls and a wood floor. Training weapons in one corner and real in another. A sparring zone and a spot for dummies. I let out a whistle.

"Yup, he's Batman." Riley heard us and started to laugh with us. Alfred looked at us confused.

"Outrealm thing." He nodded and started chuckling.

"I see. I remember a lot of the Outrealms I have visited." He's been to other worlds?

"What world did you go to?" He answered by making a ball of fire in his hands and shooting it at a dummy. It promptly exploded and I had a general idea.

"Skyrim?" He just gave me a nod and walked away.

"Feel free to use this room whenever you wish." I was hoping he would say those words. Soren was already challenging Owain to a sparring match. The Scion of Legends accepted and they started to go nuts. They are definitely evenly matched skill wise. Owain, however, has more combat experience. He easily disarmed Soren and placed the wooden sword to his neck.

"The Scion of Legends truimphs again!" I grabbed a training sword and faced him.

"Let's see if you can truimph against me." Owain got ready and gave me a confident smirk. Confidence is always a good thing. But, too much will get you killed. He rushed in for a stab only for me to move to the side and trip him with my tail. He rolls up to his feet quickly and got ready.

"Don't blindly rush in." Rose started to chuckle.

"You'll ne'er hit them swinging blindly!" I face palmed. Of course I told my daughter Dragons Dogma jokes. I'm a great dad. Owain seemed equally confused but just studied me. He took a stance where he held his killing edge in one hand and had his other open and ready to help.

"There you go." He rushed me and tried for a swing at my head. I blocked and swung around with it and finished by delivering an elbow to his jaw. I lowered and swept his feet out from under him. I placed the sword to his neck and stared at him. He looked ashamed of himself for losing again.

"Will I ever beat you?" I help him up and pat his back.

"Keep practicing and you will one day."

"Were you holding back?" I never hold back.

"I don't hold back. Even against people in practice. You perform what you practice. If you hold back in practice then you will in a battle." He still didn't believe me.

"You didn't use your Drakaryn powers to help you." I chuckled a little.

"Firstly, they aren't powers. Second, I only use those if things are getting sticky. You don't use your secret weapon at the beginning of a fight do you?" He shook his head smiling.

"I understand. Next time you won't be so lucky Drakaryn!" He ran off and started to train more. I turned to Rose and slowly walked up to her.

"Really?" She just shrugged while sporting a huge grin.

"I'm a nerd like you." What have my chromosomes created? Well, she's nice and shares a lot in common with me. That's kinda what's supposed to happen. Riley was more like Emmeryn though. But, he was a lot more reserved and darker. Well, there are resesive genes I suppose. Still doesn't explain how they are here when I wasn't in the future. Damn. I need to try and get a hold of Naga.

"I need to go and get some air." She didn't seem to care and was focused on the fight between Riley and Kor. I wanted to watch my son but I need to get some answers. I went outside and stared at the woods surrounding us and sighed.

"Naga. We need to talk." It got much brighter and then I couldn't see anymore. I was wisked away and ended up on a mountain top. There were lots of flowers and trees and the whole scene was...peaceful. Naga appeared and smiled at me. I just nodded back to her.

"Thanks. Being a god must mean you are pretty busy." She chuckled and looked around.

"You'd be surprised. What do you need Drakaryn?" I just decided to start with the most important one.

"Why am I here? I don't understand why I was taken from my world and sent here. None of it makes sense." She smiled at me and gestured for me to follow. We started walking and then she started to speak again.

"You were transported here because I willed it so. I saw a fire in your soul that would never have been lit if I had not brought you here." This still didn't answer my queston.

"That still doesn't completely explain why I'm here. You wouldn't just bring me here to open my eyes." She nodded.

"That is true." She remained silent for a few seconds.

"In your world you have many different worlds. One of them that I know is the one called Halo yes?" I know Halo. Master Chief and Cortana. That's cool that Naga knows about it.

"Ya. What about Halo?"

"It exists. Along with every other world that you thought was just made up." Wait. How? Actually now that I think about it that does make sense. I am in Ylisse talking to the goddess Naga herself.

"So what does them existing have to do with me being here. Are the different worlds enemies with each other or something?" She shook her head slowly as if she was troubled.

"All the worlds work together. There are evil things out there that mean to destroy us all. I have a duty as the overseer of this world to keep my people safe. That is why I picked you. So you could keep them all safe." Me!? I'm a kid. What can I do!?

"I sense your inner turmoil Drakaryn. I know I made the right choice. You may be the first Avatar I have chosen but I know that I choose right." Avatar?

"What's an Avatar?" I know that they are the characters you can create and control. Like how Robin is the avatar for the game Awakening.

"In every universe there must be a darkness. In this world that darkness is Grima. The overseer of the world are called Seneschals. The Seneschal is to help keep the world standing. They can only intervene at certain times and to certain points. They thus pick someone who can intervene. Someone of strong will. Someone to carry the torch for the Seneschal if you will. They are called Avatars." So they are the guardians of the world so to speak.

"So I'm your Avatar." She nodded and faced me.

"You are. So far you have far surpassed my expectations."

"What happens is the Avatar dies?" She frowned.

"They die and the Seneschal must wait a hundred years before picking a new one." So I can still die. Wonderful.

"So can I go to these other worlds?" She nodded.

"If I tell you that you can. The Avatars first duty is to the Seneschal, and the Seneshcal's first duty is to the people living in the world they guard." That makes sense.

"So I'm like your super soldier so to speak?"

"Yes. Though you aren't my puppet. You have a mind and soul of your own. It is just refined and formed into something stronger than any steel. Some Avatars have been known to betray their Seneshcals and the people they are to help guard." Oh...that's rough.

"That still doesn't explain how I became a Drakaryn. I was completely normal back on Earth. How did I become what I am?" She got a face of dread on her face which caused me to worry.

"There was once a world that belonged to the Drakaryn. It was one of the first worlds actually. The Seneshcal there did very well and picked a good Avatar. The darkness, however, was too powerful for the Avatar by himself though. He fought bravely but was killed. The rest of the Drakaryn people living there scattered to the different worlds. Which is how almost every world knows about the Drakaryn. This was the the first world destroyed by the darkness and it made the other Seneschals realize that they had to work together.

They all joined forces and destroyed the darkness that almost killed off the Drakaryns. Every world made a pact that no other worlds woud suffer the same fate as the Drakaryn. They offered them places to live. The Drakaryn decided that they would help. You may be the second Drakaryn Avatar but there were plenty of Drakaryn that pledged their services to the Seneshcals and their Avatars. They were feared by the darkness because of their power and that they would do anything to destroy the darkness. Then the events of the Dragon Fall occured." Dragon Fall?

"What's Dragon Fall?" She seemed very distressed. She regained her composure and looked at me closely.

"The darkness despise each other. They have the same goals but they refuse to work together. Until they decided to make a temporary contract. They would work together until every last Drakaryn was killed. The Grimleal here led this assault and killed more Drakaryn than anyone else. That is why they are despised by everyone." So...that was what happened to my people. Damn.

"Then why wasn't my family hunted down?"

"They were. But after generations of not having to use their draconic forms they evolved to hide them so the darkness wouldn't hunt them down. This didn't work very well unfortunitely. We all tried to stop them but they swept through like a storm and left behind only Drakaryn corpses. When they stopped working together we all believed that they had killed all the Drakaryn. Every world wept. It was a time of sadness. You and your family may be the last Drakaryns in all the worlds." This is heavy. That doesn't explain how I 'awoke' though.

"So how come I couldn't change back on Earth?" She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Warping between worlds can be difficult. When I warped you here it must have awoken your Drakaryn side. That and getting slashed and stabbed by that bandit chief." Well, there's my answer. But I have more questions.

"How about my children? I wasn't in the future. How could they be here?" She seemed puzzled by this as well.

"I do not know. It is strange to me. All I can say is that I know I made the right choice in you and that I know you can stop the darkness." I can't help but doubt myself a little.

"What if I can't though?" She just smiles at me with a look that told me to shut it.

"You will. Now, I believe that you should go and train your friends if you want them to be ready for the battles ahead. You have a year and a half to get ready. Make the most out of it." I nodded. I still had another question.

"Are there multiple versions of each world?" She nodded.

"This is not the only world like this. However, this is the main one. The others are not backups, they are more of spinoffs. They do not know of any other worlds. Even the Nagas that are there do not know. The future children are different as well." That's kinda cool.

"You cannot visit them though. Avatars can only visit other worlds with other Avatars in them." I wonder what other ones there are.

"Are there any other Avatars that have been chosen recently like me?" She chuckled and nodded.

"A few. The most recent one would be a young boy in the world of Remnant. Grayson, I believe his name was. You two would get along quiet well." He sounds interesting.

"Maybe when this is over I can meet him." She nodded and looked to the sky.

"Most likely." I stood admiring the scene when I realized something. I don't know how to leave.

"Umm...how do I leave?" Naga pointed to the left and I saw two trees that crossed together making an x.

"Walk inbetween those two and you will be transported back." I don't know how that works but I'm not going to argue.

"Thanks, Naga." She smiles at me. I start to leave when she clutches her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" She slowly releases her head and turns to me.

"I think someone just used the portal I made for you to get here." They can do that?

"How?"

"The portal I used to summon you will stay there and will re-open if certain rules are met. I don't know who came through but they have." This could be either really good or really bad.

"Are they friend or foe?" She shook her head with an unsure face.

"I know not. When I figure out I will tell you. For now, just return and train them. Have faith, Drakaryn." I nod and head to the trees. I step through and reappear outside the house. I felt a little light headed but other than that I felt fine.

"Stupid warping." I walk back inside and see everyone training together. I sit next to Alfred and sigh.

"Something wrong, sir?" I turned to the old butler and nodded.

"Have you ever been told that you have to do something great but don't know if you can?" He shrugged and started to rub his chin in thought.

"I haven't. I do know this though, Master Lon'qu has faith in you and your friends so I do as well. I know that you all can do great things if you try. I'll be here to make sure you all stay on that path." I chuckle a little. He is just like Alfred. Wonder if he is. Naga did say that every other wrld existed meaning that Batman does as well.

"You remind me a lot of someone who I know." I look at hiim confused.

"Who would that be?" The old butler chuckled and stood.

"Take a wild guess." Holy shit. It is Alfred! He flashed me a smile, bowed, and left.

"Rose!" My daughter came over quickly and smiled.

"What's up?" I pointed at Alfred as he left the room.

"That is Alfred. The Alfred." She stared at him and her jaw dropped.

"No way. I need his auto-graph." She took off after the butler with all the speed she could.

"Well, at least I know where she gets it from." I said to myself with a chuckle. I stood and went up to Riley who was practicing some sword techniques with Kor.

"Came here son." He turned to me and walked up. We stared each other in the eyes. I smiled and handed him a practice sword. He smiled back and we took up our sides and squared off. He has had more practice with using his Drakaryn appendices than I have so he has the advantage there. I need to be aggressive while being defensive. He fights like me meaning if I get too jumpy he'll punish me for it.

"Show your father what you've got." He pulled up his mask and I did the same. He ran forward and jumped high in the air, using his wings for extra height. I rolled away while taking a swing at him. He deflected it and tried to stab me. I swatted it away and kneed him in the gut. I shoved him away before he could recover. He recovered quickly like I guessed he would and got ready for another round. He shot his tail forward and I just moved to the side and grabbed it. His eyed widened in surprise meaning I had control over him.

I pulled and he sailed towards me, completely off balance. I swung my sword out like a clothes line and he flew and slammed on his back. I placed the sword to his neck so to show I won.

"Very good son." I put the sword down and helped him up.

"You had me the whole time. I didn't stand a chance." I chuckled a little and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Which is why we're here to practice and make sure that when the time comes, we'll be ready." He seemed to agree with me and just nodded.

"You don't use your tail and wings as much as I would have expected." I have my reasons.

"Using those early can only come back to bite you in the ass. Try to keep those a secret if you can, then when you need it you need to catch them off guard or kill them do it. The only time I do it in the beginning is to demoralize them, or scare them off." He took this into account and just nodded. Rose returned with a paper in her hands.

"I got it!" She exclaimed happy as a lark. I stared at her and smiled.

"Let's fight." She seemed to pale at this and shook her head.

"Stealth is more of my forte." Riley walked up to her and smiled ar her warmly.

"You've been practicing and getting much better. The only way to get better is to keep practicing." She still seemed uneasy but nodded to me.

"Ok. I'll try." She walked over to the rack and looked at the weapons before shaking her head. She came back unarmed and took my fighting stance. She had it mostly right but it had a couple sloppy parts that I would have to beat out of her later.

"Your move." She nodded and ran at me. I jumped over her and spun while delivering a slash to her back. She fell to her knees. She then got up and faced me. She has spirit. She rushed forward again. I moved to the left and slashed her shoulder. She backed away and tried for a kick. I grabbed her foot and swept her other one from beneath her. She fell on her back and I pressed my sword to her neck.

"You are a little sloppy. Easy to read and too agressive." She dropped her head and groaned. I held my hand out to her and smiled.

"That's why I'm going to help you get better." She smiled and went to sit down. Kor came up to me and chuckled.

"You're a great dad." I had explained to him and the others the whole future child deal and they believed it easily.

"I try. I just want to prepare them for when the worst happens. It will happen. I just know that I won't always be there to protect them so I want to make sure they can protect themselves." I watched as Riley and Rose started to spar unarmed. He patted my back.

"Just take care of them. Me and Magan can help you as well." I wonder if he has any children.

"Do you have kids Kor?" He shook his head.

"Magan couldn't have children. We might adopt though. Lots of parentless kids after the war between Plegia and Ylisse." I rubbed my neck and sighed.

"If only that hadn't happened. Too many people died because of one idiot. I'm glad I put him on the ground though." Kor scowled. He hated Gangrel as much as I did, if not more so. I felt my mind wander to who this person Naga said arrived here. Who could it be? I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Emmeryn.

"Yes Emm?" She had a determined look in her eyes and smiled.

"I want...to...t-train too." She had a staff in her hands though it was different from most staffs. It looked very familiar to one I had seen somewhere before. It looked like it was made out of glass and was a rod that has two dragons running up it in a swirl. When it reached the top the heads wrapped around and made came together and they faced each other. It looked like it could channel magic really well. I took it and looked it over. I smiled and wanted to try something.

"Everyone move aside please." They all did so and stood behind me waiting. I started to channel my energy into the staff and saw the area inbetween the two dragon heads glow from the fire burning there. I started to get tired but kept going. I felt it click and I knew it was charged.

"Commenstion!" A wall of fire shot out in front of me and everyone, me included, jumped back. I looked at the staff and smirked.

"Where did you get this?" She shook her head and looked distressed as she tried to remember.

"Not...sure." I gave it back to her and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's fine. It looks like it can channel healing magic as well. Practice with it and see what spells you can create." She nodded and got the same determined look in her eyes and went to practice. I looked at the staff and it clicked.

"Dragons Dogma." Rose heard me and looked at the staff and nodded.

"That's why commenstion worked for it." That is true. I felt like I had run a marathon after using that thing though. Then again, I'm not a huge magic user so Emmeryn would have more luck than me. I watched her create a small ball of fire and shoot it forward and torch a dummy.

"She's fast." Rose nodded, clearly impressed at her mothers skill.

"To think she was once an Exalt." It is hard to believe. She sure didn't look the part now. She had her black leather armor and head band. Her crown was gone and she had tied her hair into a low pony tail. How much weirder could this all get?

* * *

"Ugh...where am I?" The girl who was in her late teens stood up and looked around. She had brown hair that was tied up in a bun. Her brown eyes scanned around her. She was 5'6" and had a sure posture about her. She was skinny and has fairly tan skin from being in the sun all the time. Her legs were fit from all the running she did for basketball, soccer, and numerous other sports.

"I am so confused right now." She continued looking and recounted what happened. She had sat by the fire place and started to play the game Fire Emblem Awakening. She thought it would give her answers. All it did was make that large ball of light blind her and when she opened them she was here.

"This doesn't make any sense." She looked at herself and gasped. She was wearing some type of iron armor.

"Isn't this from Skyrim?" Her brother had helped her play it once because she was interested in the game. She wasn't a huge gamer and mostly played Minecraft. When her brother had dissappeared and all that was left was his 3DS with the game Fire Emblem Awakening in it she had wanted to figure out what it meant. She then decided to play the game and figure it out. She was on chapter three or four when she decided to play in front of the fire place to keep warm.

"This makes no sense." She looked and saw she had an iron war hammer on her back. She saw a group of men approaching her. They had fur on and looked dangerous. They all had giant axes and looked at her with a thirst for blood.

"You lost pretty girl?" She backed away and saw she had lots of room to run. She was very fast and could run very far.

"Back off." They chuckled darkly.

"Come one now. We aren't that bad." She had her survival instincts kick in and she pulled the war hammer off her back and lowered her stance.

"I won't hesistate to kill you." She had no idea how to fight with this thing. She may have been bluffing but they seemed to believe her.

"There's four of us and one of you though." She lifted the hammer above her head with ease. It was lighter than it looked and they seemed to be a little unnerved by this. Then they relaxed.

"There's still four of us and only one of you." They started to approach her and she responded by swinging at the first one. He jumped back and she lost her momentum and fell on her side.

"She was bluffing." They started to approach the fallen girl when a man in silver and red armor jumped in front of them. He had a red cape and...blue hair!? He was pretty tall and had a yellow sword in his hand. He looked to be in his early twenties. He had a head band around his forhead and he had piercing blue eyes.

"Hold! You will not harm this women!" They didn't seemed fazed by him and just kept coming up to him.

"Who are you to tell us?" The front man swung his axe only for it to be caught at the handle and in a flash the mans arm was severed. The girl looked away when she saw this.

"I am Priam. Descendant of the Radiant Hero!" They seemed to be frightened when he said this and they took off running. The man without an arm fell to the ground crying out in pain. Priam plunged his sword into the mans chest and killed him.

"The strong survive." Priam sheathed his sword and faced the girl.

"Are you alright?" She looked up and not at the dead man. He helped her up and gave her her hammer.

"Y-ya. You killed him." She looked at the man who had a hole in his chest.

"Yes. He was a bandit who deserved what he got. Now then, who are you?"

"Emma." He nodded to her and started to head away from her.

"Wait up!" She may be new but she could already tell that this man could help her. She walked next to him and waited to see if he would object.

"Where are you going?" He kept his eyes on the road but spoke to her.

"To find the Drakaryn."

"Drakaryn?" Emma had never heard of such a strange thing.

"They are a race of beings who were though to be extinct. Then one showed up. He fights like a demon and is a worthy fighter, or so I have heard. I have been scouring the world for a worthy opponent. This Drakaryn sounds like one I could not miss out on." She nodded her head in undertanding. She still didn't known where she was.

"Where are we anyways?" He chuckled a little.

"Just a little ways east of my home. The Garden of Giants. The continent is Valm." Valm. She had never heard of that.

"So where is this Drakaryn guy?"

"Somewhere in Ylisse." Had she heard him right? Ylisse. As in the Ylisse from Fire Emblem Awakening?

"Wait. With Exalt Emmeryn?" Priam shook his head.

"She was killed by the mad king, Gangrel. Then the Drakaryn killed the mad king. Why?" She knew she would just have to be straight with him.

"I'm from a different world and I have heard about this world in mine. I didn't think it existed at all. Guess I was wrong." Priam looked over at her through his piercing blue eyes and frowned.

"How did you get here then?" She didn't have the answer to that question.

"I'm not entirely sure." Priam grunted and continued walking. She walked all day with him until they reached a small town.

"Here, now you can leave me alone." She couldn't believe that he would just throw her away.

"No way. This place is dangerous and you know how to fight. I'm sticking with you. Maybe this Drakaryn has some answers for me. He sounds wise."

* * *

Else where in Ylisse Travis stubbed his toe on a table.

"Son of a biscut with hot fudge on top!"

"Nice censorship dad."

* * *

"I don't know. You can't fight and would only slow me down." Emma glared at him angrily and crossed her arms.

"Then teach me how to fight." Priam looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Very well. Just know that I will not coddle you. This is war and you will have to be trained like you are in one." Emma was starting to regret her decision but held strong.

"When do we start?" She jumped back and landed on her back narrowly avoiding Priam's sword and it whizzed past her head.

"Now."

"What have I done?"

* * *

 **Three days later**

"Very good Soren. Keep pushing him back. Owain, defend man." I watched as the two combatants battled it out for supremacy. Soren was being very offensive and causing Owain to defend. Owain almost never spent time blocking so this was very difficult for him. Soren landed a good blow on Owain's shoulder knocking him back. Owain finished by kicking his knees, knocking the future child on the ground, and placing his sword to his neck.

"Woah. That was hard." Owain grumbled and stood up. He had been training very hard for the past few days, everyone had been, but something seemed to be nagging at him. If this keeps happening then he might make this mistake in a real battle. That would cost him his head. I walked up to him and smacked his head.

"What's wrong?" He stared at me with guilt.

"What's up Owain?" He looked away and sighed.

"What if we fail?" Well, that was unexpected. Especially from him.

"We won't if we practice and get better. That's why we're here." He seemed to snap.

"What if it isn't enough! The Shepherds lost once before! What's to stop that from happening again!?" I stared at him and poked him.

"You." I pointed to myself, "Me. Riley, Rose, Emmeryn. All of us." He looked around at the others and grimaced.

"I'm sorry." I walked to the middle and stood against him.

"Unarmed." He threw his sword away and got in a boxing stance. Wonder if they have boxing?

"You are under a lot of pressure. I get it, but now isn't the time for self doubt. I suffer from it as well. I know a lot of things that if you were told would make your head spin clean off." He nodded and rushed forward. He swung with his right only for it to be caught.

"Focus. Stop lashing out." He retracted his hand and got ready. He jabbed and I swatted it away. He followed with another, and another, and another. He tried to double jab. I grabbed both and twisted them.

"Try something new. Watch." I threw him back and took a jab. He blocked it easily. I took two more and then surprised him with a knee to the gut. He bent over and I punched his back sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Caught you off guard didn't I?" He got up and nodded.

"Then do that. Some enemies cannot be overpowered with straight up force. Cunning and deception are good tools as well." He looked a little shocked.

"Isn't that dishonorable though?" I shook my head and walked closer. I kneed him right inbetween that legs causing him to fall over in pain.

"There is no such thing as an honorable fight. There is survive and die. The only honor you get is afterwards when you can say 'I get to go home with my life.' That's honor. Now get up and try to hit me." He stood and tried a jab. I batted it away and the next three jabs. He tried a knee like me which I easily caught.

"Make your own attacks. Stop following people's paths. Make your own and be proud of it." He tried two jabs and jumped up and drop kicked me. It did surprise me and knocked me back.

"Very good." He flipped up quickly and rushed forward and tried an uppercut. He was still tense. I moved to the side and shoved him away.

"Lossen up. Let go. _Fight!"_ He ran forward and tried a left hook. I stopped it and he responded with a knee to my gut. He then bent me over and dropped an elbow on my back. I fell to the ground and smiled. I flew up quickly and uppercutted him. He bent back and I grabbed his legs and started to spin him. I let go and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Expect the unexpected. Always." He got up and nodded. I walked off the mat and sat. He came up to me and smiled.

"Thanks." I bowed to him and looked back. Rose was sparring Magan who was wearing an assassins garb. Like Assassins Creed garb. It was the traditional white with red highlights. She had the hood up so you could barely make out the bottom of her chin and a small amount of her neck. It flowed down and almost looked like a dress but the sides were cut so it could bend and underneath she had white cloth pants. She had a Rapier and reminded me of a female Ezio. Her and Rose were exchanging blows.

"Come on Rose!" I called to her. She nodded and started to swing Fang of Nyx faster. She didn't ignite it because she didn't want to hurt Magan. She couldn't hit the assassin though. Magan was so fast it was like trying to track a fly. Her rapier was a practice one but when she jabbed Rose with it she definitely felt the hits. Rose looked tired and beat. She wasn't lying when she said stealth was her specialty. I need to train Riley and Rose how to be better assassins.

"Ugh!" Rose was elbowed in the gut and fell over and found the tip of the rapier pointed at her neck. Magan threw the hood off and helped Rose up.

"Well done. You're getting much better." Rose chuckled uneasily and sat down next to me. I called Riley over and when they were both next to me I started to speak.

"I want to train you two how to become better in the arts of assassination, and stealth." They both got excited. I had apparently told them about Assassins Creed and they had been very interested in becoming assassins.

"When do we start?"

"Midnight."

* * *

Riley and Rose snuck through the underbrush quietly and quickly. The light from the half moon guiding them along. Their mission was to hide from their father for as log as possible. Seemed simple except he had more experience then they had. They used their wings and silently ascended a tree. They waited for what felt like hours.

"Where is he?" Rose whispered. Riley shrugged. Then they were both tackled from behind and thrown to the ground. They tried to get up but they couldn't.

"First rule of being an assassin. Never let your guard down." They stopped struggling when two hidden blades appeared by their necks.

"Second, don't talk. Use hand signals or eye signals. Any noise, no matter how small, can and will betray you." The blades retracted and they were both helped up.

"Good first attempt though. Same time every other night until I think you two are ready." They were dismissed to go to bed. Travis stood there smiling.

"They show lots of promise." He looked at the moon and sighed.

"But, will they be ready when the time for war comes?" Only time will tell.

 **There you guys go. Another chapter for you awesome followers. Now then. If any of you have questions about what I had Naga explain then please don't hesitate to PM me.**

 **Travis: Can I say hello?**

 **LucarioKid: Umm...sure. You're technically me.**

 **Travis: But more badass.**

 **LucarioKid: ...You're lucky I love myself.**

 **Travis: *Gulp***

 **Rose: What's wrong with dad?**

 **Riley: It's dad, who knows.**

 **Rose: ...Fair point.**

 **Owain: Now sword hand!**

 **LucarioKid: ...**

 **Travis: ...**

 **Riley: ...**

 **Rose: ...**

 **LucarioKid/Travis: Always the looneys.**


	22. A Surprise?

**Ahoy hoy. I have been at my dad's working all week so sorry for the delay. Anyways, here you all go. Just so you know, Travis hasn't unlocked all his Drakaryn abilities. He will though. You will be very interested in this. Now then, on with the journey.**

I waited in the darkness sitting with my legs crossed and my ears tuned for anything. I lowered my head a little and clenched my teeth. Now. I rolled backwards and felt the blow just miss me. I swung my leg around and tripped my attacker. He fell on his back and I rolled away as the second attacker tried to hit me.

I stood and faced off against them. The first one got up and got ready. They both started to circle me and got on opposite sides and paused. They started to use symbols and I grinned under my mask. The second one rushed my legs only for me to jump and deliver a punch to her face. I ducked under the punch coming at me from behind. I spun and delivered a fierce uppercut to his chin. He fell on his back and I stomped on his chest.

I turned and stopped the incoming fist of the girl. I pulled her past me while sweeping out her legs. I kicked her in the head and she fell down. I turned and tackled the other one and spun with him and finished with me on top with a hidden blade to his neck.

"Nice try. You guys are getting better though." I felt cold steel up against my neck and I chuckled.

"Got you." I looked and saw the other attacker with her hidden blade to my neck. She removed it and pulled her mask down. I smiled at Rose and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good job feigning defeat. Fooled me." I stood and helped Riley up.

"Nice job son." He pulled down his mask to reveal his faint smile.

"You two are ready. When you work together you carry each others burdens. This allows you to go much farther than by yourself." I motioned them to move in front of me and they stood next to each other in anticipation.

"I don't know the ritual for this so I'm making my own." I told them truthfully. I pointed to their hands.

"Hold out your right hands." They did and I took Rose's. I used my hidden blade and made a cut in it. I moved to Riley and did the same to his hand. I then finished with my hand and held it out to Riley.

"Give your sister your right hand." He did and Rose gave me her right hand. We formed a circle and felt each others blood.

"Do you both vow that from this day forth you will defend the weak and the defenseless from any and all threats and evils, no matter what they may be?" They both nodded, "We do." I nodded and looked down.

"Do you vow to protect each other from anything that threatens the other, even if it means your life?" They once again nodded but were looking at each other, "We do." I smiled and looked between the two of them.

"Do you vow to never hate, or not wish to be near each other?"

"We do."

"Finally, do you vow to always do the right thing even if others may look down on your choices, knowing that to at least yourself you have done the right thing?" They smiled and straightened up.

"We do." I smiled at them and looked up.

"Then by this creed you are assassins and will always be so from this day forth. May Naga's light guide you to safety. Ospenoth." I released their hands and put my right hand to my chest and bowed. They followed my lead while saying, "Ospenoth." I faced my children and chuckled.

"That was like something from the Lord of the Rings or something." They both joined me in laughing and we all looked up. I felt a burning sensation in my head and then I realized what it was.

"Frelosk?"

 _"Nice to see you again, Drakaryn."_ I haven't heard from Frelosk in forever.

"Where have you been?" I heard him sigh.

 _"The dead may only visit at certain times. The kingdom of the dead was under assult from the darkness so I had to help fight. That's why I couldn't visit you. I have been watching you though. I am very proud at what you have done. You bring our people honor and happiness. They are all watching you."_ I smiled at this revelation.

"Dad who's that voice we hear?" I turned to Rose who was scanning around concerned.

"They can hear you?" I heard Frelosk's laughter.

 _"All Drakaryn can hear the call of their king. Your children are no different."_ Rose looked at me while Riley had his head down. He raised it slowly and chuckled.

"I was right. We do have voices in our head." I cracked a grin and turned to Rose who was much more calm and had a smile on her face.

"We don't suffer from insanity." Riley chimed in for the end, "We enjoy every minute of it." I put a hand over my face and snickered.

"Yup, you're my kids." We all laughed when Frelosk cut back in.

 _"The ancient ones and me have been discussing whether we should share our ancient secret with you or not. We have decided that we will. This will be that last time we will be able to communicate with you so we want to give you our boon first."_ Ancient gift?

"What is this ancient gift?"

 _"Primal Reversion. When the Drakaryn home world was destroyed the only Drakaryn who survived were ones that were capable of reverting to their true form. You only make little changes. When you revert to your true form, you will gain immense power, senses, and will have the fuel to destroy anything that threatens you or your family."_ Primal Reversion. Sounds interesting.

"How do we do this?" The air started to shimmer silver and then Frelosk appeared. He looked just like he did in the book except he was glowing a faint silver.

"I don't have much time. Gather around." We all gathered around the dead king and waited. Fire started to seep out of his body and slowly engulfed us. I felt many things. Power, weakness, happiness, sadness, anger, love. I waited and looked at my kids. They were hanging in there and had determination painted on their faces. The flame got brighter and hotter.

"The Drakaryn may have been killed all those years ago, but now, you three will carry the torch that burns strong. May the ancients guide you and protect you." The fire left him and entered us. I looked at myself and I started to glow dark blue. I looked at Riley who was glowing a silver like Frelosk. Rose was glowing a pale red on the outside and a fiecer red on the inside.

"We will always be there to watch you. You may not see us, or hear us, but know that we are there. And you will always have our loyalty." He faded away and his silver aura went with him. Ours was lingering and we didn't know what to do. I decided to let go.

I felt myself changing. I felt the pain of my bones re-arranging inside of me. I felt like I had a fire inside of me. It burned but wasn't a painful burn. I couldn't describe it. I looked at myself and was surprised.

I was full scales. I had a much longer snout and very sharp teeth. My wings were much larger and my tail was longer. My legs were built like an animal's hind legs. They felt wierd but I didn't care. I felt stronger and ready for anything. I looked at my children and smiled.

Like me they had grown to be almost completely Drakaryn but with their respective color of scales. Their legs were bent like mine and they also had horns. Rose had horns that went up and rolled down gracefully. They ended in a circle that had the point going through the ring they made.

Riley's started in the middle of his head and went straight back and then up. I felt mine and found they started near the back of my head. They went straight back and then up diagonally then straight and back up diagonally. They ended in a little curved spike.

Our claws were much longer and sharper then before as well. I looked closer at me wings and found that they had small spikes along the outside and a very large spike at the top of the wing. I looked at my tail and it looked the same as before just bigger and sharper. I looked at Riley's and saw his had what looked like a large dagger at the end. Rose's had a small mace of sorts at the end of hers that has sharp spikes along it.

They definitely looked like Drakaryn's now. Rose's slender figure made her gender very obvious while Riley's well built upper body gave away his. I smiled at them and let them observe themselves.

"We're...we're awesome!" Leave it to Rose to be overly excited about becoming more draconic. Riley smiled and popped his knuckles.

"Let's see if Grimma can stop us now." I had to agree with him. We are much more prepared now. I calmed down and turned back to normal. The only thing that stayed was my longer tail, wings, and my legs had the wierd animal joints still. It was much less obvious now and I was glad about that but I would have to get used to the weird joints.

"Our legs have adapted. Who knows how much more powerful they are now." I jumped and found I could jump really high now. I could probably run really fast as well. They both turned back to normal and smiled. I gestured for them to follow and we returned to the estate. It was definitely very late at night. Only the light of the moon was guiding us.

We returned and saw Alfred waiting for us at the front door with a smile on his face.

"How was tonights practice?" I gave him a smile and pointed to my children.

"They are fully fledged assassins now." He handed them mugs that were filled with some nasty smelling liquid. It tasted worse than it smelled but helped with bruises and such so they drank it anyways. I did feel pretty bad for hurting them but knew it was the best way to get them to improve. They have improved by large leaps and bounds. We only have eight months left till the next war starts and we need to be ready.

"Alfred, next time you head into town can you have these letters delivered please. With all the speed you can muster." He smiled and took the letters. They were addressed to each member of my team. I explained the situation and told them to come to the estate and train with us. Knowing them the next day after getting the letters they would start to head over.

"Absolutely. I was planning on heading into town tomorrow. Anything else I can do for you?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"No, thanks Alfred." He nodded and walked away to do his other duties. I went to my room and sat on my bed and crossed my legs and rested my hands in my lap. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The hour draws nearer and nearer. I need some more help. But, from who? Maybe Naga can help me some more. I stood and went out front and looked up.

"Naga. I need your help." The light appeared and I found myself standing next to Naga. She had a small grin on her face.

"Greetings Drakaryn, what do you need?" She started to walk and I followed her.

"I need your blessing to tap into some of your power in battle. This is going to be a dirty desperate war and I need every tool I can get my hands on." She seemed to be thinking it over in her head. She took my right hand and removed my glove. She held my hand with my palm down and placed her hand over the back. I felt a burning sensation and saw blood flowing down my hand. She stopped and removed her hand. On the back of my right hand, the mark of Naga was now present and had a faint glow to it.

"Thank you." She smiled at me and continued to walk. The mark stopped glowing but was still very much present.

"You can tap into my power of the light and use it to help you fight and do many other things. It will also allow us to keep in contact with each other no matter where you are. Even if you were in a different world." I looked at the mark and saw the blood on my hand was getting absorbed back into the mark. I placed my glove back on and used my knife to cut a hole in it so the mark was visible. It looked pretty badass.

"Thank you again. I need to go now." She gestured to the two trees I was familiar with. I walked through and was back at the estate. I stood in the cold midnight air and looked at the moon.

"Will this be enough though?" I spread my wings and flew to the roof and sat down. I looked at the surrounding area and smiled. I could faintly make out the city of Regna Ferox in the distance. I wonder what the others are doing right now. I just felt like I had to much energy. I decided to test the limits of my new body. I spread my large wings again and took off. I flew fast, faster then I thought I ever could. I had more control over my movements as well. I dived and folded my wings. I did a quick flip and slammed into the ground and made a small crater.

I ran forward and was impressed with my new legs. I started to jump from tree to tree without touching the ground and saw a cliff. I jumped towards it, planted my feet on the wall, and started to run up it. I reached the top and did a front flip and landed perfectly.

I let my tail out and extended it to its max length. At least ten feet of sharp death. I swung and sliced straight through a tree. I started to spin and do flips which launched my tail around, slicing the nearby trees to pieces. I landed on my hands and feet and slowly got up. I could get used to this. I squated down and found it very easy to balance with my new joints. I then sat and looked around.

The area was peaceful and the sounds of crickets chirping echoed throughout the area. I could see clouds in the distance and if what Alfred said this morning is true then we should have a snow storm some time tonight. I chuckled and stood. Alfred always knows best. I took off into the sky and flew back to the house. I landed and walked in the large house. I went to the training area and started to work on my form. I had a couple weak points that needed to be worked out. Magic was always something that I wasn't the best against, and arrows, even when I am on the ground, are hard for me to deal with. Everything else was pretty simple to deal with.

I started to slash into everything that was set up and I bobbed and weaved while sliding and jumping. I went to the last dummy and tackled it. I put it on top of me and kicked it into the air. I rolled backwards and planted my feet on the ground while keeping low. I sheathed Fang of Nyx and jumped up after the dummy. I reached for for the handle and slashed with all the speed and power I could use. I was on the other side of the dummy and saw it was slashed clean in half.

I fell to the ground and stood. I twirled Fang of Nyx and sheathed it. I looked and saw three dummies. I set them up and backed up. I pulled out my meat hooks and had an idea. All my weapons have some power behind them that makes them special. Fang of Nyx can be engulfed in flames, Sweet Sickness is a weapon that uses my own power to fuel it. My gun is well...a gun. That's pretty simple. My hidden blades were weapons that brought death from the shadows and fear to my enemies. My rope dart was for controlling and defeating powerful foes through weakening them.

My hooks were just basic meat hooks. I held them and got in a ready stance. I held my left hook forward and put my right hook at the base of it.

"With Naga's light, I purge the night, to keep things bright." The mark of Naga on my hand started to glow and went into the base of Missed Me. I ran it down Remember and it engulfed the hook in bright light and extended the length by half a foot. I did the same thing to Missed Me with Remember and now they were both longer and covered in this holy light. I felt power coursing through me like nothing I have ever felt before.

I ran forward faster than before and slashed into the first dummy and quickly speed to the second and hit him at the neck. I was at the third before I knew it and slashed across the chest. I jumped back and looked at the dummies. They then fell to pieces and I smiled. I holstered my hooks and the light energy dispersed.

"This is gonna work just fine." I returned to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet?" Emma asked Priam for the fifth time that hour. He was used to it and smiled.

"Almost. A few more hours of marching and we will reach the Drakaryn." They had been traveling for the past few months. They should have been there sooner but getting through Valm had been trickier than expected and took them two months longer than they had planned it too. They had eventually reached the shores of Plegia and made it to Ylisse.

They had heard that the Drakaryn had retired to a small estate up in the northeast corner of Ferox. They had just crossed the border and were in high spirits. Under Priam's training Emma had become a force to be reckoned with and was almost a match for Priam. Not really.

"Can we stop and rest? I doubt he's just going to up and leave." Priam knew she was right but was excited for the chance to meet a formidable opponent. He turned to her and sighed.

"One more hour, then we rest." She thought about it and eventually nodded her head to show her agreement to his plan. They continued their march when they came to a small town and decided to stop early and stay there for the night seeing as it looked like a storm of sorts was coming. They each got a room at the inn but before turning in they had a sparing match like they usually did.

Emma was very offensive and didn't wait for people to attack her. She rushed Priam and swung her hammer at his head which he easily dodged. He swung at her but she knocked it away with the butt of her hammer. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the gut. He wasn't fazed and cracked the hilt of Ragnell over her head causing her to flinch back. She quickly got her bearings and swung upwards catching him in his sword arm.

He dropped Ragnell and faced her. He smiled at her to show his praise. He ran forward which surprised her and he rammed his shoulder into her and knocked her flat on her back. She dropped her hammer and quickly got up only to be met with a strong knee. She fell limp and stopped moving. Priam went and retrieved Ragnell and faced her.

"Very good. You have improved drastically in these past months." She still wasn't moving. He started to worry a little and went next to her. He knelt down.

"Emma?" He poked her and was surprised when she sprung up and placed a dagger to his throat.

"You always told me to prepare for everything. Looks like the student has become the teacher." She joked to him. He cleared his throat and looked down. She saw Ragnell placed against her gut in a spot where if she made any small movements she would be impaled.

"Dammit." She dropped her dagger and Priam his sword.

"Will I ever be able to beat you?" He chuckled while sheathing Ragnell.

"Maybe one day. Keep up your training and you will." She stood and went back to her room after retrieving her precious hammer. After training with it and actually having it save her life she has become very attached to it. She called it the Marionette on account that it had an almost puppet face on the flat end of the hammer. She thought it was creepy at first but later found it quiet fetching. She flopped down on her bed and let out a sigh.

"Will I ever get home?" She missed her family, friends. Everyone. She especially missed her brother. Though he went missing before she left. Nobody knew how or why he left, but he did. Maybe he came here as well as she did. Maybe this Drakaryn character knew. Only time would tell. She couldn't help but smile. Her brother would tell her that sometimes.

"Stay safe brother." She wasn't too worried about him. He was shy around people and was slender, but he was fiesty and would be just fine. She remembered one time on Earth when she was being bullied by a bunch of boys he stepped in and beat them up. Sure he had been suspended for three weeks but he told her, "I don't give two shits. You're my sister and I'll always be there to protect you."

When he disappeared she was heart broken.

"I'll find you." She reassured herself.

* * *

I woke up and looked outside. Winter was approaching and the snow storm that hit after I fell asleep made that pretty evident. I went downstairs and saw everyone gathered around the fire place. We stayed there for most of the day and around late afternoon I saw we were almost out of wood so I volunteered myself to go get more. I grabbed an axe and went to the woods.

I saw a nice tree and went to work on bringing it down. Shouldn't take too long.

* * *

Emma and Priam were very close. They could feel it. The problem was with the snow storm that hit everything was white, cold, and confusing. She had wrapped her head in a scarf to keep herself as warm as possible. Her armor did a mediocer job of keeping the cold out but she didn't want to be caught without it if any Risen came.

They trudged through the snow in hopes of finding out where this Drakaryn lived. They heard a dull thudding noise and a loud creak followed. They saw a tree in the distance begin to bend. As it began to fall they could hear a voice.

 _"Timber!"_ It was faint but it was there for sure. They both glanced at each other and started to head towards the fallen tree.

* * *

I cut the tree up and had the pieces in a pile and smiled at my handiwork. I took as much as I could carry in my hands and then used my tail to grab the rest. I started to drag it back when I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw nothing. I kept walking but kept my senses about me. After gaining access to my Primal Reversion I could hear very well. My other senses were improved even more then they already were as well. It was nice.

I kept heading towards the house when I heard the noise again. It sounded like foot steps in the snow. I dropped the wood and looked back. The wind and the snow made it hard to see but thankfully my mask kept the cold air from freezing my face. I scanned and decided to see what I could do with my uncovered powers. I focused and things became a mixture of blue and red. I saw two figures in the distance behind a tree. This must be thermal vision of sorts.

I took off to the nearest tree quickly, and quietly. I climbed up it easily and waited patiently. I used my sight to keep an eye on the two figures. They slowly came forward and stopped at the wood I left behind. They didn't suspect a thing.

"Where did he go?"

"He must have seen us and hid. He may yet be around though." The taller male figure was familiar to me but I wasn't sure why. The girl sounded familiar as well. They were both well clothed so I couldn't make out any features on them. I slowly crept through the trees and came behind them. I climbed down slowly and came behind them. I made a small fire in my hands and they turned quickly.

"Who are you?" They both stared at my before speaking.

"I'm Priam, and I am here to fight you." He drew Ragnell and I smiled under the mask. Of course Priam wants to fight me. I exstinguished the flame and drew Fang of Nyx.

"Very well." I turned to the girl, "And what of you? Will you play his second?" She shook her head and stepped back. Her armor looked like something from Skyrim. He hammer looked pretty menacing as well. I faced Priam and got ready.

"Your move." He ran forward quickly and swung at my head. I ducked and slashed while backing away. I hit him pretty well, though he didn't show it. He ran forward with a stab only for me to side step and trip him. He didn't fall but left an opening for me to make a move on. I slashed his back and he flew forward.

He turned and swung at my head with speed and force that would have been dangerous for a normal man. But, not for a Drakaryn. I ducked under and tackled him. I kicked him in the air and launched him in the air. I sheathed Fang of Nyx and jumped up after him. Before I could swing he recovered and started to bring his sword down to hit me. We exchanged hits and he was knocked off balance. Before he could recover again I slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

I went up to him and kicked him on his back while pressing my sword to his neck. He stared at me blankly and chuckled.

"You're as good as they say Drakaryn. That was quiet enjoyable." I sheathed my sword and helped him up and chuckled back.

"You're the first visitors we've had out here. Come back to the house and you can get out of this storm." They didn't argue and helped me carry the fire wood. I was grateful for that seeing that it was pretty uncomfortable to carry all that wood. We arrived and I opened the door for them. They entered and I followed.

"Welcome. This is my friends house but he's letting me use it for a while." They looked around clearly impressed and I showed them where to put the wood. After I showed them to the fire place where everyone was still located.

"Everyone, these are some visitors that we have." They all looked up dreamily and waved at them. Priam removed his cowl from his face and I saw it was definitely him. The girl removed the scarf from her head and I stared at her.

"What?" She seemed uncomfortable and I pointed at her.

"You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Emma." I couldn't believe what I had heard her say. It couldn't be. I dropped my mask and she stared at me with confusion.

"You also look familiar. What's your name?" I chuckled and sighed.

"Travis." She dropped her mouth and the next thing I knew she had me in a tight vice-like hug. She was whimpering and I wrapped my arms around her.

"How did you get here?" She looked up at me and shrugged. She had tears forming in her eyes and just hugged me tighter.

"I don't care. All that matters is that I found you...brother." I hadn't heard anyone call me that in a long time. It was nice and I chuckled.

"Nice to see you sis." She backed up and slapped me. I saw that one coming sooner or later.

"Why did you disappear!?" I rubbed where she slapped me and fake pouted.

"What a great welcoming. I was summoned here by Naga." She didn't seem to understand but just shrugged.

"At least I found you. Wait a minute. You're Drakaryn!? How!?" I smiled and just made a large shrug.

"Genetic and the family tree. You should be Drakaryn too." She seemed to be entranced by this and looked me over.

"You don't look any different, except for the facial hair and that you are much older and have lots of muscle." Rose came up and looked at Emma confused.

"Dad, who is she?" Emma heard her despite Rose trying to whisper and stared at me confused.

"Dad!? What have you been doing since I've been gone?" I motioned Riley up and introduced him.

"They are from the future. I swear." She looked closely at them and then got a huge grin.

"I have a niece and a nephew! We can do all kinds of fun things together now." She wrapped her arms around the two of them which surprised them. I started laugh as Riley tried to break free. He would learn sooner or later that my sister has a grip that is stronger than steel. She finally released them for Riley to jump behind the couch and stare at her with fear in his eyes.

"Dad, auntie is scary." I couldn't hold in my laughter and almost fell on the floor. Rose just stared at her then let out a happy giggle.

"I have an auntie. We can do all kinds of fun things like do make up and do each others hair and talk about boys!" Emma was happy about that while I wasn't. I chuckled uneasily getting Rose's attention.

"You aren't going to have need for boys. In fact, stay away from them. Especially Inigo." Rose was confused at what I had said.

"We haven't even found Inigo yet. Also, why can't I hang out with boys?" Good God I'm too young for this shit. Emma snickered and said one simple sentence.

"D.A.D.D." I stared at her darkly causing her to back down. Rose was confused by this and turned to my sister.

"What's that?"

"Dads against daughter dating." I face palmed and groaned. Rose started to laugh.

"Yup, sounds like dad to be over protective of me. Just like in the future when I went out on a date with Morgan." She what!? I slowly turned to her and she immedietly regretted what she said. I don't know what came over me but I wasn't going to let some scraggly wanna-be tactician steal my daughter from me. I started to walk to the door.

"Where is the little bastard? Mess with my daughter and you get Fang of Nyx so far shoved up your-" Rose stepped in front of me and slowed me down.

"Don't kill him! I know you know where to find him at which is the scary part." I stopped and took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Riley who had a huge grin on his face.

"Was I like this in the future?" He nodded and Rose started to snicker.

"Mom was the same with Riley when he started to date Selene." Who's Selene? Riley flushed and pulled his mask up and walked away. I turned to Rose with confusion written on my face.

"Who's Selene?"

"Soren and Lozbel's daughter." Lozbel, who had been listening in, started to cough and Soren was confused. He hadn't been paying attention so he just helped Lozbel. I chuckled and looked at Emmeryn who had a face that lacked emotion. She had started to get her memories back but they were only basic ones like names. She was making progress though. Riley had been spending the most time with her and explained that he was her son from the future and Rose was her daughter. She had immedietly accepted them. She didn't seem to care that I was the father. It worried me a little.

"Not...Riley." She said softly and stood up and went to where Riley had gone. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen to that boy. She had definitely become very protective of him, that much was for sure. Then again, I am the same to Rose. I turned back to my sister and smiled.

"Welcome to this wierd paradox family sis." She gave me a sarcastic thumbs up and started to chuckle.

"Lucky me." Priam was just sitting in the corner with maybe a small amount of entertainment. I wasn't sure but it was a little creepy. I approached him and held out my hand.

"How are you?" He shook my hand and I was a little scared at how strong his grip was.

"Well. Don't worry about me Drakaryn, when this storm passes I will leave." I frowned at the warrior and he seemed to be confused.

"You can stay with us. In fact, that is probably the best choice. A war between light and dark will begin soon and we will need ever bit of help we can get." He seemed to be pondering my proposition and eventually nodded his agreement.

"Very well. I will join your group." I gave him my thumbs up of approval and went to the fire place and sat in a chair. I went over what had happened. Had Naga's Guardians grown from the original six to all of us? That wouldn't be a bad thing seeing as they are most definitely capable and with the other members coming to help with training we should be fine. I look back and see a pale Riley and a smiling Emmeryn walking back into the room.

"You got chewed out?" Riley shook his head then nodded. I chuckled and leaned back. I watched the fire with fascination. How something of such pure energy can not be touchable is quiet interesting to me. I sighed and looked around at the group with a smile. We could stop Grimma. I know we can. We have too.

Emmeryn sat next to me and watched the fire with me while holding out her hands for warmth.

"Mmm...warm." She murmured to herself quietly. I chuckled and wondered if my fire breath was stronger thanks to the Primal Reversion I went through. Maybe. I would have to experiment with this tomorrow. For now, I could just relax and enjoy the fire.

"How...are you?" I turned to Emmeryn and smiled at her.

"Good, and you?" She just shrugged and looked back at the fire. Over the past few months she had become much more powerful with her staff. It was quiet scary and impressive to say the least. We remained silent and just watched the fire together.

"Riley...brave on...outside. Very scared...on inside. I worry...for him." I knew what she was talking about. He always put on a tough shell around people but was the one who had the most emotional side out of all of us. According to Rose, even when I explained to them in the future about what was going to happen and that they shouldn't be scared or cry, he cried the most and was very scared. It was hard to hear that despite our best efforts we failed.

"You...ok? You look...troubled." I looked back at Emmeryn and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just thinking is all. Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I sometimes let on to." She didn't seemed convinced but dropped the subject. She still stared at me with her blue eyes. I stared back and found them mesmorizing. We must have stared for a while because eventually Rose started to poke us and make noise.

"Stop staring and just make out already." I looked at my future daughter and growled a little.

"Shush you. I'm not used to anything like this." She gave an entertained face and looked at Riley.

"Didn't he use that excuse in the future? That's kinda BS seeing as you must have gotten _really_ close to mom at some point in order to make me and Riley." Riley only gave his nod as a reply but must have been done talking and dealing with his sister's antics because he lowered his hat over his eyes and pulled up his mask. Rose scoffed and him and waved him off.

"Downer." He raised his hat briefly and stared at her.

"At least I don't interfere with my parents love life." Rose started to pout and slouched down in her seat.

"It's not my fault I'm worried about not existing." That would be rough to know who your parents were and to watch them just be awkward around each other. We were one of the last couples to get married apparently. Made sense.

"Just leave them be." Was all Riley said while dropping his hat again. He seemed a little upset about something but I learned that with Riley you don't really pry. You just wait for him to come to you for help. If you try to approach him then he clams up. Seeing as he came from a hellish future it made sense that he never really relied on anyone except Rose. I felt sorry for throwing that burden on them in the future but sometimes the best way to prepare the next generation is to throw them into the fire so they can get used to the flames and the heat that comes with it.

I stood and put some wood in the fire and sat back down. I looked at the mark of Naga and ran my other hand over it and it faintly glowed. It burned a little but not too badly.

 _"Yes Drakaryn?"_

"How is it that my sister is here?" I asked with a tone that made her groan.

 _"I was afraid this would happen. Only three more days fortunitily."_ I didn't understand what she meant but thankfully she started to explain and clear up my confusion.

 _"When I pulled you through the portal it was under a certain criteria and rules. The after effect of this was that if anyone met that criteria then they would be pulled through as well. The portal would remain in effect for a while and I thought nobody would go through it. Looks like I was wrong. The portal will close in three days, however."_

That's good news. I don't want anymore of my sibblings getting dragged into this war. They would be much more unprepared then I was if not more so.

"Well, is there a way to send her back? I don't want her to be here when shit hits the fan." There was a pause and I heard a sigh.

 _"Unfortunitily there is not. I'm sorry, I know how much your sister's safety means to you but I have expended a lot of my power just by making the portal to bring you here. It was supposed to be a one way trip just for you."_ I can't believe that a God has limits like that. Then again, it is only fair.

"Very well. I'll just keep her safe."

 _"I know you will."_ I felt the slight pain fade away and then the mark stopped glowing. Well, seems my sister is stuck here to fight a war she should have never been brought into. Damn these multiple worlds. Just need to kill Grimma and everything will calm down. Killing him is the key to everything. Er...her. Not used to a female Grimma. I felt something tugging at me and I just had to know. I poked Rose to attention.

"How did I die in the future?" She seemed to be hurt by this but knew she would be better off telling me.

"The final battle against Grimma. When mom was mortally wounded you reverted on your own and destroyed most of Grimma. It wasn't enough and in the end Grimma shot you through the heart with her dark magic. Your entire chest was blown open and you died instantly. Mom had to watch and then Grimma started to torture her. She blew herself up to try to wound Grimma even further." I couldn't help but frown.

"How do you know all these fine details?" She griamced and eventually calmed down and let out a breath.

"Me and Riley watched from the island you were fighting over. We missed the first half of the battle but when Grimma started to get wounded she dropped lower and we could see the rest. When we finally saw the battle and the only ones left standing was Chrom, you, mom, and Grimma. Grimma hit mom injuring her. You started to fight her when you were killed. Chrom was injured from earlier and all Grimma did was walk up to him and plunge a sword into his chest. Then she went to mom." Rose stopped.

I wrapped an arm around her and started to tell her everything would be ok. She broke down and started to cry into my chest.

"It was so hard. You told us it would happen and not to be sad. But, we couldn't help it. I still have nightmares from that day." I let her cry and just stayed quiet. She stopped and eventually collapsed into sleep in my arms. I picked her up and she wrapped herself around my neck as I carried her like a new born to her room. I placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok my little petal." I walked out of the room and closed the door slowly. I went back to the fire place and saw most people had gone to bed and only Riley, Emmeryn, and Lozbel were remaining. Riley was staring at the fire with worry while Emmeryn casted glances at Riley, almost like watching to see if he was ok. Lozbel just sat in glum silence reading another book.

I sat on the couch that Riley was on and watched the fire with him.

"She's right about one thing." I stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"It was very hard. The hardest thing we have ever had to do. It was hard for the both of us to go on sometimes. We kept going with the hope that we would be able to fix everything and be able to see you and mom again." I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded slowly.

"It's fine. You have made me very proud. Both you and your sister. I couldn't ask for a better son or daughter. Forget Lucina and her perfect princess charm. You two are my little assassins and I wouldn't have it any other way." Riley groaned and pulled away.

"That's what you called us in the future. I'm not little anymore you know." I tackled him and started to give him a playful noogie.

"You'll always be little to me." He didn't fight and just started laughing.

"You're rediculous."

"Yup." I released him and he stood and smiled at me.

"Thanks dad. You always seem to make things better somehow." I laid back on the couch and put my hands behind my head in a laid back manner and smirked at him.

"I'm the dad, it's kinda my job." Riley responded with a face palm and left. I relaxed and got into a more comfortable position and just sat in the silence, listening to the occasional pop that the fire gave off. Lozbel closed her book and departed for bed quietly. Only me and Emmeryn remained. We both were watching the fire in silence.

"You're a...good dad." I turned to see the former Exalt smiling at me. I smiled back and looked back at the fire.

"We were the only thing that they really had to look forward to from their future. They knew we would die and that the past versions of us were the last places of refuge they had. I want to give them that refuge." Emmeryn nodded and watched the fire. I looked up at her and then back at the fire.

"Have you remembered anything else?" She shrugged with insecurity.

"You...Chrom...Lissa...Alucard. Nothing else." I nodded and sat up.

"You'll remember. Don't worry about it. I'll be here to help you every step of the way." I looked over to see her smiling at me.

"Thank...you." I bowed a little and chuckled.

"No problem." We both turned our attention back to the fire and just enjoyed the warmth it gave off. I started to feel my eyes drooping and turned to see Emmeryn had fallen asleep. I got a small amount of joy from this and stood. I picked her up and carried her to her room and set her down on her bed and put the covers over her. I held her hand a little and smiled.

"Sleep tight...Emm." I left the room and went to mine. I stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Life is so strange." With that I slowly faded to sleep.

 **There we go. This was mostly a filler to get things in position for later chapters. This is a time of peace so the only fighting that will occure is training and I don't want to keep writing multiple training sequences. Soon things will be kicking back up soon, don't you worry your pretty little heads off.**

 **Travis: Why did you put Emma in this? She's annoying and heaven knows what she and Rose will do.**

 **LucarioKid: My sister is awesome and is always there for me and helped me design a couple of this stories OCs. She designed Lozbel and helped with Soren. I wanted to thank her by adding her like a good big brother would. She wasn't super huge on the idea first and set down a couple rules for me.**

 **Travis: What's that?**

 **LucarioKid: Her armor has to be from Skyrim and she has to have a warhammer as well. She also said that if she had a child it would have to be a daughter and that she would have to marry Priam. According to her he's hot as shit.**

 **Emma: Hell ya he is. Have you seen his abs? *Whistles***

 **Priam: Do I get a say in whom I marry?**

 **LucarioKid: Sorry man. You just gotta take one for the team. I wasn't even planning on having you in here originally so be thankful.**

 **Priam: Gods, why have you abandoned me?**


	23. A New War

**Hey so I wanted to add something to make things more fun for the people reading the story. If you message me or leave a review you can leave a question for someone in the story and I can have them answer it. I'll do one or two before and after each chapter. So send 'em in! Here's the next chapter.**

"They're here." I looked up from the book I was reading and looked over to see Rose leading the original members of Naga's Guardians in. All but Lon'qu were looking around, clearly impressed. I stood and walked over to them giving them grins. They returned them and I lead them to the living room, except Lon'qu.

They all sat and I did the same. I remained silent for a while and then looked at each of them individually.

"This is much deeper than any of us. Grima is very much real and looming. This is going to be cut and dry but it is the truth. That's why my future children are here. In the future we all died. They have come back to help us. With this newfound information we know what we must do. We need to get stronger than we ever thought possible and give ourselves the best tools we can. The tools part is already done for us thanks to Ferox. The strength part is up to us. War is on the horizon and we need to be ready. I'm only going to ask you once for the sake of time. Will you join us here?"

Nyroc stood and punched my arm.

"Why would you even have to ask? I'm in." The rest joined very shortly after and I smiled at them and lead them to the training room. The rest of the team were there and I chuckled.

"Kinda increased our ranks a little. Hope you don't mind." Kellam just went down to the middle and nodded his head in agreement.

"No problem. This'll do just fine. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." Alfred lead them to their rooms minus Lon'qu. I crossed my arms and looked up.

"This is going to be a short couple of months won't it Naga?" I felt a sensation and saw my mark glowing. I chuckled and saw my children sparring together. There's just one more thing I need to do.

* * *

I sat in the clearing with Rose and Riley around the campfire and we sat watching it closely. I sat with my legs under me while Riley sat cross legged and Rose had her legs to her chest.

"Are you ready?" They both were scared, no denying it but they nodded. I stood and pulled the metal rod out of the fire and looked at it. I looked at my other tools and frowned. This was something I knew would be painful but would allow us to bond not just as family but our spirits, and our souls would be bonded.

"Who wants to go first?" Riley and Rose exchanged glances before Riley walked forward. I didn't want him to come forward but knew he would go first for his sister. I grabbed the rod and sighed.

"Are you sure? I don't care if you want to turn back." He shook his head and put his left hand forward.

"Do it fast." I nodded and took his hand. I held the burning rod above the back of his hand and let it hover there.

"Riley, when I met you I couldn't have been prouder to see the fire in your soul. The fire to protect those around you with your life until the very end. A fire that couldn't be exstinguished. One that could burn away the darkness. It is with this fire that I mark you as a true Drakaryn and an Assassin. But, most importantly I mark you as my son."

I dropped the hot metal rod onto his hand causing him to let out a muffled scream. I held it on his hand for a few more seconds before removing it. I held up the bucket of water and Riley threw his hand in it causing steam to rise up. He held it in there for a few second before removing it.

"Ospenoth." He said while sitting down. I put the bucket down and looked at Rose.

"Are you sure?" She held her left hand up.

"If Riley can do it then I can." I went back and found the knife. I grabbed the pultace and spread it on the back of her hand. I raised the knife and put the metal marker on her hand.

"Rose, you bring me much joy and entertainment. Much like Riley you make me very proud to be your father. I love you with everything that I am and ever will be. In you I see the blood of a Drakaryn, pure and longing to purge the darkness. I want to see this be in you forever and protect everyone. I now recognize you as a Drakaryn, Assassin, and my daughter till the end of time."

I cut around the metal quickly and Rose started to cry out as I cut. It was very hard for me but I quickly finished. I took the metal off and put the knife on the ground. I grabbed some alcohol and poured it on the wound, cleaning it while causing her to cry out more. I finished and told her to sit. I sat and looked at the two who were nursing their wounds.

"Are you both ok?" They smiled at me and just nodded. I pulled my left glove off and held my hand forward.

"Mark me then. As I have to you." They both stared at each other with fear present in their eyes and then back to me. They nodded and walked forward. They grabbed Fang of Nyx and put the tooth in the fire. A few minutes later they walked forward carefully holding the tooth. It had turned red from the heat and they sat next to me and held the tooth above the back of my left hand.

"Dad," Riley spoke with courage and a voice that made him sound powerful.

"I was scared in the future. I watched you and mom die. But you told me to not worry and to come back and that I would be able to help. I stayed strong even though it was very hard sometimes. But, when I saw you again I couldn't help but feel pride in being able to say you were my father. I don't want to hurt you but I know why and I do it with happiness in my heart. Much like you said to me, I can see an eternal flame in your soul and I want to mark it so everyone knows what I see in you."

The tooth drew closer to my hand but stopped. Rose had her turn.

"I was like Riley. We're twins, it's what we do. Be similar to each other. I was destroyed when you and mom died. When I saw you again I couldn't help but meet you again. I did and was so happy. You say I have pure blood but the only way that could have happened was if you had blood like me. You made me the person who I am today so for that I am always in your debt. I want to mark you to show your blood and how you value others and that you care."

The tooth dug into my hand and I gasped at the pain between the heat and the actual pain of having my skin pierced by a Drakaryn tooth.

"Now," They both spoke together as they traced around the metal that I used on Rose's hand.

"We both mark you, as a true powerful Drakaryn, master Assassin, and our one and only father who has guided us to become what we are today, and who will continue to guide us for the rest of our lives." They finished and put the tooth in the bucket and I put my hand into the water and felt the cooling freshness come over my hand. I pulled my hand out and we all held our hand forward.

Riley's was a burn that made a symbol that was like ours. It looked very good and made it clear he was one with fire. Rose's was starting to look better and the bloody mark of the symbol would scar and stay with her forever, showing her pure blood. I looked at mine and it was going to scar on the inside, but the outside had the burn marks that Riley's had. Mine was a cross between theirs.

The symbol was the Assassin's symbol but it had Drakaryn wings sprouting from the sides and they hung up, outstretched. It filled me with a sense of pride to see the symbol. I had created it and decided to bond us. It may have seemed slightly dumb at first but looking back now I was sure this was a great decision.

"We are bonded. We will destroy Grima or all go down fighting like true Drakaryn." We put our left hands together and smiled. I looked up and couldn't help but feel nervous.

"The next war will commence in three months. Let's make sure everyone is as ready as we are." We stood and walked back to the mansion to get everyone preped. It will be a short three months.

* * *

We had one more month before the war. We knew where the enemy would strike so we wanted to get there early and see if we could prep the town for the attack. We needed to make the job as easy for the Sheperds as it could be. They hadn't been training like we have so they wouldn't quiet be on the top of their game. I needed to get the others completely ready. They were trained but needed better equipment.

I had talked it over with the original members and we had some strings pulled and got the new outfits with the latest and best we could get. We had Flavia and Basilio to thank for that. I led the new members into the training room where their new outfits were hanging for them to see. Soren, Lozbel, Owain, Emma, Emmeryn, and Kor had their new outfits sitting there clear as day. My children had my gear and mine was the best of the best already so they would be fine. Magan had really powerful gear as well so she needed none. Priam was the same.

Soren doned his, which was dark blue armor that had a tattered war-torn cape with the mark of Naga on it. He had medium shoulder pads that were a silverish blue and were flat and had cool swirls on them. His pants weren't armored to allow him to move quickly and adapt faster. His boots came up to his lower shins and stretched. He even had a hood that he could pull up. He looked like a ranger from Lord of the Rings.

Lozbel had a large heavy looking black and red coat on that made her look like a Templar. It hung down and dragged a little on the ground behind her. It had many pockets and the pants were similarly covered in pockets but were baggy. She moved freely in them and smiled. She pulled up a mask which left her upper head visable but it still looked cool. Her mask and black gloves had the mark of Naga in red on them.

Owain had green armor with fur around it making him look like a northern warrior. It was bulkier than his Myrmidon outfit but looked just as light while offering more protection. He had the mark of Naga on the back of his left shoulder in yellow. His faulds hung to near the bottom of his legs in a slitting design. He had fingerless gloves that had the mark on each one. He looked poised and ready.

"Sword hand, we will purge this world of Grima and her darkness!" I didn't slap his head letting him enjoy himself for now. He had two sword sheaths on him. One on his left waist and the other on his right shoulder. Both were for killing edges but he had only one. Luckily Lon'qu had about ten extras and gave him one.

Emma had similar armor to the iron armor from Skyrim like before but it had a touch of Ferox to it and made her look very intimidating. It looked just like before except it was lighter and much more bendable. She also had a sheath on her left waist for an iron sword. She had a habit of throwing her hammer at people when she couldn't hit them. Unfortunitely she hit better this way but didn't have a weapon after the fact. So we gave her a sword.

Emmeryn's was a bright, snow white and was a long flowing cloak that she almost hid under. It had a couple spots where it had slits that ran to the bottom so she could use her hands. She left her hair tied in some type of braid my sister did. French braid I think is what it's called. She had a large gold mark of Naga on her back. She had a hood present and when she put it on it was reath taking. The hood had the front beak so when she lowered her head a little you couldn't see her face. The cloak dragged on the ground behind her and it made her almost seem like a ghost or goddess of sorts. Under the cloak she had a leather armored shirt and baggy cloth pants that were also white. I may have been staring with my mouth open. Nyroc elbowed me and chuckled.

"Shush you." This only caused him to laugh more.

Finally came Kor and he was very intimidating. He had a large flat hat with a big orange feather coming off and to the side. He had a large black and orange coat with an orange under shirt that was barely visable. On the back of the coat he had a very large mark of Naga that was orange. His pants were cotton and made him look a helluva lot like a pirate. On each hip he had a cutlass that looked ready to kill. He had a mask around his neck and pulled it up. It was black with orange stripes.

"Look, I'm Travis. I'm hiding behind my mask." This got a few chuckles from everyone.

"You just wished you could wear a mask really well like me." He rubbed his chin and pointed to his face.

"I'll stick to showing my beautiful face to everyone. You can hide your hideous face if you want." I groaned while throwing my head back in annoyance.

"Thanks, Kor. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and we filed out to start to get ready for the attack. I turned back and saw Emmeryn standing there in shock. I went back to her and waited. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I remember." I couldn't help my eyes widening and I started laughing.

"You do?"

"Chrom is my brother. He's head strong. Lissa is my sister and she's a prankster. I remember you and the incident with your tail back at the palace." Of course she rememebered that. I chuckled and smiled like a fool.

"That's fantastic. Will you still come with us? You don't have to." She hugged me and I hugged her back enjoying the moment.

"I'll stay with you." I was definitely smiling like a damned fool but I could care less.

"Come on lovebirds, we got a war to win." I glared back at Nyroc and the others who were grinning like mad men.

"Shut the hell up. This is a happy moment. Don't ruin it by being...Nyroc." Nyroc pretended like he was faint and started to pout.

"You hurt me right here, boss." I waved him off and walked past them.

"Grow a pair." This just urged him on and he turned to Gaius.

"I won the bet. Pay up you little shit." I was confused.

"Another bet you bastards!? Why is my personal life so important to you?" They all exchanged glances before Lon'qu walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Because we care."

"Really?" Lon'qu chuckled and shook his head.

"No, we just like to watch you fuck around like a chicken with it's head cut off. That's why." I punched his arm and walked away while flipping them the dual birds.

"Fuck all of you. Except Emm and my kids." The walk to the city was definitely going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Robin stood waiting as the ships started to come in to dock. Not many Sheperds had responded to her emergancy letters as fast as she wanted and she knew she was against terrible odds. A lot of lives would be lost today. The first ships docked and she puled out her thoron tome.

"You ready?" She turned to Chrom and nodded. She wished her husband was here but knew that when his team needed him he went to help them. She wished she had Naga's Guardians here with her right now. The men started to pour off the ship signifying the start of the next war. She was about to order her men to charge when a group of people came from the left of the ships and started to smash into the enemies forces and absolutely destroyed them.

She watched and saw a familiar person who she knew was her husband.

"Why am I not surprised Travis and everyone else is here? Well, let's help them. Charge!" She couldn't help but glare at the women in white who's hood hid her face.

* * *

I sliced another head off and saw the first boat no longer had any more men. Everyone was already smashing into the second boat. I saw Gaius climb onto the boat and tackle two men, impaling them with his hidden blades. He stood on the railing and pulled out his bow and started to shoot anyone who was an enemy. I opened my wings and flew to the enemies flank. Rose and Riley joined me quickly.

"Hi, dad!" Rose shouted happily. I waved at her while ducking under a sword and then came up and slashed the man's throat open. I saw another man rushing me when he dropped. He had a lance through his chest and I laughed when he dropped and Kellam was standing there.

"Didn't see me coming." I shook my head while laughing.

"Nobody does big man." He shrugged and rushed back to the front lines. He was a tank if they could become human. The second ship was cleared quickly and I chuckled when I saw Gaius jump to the next one and stab two men with his hidden blades. He pulled out his sword and started to fight most of the crew. I flew up and dive bombed into the deck and slid across the floor with my sword out, slicing into a large number of the men. I jumped and landed next to Gaius.

"How's it going?" He shrugged and backed up to buy himself enough time to pop a candy into his mouth.

"These guys are more idiotic then you are with romance." I shoved a soldeir away and stabbed him with my sword and used my other hand to flip Gaius off. He chuckled and flipped over a man with an axe and took his head off.

"Showoff." He shrugged and put his sword away and drew his bow.

"Call out big targets." I nodded and took my rope dart out.

"Wyvern rider." Gaius shot an arrow into the riders eye and I threw my dart into an archers neck.

"Pegasus knight." He fired another arrow and it slammed into the riders chest. I threw my dart again and hit a man who was on horseback.

"Wife." Gaius pulled back but looked at me confused. I pointed and Cordelia landed on the ship.

"Shit." I patted his back before taking off.

"Careful buddy. I'll see you on the other side."

"Fuck you." I spread my wings and took off and scanned the battle field. We were decimating them. I saw Emmeryn shoot a stream of fire and torch a man where he stood. She was mezmorizing in the large white cloak. I saw that on the last ship was a man in heavy armor who looked ready to fight. Too bad he didn't think to look up. That armor looked tough, but not to Sweet Sickness.

I pulled it out and started diving down towards him quickly. I slammed into his chest, impaling him and then I pulled up quickly. I spun and let out a shout and threw him down into the ground. I gently floated to the ground and folded my wings up before looking around. The enemy was either dead, or surrendering. I sheathed Sweet Sickness and nodded happily.

"That went well."

"Yes, thank you." I turned to see Chrom smiling at me with Robin running up.

"No problem." I looked around and saw we had very little casualties. I saw Emm kneeling next to an injured man and was using her staff to heal him. Chrom still didn't know. Good thing she had that hood. I looked at Robin who gave me a face that said she knew. I shrugged and grinned uneasily. She grabbed my ear and dragged me away. Once we were away from Chrom she released me.

"What the hell!? She's dead! Is that why you disappeared!?" She was really mad. I don't blame her, she probably felt like she was to blame seeing as she was the one who made the plan to save Emmeryn.

"Yes. She didn't have her memory and I didn't want to bring her back because think about it this way. There are still people who want her dead. I'm not painting a big red target on her. I wanted to tell Chrom, believe me. But he would make her return all big and glorious. Robin, I can't lose her again." Robin's face softened and she sighed.

"Okay. But if he finds out I'm throwing you under the carriage. Got it?"

"Prefectly clear. Thanks."

"Ya, ya, ya." She mumbled while walking away. I was tempted to tell her that Ricken knew but I didn't want one of my team members to suddenly disappear. That wouldn't be very good. I went next to Emm and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" She nodded and sealed up a mans chest. She stood and wiped some sweat off her forehead and sighed. She looked around before finding someone else in need. I just watched her closely. She seemed to be getting more and more tired as she continued to push herself. She healed another man and fell to her knees. I picked her up and put her arm over my shoulder and helped walk her to somewhere she could rest.

"Sit here." I set her down on the grass and sat next to her. She removed her hood and leaned against me with her head on my shoulder. Her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I sat and looked around. We saved the town very effectively. It started to get dark so I picked Emm up carefully and brought her to the inn. I set her on her bed and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I felt stupid but I didn't really care at that point. She was back, and I wouldn't let her disappear again.

* * *

I woke up on the couch and got up. I went outside and stretched. I saw that everyone was still sleeping. I decided to walk around for a bit and explore the town. I looked at the mark on my left hand and smiled. It scared over really well and you could clearly see what the image was. I looked at my right hand and kept smiling. Despite being surrounded by death and darkness I am happy to have had it happen. Otherwise I wouldn't have met everyone.

"Pardon. Would you happen know where the Sheperds are?" I looked to my right and saw someone who made me choke a little.

"Morgan!?" There he was. Just...smiling. The little bastard wasn't at the temple. Well, this isn't the game so it would make sense that he wouldn't stay there. How else would he eat.

"How the hell did you get here?" He chuckled and pointed behind him.

"I came from some icy ruins. There were Risen everywhere. I remember mother was a Sheperd so I came here to find her. Her name is Robin do you know where she is?" I looked around and knew what I had to do. I looked back at him and sighed.

"Don't hate me."

"What do yo-" I slammed myself into him and them knocked him into unconsciousness. I picked him up and ran to Owain's room.

"Ahoy Travis. how are- is that Morgan!?" I threw Morgan on the bed and nodded while rubbing my chin.

"Why is he unconsciouss?"

"I didn't want him to run into Robin and then mess everything up. I don't even know why he's here right now to be perfectly honest." Owain paced and ran his hands through his hair and let out an angry sigh.

"Well, he can't explain who we are. That could mess things up to a very bad extent." I had to agree with Owain. Then we heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Owain went to the door while I hid behind a desk. I saw Morgan on the bed and quickly pushed him off with a thud and underneath the bed.

"Rose." Oh fuck no. Owain looked at me and I mouthed, "Make her leave." He nodded and edged towards the door.

"What do you need?"

"Can I come in?" Owain slowly looked at me and I face palmed silently and hid. Owain opened the door and Rose came in. She sat on the bed and I started to panick.

"What's up?"

"Do you ever worry about Severa?" Owain was caught off guard and nodded.

"Of course. Why?"

"I worry about Morgan sometimes. I just hope he's safe." Owain let out a nervous chuckle and turned away. Rose stood and looked at Owain confused.

"What's wrong Owain?" Owain looked like he was having a panick attack and started to laugh. I needed to do something.

"I'm sure Morgan's fine." As if on cue there was a loud snore from under the bed. I silently slammed my head into the wall. Rose looked from the bed to Owain confused.

"What was that?" Owain moved only his eyes and looked around confused.

"I...have no idea. Must have been the wind." Rose shook her head and went to the bed.

"It came from down here." She looked under the bed and jumped back. She looked at Owain with her mouth gaping wide open.

"Was that Morgan!?" Owain pointed to my hiding spot and I started to loudly slam my head into the wall. Rose found me and her mouth was dropped so low that it could hit the floor.

"What the hell happened!?" I stood and brushed myself off and looked down.

"I have no idea." Rose gave me a look that meant her bullshit detector was off the charts.

"Ok. He came to me asking where Robin was. Somehow he found us and I couldn't have him talk to Robin and fuck everything up. Sooooooo."

"You knocked him out and tried to hide him in Owain's room. Really dad?" I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled.

"Yup. It seemed a lot smarter in my head." I looked over at Owain and glared angrily.

"And you ya little shit. You ratted me out!" Owain jumped behind Rose and poked his head out to look at me.

"You may be scary but Rose is far worse." I went to the bed and pulled Morgan out. He was drooling everywhere and I let out a noise of disgust.

"You like this scraggly bastard?" I kicked his legs and he let out a snort.

"It's no defferent from mom liking you." I slowly turned my gaze to her causing her to chuckle. I picked Morgan up to put him on the bed but dropped him on purpose.

"Dad!?"

"What!? I slipped. On the bright side, maybe it knocked a couple screws back into place." Rose groaned and had Owain put him on the bed. We watched the sleeping tactician in training and I just shook my head.

"May I ask a question? Why? Hell, I'd even support you on Owain. Actually, no not really. I don't support my daughter with anyone in general." It was faint but I'm sure I heard Rose grumble something about D.A.D.D.

"Dad. Just shush. Don't be dumb. You got over it in the future so you can get over it now." I don't believe her.

"In fact your last word about Morgan were 'I don't care if you like him. Because I'm going to die and then me from the past will have to deal with your shit'" I probably would say that. Damn I'm clever. I groaned while walking out of the room.

"I still don't support it." This is going to be a long war. And I haven't even told Chrom about Emmeryn yet.

* * *

"Come on you guys. We're almost there. Then we can see our parents."

"Look, we're happy too but you need to calm down." The energetic girl with blue hair riding a pegasus did the opposite and kept laughing and taking 'heroic' poses.

"She's giving me a headache."

"Everyone gives ya a headache. So shut yer trap!"

"Why don't you both shut up before I shove this lance so far up you asses yo-"

"Shut up! Jeeze you guys are obnoxious."

"Are we there yet?"

"Really? Gods I just need to shoot myself and all the suffering will be over."

"Doesn't your uncle have a gun?"

"Yup he's the only one."

"Nobody cares."

"Don't be a bitch."

"WARREN!"

"Agghh, calm down. Last time you were this mad I was nearly killed. I don't wanna be extinct!"

"You won't be extinct. Your mother is still here."

"Oh ya...I don't wanna die!"

"God dammit."

 **That was some short quips with the other future children. Since they are alive unlike in the game they will not stay in one place until they are found. They catch wind of their parents and they start to try to find them. Anyways, remember to send in your questions and you can have them answered. Make sure you address who the question is too. I know someone will forget. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	24. The Future Truth

**Hey ho my followers and stalkers alike. How are all y'all today? I hope you're well. I am fantabulous. Is that a word? I don't care. Here's the next chapter with our favorite Drakaryn. Well, my favorite Drakaryn. You can like Rose and Riley more if you want. They are just as badass.**

I was in distress. First Morgan returned and nearly threw everything he could find in the fire. Then, there's the issue with Emmeryn and Chrom. That's going to end with either me dead on the ground, or...me dead _in_ the ground. Still need to figure that one out. Shit I'm in trouble. We haven't even had our first major battle yet!

I stood on the top of a tree looking at the sky. It was peaceful and definitely helped to calm me down a little.

"Travis." I looked down to see Ricken waving at me. I jumped down next to him and smiled.

"What's up?" He frowned and pointed towards Plegia.

"We need boats. That's where we're going to go to get some." I tensed up and lowered my head a little.

"Alright. We need to keep an eye on Emm though. I don't want the Plegians to catch wind that she's alive and come after her and kill her." Ricken nodded and eyed towards the desert country with malice. I thanked him and went to find Emmeryn.

She was sitting by the fire with her hood on again so as to hide herself from the others. Lissa was still trying to figure out who was under the hood. I made eye contact with her and shook my head. Lissa didn't argue and knew it was time to give up. I put a hand on Emmeryn's shoulder and gestured for her to follow. We went to the woods on the out skirts of town and she removed her hood.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to go to Plegia tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know in case you didn't want to go." She seemed uncomfortable with the idea of returning to the country where she supposedly died but just nodded.

"I'll be fine. I'll just be sure to keep my face hidden from view." I smiled at her and saw she looked upset. I walked closer to her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Emm, what's wrong?" She looked at me with her blue eyes and some tears leaked out.

"It's hard to see them again but not let them see who I am." I nodded and looked back towards the camp and sighed.

"You can show them if you want. I just want to keep your identity a secret to protect you. It's your secret though so the choice falls solely to you." She looked back to see the other Shepherds joking and laughing. She pulled her hood back on and smiled at me. The hood did its job well as I could barely see her. She lowered her head and I couldn't tell who she was anymore.

"I'll stay a secret for now." I nodded and walked back to camp with her. We snuck in and received very few looks in our direction. We saw Chrom and Emmeryn just stared at him for a while.

"Remember, you can show yourself at any time." She nodded but we continued along. Then we heard someone tell us to stop. We turned and Emmeryn flinched when Chrom walked up.

"Did you hear the news?" I nodded to him and sighed.

"Is there truly no other way?" Chrom frowned and looked upset.

"I wish there was. But, there isn't. I don't believe you have introduced me to her." He changed his gaze to fall on Emmeryn. She lowered her head again so as to hide herself even more.

"She saved a lot of lives yesterday. I thank you." She nodded and turned to me. I could barely see her chin but knew she was asking me to leave.

"She's probably tired." I started to lead her away when Chrom stopped us again.

"What's her name?" I looked at her and she just looked towards me blankly.

"Madeline?" I wasn't sure he was going to fall for it but was happy when he nodded.

"Nice to meet you Madeline. You have some very strong magic. I'm glad you're on our side." She nodded again and Chrom frowned.

"Can she not talk?"

"No. She was attacked by Plegians when she was younger and she hasn't been able to talk since." Chrom rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that. Soon these foolish wars will be over." He started to walk away when he turned back.

"Nice to meet you, Madeline." Once he was out of ear shot Emmeryn let out the breath she was holding in. I started to laugh and moved to sit by the fire. Emmeryn sat next to me and watched it.

"You liking your new cloak?" She nodded but kept her eyes on the fire.

"Do you think this war will be over soon?" I shrugged and pulled out my meat hooks to clean them.

"Couldn't tell you. I'm only nineteen." Damn. It has been that long. I was almost seventeen when I arrived and the first war ended right after my seventeenth birthday. Now here we are two years later. Emmeryn sighed and leaned against me.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this at such a young age." I wiped some blood off missed me and chuckled.

"Some are younger then me. I'll be fine Emm." I finished with missed me and started to clean remember. Emmeryn was just sitting quietly, watching the fire closely.

"What are you going to do after the war?" I hadn't thought about that but knew Naga would have need of me in some way.

"Emm. I'm something called an Avatar. My job is to basically be Naga's sword and shield in the war against the Darkness. That's why I'm here. After the war I'm sure there will be more wars to fight." She looked up at me and frowned.

"I wish there wasn't always need for wars." I wrapped an arm around the Exalt and chuckled.

"It's fine. What about you?" She remained silent for a bit before speaking up.

"Help you. I don't wish to be Exalt anymore and want to help you. You help people and if I help you then I can help others." I looked at her and smirked.

"So you're only using me? Harsh." She lightly punched my arm causing me to laugh.

"No. I wouldn't use you." She leaned back against me and chuckled.

"Besides, you don't listen very well." I fake pouted and crossed my arms.

"I can listen."

"Then jump." I rubbed my chin and faced her smiling.

"Too much work." She groaned and shook her head.

"You're such a child." We both started to laugh and turned our attention back to the fire. She seemed to be falling asleep and it bade me laugh.

"How have your spells been going?"

"I can *yawn* make...a tornado..." She fell asleep against me and I chuckled. I picked her up and brought her back to her tent. I put her on the bed and put a blanket over her. I chuckled.

"I'm childish?" I left and went to my tent and flopped on my bed. I was tired despite not having done much today. I passed out right away.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and put my gear on. I walked outside to see Fredrick training the recruits with...Fredrick's Fanatical Fitness Hour. Naga help them. I walked behind Fredrick and smiled at him.

"Try not to kill them." He got an evil grin and gave me a dark chuckle.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I walked away, but not before telling him he was a scary bastard. This only caused him to laugh. I saw a wyvern that wasn't mine and realized Cherche was finally here. As I thought this she came up next to Minerva and had a bucket of food. She saw me and waved. I walked up and watched her feed her wyvern. Minerva was pretty small compared to most Wyverns.

"You like Wyverns?" I nodded to her and looked up. I waved my arms which caused her to be confused. Until Alucard cam down and landed with a thud. Cherche grinned and seemed impressed by the big Wyvern.

"He's gorgeous. But not as much as Minerva. Right my dear?" Her Wyvern gave a growl of approval and I felt something bump into me. I turned to see Alucard staring at me with what I thought was a smile. I hugged him and started to pet his large head.

"How have you been buddy?" He snorted and I just chuckled. I saw white out of the corner of my vision and saw Emmeryn with her hood up walking towards Alucard. He saw her and didn't know who she was.

"Do you remember me?" He edged closer to her and licked her, causing her hood to fly off her head. She gasped and put it back on quickly. The Wyvern nudged her with his nose, trying to get the hood off again. Cherche didn't seem to recognize Emmeryn which made me sigh in relief.

"Alucard I need to wear this." Alucard grunted and knocked her to the ground and started to rub her with his head. Then he settled down on her so she was under his neck. He looked like he was trying to keep her safe.

"Alucard, I'm not going anywhere again. You're crushing me." He raised his head and just went back to rubbing her. She was laughing as he did this. Cherche was laughing too and nudged me.

"That Wyvern absolutely loves her." I was trying to stop laughing so I could talk to her.

"He loves everyone." Minerva crept closer to him and growled a little. Alucard raised up and put himself in front of Emmeryn in a defensive fashion. Minerva was at least twice as small as him but she still growled at him. He snorted at her and raised to his full height. Only then did she back down and scuttle back to Cherche's side.

"Minerva never really gets along with other Wyverns that well. Not sure why but she doesn't." I chuckled and started to rub Alucard's head again.

"Well, she learned a lesson today. You can threaten Alucard all you want, but when his family is involved then you back down." Cherche grinned and rubbed Alucard.

"He's as big as a Drake. It wouldn't surprise me if he was part Drake." The Wyvern raised his head and looked at the forest. He took off into the sky and flew to the forest.

"He's like a big dog sometimes. Squirrel!" I watched as he dove into the forest and flew back up with an animal in his claws.

"Who can carry away full sized animals." I bid Cherche and Emmeryn farewell and continued walking around. I saw many others and eventually found Gaius running like his life depended on it.

"What did you do?"

"Cravings!" I was confused until a very pissed Cordelia came running past with her lance at the ready.

"You ate them! How could you!?" I didn't want to know. I saw Morgan walking around with Rose and I was tempted to revert and fly away with him and see what would happen if I dropped him at a couple hundred feet. But, I restrained myself. Rose looked happy and that was all that mattered. But, if he so much as lays a finger on her I swear to Naga he will wind up missing.

"Daddy problems?" I turned to see Robin smiling.

"How do you-"

"My husband tells me everything. Mostly because he knows I'll find out and then he will be sleeping on the couch. You also look and act a lot alike." I smirked and pointed to Morgan.

"Did he tell you that's your son?" Her grin faded and she rubbed her chin.

"This is awkward." I looked back at them and sighed.

"My little girl is grown and I didn't see it happen. It seems like I just met her."

"You practically did just meet her." I shushed Robin and saw Riley watching them as well. I crept over to him and nudged him.

"You spying too?" He nodded and kept his eyes on them.

"I'm her brother, it's my job to watch over her. As it is your job to watch her as well." We watched for a while when Chrom came by and told everyone we were leaving. I packed my stuff and found Emmeryn looking over some of the wounded one last time.

"You ready?" She looked at a man's arm before nodding. The journey was going to be only a day which was nice but still. I didn't like the idea of being in Plegia at night. We were marching all day and ate while on the move which we didn't do all that often. We did that when we went to save Emmeryn. As we passed the border everyone, me included, got tense and ready for a fight.

We arrived at the palace late in the evening and were greeted by guards.

"Not all of you may enter. We don't want you to try something with our leader." Why that little son of a-

"Travis. Are you ok?" I looked over at Emmeryn and nodded. I had tightened my hands into fists and was growling.

"Ya, everything is fine." I calmed down and listened to Robin's orders. Robin, Chrom, Sumia, and I were going to see the king. Having me there was to not only intimidate them but also for in case things went south. I asked my team to keep an eye on Emmeryn for me. When she found out that I was going in there she said that I could only go if she came with me.

"Why?"

"I want to be there to help you if things start to look bad." I said no more and told Robin. She didn't want to throw Emmeryn into the line of fire again but knew she couldn't argue against her former Exalt.

We entered the large room and on all sides were flags with the mark of Grima on them. I grimaced when I saw Validar on the throne with Aversa next to him. I stood next to Emmeryn and narrowed my eyes at Aversa who was glaring at me darkly.

"How's your Pegasus?" She looked like she was about to kill something and reached for a tome. Validar stopped her and whispered something to her which not only caused her to pale, but to stop.

"We cannot offer soldiers but we can offer boats." He told us the number of boats we were to be given and everyone was shocked at the number but me. Then she came. Grima. She pulled the hood down and everyone was confused as to why she looked like Robin. I reached for my meat hooks and started to pull my mask up. This didn't go unnoticed and Validar chuckled.

"Does the idea of twins scare you Drakaryn?" I kept my eyes on Grima and growled.

"No. She does." Grima smirked and walked away. She turned back and glared at me with a sinister smirk.

"Good Drakaryn." She was taunting me and it wasn't going to work. We finished the meeting and left. Everyone was confused how Robin could have a twin, but I knew better. Emmeryn came up to me and started to whisper.

"Was that-"

"Grima. In the flesh." She got quite and the mood was dark. When we got back to the others we made it seem like everything was ok. Chrom told them we were getting out boats and they all cheered. I gathered my team and told them what we saw while we started to walk back to Ferox to meet up with the Khans.

"Why didn't you just rush forward and kill her?" I shook my head and looked at Owain.

"There are only a couple ways to defeat her. One, Robin kills her while killing herself. Two, we awaken Falchion with the Fire Emblem and all the stones after getting Naga's blessings and then stab her. The second will only put Grima to sleep though. The first results in someone dying though. If there was another way then I would take it. We shouldn't let someone die in the process, but we also shouldn't put her to sleep to have her wake up and be someone else's problem in the future."

Everyone was quiet until Nyroc looked at me.

"What's the plan boss?"

"We finish this war. Then we kill Grima." That answer seemed to suffice and we walked in silence. The moon rose and we stopped for the night. I sat by the fire just trying to figure out what to do about Grima. Then the call came out.

"Risen!" I got up and drew Fang of Nyx. I ran to where the call came from and saw a man getting ripped to shreds by the monsters. They turned to me and got ready to charge when a large amount of crows appeared and magic blew them to bits.

"Aww. Isn't that a _Cawtastrophe!?"_ I face palmed when I realized who it was. Henry. He can rushing forward with a nosferatu tome and was hammering into the undead beasts with brutal efficiency.

"Aww. It's broken." He kicked a Risen that started to move again. Henry kicked it again while chuckling.

"Nya nya nya!" I didn't have time to deal with him and his crazy antics. I needed to find Emmeryn and help her. I rushed through the camp and saw her shooting fire at a group that was starting to close in on her. One was coming up behind her and I stabbed it and it disappeared. I pulled up my mask and went back to back with her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." I stopped an incoming axe and slashed the Risen's head off with a quickly flick of my wrist. I ran towards the next one and jumped over a swing while stabbing into the creatures chest. I looked around and saw we were beating them back. I saw Chrom up on a bridge when a Risen teleported behind him.

"Father look out!" Lucina came rushing in and blocked the blade that surely would have killed Chrom. The Risen disappeared in a flash that made me growl.

"Aversa." I muttered under my breath. As soon as it started it was over. Emmeryn sped off to heal the wounded and I helped her by either holding them down or gathering them together so she didn't have to run around.

She must have healed at least thirty people by this time, as she was barely able to stand and I just stopped her.

"Must...help them." I sat her down and got some water.

"You can't help if you over exert yourself and collapse from pushing yourself." She drank the water quickly and looked around. Libra, Lissa, and Maribelle were healing the others. There were other healers scattered about as well and Emmeryn started to relax.

Libra came past and smiled at Emmeryn.

"Thank you for the help." Emmeryn just nodded and leaned against me. She was asleep in seconds.

"Is this going to be a reoccurring thing with you?" She didn't answer which only caused me to laugh. I picked her up and returned her to her tent. I left to help with damage control and smiled when I saw Chrom hugging Lucina. I came up and leaned against a tree.

"Father daughter moments." They both looked at me and smiled. Then Chrom frowned.

"You knew?" Riley and Rose dropped from the tree I was leaning against, using their tails to keep them up.

"Ya, considering he has twins he would know." Chrom shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"This'll take some time to get used to." His head suddenly snapped up and he glared at me.

"Who's the mother?" I tugged my collar uneasily and started to slowly back away.

"Well umm. It's complicated." Chrom stalked towards me and never blinked as he stared me down.

"Who's. The. Mother?" My children just disappeared into the tree and hid.

"What if I told you Emmeryn was alive?" Chrom reached for Falchion and then a light bulb came on in his head.

"That women in the white robe. Her name isn't Madeline is it?" I chuckled and reached for Fang of Nyx.

"Nope." Chrom drew Falchion all the way and I did the same with Fang of Nyx.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He charged and swung at me. I stopped it and was knocked back from the force in the blow. He was pissed.

"I was trying to protect her."

"You think I can't protect my own sister?" I blocked another attack and was knocked even further back. Nobody wanted to interfere for fear of getting slashed in half.

"No. I just don't want her to have a target painted on her back. If you found out she returned you'd make a grand announcement to everyone and then those who wanted her dead before would come back." Another blow. I was up against a tree.

"I don't care! She's my sister! I can protect her!" I ducked as he sliced through the whole tree.

"Oh ya because that went over so well the first time! I care about her too you know! I did everything I could to keep her from falling! I knew what was going to happen! I did everything I could and then more, but it wasn't enough! The entire fucking time I've been here it hasn't been enough! Not once could I stop anything from happening! So don't talk down to me like I don't care! I do care and it hurts to know what's going to happen and then when I fail to stop it I'm the one to blame!"

We stared at each other before we charged each other again. Our blows connected and sparks flew. We pushed and tried to get the other to give up. We were both blown back by a powerful gust of wind and looked to see Emmeryn with her hood down looking between us. She looked upset.

"Stop fighting." We sheathed our weapons and waited. She walked between us and sighed.

"I wanted to show myself. I really did. Seeing you and Lissa again was hard. I knew Travis was right though. If I gave my identity away then I would be at risk. I wasn't trying to be selfish, but I wanted a second chance to be with you all again. To stay hidden was the only way. I'm sorry."

I saw tears falling and I walked up to her.

"Emm. I never meant to hurt you or others. I just wanted to keep you safe." She smiled at me and then turned to Chrom. He walked forward and sighed.

"I should have been a better brother. I'm sorry." Emmeryn walked up to him and hugged him. I smiled and looked to see Lucina was smiling as well. I walked over to her and chuckled.

"Does this mean you're a Shepherd?" She shrugged before nodding.

"I guess. Thanks for keeping her safe. It means a lot." I turned back to the siblings and decided to let them have their moment. I returned to my tent and sat on my bed. I rubbed my eyes as I started to grow tired. I heard the tent flap and turned to see Chrom entering. He stood next to the door and just remained quiet.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. Your judgment and motives have proved you are trying to help us. I hope we can return to the way things were. I know why you hid her and if I was in your position I would have done the exact same thing." I walked over to my leader and chuckled.

"I was actually worried you were going to kill me to be honest." He smirked and got a look in his eyes that scared me.

"I still might if you try anything funny with my sister." I took a step back and got ready.

"Never planned on it." He stepped towards me and grinned.

"Then how did Rose and Riley get here?" He has a point. Well, he isn't the boss of Emmeryn. Wait, don't say that out loud unless you want to lose your manhood.

"That wasn't from me. Well, it is, but not me from now." He chuckled and stepped back.

"I'm just messing with you. If anyone was to be with my sister I would much rather it be you." That helped until he glared at me darkly.

"Once you're married and this war is over. No sooner. Good night." He left without a word after that and I groaned while walking to my bed. I jumped into it and chuckled.

"Why me Naga?" I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and went outside to see multiple people talking to Lucina. I went to the crowd and listened in.

"Do I have a kid?"  
"What about me?"  
"Me too."

I smirked and went to get some food. I arrived at the mess tent to find it mostly empty. I just grabbed as much food as I could muster and sat down. My kids came and sat next to me and seemed in a good mood.

"What's got you two so happy?"

"People know we're your children so it isn't awkward anymore." I looked at them with a smirk and they laughed.

"Well, it's awkward but not in a bad awkward." That's better. I went back to my food and practically inhaled it. I was hungry. Getting attacked by Risen in the middle of the night is tiring. I finished and bid my children farewell. I went outside and saw Owain getting hugged by Lissa. I walked past and clapped at him.

"Get her off me!" I touched my index finger to my chin in mock thought before crossing my arms.

"Nope. Good luck." He cursed me and that his sword hand would get revenge. I doubt that seeing as I could beat him in a fight any day. I went to the command tent to see Robin packing it up.

"We heading out?" She nodded and gave me some tomes.

"Put those in the convoy." I nodded my understanding and gave them to the wagon driver. I packed up my tent and was ready a few minutes before we had to leave. We started to march back to Ferox and get to the docks where we would board ships and sail to Valm. Seems pretty easy in theory but in truth I knew what was going to happen. But, I knew Robin could handle it.

* * *

It was almost night when we arrived at the port. We would stay the night in the inns and then start sailing early the next morning. I went to my room and checked my gear. Everything was in order and ready to go.

I got into the bed, which was rather nice, and stared at the ceiling for a few hours. Sleep either seemed to come really easily or not at all. This was a night when it just wouldn't come. But it eventually did.

* * *

I was up before the sun even seemed close to rsising and started to get ready. I strapped my weapons on and went to the boats. Men were packing the supplies for the journey and I helped them get ready. By the time the sun was even starting to think about rising we were done. The others got up and we packed onto the boats and set sail.

"You ever been on a boat?" I looked to see Nyroc asking Gaius who was hanging onto the mast for dear life. The thief turned assassin shook his head while keeping his eyes closed.

"Hopefully after this I never have to again." I walked up to him and glared at him. He opened one eye and looked at me. He grinned weakly before laughing.

"Hey." I pulled him off the mast, despite his fighting, and sat him on the deck.

"It's not that bad." He went flat on the deck and looked like a dead fish.

"Yes it is. What if we sink?" I nudged him with my foot and chuckled when he whimpered.

"Then we swim. Gods, you're a little bitch aren't you?" Nyroc was laughing the whole time and I gestured him over. We both picked Gaius up and walked towards the front of the boat and held him near the front.

"See it's not that bad." He calmed down and we let him down. He stood near the front and edged closer. He looked over the side and chuckled.

"You're right." He leaned against the railing and watched the water.

"You're such a handful." He flipped us off, causing us to laugh before leaving him alone. I sat on a barrel and enjoyed the warmth. Then I heard it.

"Enemy fleet sighted!" I rushed to my feet and looked for Emmeryn. I saw her near Robin and Chrom. She still had her hood on seeing as only a small number of people knew her identity and it was best to keep it that way. We needed things to calm down before we showed that she was back.

"What's the plan?" They smiled at me and pointed to the barrels of oil near the back of the ship. I grinned and pulled up my mask.

"Tell me where to go." Basilio came behind me and slapped my back. He hits hard, even when messing around.

"Long time no see Drakaryn. Nice to see you're as crazy as ever." I straightened up and rolled my shoulder to get the discomfort to go away.

"Nice to see you too. What do you guys need me to do?" Robin pointed at a rather large ship and I could barely see a man in large red armor.

"That's the fleet captains ship. I need you to go in there and kill him. We'll handle the rest. He's going to hang back so the only way to get to him is to fly, through the sky even thought they have dozens of archers that are highly trained in the art of killing. Still up to the task?" I wasn't just going to back down now.

"Let's do it. When do I go?"

"Once we finish prepping. Give us some time. I'll launch a sign into the air." I nodded and jumped between boats to our front most boat. I climbed to the top of the crows nest and then to the very top and balanced myself. The ball of fire came up a few seconds later and I smirked.

I jumped off the top while spreading my wings. I flew low and fast towards the enemy. I could see archers assembling near the front already. I pulled up and went straight up. I was high above the boats but not out of range of their arrows. I kept moving quickly and had no problem dodging them. I made it above the ship that was my target and folded my wings while spinning and diving down head first. I heard arrows whiz past me as I fell but knew the odds of getting hit were very low.

I slammed onto the deck and knocked some men away. I drew Fang of Nyx and ignited it. They kept their distance and looked either scared or determined. I saw the man at the wheel and he had very nice armor. He seemed to be entertained by my stunt and pointed at me.

"Look at the Drakaryn boys. Remember the face. After today there will be no more Drakaryn." I rushed towards him and slashed into two men. I jumped back to avoid swipes from a swordsman and used my tail to stab another who was behind me. I jumped up with the help of my wings when they all charged me and I laughed a little when they ran into each other and killed each other. I stomped back down and sliced heads off.

I jumped towards the target and then started to run towards him. I dispatched a couple more with relative ease and made it to the upper deck and saw the man I had to kill with four men in heavy armor. I had the rest of the crew behind me as well. I needed a plan. I pulled out my meat hooks and imbued them with light. Some men backed away from me and it made me smile.

"I'm only here for your leader. The rest of you are not my targets." They didn't care and started to closed in. I cursed silently and rushed forward. I slid under a sword while tripping the man and slashing his throat open. I jumped over another and slitting his throat. The last two had lances and the men behind me were closing in. I pulled down my mask and roared. It was enough to keep the men behind me away for a little while.

I rushed the last two while drawing Sweet Sickness. I moved to the right of the lance and slashed both his arms off. I spun with the momentum and despite the second man trying to block, I broke through the lance and slashed his head off. I sheathed Sweet Sickness and rushed the leader. He had an axe and was looking like he really wanted to use it.

I moved to the side of the swing and stabbed him twice in the gut with my hidden blades. He swung at my head and I ducked under while stabbing both blades up and into his neck. I kicked him back against the railing and jumped one him while digging my blades into him again. I back flipped off and turned to the frightened men.

I saw a light and turned to see a flaming boat smash into the one I was on. It exploded and wood flew everywhere. I felt pain in my side and saw a large piece of wood imbedded in my right side. I pulled it out trying to ignore the pain. I saw the boat wasn't going to hold much longer. Then the whole front exploded and knocked me back. Must have hit the tomes storage. I slowly got up and opened my wings.

I took off but was having a hard time flying. I saw the fleet and tried to fly towards it but started to descend. I saw one boat was on fire but some men were still alive. They saw me and started to grab some bows. Guess they thought that if they were going down then they would take me with them. They started firing but missed. Until one hit my wing. I folded my wing up without thinking and started spiraling into the water.

I stayed afloat fairly well but was having a hard time. I waved to our boats and they didn't seem to see me. I had to do something. I felt heat in the back of my throat and shot fire into the air. It exploded in the air and I sighed when a boat started to turn towards me. They pulled up next to me and a large set of hands yanked me into the boat.

"Just like fishing." I looked up at Kor who had a huge grin on his face. I chuckled and looked at the hole in my side. It didn't hurt too much which was nice. Lissa came running up and started to heal me. I sighed as the cool relief rushed through my body. She looked at my wing and did the same after removing the arrow.

"Thank Naga." The people around me chuckled when Robin came up with confusion on her face.

"What happened?"

"I killed the leader and some boat that was on fire smashed into the one we were on. Some wood got launched and stuck me. Then when I attempted to fly away I was shot with an arrow and nose dived into the ocean." Nyroc chuckled and simulated falling with his hands while whistling.

"Just another day at the stables." I leaned back and sighed.

"At least it worked." I looked over my shoulder to see tons of ships on fire. It was like hell had risen on earth...er the ocean. I looked towards the front of the ship and saw Emmeryn running towards me. She kneeled next to me and looked me over.

"I thought you died. Don't do that again." I groaned while just closing my eyes. I opened them to see Lissa looking closely at the hooded Emmeryn.

"Emm?" The women in reference flinched before turning back to Lissa slowly. Hood still lowered. She pulled the hood off and everyone gasped, apart from the people who already knew. I raised my arms and chuckled.

"Surprise."

* * *

Once everyone was informed that Emmeryn was alive they were all told that if asked by anyone that she was still dead. They understood why and it became a secret that the Shepherd held onto. So we continued to sail to Valm. To stop the war and restore peace. But, I knew it wouldn't last. We would have to kill Grima. One way or another it would eventually lead to Grima.

And I will make sure that bitch dies and stays dead. For all these people. This isn't a game anymore. It's very much real and has been real.

 **How's that then? I loved this chapter. Travis didn't even have to revert to take down a ship of highly trained Valmese soldiers by himself. His Drakaryn blood and all his training has made him strong already and he will only get stronger. That is the job of an Avatar. To get strong and defeat the Darkness. Anyways, keep calm, may the Aura be with you, and may the light of the Seneschals guide you.**


	25. War on Valm

**Hey ho everyone. How are you all? Me? Super duper! I hope that you all are as well. School will be starting up in a few days from now. Boo Hiss! So less chapters of stuff will be written unfortunately. This does not mean I will stop writing them. Just, not as often which is unfortunate. Stay strong everyone and we'll make it through this together. Anyways, here we go again.**

I stood on the front of the boat and saw the shoreline of Valm as we closed in. Soon, the real war would begin. I would make sure that all hell would break loose when that happened. The harder I fought then the less everyone else would have too. It seemed stupid but these people mean everything to me. If I can lessen their pain then I will gladly do so.

We kept getting closer and closer until I could make out the actual town and even some soldiers prepping for battle. I jogged back to my team who was almost ready. We were to be the first ones to land on the continent of Valm and bring the fight to the bastards on the beach and front lines.

"Get up and moving. The enemy won't wait forever." Everyone shot up and got behind me. We got to the front of the boat and I looked around. The town was heavily fortified for sure, but there had to be a weakness somewhere. Robin walked up calmly and looked at the defensives lining the beach side town.

"They are prepared for a ground attack. Travis, Rose, and Riley can easily rip them apart from the skies with little to no fear of archers. But, I don't want to send you in for fear of an ambush." We waited and I turned to Robin.

"I'm a better flier then my children. Let me scout the area and see if it's safe. If it is then Rose and Riley can join me. If not then I'll take cover somewhere and hold out until backup arrives." Nobody liked the idea but it seemed like the best one we had at the time.

"Very well. But be careful ok? Don't want you dying in the first siege now do we?" I chuckled and pulled my mask up. I spread my wings and turned back.

"Wouldn't that be tragic." I went to lift off when Emmeryn grabbed my coat. I looked at her and she sighed.

"You better be careful or you'll have more then Valmese soldiers that are mad at you." I tipped my hat before lifting into the sky with one flap. I went straight up and flew quickly towards the shore line. The soldiers below me started to panic and I chuckled. I wouldn't dive down in case that was their plan, but I could try using some of my hidden Drakaryn skills.

I breathed in and released a ball of fire down onto the front lines. It exploded and killed a couple men which surprised me. They took cover and some archers popped into the open and aimed at me.

"Of course." I flew quickly towards the back end of town while dodging the torrent of arrows that attempted to skewer me. I reached a spot where there was no fear of archers and I folded my wings and with a spin started diving down.

I slammed into the ground with one knee down and one hand down. I looked up and saw no one was near. I heard footsteps and jumped to cover. I flew out and smashed my hand into the running person. I raised my knife to stab them but stopped when I saw Say'ri was on the ground. I sheathed my knife and held my hand out.

"Sorry. Thought you were a soldier." She quickly grabbed me and slammed me into the ground and took my knife and attempted to stab me. I stopped it and knew I could only hold her back for so long.

"I'm with Ylisse! We're here to help! I'm the Drakaryn!" She stopped and I threw her off while taking my knife back. She got ready to fight and I held my hands up calmly.

"It's ok. I'm here to help. The others are landing soon. I suggest we go and assist by hitting the enemy flank." She nodded but stopped me.

"I do not have a weapon." I looked around and saw a box that looked like it held supplies. I used my claws to pop the top off and chuckled when I saw a large amount of silver swords. I threw one to her and closed the box. She swung it a few times before sheathing it. She walked up to the box and grabbed another before sheathing that one too.

"Ready." I gave her a nod and we started to head to the beach. We rounded a corner and saw our ships launching volleys of fire, electric, wind, and dark magic at the defensive positions of the town. Say'ri had a face that made me smile.

"Impressive, Drakaryn. What is the plan?"

"We kill the commander and everything will be five times smoother." She nodded to me and we scanned for a high ranking officer. I saw a man with huge red armor and long black hair. He was barking orders to his men with a voice that rang with authority. I pointed at him and Say'ri got ready to attack. I stopped her and pointed at two towers. One held archers and the other held mages and other men gifted with magic.

"Take them out. I'll take the leader. This is my specialty." She looked at me confused.

"What is?" I flicked out a hidden blade and chuckled.

"Assassination. Watch and learn." I started to walk towards the man while slowly moving so as to avoid people noticing me. With the explosions I didn't have to worry about being too loud. The bright lights would keep them focused on that but if I moved too fast they would notice me and turn to fight. I walked towards him and came behind a soldier.

I put a hand on his shoulder and stabbed with my other hand. He didn't make a sound and fell to the ground dying. I came towards two more and prepped both blades. I walked in between them and as they turned to me confused I dug both blades into their necks. I pulled down and started to walk forward again. One turned around early but before he could make a sound I threw a knife into his neck. I walked past him and pulled the knife out and wiped it clean before sheathing it.

I was a couple dozen feet from the leader and saw I would have to run to get him seeing as he had dozens of soldiers around him. I smiled when I saw a stack of boxes behind him. I ran up them and jumped off. He turned and wasn't fast enough as I knocked him to the ground and dug a blade into his neck. I rolled off while sheathing the blade and turned to the men who looked scared to death.

"Your leader is slain. Surrender or die." They looked at each other before nodding. They threw their weapons on the ground and I watched as everyone else did the same. I looked at the towers and saw Say'ri standing on the second one with an impressed look on her face. She must have had an easy time with both towers. I pulled my mask down and shot a ball of fire into the air, which exploded.

Our boats landed and our soldiers rushed through and captured everyone. Some still resisted but they were easily dealt with. Chrom came up to me with a large smile on his face and Basilio followed closely and slapped my back.

"That, was something Drakaryn!" I rubbed my sore back and nodded to him while looking around. It was an easy victory but I knew the rest would be much harder for us. We started to unload everything from the boats. I introduce Say'ri to Chrom and Robin explaining who she is.

"Resistance leader eh? Nice to meet you." Say'ri bowed then looked at me confused.

"Fie, I never told you I was the leader of the resistance. How did you know?" I gave a smirk as my response and took my leave. I checked up on everyone and the most common thing they told me was, "You couldn't have saved some for us?" I found it amusing but it was safer this way. I didn't want them to charge the enemy and risk getting hurt.

I cleaned my weapons and waited for the announcement. Robin came back with Chrom, and Say'ri close behind.

"We're marching to the Mila Tree to save the voice from the clutches of Walhart the Conqueror. So get everything ready for when we start marching tomorrow morning. Early, tomorrow morning." A couple people groaned at this part while others laughed at their reaction. Despite being in war some people never were morning people. Nowi being one of the main ones. She could sleep through almost anything. I finished cleaning my weapons and started to head to the room I was given at the inn.

I settled down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling for a couple hours. I gave up sleeping and went out into the cold night air. Thankfully becoming more Drakaryn has made me more tolerant to both heat and cold. I made a fire in my hands so I could see and walked to the woods. I walked for a bit before sitting and pulling my pant legs up.

My new legs were definitely strange but they worked like my old ones, just slightly different. I thought they looked cool. The nice part was when I wore my pants nobody could see them. Legs like mine and my children could scare people. I heard a growl and reached for my sword while pulling my pant leg down. I saw a pair of red eyes glaring at me from behind a bush. I drew Fang of Nyx and waited. The creature burst from the under brush and I was so surprised I almost got sliced by it. I rolled away and looked at the stared at it for a moment when I knew what it was. Beowolf. I got ready to attack and the Beowolf rushed me. I moved to the side and sliced a leg off. It fell to its chest and I jumped on its back and stabbed into the back of the head. I twisted and the creature went limp. I pulled my sword out and sheathed it and watched as the beast dissolved.

"How the hell did that get here?" No answers were given so instead I decided to head back. I was at the ready in case any more had managed to get to Ylisse. I hope not. We don't need Grimm on top of the Risen. I almost didn't recognize it at first. Spending years where death is more important then anime tends to make you forget about one of the main enemies from Rwby.

When I returned to my room I kept my weapons by my bed and laid back. I couldn't sleep. If more were out there then nobody was safe. What to do? For now just kill Walhart and then kill Grima. Sleep never came. I woke up and went out to see Robin ordering men where to store things in a cart. She smiled at me then narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't sleep did you?" I shook my head and looked back to the woods.

"Why not?" I looked back to the tactician and yawned. She chuckled and gave me a pat on the back.

"I'll let you sleep in the cart while we travel to the Mila Tree. Wouldn't want you falling asleep mid-fight and getting gutted now would we?" I was too tired to respond. I sat down with a grunt and waited. An hour or so must have passed because everyone was up and we were starting to march. Robin tried to get me to sleep in the cart. I didn't want to. It took the combined efforts of her, my kids, and Emmeryn to get me to finally agree to sleep in the cart.

"Only an hour or so." They said they would wake me up in an hour. Imagine my surprise when I woke up and the sun was setting. I stretched my legs, arms, and wings and hopped out of the cart and right up to Robin.

"Why didn't you wake me up like I asked?" She crossed her arms with a touch of annoyance.

"I know that you are worried, but tiring yourself to the point where you can't stand won't do anything but get you killed. You needed to sleep so we allowed you to get fully rested." I sighed and just continued walking. I was feeling more energized. I saw a familiar white cloak and walked behind it. I tapped her left shoulder while moving to the right. She turned away from me and I chuckled. She turned back to me and chuckled.

"You're such a child." I started laughing and just walked next to her. After I was done I looked around. Robin was right, that nap did wonders for me. I should take power naps more often. I felt something grab my hand and looked to see Emmeryn was holding it.

"Pushy aren't we. Careful, people might get the wrong idea." She groaned but it was evident she was trying not to laugh. She lightly pushed me.

"Child." I was very entertained by this point. I looked up and saw the Mila Tree. I pointed to it and Emmeryn looked up as well.

"Just a couple more miles and we're there. I've always wanted to see it in person you know." The rest of the walk was spent in silence and when we finally arrived it was dark and the moon was out. We got to the roots but stopped when the scouts reported there were Valmese soldiers at the base of the tree. Robin wasted no time in coming up with a strategy and picking people to send out.

"The roots are divided into three main paths. Left right and middle with little roots in between for crossing over to the others. We're sending twelve in to disrupt the enemy. They aren't even close to being prepared for an attack. If we go in fast and hard then there won't be anything left." She pulled up a map that was probably drawn by a scout and pulled out twelve coins. Four bronze, four silver, and four gold.

"Stealth will be key here so I'm having Travis lead one group, Gaius leading the other, and Rose and Riley leading the third." She held up the gold coins which were us. I was the middle group while Gaius was the left and Rose and Riley the right.

"We need people who can offer support, but won't make too much noise but be able to help if things go south." She held up the silver coins.

"Rose and Riley will have the biggest group." I had one silver coin to use thankfully. Robin held up the bronze coins and grinned.

"If you guys get busted then these guys come in." She swiped the bronze coins across the map and the knocked it over, prompting a few chuckles at her demonstration.

"Each leader will get to pick their members. Choose wisely." We split up and the leaders met. Me and Gaius agreed to let Rose and Riley have first choices of their men or women. The twins went up to the large group of soldiers and got to pick two silvers, and two bronzes.

They settled on Nyroc, and Owain as their silvers and Kor and Kellam as their bronzes. I gestured for Gaius to go first and he rubbed his chin in thought.

He chose Magan as his silver and Priam as his bronze. Now was my choices. I chose Emmeryn as my silver and Lon'qu as my bronze. We got our gear ready and started to head forward. Since most of the information on the enemy army was unknown we would have to make our own strategy. We made our way to the middle root and saw multiple tents.

"Here's the plan. Emmeryn will hang around the outskirts of the camp and work with Lon'qu to kill any who wonder out. I'm moving in to kill as many as I can while seeing if I can gather some information. Good luck." Emmeryn nodded while putting her hood up and Lon'qu just bowed.

"I'll keep her safe." I puled my mask up and lowered the brim of my hat.

"Thanks." I dashed towards the first row of tents and started to listen. I heard talking as well as laughter and shouting. They don't suspect a thing. I moved along the outskirts until I saw a shadowed spot where I could enter from. I looked over to the root to my right could have sworn I saw Rose and Riley making their way into their camp. I grinned and moved into mine.

I came behind a man and stabbed him quickly, and quietly. I slowly set the body down but made sure it was in the darkness so nobody would see it. I crept through the camp occasionally killing a Valmese soldier or two who wandered away from the others. I found a large tent and saw the silhouette of a man inside. I looked around and entered slowly. I saw a man who looked like a high ranking officer sitting in a chair writing a letter.

I came behind him and wrapped an arm around him while pressing a hidden blade to his neck. I leaned close to his ear.

"Shout and you die. Don't cooperate and you die. Annoy me and you die. Nod if you understand." He gave a nod and I tightened the grip on his neck.

"Why are you here?" I felt him gulp so I barely loosened my grip. Don't want to kill him before I get my information.

"Walhart sent us here to kill the Voice. She is one of the main reasons the resistance is still fighting. Kill her and they'll give up. After we're done we're supposed to retreat back to the capitol to meet with Walhart for our next assignment. That's all I know I swear." I tightened my grip and sent him into unconsciousness.

"I believe you. As a reward you'll live...maybe." I set him down on his cot and put the covers over him.

"Sweet dreams." I heard a man approaching so I hid in the corner by the door. A man dressed in fancy clothes entered, drunk.

"Hey, cap'm how'er you?" He saw the 'sleeping' captain and was confused. As he walked past me I sprung and kicked the back of his legs while wrapping my arms around his neck. I gave a quick jerk and a dull crack sounded out.

"Sorry about that." I hid him in the corner and left the tent. I moved around slowly until I saw a cart with something that made me smile. Tomes. Lots and lots of tomes to an amount that it was dangerous. I snuck up and hid underneath it. I waited. After an hour a fireball shot up from where our camp was. Robin was signaling us to return. She said she would do this if we were taking too long. I rolled out from under the cart and made a fire in my hand. I shot a small ball of fire into the cart and sprinted for the hills. Nobody was walking away from this.

I regrouped with Lon'qu and Emmeryn and they were confused as to why I was running so fast.

"Run!" They didn't argue and followed me as fast as we could. I stopped at a relatively safe distance and saw the other strike teams coming up to us.

"There you guys are. What took you so long?" I pointed at the middle camp and pulled my mask down.

"Wait for it." After three seconds there was a large explosion that almost knocked us back. It blew my hat off but thankfully I caught it before it could fly away from me. It even took out the other camps to the left and the right.

"Holy shit!" We all looked at the crater before cheering and laughing loudly. All that was left was the roots which were smoking.

"That was fucking awesome!" I flopped on my back and lay out stretched just laughing.

"What did you do?" I sat up and lit a flame in my hand.

"I found a huge cart of tomes. Just add a little fire and BOOM... no more Chinese laundry." Everyone started to laugh again and we eventually returned to camp. Robin was pacing while Chrom was smirking just watching her worry. They saw us and ran to us.

"What happened?" Gaius shook me excitedly and chuckled.

"This crazy bastard thought it would be a good idea to light the big cart of tomes on fire and then run like hell." Robin stared at us blankly before laughing. She doubled over laughing and it was a little strange. Robin didn't laugh that much and never this loud or long.

"I should have know it would be you. Son of a bitch that's funny." This, then began a chain reaction where everyone started to laugh again. We eventually stopped and returned to our tents. Robin said she would send out a scouting party to see if there was anything of the enemy left. I found my tent which was easy to tell because it had the words, "Travis' tent, Solicitors and Clowns will be shot." Written on the flap.

Clowns always scared the shit out of me. Especially after my friend showed me the Supernatural episode with the crazy clowns that bled sparkles. I shuddered at the memory and made sure to sleep with a knife and my gun under my pillow tonight. Tomorrow we would see the Voice, or Tiki. I'll have to bring up her kidnapping me. That'll be fun. But for now, I need to try to sleep. Blowing up a camp tends to make one very tired.

* * *

We finally climbed to the top of the damned tree and apparently I couldn't just fly up to the top, which is complete bullshit. I just think everyone wants me to suffer as well. Bastards. We saw an almost temple at the top with Tiki waiting for us with a grin on her face. I waltzed up and smirked.

"See, you don't have to kidnap me in order to see me." She chuckled and rubbed her temples.

"Mother asked me to do that." She looked at my right hand and grinned.

"I knew she would mark you eventually. You are her Avatar after all." I looked at the mark of Naga and smiled.

"I regret nothing." Emmeryn walked up to the Manakete and smiled warmly.

"Hello." Tiki looked between me and Emmeryn with a grin that made her seem as young as Nowi.

"I knew you would find her. You love her to much." She was blunt, I'll say that much. I just nodded at voice.

"You're right about that much." Emm smiled at me and I returned it. I raised my eyebrows and she groaned while turning to Tiki.

"He's such a child isn't he?" Tiki nodded while keeping her large smile. Robin practically crawled to us and I chuckled.

"Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?" She looked at me with confusion and I sighed.

"Earth reference. Ignore me." Robin nodded while looking like she was about to puke. Ricken was patting her back in attempts to make her feel better. I looked around and chuckled.

"You have such a nice place. You should have parties up here. And get an elevator, I mean seriously, that is way to many stairs." Tiki let out a little laugh before walking to Chrom to probably talk to him. I sat down and groaned. Emmeryn did the same.

"I'm flying down and you cannot stop me." She laughed and wrapped her arm around mine.

"So you don't want to walk next to me like this." I looked at her and sighed.

"You drive a hard bargain. Fine! I'll walk next to you." I pinched her nose while letting out a honking noise.

"You've been on fire for a while now haven't you?" I did feel like I had a lot more energy recently. Then again I have been taking naps more often.

"Power naps are a thing of beauty. I don't remember the last time I had this much energy." Emmeryn leaned against me and let out a tired sigh.

"Do you know when this war will be over?" I looked up and just shook my head.

"Not exactly. I know the paths that lead to the end of this war, but not how long it will take. Right after this war in Valm another one will start almost right afterwards. This one will be shorter but just as deadly if not more so." I looked down at the former Exalt who was just looking at Rose and Riley. They were both goofing off and daring each other to jump off the edge of the tree.

Then Rose shoved Riley off which cause us both to laugh. Rose was laughing until a pair of hands shot up and grabbed her, pulling her off too. After a few seconds both young Drakaryn flew back to the tree and landed with smiles painted on their faces and laughter ringing out around them.

"I wish it to be over so they can finally relax and be happy like that all the time." I nodded sadly and looked at Emmeryn.

"What about you? I know I'll have to keep helping Naga after the war to make sure peace stays. You said you want to help me but you don't have to." She looked down in thought and just moved closer to me.

"I'm...I'm not sure. I want to go with you, but I want to be able to finally relax, and forget about all the fighting."

"Then relax. Don't keep fighting with me just for my sake. Your happiness is important as well." She looked at me and I looked back.

"But you're a person too. I wish Naga didn't have to keep sending you out to fight." I pointed at the still laughing Rose and Riley.

"That's why I do it. To see them and everyone else happy." Morgan walked up to Rose and they started talking. I tensed a little and Emmeryn chuckled.

"Even him?"

"Yes, even that daughter stealing, no good, wanna be, tactician, shit." Emmeryn burst out laughing and moved closer to me.

"You make a great father. Always looking out for your kids. They're lucky to have you as a father." I looked down at her and tilted my head.

"Technically it was a joint effort. You helped as well. Especially because I can't give birth, that part is kinda important in how children come to be." Emmeryn chuckled and smiled.

"It's still slightly weird. Having two people come to you and say that they're your kids from the future." I let out a, "Meh."

"I knew it was coming. Earth has caused me to know all the spoilers of this world. Then again, me being here has screwed up some things."

"Like what?"

"Well, you should have died and even if you had lived you wouldn't have been found for a long time and you would never get your memories back. You now have them back and you were found really early. I think." Emmeryn seemed to be processing this information before she started to speak.

"Then it's good you're here. You haven't screwed anything up at all." I shrugged but looked at her.

"Thank you." She smiled at me and leaned a little closer.

"No, thank you. For being you."

"Ooooh, love on the battlefield!" I shot up and rushed towards Nyroc.

"Son of a bitch. Do I interrupt your moments with Anna!?" He tried to move fast but I was gaining.

"No!" I jumped and almost tackled him. I lost some ground but was slowly gaining it back.

"Then don't interrupt mine asshole. You're the one who wants us shipped, so stop sinking it every time it hits the water!" I cornered the bastard.

"I'm sorry!" I closed in and flicked his forehead.

"Ow." I walked away shaking my head.

"Lady killer!" I turned to him and knew my eyes flashed red. I gave him a sinister grin which caused him to shut up. He started to twiddle his thumbs while whistling a tune I wasn't familiar with. I walked back to see Emmeryn laughing with Anna. They both nodded to me and Anna shot a glance towards Nyroc.

"Sorry about my husband. He just enjoys being an ass." I looked back at my so called guardian and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I could have told you that." I looked back at them and sighed.

"This is going to be a long, insanity bringing war." They laughed and I flopped to my back. Robin started call people to her for briefing. I stood and held my arm out to Emm who took it. We walked towards the tactician and waited while everyone gathered around.

"Alright everyone. Walhart himself is coming after us. We're going to lay siege, or rather have Naga's guardians sneak in at night and create mass chaos so the main force to Fort Steiger. Got it? Good, let's get back down the tree." Groans were her answer which only caused her to smile.

I walked back to the stairs with Emmeryn and we walked down the stairs in silence. She leaned her head against my shoulder while we climbed down and it was nice. Hopefully this war will be over soon and then things can calm down. There has to be a way to kill Grima without killing Robin or just putting the big bitch to sleep though. Maybe Naga will know.

I can't dwell on that right now. For now I need to focus on a war that's actually happening. Then, I'll figure out how to deal with Grima. She won't be a problem for long. Then maybe, just maybe, I can help Emmeryn live the life she wants. Were it so easy. Or easier said than done is a much better way to say it.

 **Almost. Then...Nyroc happened. Don't hate on me. Eventually the ship will make it to open water. Hopefully there won't be any sea monsters though.**

 **Travis: Really bro?**

 **LucarioKid: I made you take power naps so you would feel better, let me decide on the ship.**

 **Travis: Fine. Jerk.**

 **LucarioKid: *Pinches Travis' nose and makes honking noise.***

 **Travis: *Does the same.***

 **LucarioKid: Great minds think alike.**

 **Travis: That they do.**

 **LucarioKid: All you readers out there, don't forget to leave a review or if you want to just straight up contact me to help me out with what I need to work on or what I do well then just PM me. Anyways, keep calm, may the Aura be with you, and may the light of the Seneschals guide you. Peace!**


	26. New Styles

**So I'm not dead. School has just started... which means I will be dead soon. These will continue to come out. Just not as fast as they used to unfortunately my friends. So don't fret for I will fight the injustices of school and bring you chapters of this story. Why? Because I have nothing else to do with my life. Don't judge. I do sports and marching band too so that takes into not posting as much.**

 **Quick little things about Travis in this story. He isn't done getting stronger. You'll see. Anyways, let's get started. Go, go, go, GO!**

The march to Fort Steiger wasn't long or boring seeing as we were attacked by a couple Risen on the way. Nice change of pace from the normal soldiers and Grimleal we've been fighting for a while now. After four days we finally made it to the fort. I imagined it... bigger, scary, and with spikes on the walls.

This just looked like a boring stone fort to me. You'd expect Walhart, with his dreams of conquering to make his forts very menacing and big. Guess not. Not that it matters, seeing as by tomorrow morning it would be ours. Me and the other guardians started to prep our weapons and make sure our armor was in good condition. It was going to be a very tedious and possibly dangerous mission.

It was starting to get dark when I was done checking to make sure I was ready. I waited by a grove of trees for the others. Robin didn't give us any specifics. All that she said was, "Destroy and sabotage as much as possible, but don't get yourselves killed ok?"

Sounds easy but in truth it's going to be very hard. We had a plan that we were 90 percent sure would work. Anyone who was not stealthy would sneak in through cart. We 'borrowed' some uniforms and weapon carts from some Valmese who weren't going to need them anymore. We only needed two carts so Lon'qu and Priam would be driving them.

They were loaded to the brim with tomes for two reasons. One was to hide our members, and the other was so when we executed the plan we would light them and blow the place to the moon. While being at a relatively safe distance... hopefully. Me, Gaius, and my children would be sneaking in through the rear of the fort using hooks to climb the wall. We would kill the man in charge and then signal the others to run like hell.

The only reason we were bringing so many others was if we were to get busted then we had no back up and I'd much rather not get stuck in an enemy fort with a candy loving assassin and my children. That wouldn't end well. So for lack of better words, they were insurance of sorts. I refocused on the fort and sighed.

"Worried?" I looked back to see Nyroc eying the fort as well. I looked back at it and nodded slowly.

"Was it that obvious?" I couldn't see him but I knew he was probably cracking his signature grin.

"Yup. Don't worry. Your kids are going to be fine. I know you won't let anything happen to them. And, I'll keep my eye on Emmeryn for you, boss." That made me feel a little better but not much.

"I just hate it when they have to got into battle or anything like that. I worry about them ya know?" It was quiet and then Nyroc spoke.

"They feel the same about you. Why do you think they come into battle with you? They want to help to keep you safe, boss. You mean the world to them and vice versa. It's a vicious cycle." He ended with a chuckle and I did the same. There was more foot steps and I turned to see my children with Gaius approaching.

"Ready?" Gaius pulled his mask up and did the same with his hood. My kids pulled their masks up and that was the signal.

"You didn't forget the gear?" Gaius gave me a look that made it seem like he was offended. He even put his hand to his chest in a hurt fashion.

"How could you doubt me? Ya, right here." He showed the hooks to me and then tucked them back into his pack.

"Good, let's move. Nyroc, don't be an idiot."

Pssh. Me, an idiot? Nah." I was tempted to say, "Nah's here?" But knew the only ones who would understand were my children.

"Yes, you. Good luck." We left without another word towards the fort. When we finished circling around we closed in to the wall and knelt down in the shadows. **(Quick note... I'm listening to Worth it right now... LOL)**

Gaius handed a hook to everyone and I chuckled.

"Try not to fall off and break your leg again." He gave me a middle fingered response which caused me to laugh quietly. We backed up a little and twirled them. I released mine first and grinned when it stuck to the top. While me and my kids could fly up, wings tend to make noise when something is flying. This would be the best choice for infiltration.

I looked over and saw everyone was hooked up and waiting. I nodded and we all ascended to the top of the wall. When I reached the top I slowly looked over. There was a guard with a torch leaning against the wall. I looked to Gaius and he nodded. I reached over and stabbed the guard and puled him over. Gaius caught the torch before it could fall and held it up.

I heard the crack when the guard hit the ground. I climbed over and took the torch in my hands. Everyone hopped over and we stayed low. I looked around and just blew the torch out when I was sure we wouldn't get busted for it. I threw the wooden handle over the wall and turned to the others.

"We need to find a couple things. One, the leader, two any information on Walhart or his army. Since me and Gaius are more experienced we'll find and kill the leader. You two are in charge of finding and information." Nods were their answers and with that we split up.

Me and Gaius had an easy time sneaking through the base undetected. We only had to kill a couple guards and with Gaius and his hidden blades and my occasional use of my rope dart it was easy. We eventually reached the main building of the fort and climbed in through the windows. We stuck to the shadows but knew things were going to get much more dangerous seeing as we were trapped in tighter quarters and that meant less options.

We heard the gate opening and we looked out the window we entered from to see the cart piloted by Lon'qu and Priam entering. Lon'qu was wearing Valmese armor and a helmet to hide his face and Priam was doing the same. I waved and Lon'qu turned towards us and I saw his head lower in a slight nod.

"He saw us. Let's move." We went down the hall and came to a corner. I looked around and saw a guard with two swords standing by the wall. I went back around the wall and clicked my tongue.

"Hmm?" He was curious. I clicked my tongue again and then I heard his footsteps closing in. I moved further back and then his shadow appeared on the floor. I saw his foot and he stopped. He took one more step before I flew around the corner and stuck him with my hidden blade. I pulled him back around the corner and set him down.

"What do we do with him?" I looked around and saw a window. I walked over to it and looked down. I saw Priam's cart and got a stupid idea. I whistled and Priam looked up. I waved and looked around. Nobody was around and I grinned. I motioned Gaius to bring the body over.

"Look out below." We dropped the body out the window and it flopped into the cart. We heard a couple muffled grunts. We chuckled until we heard a voice from behind.

"Halt." We slowly turned to see a man with a lance pointing right at us. I looked around and pointed to myself.

"Who me?" He nodded and I pointed to Gaius.

"It's his fault. Bloody bastard." Gaius shoved me and stuck his finger at me accusingly.

"My fault. Little shit, all this is your fault. If your gambling problems didn't always get the better of you then we wouldn't be here." I shoved him back and pinned him against a wall.

"Bullshit. You're the one who always says, 'One more round' it's all your fault." The guard watching us dropped his lance and just watched. Gaius shoved me back and I went right past the guard who was confused. I made eye contact with the guard.

"Arrest him." He looked very confused then looked at Gaius. Gaius pointed back to me.

"No, arrest him." I walked forward and Gaius did the same until we were right in front of the guard.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." We nodded and I grinned under the mask. I'm sure Gaius was doing the same. We pulled out fists back like we meant to punch each other.

"Alright." We said at the same time and instead of punching each other we both sucker punched the guard in the face. He slammed into the wall and I checked his vital.

"He's alive." I fixed that with a quick slash from my hidden blades. Me and Gaius worked together to lift the man and threw him out the window and onto the cart. More grunts and groans. We laughed when a hand poked out from under the books, flipping us off.

"Stop fucking around." This only caused me and Gaius to laugh even more. When we stopped we continued on our mission. As we traveled down the halls we didn't see any more soldier, which was nice. We saw a door at the end of a hall that had two soldiers stationed on either side. They were heavily armored and looked ready to kill at a moments notice.

"What's the plan?" I started to think but when I couldn't think of anything I started to hit my head with my hand.

"Shit, not sure." There was a noise and we got ready for a fight. Rose and Riley popped down from the ceiling which allowed us to calm down.

"How has it been for you two?" They shrugged and pulled out some papers.

"These are the most useful documents we found, but even then they aren't that much. We thought the leader would have some nice documents so we decided to meet up with you two. What are you doing?" I pointed around the corner to the two guards and growled lightly.

"Don't know how to get close without blowing our cover. If we get busted then this whole thing could be a flop. We need a distraction. Any ideas?" It took them two seconds before they got a strange look in their eyes that scared me. Rose stood up and took her hat and mask off. She removed her over coat to show her grey long sleeve shirt.

"If there's something I've learned about men it's that they love young girls." I dropped my jaw when she said that. She used a hidden blade and lightly cut her thumb. She rubbed the blood on her lips and it made it seem like she was wearing lip stick. Gaius was entertained and Riley was shaking his head.

"At least this won't be like the time in Plegia."

"What happened in Plegia?" Rose blushed and looked away.

"Well, as you know, I don't exactly act like a girl and I may have gotten mistaken for as man." Riley groaned and rubbed his temples while continually shaking his head.

"Some hooker mistook her for a man and got a little... flirtatious. It was very funny." Rose hit her twin, still blushing.

"It was not. If you weren't there who knows what would have happened." I face palmed and just gestured to the hall.

"Can we just get this over with please. I don't like the idea of my daughter acting like a hooker." Rose gave me a thumbs up. She walked around the corner and walked with a strut that confused me.

"Where the hell did she learn to act like that?" I looked down to see Riley was looking around the corner with me. Gaius' head was above me so we must have looked comical.

"When you walk around the world looking for your father from the future and you see a lot of people strutting around like that you tend to pick up on it. Rose may be a major tom boy but she has a girl side as well. She just doesn't show it and it is really clumsy." As if on cue Rose almost fell over.

"She prefers her normal walk to that of a slut strut." Rose entered the light and the guards got ready. She seductively put her hands on her hips.

"Is that how you treat a lady?" They lowered their weapons and smiled at her.

"How should we treat you?" She almost stalked closer in a manner that made me realize that after this me and my daughter are having a talk.

"I think you know." They came up to her and smiled. She placed a hand on the cheek of the left one. Then she stabbed him on the neck with her hidden blade. The other was completely oblivious. Rose quickly stuck him in the neck before backing up. Both men fell to the floor dead. Us three walked around the corner and Riley gave Rose her coat, mask, and hat back.

She was wiping the 'lipstick' off her lips while grinning at me.

"Good use of your womanly features, but do we need to have a talk on how you learned to act like that? And if you ever do something like that with Morgan-"

"Daaaaaad." I raised my hands in surrender and sighed.

"Ok, ok. Still." She shook her head and chuckled while pulling her mask up.

"D.A.D.D." I hate my sister for teaching her that. I'll have to get back at her somehow. We piled up to the door and I slowly opened it. There was a women looking out the window. I stalked in and waited against the opposite wall in silence. She sighed and turned to me.

"I knew you would strike. You've made quiet a name for yourself Drakaryn. Despite me telling my men of you and how dangerous you are it seems they completely ignored my warnings." She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She pulled out some papers and held them out to me.

"Kill me if you wish, just do me a favor." I took the papers in my hand but she held on. I nodded for her to continue before she gave a slight smile.

"Kill that bastard Walhart for me ok? He made me take this position because of the authority I have so as to keep his army in line. I have no love for his cause. So I thank you." She released the papers and I looked at them. Information on Yen'fay's army and Walhart's. This is information that Robin would have a hay day with. I looked up at the women and nodded.

"If you wish to live then come with us. In the morning this fort will belong to Ylisse. Well, what's left of it." She went back to the window in thought and then turned back.

"No. I will stay here. Thank you though. If I am still alive in the morning then I will surrender. Tell your leaders to ask for that much at least." I bowed a little and left without a word. When I exited the others were waiting for me.

"Are we really gonna kill her?" I looked at Rose and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. If she lives then we won't kill her. If she dies then we can't save her. For now all we can do is return to camp." Rose dropped her head and nodded. Sneaking out was always easier then sneaking in. I stayed behind a little longer to kill the gate guards so as to allow everyone to escape. When I killed the guard at the controls I slowly opened the gate.

Lon'qu noticed and gave the signal to Priam. They both tapped their carts and everyone quietly filed out and made their way to the gate in the shadows. Everyone, even Emmeryn, were hard to see as they snuck along the edge of the wall to the gate. It helped that I put out a lot of the torches and killed most of the archers. Once they were clear I lowered the gate and made my way to the cart. I looked up and saw the women looking down at me from the window.

She nodded and with that I lit the flame in my hand and threw it into the cart of tomes. I threw another into the other cart, spread my wings, and flew away as fast as I could. I heard an alarm bell go off and I knew they had seen me. Wouldn't mater in a couple seconds. I heard a few arrows whiz past me and I flew higher to safety. Wouldn't want to get this far and then get hit with a stray arrow.

I landed by the others and we watched the fort. It exploded and it was bright ad beautiful. How many had we just killed though? If those people were like that women then we had just killed innocents. The only people who weren't cheering was Gaius and my children. After a few minutes we returned to camp. Robin and Chrom greeted us and gave us our congratulations on the successful mission. I just nodded and returned to my tent.

I looked at the mark of Naga and focused.

"Naga, are we in the right?" The glowing got brighter until I heard her voice.

"There is not a right or a wrong. Only the light and the dark. What you did earlier was only bringing the end of the darkness closer. While it may seem wrong, just remember that I will tell you if you are doing something that you should not."

Those words helped. Quiet a lot actually.

"Thanks. Will I get stronger? I know I'm strong now, but being stronger would help tremendously. Especially in the siege against Walhart, and the final battle against Grima." There was silence before Naga's voice rang out again, but I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"There is. While Drakaryn are draconic they have a human nature. You have Primal Reversion where you almost completely revert to your draconic side. In that form you are in control but you still have limits. There is another form you can take where you completely revert. You become unstoppable and your power knows no limits."

"What's the catch?" There was a pause before I heard a sigh.

"You can't determine friend from foe. Only destruction is on your mind. You become much more violent and won't stop until you either gain control again, you tire out, or someone is able to break you out of your stupor. There was one Drakaryn before you who was able to achieve this. He was the Avatar to the Drakaryn people when their world still existed. He only used it as a last resort when he was beaten and at deaths door.

While it saved him, it ended many lives. I tell you this so if you every have to then you know to tell everyone to run away as fast as possible. It is the only way to keep them safe. Total Reversion is not something that you can use without a care, and while I know you will be careful with this power I just wanted to tell you so if you didn't have a choice you would have a general idea of what to do."

That was... cryptic and dark. at least I know now.

"Thanks Naga. How much stronger has Grima become?"

"Not much, but you need to try to end this war as soon as possible so as to stop her from getting any stronger. The faster you fight her, the better. Might I recommend you get training in different fighting styles?" That's not a bad idea actually. I know just who to ask too.

"Very well. Keep me updated on events. I'll end this war ASAP." There was one more thing I needed to ask her.

"Is there a weapon of sorts that is effective against Grima? If so, can I have it? Please?" There was a laugh and on my desk a green light shone down.

"The book of Naga. Now seeing as you know almost nothing about magic I suggest you get some training with it." The light faded and I saw a book was light blue with a dark blue mark of Naga on it. It emanated magic power. I grabbed it and put it in my coat pocket.

"Thanks." Like that the conversation was over and the glowing stopped and it was silent again. I laid on my bed and let sleep take me. It was getting easier and easier to fall asleep fortunately and that was definitely helping me. I was more active and did things faster and better. Thank you Robin and your infinite knowledge of stuff.

* * *

"Lon'qu, I need your help." The Swords Master turned to me and grunted.

"I want you to teach me better sword fighting techniques and stances. If we're going to win this then I'll need every tool I can muster to get. I'm not asking to be as advanced as you but have enough skill for it to make a difference." The former champion stared at me before drawing his sword and almost cleaving my head off.

"You have great reflexes so that will help. I'm no teacher but I do know the secrets to sword fighting, and I will show them to you." I had two things running through my head at this time. This could go either really well and I could become even stronger then before, or I could die before even reaching Grima. Only time will tell.

* * *

"Ouch. How is it I can beat Chrom but not you?" I slowly sat up after getting my ass kicked by Lon'qu. Twice. He offered his hand and I took it happily.

"You show great promise actually. You mastered the stance in almost five minutes and the fighting techniques that would classify you as advanced in ten. I'm just more accustomed to this fighting style. With practice I'm sure you will beat me one day." I felt better about myself now.

"But, not today." And now my self esteem has just plummeted to the ground.

"Asshole." He cracked a grin as I started to walk away. Now I know who I need to find. Just two more people and then I'll be good to go.

I walked around camp until I found the man I was looking for... hanging upside down in a tree?

"What are you doing?" He opened his eyes and grinned.

"Hey Scales. I saw some candy and it turns out it was Sully's so she hog tied me and hung me up here. Funny right?" I face palmed and then took Fang of Nyx and cut him down. He landed on his head and stood up a few seconds later.

"I need you to help me Gaius."

"If it's stealing candy then I demand a fifty percent cut." I chuckled and pointed to his sword.

"I want you to train me to fight like how you fight." The thief turned assassin eyed me closely and I sighed.

"I'll give you my desserts for the next three days." Gaius pointed his thumb up.

"Four?" Up.

"Five." He nodded. Greedy bastard sure knows how to haggle.

"You have to train me how to be proficient and then above average ok?" He nodded and drew his sword. I did the same with Fang of Nyx and almost immediately he shook his head.

"Nope. Hold the sword backwards with the sharp side away from your arm." I did as he said and it felt strange. Hopefully this helps me in the long run.

* * *

"Damn. You learn fast. Almost as good as me but not quiet." I had once again got my ass kicked. I knew I was never going to live this down. In my defense I was using fighting styles that were strange to me though. If I was using my real fighting style then I would have kicked their asses. I stood and sheathed Fang of Nyx.

"Thanks for your help. I'll expect you to train me tomorrow as well. No skipping out or I'll hang you in a different tree, one that is much higher and maybe above water." This caused the candy lover to pale. While Gaius was not as scared of water anymore he still didn't like it that much. He nodded quickly and then took off running.

One more person and I can relax. Once more I walked around camp until I found him.

"Ricken, I need you to train me in the art of magic." He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Right now?"

"Right now." He groaned and stood up. We walked to an opening and he took out his Bolganone tome, while I took out the tome of Naga. Ricken eyed it closely and seemed to be entranced by it.

"Where did you get that tome?"

"Naga." The mage said no more and started to cast a spell. I felt the ground below me heat up and I regretted my decision to get training from him. Should have gone to Lozbel.

* * *

On my ass again, with a laughing Ricken standing over me.

"While you are pretty good for using magic for the first time you still suck. We'll practice again some time and eventually you'll get better." He walked away laughing and I laid on the floor, tired as hell.

"Oh the shit I go through to help people." I stood and walked to a tree and just relaxed underneath it. A nice nap would do me good right now. I fell asleep easily.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Emmeryn smiling at me.

"Robin needs all the Shepherds, come on." I yawned and did my regular stretching before willing myself to my feet with silent cussing. I followed Emmeryn to where everyone was meeting. Robin was standing on a chair and waiting for everyone, mostly Vaike, to be quiet. Miriel smacked him in the back of the head and he got quiet.

"As many of you know, Walhart is coming towards us and we have no way to fight back against his whole army effectively. So we're splitting our forces, one will go and distract him while the other heads south to fight Yen'fay's army. Basilio is heading north with Khan Flavia. We march towards Yen'fay tomorrow morning. So get your things ready."

Grim news but I knew what was going to happen. I saw Lucina and she looked skittish. Emmeryn noticed as well and we walked over to her.

"Something wrong, Lucina?" The future child turned to us and nodded.

"Basilio dies out there. I tried to convince him earlier but he wouldn't listen. No matter how hard I try the future just seems to be unchanging." I had been having internal battles the entire time I was here on whether to tell some one like Robin everything that was going to happen. But the only things that would come if that is failure. As much as I wanted to tell Lucina the Khan would be fine I knew it wouldn't be wise to do so.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's too stubborn to just roll over an die." That seemed to help her a little but she was still worried.

"All we can do for now is just keep fighting to end this war and then kill Grima." The future princess nodded before straightening up and letting out a tense breath.

"Thank you. I will take your advice. I'm glad you're here now." She left, head held high. I chuckled and bent back seeing as my back was still tense. I then bent forward and grabbed my toes. I flapped my wings out and groaned.

"Damn that feels awesome." Emmeryn chuckled and stared at me.

"Will Basilio be alright" I looked around to see if anyone was near.

"Don't tell anyone. Robin has a plan, and it is awesome." Emmeryn asked no more questions and we just gathered around a fire that was being set up. The war would start to wind down soon enough and that was something I was looking forward to. I looked up and was curious.

"Something up?" I looked at Emm and shook my head.

"Just wondering what some of the other Avatars could be like. It's a huge multi universal thing out there. Wonder if I'll get to meet any." Maybe one day. For now I would just enjoy the peace and continue to train. It would be a few days before we reached Yen'fay's army. Plenty of time for me to perfect my new fighting styles and magic. Would it be enough? Only time will tell I guess.

 **Hi... I'm Batman. I'm serious, next time you get saved by me you'll be singing a different tune. I guarantee it. Anyways, how was that! Will Travis ever Total Revert? We'll see then won't we? Muahahaha! Sorry. I'm loving this story right now. Well, I love all my stories, but I was in the zone when typing this one, let me tell you. I hope you are all well, I mean this. I don't like it when people are sad. Why? I'm a good person, I don't need a reason why. Free hugs for everyone, my treat! *Gives internet hug***

 **Don't judge me. If you are a judger or a flamer then... You get a monster bear hug.**

 **Travis: You're hella weird.**

 **LucarioKid: Considering we're the same person, you just shot yourself in the foot dude.**

 **Travis: ... Dammit. Fine, hugs for everyone.**

 **LucarioKid: Don't act like you don't like hugs.**

 **Travis: I have no idea what you are talking about.**

 **LucarioKid: Bring it in me! *Hugs Travis***

 **Travis: Mental barriers breaking... feeling... happy. Fine I like hugs!**

 **LucarioKid: I knew it. Anyways, all y'alls-**

 **Rose: Keep calm and may the Aura be with you,**

 **Riley: And may the light of the Seneschals guide you.**

 **LucarioKid: T-that's my thing. I need a hug.**


	27. Yen'fay

**This chapter is going to be hilarious, emotional, stressful, and awesome all in one. Get ready everyone. Here we go!**

I was sleeping peacefully, I must have been seeing as I woke up to an explosion inside the camp. I shot up and grabbed my weapons, hat, and all my gear while putting it on quickly. I flew out of my tent, sword drawn and looking for the enemy.

"Gods dammit Warren!" I straightened up slightly and looked around.

"Severa, don't be mean." *Smack*

"Don't tell me what to do!" That shout was loud and I knew who was here. I face palmed and silently cursed Naga. Then there was a scream, a girls scream.

"Please, I don't wanna go extinct!" Yarne. He did sound like a girl when he was in distress but I knew it was him the moment he spoke.

"Grow a pair!" Kjelle.

"G-guys?" Not sure.

"My hypothesis is that we have arrived." Laurent.

"Think there's any hot girls here?" Inigo. I swear if he tries anything with Rose then he will no longer have any urges to hit on women.

"Is that all you think about?" Nah I think.

"Yup." Not sure.

"G-guys?" Still not sure. I walked around the corner and saw all the future children. As well as some others I had never see before, but seeing as I broke the game in a sense that makes sense. They all slowly drew their attention to me and eyed me suspiciously. Except for a few who almost seemed to smile.

"Bout time you guys arrived. I was worried we would have to track you all down." This surprised most of them. A girl with blue hair tied in a braid ran forward and almost tackled me in a death hug.

"Uncle Travis!" I looked down and looked closely at her features. Happy go lucky attitude, hair styled. Shit, my sister's daughter. Judging by the blue hair it's safe to say that Priam is the father. I sighed and gave her a pat on the head while looking at the others.

"Well, this is going to be weird to explain. All of you go to the command tent and wait for me to get your parents." There was excitement now buzzing around them, though I could sense one source that was hiding it.

"That means you Gerome." The white haired Wyvern rider poked his head above the crowd and even through the mask I could see his surprise. I smiled and walked away while pointing to the command tent. They quickly made their way to it and I just went around the corner and face palmed.

"I was just about to talk to them, but you seem to have handled that much better." I was about to turn to whoever was talking to me but was interrupted.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" I turned back towards the command tent and chuckled to myself. That's who the timid voice belonged to. I should have known that one. Oh well. I looked over to see a slightly confused Robin who was shaking her head.

"And I though my son was weird. They're all weird." I nodded and started to walk past but told her to find the parents and gather them outside the command tent, but not enter. She gave a nod to show her understanding and we split up. After a few minutes I gathered all the parents I could find while being vague about what was going on.

I returned to the command tent to see Robin trying to keep everyone from leaving. I walked to the front next to her and motioned for her to move. I motioned for everyone to quiet down and they did so.

"What's going on Travis?" I turned to Nyroc and grinned. Before I could speak a voice sounded out from the tent behind me.

"Gerome stop being a moody asshole!" Everyone was quiet for a while until I spoke.

"Long story short, your kids from the future are here and they are in the tent behind me. Good luck." I opened the flap of the tent and told the kids to come out. The first one out was Cynthia who assumed a hero pose while grinning like a maniac. The look on every parents face was fear for who the child belonged to. I smiled at Chrom while patting his back as I walked past.

"Guess who she is the daughter of?" Chrom groaned and Sumia had a bead of sweat roll down her face.

"Good luck." I left the parents to find their respective kids but watched from a distance and chuckled at Gaius meeting Severa. The assassin looked scared to death of his daughter, which was evident when he hid behind Cordelia. That was interesting. Chrom was trying to calm Cynthia down, Nyroc was laughing with his son so that was a good sign. Nope, Anna just smacked the both of them on the back of the head.

I saw Soren and Lozbel just standing on the side, Lozbel reading a book while paying slight attention, Soren with a look of hope on his face. A girl with a book and dark hair that was a similar color to Lozbel's walked up to them and spoke. I couldn't tell what she said, but it made Lozbel faint. Soren just caught her while the girl, presumably the daughter, started to shake her head and read her book.

Like mother like daughter I suppose. I felt two people appear by my side and saw Rose on my left and Riley on my right. Rose had a huge grin while Riley pulled up his mask.

"Great, that explains the noises." He started to walk away when I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"Where are you going, sweet child of mine?" He slowly turned his gaze to me in a manner that said, "Really?" I gave a smug grin and waited for his response.

"I prefer not to go deaf." I turned my head sideways in confusion until a loud noise sounded out that caused my ears to plug up and start ringing. I looked over and saw my sister and her daughter hugging and bouncing around sporadically while chanting. Priam was behind them but looked like he was going to be sick. Poor bastard, he just got stuck with my crazy sister and her even crazier daughter.

What really made it weird was when the daughter sneezed and shot out a puff of smoke and fire. Emma was confused and had a slight grin.

"You're Drakaryn too? I'm not." She said while slightly pouting. She never told me she wasn't Drakaryn, how could she not be? I mean I just assumed she was seeing as I was one.

"It skipped you but not me. I'm not nearly as strong as Rose and Riley though." I guess it's similar to Owain and Lissa, she doesn't have a mark of Naga while Owain does. I wish she did instead because that mark goes straight to his head I swear. I eventually regained all of my hearing back after yawning to pop my ears and just watched. There was a whistle and me and my kids looked to our right at the same time in a comical fashion.

Inigo was leaning up against some boxes and was sporting a smug grin while looking in Rose's direction.

"Never seen you before." Rose growled before walking up to him and putting her hands on her hips in a pissed fashion.

"Not my type." Inigo's entire demeanor changed and he almost looked like he was slapped across the face.

"Bu-" Rose spread her wings in a menacing fashion while shooting a burst of fire over his head. He scuttled away very quickly and it made me laugh. Even Riley was silently chuckling at the scene while Rose turned back with her scales up to her chin and a scowl on her face.

"He hit on me for like two months in the future and I am not dealing with that shit again." She started to walk past while me and Riley made sure to give her a wide berth, just so we didn't lose any limbs or the like.

"Shit has officially hit the fan." I announced while rubbing my temples in a comforting manner, it helped a little, but only a little. Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders that started to rub and let me just say, it was heaven on earth... er Ylisse. I went slightly limp and groaned. The chuckle behind me gave away the perpetrator as Emmeryn.

"Rough morning?" I nodded.

"Future children?" I nodded.

"Want to go back to bed?" I nodded.

"That stinks. I'm sorry." I shrugged and let a sigh.

"Why are you not a massage therapist. I have had cricks in my shoulder for as long as I can remember and this feels fantastic... with a capitol F." Riley gave a small grin before walking away. The grip slightly tightened and I felt my shoulders pop in ways that sounded unhealthy but by Naga's loving embrace did they feel great.

"Oof." After a few minutes it stopped, much to my disappointment and Emmeryn spun me slightly so I could look at her out of the corner of my eyes.

"Better?"

"Oh ya. I could take on a whole army now." She chuckled slightly and walked next to me while looking at the crowd. It had calmed down and there were mixed interactions. Some were still getting used to each other, some were joking and smiling, others were crying in each others arms. It was like a dream come true. I smiled and then heard the commanding voice of Robin.

"I know you guys are gonna hate me, but we have to move." That didn't seem to float to well, but she was a tactician and knew how to work miracles.

"You can still talk on the way there. The faster you march, the faster the war is over, and the sooner you can spend time with your children." It worked and people split up to pack their tents and belongings. I made sure to do the same and to pack some snacks for the road. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

I know I said it was going to be a long march, but this is ridiculous. Six hours straight and we only stopped a couple minutes for lunch. The last time we did that it was because everyone wanted to and it was to save the women who was marching next to me at this very moment. Nobody was enjoying the situation one bit. The new parents were still talking with their kids though and they all seemed to be getting along very well.

I could see the volcano in the distance and knew we were getting close to our battle with Yen'fay. I knew he was a good swordsman in the game but how strong would he be in real life? This was going to be interesting. After an hour we were at the base and I could see the leaders talking amongst themselves. I knew what was coming up next and I wasn't to thrilled about it.

I gathered Naga's Guardians and told them what was going to happen. We split off after my short briefing and started to prepare in our own ways. I just looked over my weapons and made sure my armor was looking spiffy. It took a couple of minutes but I was soon ready to fight. I went to the front where Robin was leaning against a charred tree while staring up the side of the volcano.

"I thought you were joking when you told us about the volcano. Guess not." I stood in silence and just waited for her to continue. She just watched and seemed to be waiting for something, anything to happen. A hot gust of wing blew through and my coat slightly picked up and I lowered my head so the brim of my hat protected me from the ashes that flew through the air.

"I want you to charge Yen'fay directly. It may be suicidal but I want us off that thing as fast as possible," She said while pointing at the flaming mountain. I could hear the concern in her voice and knew she didn't like the idea of rushing an army twice our size, on the side of a volcano that was streaming lava and ash. Not the best scenario for a battle, but we didn't exactly have a choice. If we charged Yen'fay straight on then we would get smashed, even should we succeed we would have little to no army left.

"I can do that. But, I need you to have command over my team and make a distraction for me to approach." The tactician gave a nod as her answer and then spun around quickly. Her whole demeanor changed and she was her normal self. She brushed some of the ashes off her coat and then pulled a loose strand of hair back.

"On with the campaign." She walked past and I eyed her, thoroughly confused. One moment she seemed to have little hope, the next she was chipper and ready to rush head strong into danger. She's a weird one that's for sure. I didn't dwell on it too long and just made my way to the others.

They were ready and looking deadly as per usual. I just nodded to them as they gave me waves and the occasional, "Hey." I found my kids next to Emmeryn, just talking in a casual manner. Once I got closer they noticed me and gave me their warm smiles. I returned one and settled next to them.

"So, Robin gave me a mission that hinges on your abilities to make noise and draw people to you. Can you do that?" Riley nodded, Rose looked slightly concerned but gave me a salute. Emmeryn stared at me closely and seemed to be evaluating me. I looked back and held a carefree smile in hopes that she would just go with it.

"What is your mission?" Sometimes you just gotta bite the bullet. This being a prime example.

"Well, when you get the attention of the main forces, I'll rush Yen'fay, kill him, and then regroup with you guys. Piece of cake." They all lost their smiles and Rose looked the most scared out of all of them.

"You do realize that he is easily the most dangerous swordsman in all of recorded history, right?" She had a very valid point. One that I knew was going to bite me in the ass later... hard in the ass.

"Right, good thing they haven't recorded me yet." My try at a joke did nothing but cause Riley to grimace while the girls glared at me with a gaze that could easily kill Grima.

"Will you be safe?" I turned to the former Exalt and nodded.

"Don't worry about me. I want you to worry about yourself." I was caught off guard when she hugged me close and in a grip that was tight, but not killing tight.

"Please come back safely." I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled.

"Alright. I'll try. If I die then on my headstone put 'Here lies Travis the Drakaryn who thought it would be a good idea to rush an army singly handedly on the side of an active volcano.'" My kids laughed while Emmeryn groaned in a manner that let me know she wasn't as worried as before.

"I promise to do that. But, I better not have to." The ending was a slight warning that I shouldn't die or else suffer the consequences. Consequences I would rather not have to go through.

"Travis, we're moving out." I released the hug on Emmeryn and turned to Robin while nodding.

"Got it. Goodbye for now." I ran off to my spot of the far left side of our forces. I waited behind a burned tree and saw the encroaching army of Yen'fay. There was a lot of them and they seemed very well armed and ready for battle. Not something I enjoyed seeing but saw quiet a lot.

The burst of fire in the air to my right let me know that the main army was moving forward while I was to slink around and avoid combat as best as I could. Easier said then done but the stakes demanded it. It was relatively easy seeing as the troops I passed were more focused on our main forces then looking to the side for a Drakaryn.

I took out the occasional man with my hidden blades and slowly made my way towards the back. After a few more minutes I saw my target. He stood with a posture that screamed order and discipline. His sword was gold and had strange almost swirls on the sides. In the game I believe that was his signature weapon. Not time to nerd out, gotta focus.

There was another burst in the air to signify that I had to get into my ready state. When the next ball when off I was to charge forward with all the fierceness I could muster and smash my way to Yen'fay. Once there it was clear I just had to kill him and then retreat in the best way possible.

After a minute I noticed most of his soldiers moving away from me and to the far side where our main forces were smashing into them. The lava was shooting out of the ground and disintegrating large groups of Yen'fay's army at a time. It was glorious.

The third ball went up and I shot forward, using my wings and a booster of sorts. I saw three heavily armored and armed men around Yen'fay. I drew Sweet Sickness and slammed the large blade into the first mans chest and straight through his heart. I kicked him off and hacked the head off the second man who was either too scared or surprised to do anything.

The final man charged and tried to stab me with his lance. I simply batted it away and slashed upwards, causing him to fall to his knees. I raised Sweet Sickness above my head and brought the sword down on his chest. I pulled the sword out and sheathed it while facing Yen'fay and drawing Fang of Nyx.

He had his sword in his right hand but did not move. He stared at me though his closed eyes and it was slightly creepy. I took a stance that was a mix between a myrmidons and some of my own. Yen'fay slowly went to a myrmidon stance and waited.

"Your move." His tone was bland and almost bored. I'll show him. I charged with Fang of Nyx to my right and jumped up a few feet in front of him. I slammed my sword down with both hands and he blocked but I still succeeded in knocking him back a few feet. He got back to his stance and rushed me.

He swung quickly from almost every direction at once and it was hard to block or dodge the attacks. I knew I needed to do something new so I hardened the scales on my left arm. When the attack came I stopped it with my forearm, surprising him. I slammed my hard head into his and he stumbled back while clutching his forehead. He removed his hand to show a trail of blood running down slowly.

"Very good. Now for me to fight seriously." Fuck. He ran forward but with more speed then before and once more I was playing a very defensive game. I could barely keep up and knew I need to do something new once again. With his skill level I knew the same trick wouldn't work twice. I waited for him to try a stab so I could try something slightly stupid.

When the stab came I moved to the side and used my wings to blind and block most of his movement. I quickly dropped my wings and got a good slash in to his left side. He responded by quickly slashing and making a tear near the bottom of my left wing. It wasn't big, but it was enough to cause me to snap.

I rushed and tackled him to the ground, where we rolled a few feet and delivered knees, kicks, and the occasional cracks from the hilts of our swords. When we stopped he was on top of me and was raising his sword. He brought it down and I managed to move my head so I only suffered a graze along my right cheek. I used my tail and impaled him in the gut. I kicked him off and stood quickly.

I was surprised when he did the same and looked like he hardly felt the blow. We stared at each other a few seconds before starting to charge. We almost reached each other when the ground under our feet started shaking and we fell. Me on my ass, and him to his knees. When it stopped we exchanged confused glances before looking down.

Lava was seeping out of the cracks and I knew what was going to happen. I quickly looked at Yen'fay and chuckled in a shaky voice.

"Temporary truce?" He nodded and we took off towards the nearest patch of stable ground. I practically dove to safety while Yen'fay just jogged over. We looked back and the ground collapsed and became part of the lava lake that was present around us. Now we had nowhere to go, well, Yen'fay didn't. Good thing I have wings.

"Well, shit." I looked over and barely stopped a downwards slash from Yen'fay.

"Never lose focus on the fight." I pushed him back a little and grunted as I gained a little ground.

"In case you hadn't notice, we are practically in the middle of a lava lake." He didn't respond and instead redirected me to the left while slashing my exposed back. I felt slight pain but knew my Drakaryn scale shirt took most of the punishment. I quickly spun and managed to get a nice blow to his left shoulder. Problem was, he is right hand dominant so I barely changed anything.

He rushed and we started to exchange blows once more. I was starting to tire and I knew he was. We locked blades and pushed closer.

"Why are you fighting for Walhart? It you're worried about Say'ri then don't be. Join us and we can kill the bastard." He pulled our blades up and kicked me back. I stood ready for a follow up attack... but it never came. Yen'fay looked sad almost.

"Excellus." Was the only thing the man muttered. I knew exactly what he was getting at and I knew that he would never join us. This either was going to end with all of us dying or him dying. I had to kill him.

"Very well. I'm sorry." The swords master nodded before taking a ready stance. I took mine and let my wings and tail out. I grew my claws and scaled as well as sharpening my teeth. I lowered my stance slightly to make myself seem like an animal ready to pounce. In truth, I was an animal about to pounce.

We sprinted forward and our blades clashed with such force that the sparks seemed brighter then the lava that surrounded us. We kept slashing at each other and the speed of our blows increased. I saw an opening and took it. I ducked and slashed his hand so he dropped his sword. I kicked him back so he flew towards the edge. He didn't fall into the lava lake because he managed to grab a small piece of a rock wall, but was close to doing so.

"Keep my sister safe." He let go and despite my efforts to grab him, he fell. I watched in horror as this honorable man fell into what could be described as the pit of hell. He made no scream, shout, or anything. I slowly rose and looked back. All that remained was his sword.

I grabbed it and flew off the small island. I landed back on the main battlefield and saw most everyone was surrendering. I found Say'ri and approached her. She turned to me and had a look that showed a small amount of hope. I handed her the sword and she stared at it with a blank expression. She took it and observed it closely before giving out a sniffle.

"Thank you, Drakaryn." She turned away and I knew I could do no more. I just wanted to find my family and get off this damnable mountain. When I found them I saw Morgan with Rose. They were all fine except for being covered in ash. Emmeryn's cloak was no longer white, but rather a mix between black and grey. Once I was noticed they remained quiet.

I pulled down my mask and sighed. I looked down and saw I looked the worst. I had ash everywhere and smelled just like a fire. I looked backup at everyone and smiled.

"I'm ok." Emmeryn scanned me over and found a couple small injuries. She healed them easily with her staff before putting it on her back. We were quiet when I heard a scuffle. I turned over and saw a mage with a Thoron tome aimed right at Rose.

"Thoron!" I saw the gold rings and tried to jump in front of my daughter. I wasn't fast enough and heard a shout of pain. I blinked and gasped.

Morgan.

The young tactician was in front of Rose and had a small grin on his face. Electricity coursed through his body and he cringed a little.

"S-sorry." He collapsed to the ground and Rose kneeled next to him in near hysterics.

"Morgan!" I rushed forward and motioned her back. I heard a shriek and saw Riley disemboweling the mage. I turned my attention back to Morgan and tried to get Rose to back up.

"Emm, get her back." She did as I asked and I had my room. I flipped the boy on his back and tilted his head back. I pressed my ear to chest and heard no heart beat. I started to move faster and opened his mouth. I blew air into his mouth and then moved to his chest.

I pressed my right hand on my left one and started to push down. I did this a couple times before blowing more air. I did this three times and nothing was happening.

"Come on dammit! Wake up!" I pushed a little harder and stopped when I heard a gasp for air. I saw his eyes open and he looked dazed. Rose was released and she held him close. She was crying now and I don't blame her.

"Are you ok?" He nodded before looking at her.

"Y-you are too. G-good." He fell asleep in her arms a few seconds later and I sighed in relief.

"Morgan you crazy son of a bitch. You have my blessing." Nobody seemed to notice and that was ok.

 **This took way longer to finish for numerous reasons. The main one is school so ya know. Not to mention my idiot brother ran away and that threw everything into the fucking fire. He's ok now but still. Anyways, keep calm an may the Aura be with you all!**

 **Don't forget to review and send me a P.M. if you wish. I'm all ears. Haters will be hugged to death.**


	28. Coming Storm

**Sorry about the delay from last chapter to this one, I've just been super busy with school. Just took my mid-terms though so things will tone down a little bit so that's good. Anyways, here we go!**

I sat there just thinking. That was all I had been doing for the past few days, I wasn't even sure how many days had passed. I had just been going through the motions. Not because Morgan had almost died, though that wasn't helping things. I had killed a man who did nothing but fight to keep his sister safe, and I killed him. The look on Say'ri's face was still fresh in my mind. I don't know if she hates me or not, but I killed her brother who was only fighting for her so she would be safe.

I don't know why I felt this way, I had killed plenty of people who had families and that never nagged at me, so why now? Why was this haunting me and the others weren't? I ran a hand through my hair and let out a slow sigh that came with a small amount of smoke. I looked down at the grass below me and just watched as the blades slowly danced in the breeze. Not thrashing, just slowly waving like they were saying hi.

"You ok?" I turned to see Emmeryn looking down at me with worry in her eyes. I just nodded and turned back to the front. The small clearing I was in had nothing but the morning dew on it and the start of the sun coming up. Peaceful. After the battle we had camped a couple miles from the capitol while we prepared our soldiers and made a strategy for assaulting Walhart.

She moved around and sat next to me and just looked out to the field with me. Silence. I felt her hand grab mine and I just sat motionless. I eventually turned to her and gave a weak smile, but it was better than nothing.

"Really, Emm, I'm fine." She looked disbelieving, but the worry in her eyes was the most dominant thing I could pick up. Under her stare I started to lose the smile and just looked down.

"So I'm not being completely truthful."

"I guessed as much." I looked back forward and returned the grip she had on my hand to hers.

"It's just hard." She only nodded.

"He was an honorable man, one who only fought for his family, and I killed him and took him from his family. What kind of 'being of light' does that make me?" I felt slight anger but repressed the feeling and just used my free hand to rub my forehead in a soothing manner.

"It may not make you a being of light, but what you did was certainly honorable." I looked at her, thoroughly confused. I only raised an eyebrow and she took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sure he would have preferred dying at your hands, then being a slave for Walhart. What you did set him free, it may not have seemed like it at the time, or even right now, but you did. Yes, a great man died, but others will be saved. I know it isn't fair to trade a life for a life, but it happened and you can do nothing now except move on."

I looked at Emmeryn with my mouth open and tears forming. I tried to speak but couldn't. I had the words caught in my throat and they weren't coming out. After a few seconds I could start to form them.

"But... I took the last thing Say'ri cared about. Then I gave her his sword... the look in her eyes after seeing so much hope in them. I-I just..."

* * *

I watched as tears fell down his face slowly. He closed his eyes and started to slightly whimper. I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting fashion and held him close. After a few seconds he held back no more and started to cry. I couldn't tell what he was mumbling in between but I could get out the words, "Sorry," and, "Why?"

I stroked his hair and just waited. His crying stopped after a few minutes and he fell asleep. I had never seen him like this, but knew that eventually all the internal battles he fought would come out. I wanted them to so he could see that what happened wasn't wrong, but to see him tear down on himself was hard.

I just held his sleeping form and waited.

"I won't leave you." Was all I whispered in his ear, over and over. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of his and sighed.

"What demons haunt you, Travis?" No response, but I wasn't expecting one, and the silence was a good sign. Right now he needed sleep, time to recuperate and ready himself. I didn't want to see him doubt himself in a battle and get himself killed. I had watched him throw his life away willingly several times over, just so me and everyone else wouldn't have to.

I started to hum a song I remember the maid that I grew up with to him. I didn't remember the words but knew the main sound of the song. If I remember correctly, it was called One's Thought. Whenever I would have a nightmare she would sing it to me. The poor maid was very old then and once I had become the Exalt she died a few months later. She was almost like a mother to me, just much older.

It had been hard for me to lose her. Moving on could be very difficult, but even harder to forgive yourself. I suppose that was why I would always push myself to the limits trying to heal everyone after each battle. I also did it because I knew that if I collapsed that Travis would be there to help me like he always did, and now I would be here for him. Everyone, no matter how tough they are or how hard they push themselves can fall. If there is no one there then they can't get up.

So, I'll help him up, and knowing him he'll keep fighting. Not for himself, but for everyone. He cares about everyone and would rather suffer in their place... It's one of the reasons I love him. I grinned and shook my head.

"Weirdo... But, you're my weirdo."

* * *

I eventually woke up and saw I was still in Emmeryn's arms, but the Exalt had fallen asleep much like I did. It was still early, but it was getting close to breakfast and if we wanted to eat before Stahl ate everything we would have to get moving.

I slightly shook Emm only for her to grumble something inaudible. I rubbed my chin in though and smiled. I licked my index finger and then slowly moved it towards her ear. When it made contact nothing happened. I started spinning my ear and after a few seconds there was a gasp and Emm snapped her head away while shouting, "Gross, gross, gross!"

I cracked a grin and waited for her to calm down. Once she did I gave her a huge grin to which she gave a slightly annoyed one, but it eventually changed to a smile.

"Feeling better?" I gave a grinning nod and stood. I took Emm's hand and then helped her up. Instead of releasing it I held on and we walked back to camp. Before it came into view I leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." She beamed back at me and turned back to the direction we were walking.

"Anytime you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Got it." Once we reached camp we walked straight to the mess tent and saw very few people on the way.

"I hope we haven't missed breakfast, I'm starving." Emmeryn nodded to my statement and eventually we reached the tent. I held it open and she entered. We both walked to the table with the food and grabbed as much as we could, which for me consisted of a very large amount. I looked around and saw my team playing a large card game in the corner. I turned to Emm and motioned towards them. She chuckled a little and turned to another table.

"I need to go talk to someone, so join your team. I bet they've been worrying about you." I nodded and made my way over to them. I sat down silently next to Nyroc who was to immersed in the game to notice me. The others saw me and got quiet but started to smile. After a few minutes of silence Nyroc turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just how your face looks." He slowly turned to me after hearing my comment and just stared at me. Eventually his face changed into a large grin and he looked at the others. They started to do the same and Kellam pulled out a note pad. He flipped a few pages and eventually stopped on one.

"You win Nyroc." The man being told so started to laugh loudly and threw his hands back while shouting happily. He pointed at everyone and then to me.

"You know what that means!" I shrugged and shook my head slowly.

"Actually, I don't." He lost his smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It means this: After the war we're taking you drinking, and you're gonna get wasted!" They were shouts of agreement and Nyroc just gave a toothy grin. I shook my head and his grin started to disappear.

"You'll get hammered, I'll drag your drunk ass out of the bar afterwards, deal?" He rubbed his chin in thought and eventually nodded.

"But, we're getting hookers." Wait, what!?

"You're married!" He jerked his thumb in Anna's direction.

"I got permission, and so did everyone else... except Lon'qu, cuz he's whipped." The swordsman grumbled into his cup from the end of the table. There was a slap to my back and I flinched in pain. I turned to see Kor grinning at me.

"Nice to have you back." I gave a cheeky grin.

"Did the mighty Kor miss me? Poor guy, he must have been crying the whole time I was gone."

"It was three days, now shut it before I keel haul you and feed you to the sharks." I tried to hold a straight face but eventually started to laugh hysterically.

"I tried not to see you as a pirate, but now I really do see you as one." I continued in my laughing fit for a few more seconds before I stopped.

"Thanks, lad. Now, I feel self conscious about myself."

"Aww, does someone need a hug?" The sailor rubbed his chin in mock thought before shaking his head.

"You know, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Ya." I gave him a grin and turned to everyone else.

"So, about the strippers... Why?" Nyroc leaned closer and pointed at me with a grin.

"Here's a better question: Why not?" I face palmed and looked him in the eyes.

"Never mind. Has Robin said what our next move is?" I meant that more towards Ricken than anyone else, but I would accept an answer from anyone. The mage pointed off in the distance.

"We're to march to the capitol, fight the entire Valmese army, kill Walhart, and be home in time for dinner."

"In that order?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe a few tweaks here and there, as long as we win and Walhart dies I don't think it matters." Works for me. I leaned back and crossed my arms behind my head.

"Even once this war is over we can't get complacent. We have more fighting on the horizon. We're just a little focused on the threats in front of us." Murmurs of agreement and nods to my statement. Nyroc rubs his chin in thought and I look at him.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking about the future. Do you think that even with out future children we stand a chance?" I had thought about that and decided we did. In fact, we had more people than in the actual game by this point by at least double.

"We'll be fine, just gotta have faith and keep fighting, ya know?" He thought about it and eventually nodded.

"Why am I doubting now? We have done so much bullshit that any man would piss his pants if he had to attempt even the easiest one."

"You mean breaking into a dangerous fortress that belongs to a crazy king, and if he was caught he would face the worst torture ever and would never see the sun again?" He snapped his fingers and pointed at me.

"That's it. Took the words right out of my mouth, boss." We all started laugh and I realized something: This was my family... To an extent, not my birth family, but my family nonetheless. I would do anything for them, and they for me. I caught myself grinning with what could be described as a fools grin. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Nyroc.

"What's up, boss? Thinking about Emmeryn?" I slowly turned my gaze to him and gave the nicest grin I could.

"No, just you guys and how I consider you my family, and that I would do anything for you... Why?"

"Just checking... Speaking of Emmeryn, when are you gonna take her out on a date Mr. Dragging My Ass?" I just groaned and dropped my head to the table, hiding my shame the best I could with my hands.

"Probably after this war."

"Mhm... Sure you're not going to chicken out?" I shot up and gave the soldier a cocky smile.

"I won't chicken out with that, mate. After this when we get some free time, however short it may be, I want to spend it with her. I've made her wait long enough."

"That was romantic." I looked over at the sugar thief who had a bit to much sarcasm dripping off his tongue with that last phrase. He was sporting a large grin and followed up by casually placing a lollipop in his mouth. He raised his eyebrows in an taunting manner and started to laugh.

"Hey, Nyroc?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Want to help me de-man Gaius?" The thief lost his grin and bit down on his lollipop quickly, causing a loud crack to sound out. Nyroc scratched his head for a few seconds before nodding.

"Let's do it." Before we could do anything, Gaius had already started to run for his life. But not before I called out a threat to him.

"Better watch you back, Bucky!" Nyroc looked at me confused.

"Bucky?" I shrugged and rested my head in my hands.

"Just made it up. Gaius is better at nicknames than me."

"I'll say." We sat for a few minutes just making small talk when Robin came in, practically sprinting and to us.

"We need to march to the capitol, now!" We all shot up, not asking questions. We packed up and started the march to the capitol. It wasn't going to be too long, but speed was still important. We were quickly marching down the road in a few minutes. I practically sprinted up to Robin who was busy talking to a scout. She heard me and turned back to dismiss the scout.

"Just the man I wanted to see." I nodded.

"What's happening?" She pointed about where we came from.

"Heard from some scouts that a rebel army that we believe to work for Walhart is back there. A couple days journey, but we can't have them showing up at an inopportune time and ruining everything." I gave a quick nod and had a few more questions.

"What is the plan of attack, and how soon are we attacking?"

"Plan is to hit them with any long ranged weapons we can, while having ground forces rush the gates and making a hole in. We will attack as soon as we're set up." I gave one more nod before taking off and rounding up my team. We were going to have a lot of work to do.

* * *

"So that's the capitol. I pictured it bigger, large spikes in the top of the wall, maybe some posters that have Walhart's face on them, ya know?" I chuckled at Nyroc's comment and turned to the fairly basic capitol. Only difference from Ylisstol would be that Ylisstol didn't look it was ready for World War 3. It looked heavily fortified, and the large sea of red that was our enemy getting set up out front didn't look very inviting.

"So, what's the plan again? Just rush in and slash anything red to pieces, right?" I nodded but gave me and my son a point.

"We have a little bit of red, so don't slice our heads off, please." Nyroc chuckled and pointed at my hat.

"No Valmese soldier would wear a hat as stupid as that, boss." I put a hand defensively over my hat and started to fake pout.

"I love my hat. Don't be a bully." There was footsteps and Robin came forward.

"You all ready?" I gave a look at everyone who just gave me nods in response. I looked back at the white haired tactician and nodded.

"We're good." She gave a firm nod and went back to the right side. It was a simple three assault plan, seeing as there were three gates. Each group would attack, assisting the others, as needed, until one reached a gate. At that point all forces would have a hold no bar and bull rush their gates while the enemy was distracted on the breached gate. Naga's Guardians had the middle gate, which wouldn't be too bad, had it not been told to us that Walhart himself was guarding it himself.

I could see the Warlord in the distance just waiting patiently for us. Nyroc nudged my arm with his and motioned towards the Red Devil.

"Think you can take him?" I shrugged and pulled out Sweet Sickness.

"This should work miracles on him. It's strange really, I feel so much power when I use this weapon and I can't explain it." Nyroc shrugged and motioned towards his sword.

"You're talking to a guy whos only knowledge of swords is how to maintain them and kill with them. Ask Lon'qu."

"I don't think he'll know either. I have a feeling I'll find out this battle." As if on cue, a fireball was launched and I chuckled.

"Alright then, let's go kick some ass and take some names shall we?" Cries of excitement were put out and I moved my hand forward in a chopping motion.

"Our troops, move out!" Rose groaned.

"Really, Dad?" I chuckled and gave her a shrug before taking off. Time to kick some ass and take some names.

* * *

It had to have been at least two hours we had been fighting. They just kept coming, I cut down one and three more took his place.

"I need some backup over here!" I was getting pushed back a large row of fire came towards them and took them out. I turned to see Emmeryn with a slight grin on her face.

"Good thing I was nearby."

"I'll say. Hey, what's say me and you take these guys by storm?" She caught the top of her staff on fire and gave a nod.

"Let's do it." I rushed forward and switched from Fang of Nyx to Sweet Sickness. I ducked under a blow and kept spinning and used the momentum to slice the legs clean off the man. I jumped up and slammed down into another. I took a quick jump back as a large spear of ice formed in front of me, accompanied by several smaller ones, impaling multiple soldiers.

I ran forward and jumped off the spikes to get into the air. I switched to Fang of Nyx and caught it on fire.

"Here goes nothing!" I dove straight down and let loose all the fire I could and caused an explosion that launched everyone away in a fiery inferno. I stood and walked forward while sheathing Fang of Nyx and drawing Sweet Sickness once more. Walhart was close now.

Men came at me from the side but were blown away in a flash of electricity. Emmeryn walked up on my left, staff cackling with electricity. her hood was up and my mask was as well. We must have been quiet intimidating. Walhart waved his free hand and three large men with lances, and one with an axe walked forward. I kept walking while Emmeryn slowed down.

I took Lon'qu's Myrmidon stance with Sweet Sickness to my left.

"Bring it." They all rushed me, weapons swing at me. Little did they know, the ground under me was heating up which meant something not nice was coming their way. Once they were close enough I did a back flip away and things seemed to move in slow motion as the ground erupted in fire and consumed them. I landed and waited.

The only one who emerged was the one with the axe, but he had abandoned his armor, and was now dual wielding axes. He had burns all over his face and arms, but seemed to be ignoring them. I was impressed but stood ready. I smirked and spun my sword before stabbing it in the ground slightly behind me.

"Come at me!" He twirled both axes with speed and skill before taking a stance where one was in front and the other in the back.

"As you wish." I pulled my sword out and rushed him, and he did the same. Our weapons collided and sent sparks everywhere. I pushed against him and was struggling. I had been fighting for a few hours while he had been sitting in his spot in peace. The only advantage I had was he was injured, but he seemed to be ignoring those and instead using rage as his fuel.

He lifted our weapons and kicked my gut and threw me behind him. I fell but roll up and shot fire into his face as he approached for a killing blow. He took a few steps back and whipped a few cinders off his face. He charged me again and swung one axe high and the other low in a horizontal swing. I dove in between them to the side and landed with one hand on the ground for support. I jumped over his next swing and slammed down.

He made a crossing block and it worked but the force pushed him back a few feet. He now had his back to Emm who was charging an electricity spell of sorts. I need to buy her some more time. I rushed and started to exchange blows with him, that only gave off sparks as they connected. I heard a crack of a whip and turned to see Emmeryn with an electrical whip in her right hand, staff in her left.

I kicked the man away and Emmeryn started to swing at him. He managed to dodge the whip, but the sparks and occasional arcs that hopped off struck him. Emm took another swing and was surprised when he blocked it and started to rush her. I knew what was going to happen and jumped in front of her, sword up.

I block the attack but they forced Sweet Sickness back, and into my shoulder. I felt blood and growled in slight pain. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't a kiss on the cheek either. I looked back and saw Emmeryn on the ground looking up in worry. I saw more enemies approaching for both of us and knew I had to do something. I don't know what happened, but something clicked, or snapped in my head.

I started to push more and got Sweet Sickness out of my shoulder and felt my Drakaryn side coming out. I had to keep her safe, and I would not stop. Sweet Sickess' blow glow grew brighter and fiercer. The middle split and a beam of energy seemed to emerge from it and the side became coated in the same beam of what looked like a light.

I pushed the man back and swung horizontally and straight through his waist. No resistance, just a clean cut, like a knife through butter. I looked at Sweet Sickness and gasped when I saw what it reminded me of. The Manado from Xenoblade, except it's a great sword and the sides had the same beam as the middle. I gave a small chuckle and faced the enemies.

"You all right, Emm?"

"Sweet Sickness!? What happened to it!?" I swung it at an swordsman and cleaved him in half down the center and shrugged.

"I don't know, but it kicks ass!" There was a laugh and I turned to see it belonged to Walhart. He was close to us now and had a large grin. I got ready for him to charge and attack. Instead he raised his Wolfberg and swung it down. The wall behind him sprung to life with archers and they all aimed at us. They fired and the first thing I did was just in front of Emmeryn and wrapped my hands and wings around her.

I felt the pain of all the arrows hitting me, and Emmeryn's scream. I opened my eyes to see hers with tears in them. I started to lose consciousness when I felt something in me I had never felt before in such large quantities.

Rage!

I started to twitch and let out a roar. I let go of Emm and turned to them. All I saw was red, evil, _blood!_

I felt something... My inner dragon... and he wants out... very well.

* * *

He snarled and started to speak.

 _"I'll kill you, peel the flesh from your bones! Your blood with taint the ground, I'll Kill All Of You!"_ He let out a deafening roar and charged them, unarmed and starting to catch fire. The arrows in his back caught fire, and the arrowheads liquefied from the heat and the metal leaked out of the wounds. He wasn't himself anymore, he was a dragon, and he was going to kill all of them.

 **Guess you have to wait till next update to see what will happen. Hehe, I'm evil. Don't hate, anyways, have a good day/week, and may the Aura be with you all!**


	29. Our Demons

**Here is the moment you have all been waiting for, if you have read this far. If you skipped to this point then you are weird as all hell. Total Reversion and it will show you just how powerful it truly is. Here we go!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS VERY GORY AND DARK! READ AT YOUR OWN DESCRETION!**

Travis rushed forward, unarmed and on fire. Most of the men were fleeing in terror or on the ground screaming. Of the few who were standing was a man with a lance. He tried to stab Travis only to have his lance grabbed and jerked to the side. Travis pulled him forward and looked him in the eyes. The man felt his heart beat increase and he knew true fear.

Travis opened his large maw and clamped down on the man's forehead, razor sharp teeth digging through flesh and bone with ease. He jerked his head back and tore the front half of the skull with him. He spat them flesh and bone out before walking forward to the retreating soldiers.

They got to the gate and closed it, hoping they could keep the demon Drakaryn away from them. When Travis reached the gate he stared at it a few seconds before pulling back a fist and delivering a punch that caused it to crack and lurch back with a groan. Then men inside tried in vain to hold the door closed.

Travis delivered two more punches that didn't get the results he wanted. He roared and backed up a few feet. He opened his wings and used them to help him rush forward. He slammed into the gate and sent the splinters and men everywhere. He walked in with his fists clenched tightly and his red eyes darting around for any immediate movement.

A row of men with lances made a wall in front of him and waited. Travis put his wings in front of him like a shield and started to rush them while fire flowed off him. When he made contact the spears bounced off his wings and to the side. When he hit the three men in front of him he broke a large quantity of bones. He opened his wings quickly and sent the others careening into walls with loud cracks.

He folded his wings up and continued his walk towards the palace. Upon arrival he saw the last of the Valmese army waiting for him. He roared into the sky, rage sounding everywhere and then started to rush them all. He would leave none standing.

* * *

I watched him smash his way into the capitol, still in shock at what happened. Most of the Valmese army retreated in a last ditch effort to escape him. I stood and started to run towards where he went when a light appeared in front of me and a women with green hair and pointed ears appeared in front of me. She had worry written on her face and held her hands out in an attempt to stop me.

"Don't follow him." I stopped but looked to where Travis had disappeared to. I returned my gaze to this women and shook my head.

"I have to get to him. He's not thinking straight. I have to help him." I tried to move around only for her to move to the side to stop me again.

"You're right, he's not thinking straight. All he can see right now in things that need to be killed. You will be no different, Emmeryn. You can't go in there. He could mistake you for a threat and rip you to pieces. That army is already dead, no stopping him now. Please, wait for him to calm down and then you can help him."

I looked down, contemplating the options. I knew what I had to do. I pushed past her and made my way towards the capitol. she jumped back in front of me and started to growl.

"Stop! Didn't you hear me!?"

"I did! But, I'm not going to let him go in there and snap himself to pieces. I need to help him, even if it means I could die! Now, stand aside before I make you!" I reached for my staff and started to send bits of magic into it.

"You-" She stopped and looked up. A green light was present and was pulsing. The women nodded and looked back to me.

"You may help him. But, please be careful. He won't think straight. He isn't the same man you know anymore." She stood aside and I started to make my way to the capitol. I would help him, I had to.

* * *

Travis let out a blood thirsty roar and looked at the hundreds of corpses around him. All torn and burnt beyond recognition. He looked to the palace door and saw a small amount of guards out front. They consisted of a man with a bow, one with a lance, one with a sword, and a mage.

He walked forward and the man with the lance tried for a lunge. He snatched the lance from him hand, twirled it, and stabbed the lower part of the man with it. He twisted it up and forced it through the man's body until it came out of his opposite shoulder. Travis lifted the man, not mounted on the lance and stabbed the bottom into the ground so he hung there, still alive.

Travis moved to the swordsman who swung at him head. He caught the sword in his mouth and the in one quick swipe of his claws, took the head clean off the man. The mage shot a Thoron blast at him, only to watch Travis bat it aside with one hand. The man fired shot after shot until Travis grabbed the book and pushed the man to the ground.

Travis lit the side of the book and slammed it into the man's gut. Travis picked him up and kicked him away. The tome started to burn and all the electrical energy was released into the man's body, causing him to explode into a gory pile of slop.

The bow man shot an arrow, only to have Travis snatch it out of the air. He had his back to the palace door and started to reach for another arrow. He nocked it and fired, only to have that one caught as well. When he tried to reach for another Travis threw one of the arrows into his hand, pinning it to the door. The man was shocked and then felt his bow get yanked out of his other hand.

Travis slammed the head of the man into the door and then moved behind him, bow in both hand. He put the bow around the man's neck and started to pull. The man felt the lack of oxygen and everything was going blurry. Travis switched to the string and in one swift tug severed the head of the man from his body. He threw the bow to the ground and turned his rage to the door.

He engulfed his hands in fire and slammed them into the reinforced door. He did the numerous times and the changed tactics. He stabbed his tail through, impaling a few men, and started to slash the lock s holding the door closed off. When he was done he retracted his tail and pulled his right fist back. He let out a roar and punched the door off its hinges and a few feet back, crushing everyone underneath it.

He walked through and set his eyes on his target. The devil in red.

 _"Red, devil. Red devil. Kill, destroy, KILL! Kill, kill, kill! DESTROY!"_ Travis started to make his way forward when a man in large red armor and a large moustache stepped forward. He had an axe and his moustache twitched. He swung only to have it stopped with one hand. He tried to slam his shield into the crazed Drakaryn to have that caught as well.

Travis yanked on the shield arm and it came off easily. He pulled the axe out of the man's hand and pushed him into a wall. He swung the axe and pinned the man's arm to the wall. While the man tried to free his arm Travis waited for the perfect moment to strike. The man opened his mouth to scream when Travis grabbed his teeth with both hands. One for the top jaw and one for the bottom.

He pulled and the man leaned back and started to cry out in agony. Travis pulled apart and the man's skins around his jaw started to tear. Then the jaw dislocated and the man screamed as loud as he could. Travis gave a final tug and ripped the top half of the head off. He looked at it before growling and throwing it to the floor. He walked forward and saw a man with an egg head and purple hair.

Travis approached him while the man started to launch large streams of fire at him. Travis walked through them and closer to the man. While in the fire Excellus couldn't see Travis but he never stopped shooting the flames. A scaled hand shot out of them and grabbed his. In a tug his right arm was gone. Excellus took a few steps back but watched as the fire faded away.

He saw the silhouette of what could only be described as a monster. The large wings wide open and the large claws, and fangs bared and ready. The red eyes looking straight into his soul. Merciless and hunting for him. Excellus was terrified.

Travis grabbed his other hand and ripped that one off as well. Excellus fell to the ground as his blood tainted the ground around him. He roll to his chest and looked at Walhart with begging eyes.

"Help me!" Travis slammed the arm into the back of his head, letting a loud crack echo throughout the chamber. Travis raised the arm again, only when this hit connected Excellus's head exploded, much like when someone stepped on an egg. Travis released the arm and made his way towards Walhart.

Walhart wasted no time and rushed the Drakaryn. He swung at the head only to have his Wolfberg stopped. Travis used his free hand and punched Walhart back. Travis used the now relinquished Wolfberg and sliced off Walhart's legs at his knees. The red devil now stood shorted and almost on height with Travis.

Travis raised the Wolfberg up and brought it down on Walhart's forehead, cracking the skull. When Travis pulled up the head came with the axe. Travis changed his grip and slammed the handle down Walhart's neck, where his head used to be and stepped back.

He didn't know what to do now. He had killed everyone, no more darkness to destroy.

"Travis."

* * *

It was hard walking through the capitol that was littered with corpses. I had seen death, but this was a whole new level. I felt like gagging. Or being sick, or both. I reached the palace and had to look away as I practically choked. The entire Valmese army, or what was once the Valmese army, had been decimated by Travis. I had never seen such a gruesome scene before.

I had to relax and catch my breath before attempting to move through the field of corpses. Brutalized was the best way to describe their condition. Very little of them were recognizable, and even less could be considered people at one point.

I reached the door and found a headless man pinned to it by an arrow. I walked it and saw Travis staring at a dead Walhart. The way he had died was the part the made me sick. His axe was being used to mount his severed head on his shoulders. I walked in and saw Travis was just standing there. The arrow wounds from when he protected me were still visible on his back.

"Travis." He flinched. Slowly he turned to me and I didn't see Travis. Rather, a draconic creature, covered in blood and gore. He looked at me with his blood red eyes and let out a hiss. He slowly walked his way towards me, lowered in an animal like stance. His head cocking to different sides as he studied me. He let out a low growl before coming within a few feet from me.

His tongue clicked quickly before slowing into louder, much more menacing ones. He cracked his maw and I saw his teeth, as he let out a low hiss. I sucked in a breath as he moved to be a few inches from my face. He let out a hot breath through his nose and I gasped. He opened his jaws and I saw his teeth were coated in blood. I didn't move and just looked him in the eye.

"This isn't you. Please." I could see him flinch and falter. He growled before opening his mouth wider and letting his draconic tongue flick out. He let out a breath that caused the back of his throat to glow blue from the built up fire.

"Please." I was practically begging now. I couldn't do anything, nothing but hope I could get through to him.

"Regardless of what you do, I will not leave, or fight back. I could never hurt you." His eyes flashed brown quickly before returning to their red color.

"Emm?" It was dark and confused. I nodded and gave a weak grin. I felt tears in my eyes as he slowly changed back. The bones in his jaw, skull, and legs cracked in horrid sounds as they realigned themselves. Except his legs only mildly changed. His horns cracked back into his skull and under his flesh.

His snout snapped into place, and his teeth returned to normal. His claws retracted and he let out a groan once he turned back to normal. He took in a breath and stared at me with his now brown eyes. He snapped forward and I gasped, but realized he was hugging me instead.

"Thank you." I returned the hug and felt the tears leaking out of my eyes. I felt something on his back. It was warm and wet. I looked at my hands and saw blood, and lots of it. I gasped and saw how pale Travis was. He was wobbly on his feet and gave me a smile before collapsing. I puled out my staff and was now starting to cry.

"No!" I started to cast healing spells in him and saw they were barely working. He was losing too much blood. He was going to die at this rate.

"Stay with me!" He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"It's... ok. I love you... _Emm."_ The last part I barely heard and I tried to heal him. He let out a breath and I didn't see his chest moving.

"No! Please, Travis! Wake up! No!" I held him close and started to cry.

"Why, Naga!? Please, someone help him!" I tried to shout more but couldn't. I was crying too much.

 **There you go. Don't hate me. I won't care and it will accomplish nothing. Nothing! Now then, have a nice day, and may the Aura be with you.**


	30. Pushing On

**Hey there, guys. Here is your next chapter. It's mostly a filler to try and ready things up and to progress the relationship between some characters. Also, my buddy Red Rat pointed out something from last chapter that I realized was true. So, I plan to fix that problem. Here we go!**

... Pain, joy, happiness, sadness.

... Fear, bravery, smart, stupid.

... Blood, tears, life, death.

"Gods." "Why?" "Go." "Shut up!" Get out!" "Why!?" "Damn you!" "You will never understand." "No _Fear!"_

Darkness, darkness, darkness, darkness. Open. Light. Bright.

 _"Specsun torofth. Mel tenth moruscor! Bruscambik! Gevs tompun nav? Gesten!"_

"Why are you talking?"

"..."

"Thank you."

"Specsun torofth." A growl.

"Damn you." Silence.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Shut up!"

"Why? You asked me a question and I asked one back."

"You left. You left and things were good. Why come back!?"

"I faded long ago, but was always there. Once you let me out, I came back. You screwed yourself over."

"No."

"Oh?"

"Hehe... HeheHAHAHAHA!"

"What!?"

"I screwed us both over."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"We're one in the same. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would." Silence.

"Why?"

"Because, I have to. Goodbye."

"No, come back you... Fuck you! Burn in hell you son of a bitch!"

"You'll burn with me!"

* * *

I sat by his bed side just waiting for something to happen. He had been this way for a couple days now. I was scared, scared he would never wake up. The occasional person would visit, or the healer would check on him, but I never left. I barely ate, drank, or spoke. I just went through the day waiting in a shell of my own. Just answering questions with, "I'm ok," or, "Don't worry about me."

Naga dammit, why does this kind of thing always seem to happen to him!? He does the best he can with what he has and look where it gets him! I... I!

"Rgghh!" I clutched my head in my hands and tensed up. I started to grit my teeth and felt tears welling up. I looked to the man in the bed next to me. The man I loved, would do anything for. And, here he was, fighting for his life because he saved mine. It wasn't fair. I know people say Naga works in mysterious ways, but this isn't a way that would make sense. Why would she punish him and everyone else just for the sake of dealing with an army.

His children hadn't been doing any better than me, Rose was almost always crying. Riley didn't speak to anyone when he was around. Key word being, when he was around. Almost nobody saw him anywhere. Alucard had arrived in time to lift him to safety where he was able to be saved. Only to be put into a sleep that we weren't sure he could wake up from.

The Wyvern had cried. I didn't know it was possible, and yet the large, soft-hearted creature had tears streaming from his eyes. It wasn't fair! I let out a small shout and then felt my tears running down my face. I started to whimper and before I knew it I was crying in full force. I knelt next to his bed and held his hand in mine.

It was warm and alive, yet he didn't look that way. He had looked so pale and frail that day. Cold just like a corpse. But, the color had returned to him and so, too, did the heat. But, there he lay not moving. Steadily breathing. The only reassurance he was still alive was the constant rise and fall of his chest, and even then it was faint.

I rested my head on his chest and heard his heartbeat. It was so slow and weak that I wasn't even able to notice most of them. I looked at his face and saw the remnants of a beard starting to form. While it wasn't anything impressive he had been proud of it. Then started to complain about it and shaved it. It had grown back but he had been to busy to shave it again.

I smiled a little remembering his face when he came in, multiple cuts adorning his chin, dried blood very visible. When I had asked what had happened he had pointed to his boot knife and said, "I tried shaving. Not fun." I had laughed and joked with him. How I wished every day could be like those. Free of worry. Happiness. But, there would always be need of him. I know this, I just wish it didn't have to be that way. He was burning himself out, like a candle.

I looked at him more closely and sighed. I didn't know what to do. It was hard, watching him just waste away.

"Please." No response. But, I wasn't really expecting one. Though I would greatly accept one.

"Please, come back to me. Everyone misses you. Rose and Riley miss you, no... they need you. I need you. Please." I was starting to choke up again and just closed my eyes and listened to the beating of his heart. I waited when I heard the flap to the tent open. I didn't move and just let out a breath.

"Aunt Emmeryn. May I please talk to you?" I opened my eyes and turned to see Lucina.

"Sure. What do you need?" She looked around before gesturing for me to walk with her outside. I looked back at him and was worried. I looked back to my niece who was waiting. I nodded and stood to join her. When we exited I had to cover my eyes with my hand. It was bright and I had been in the tent for a couple days.

After taking the capitol we had made camp outside of the capitol and waited for the army to get itself back together. We were in no worry seeing as Travis ended the war. And almost himself. We walked to the small woods that were nearby and found a clearing. The same one I was at with Travis the day of the siege those couple of days ago.

"What do you need?" She looked at me and bit her lip. She wasn't making eye contact with me, causing me to worry.

"It's... about Travis."

"What about Travis?" She sucked in a breath and looked at me with her blue eyes.

"Do you think he might be dangerous? I saw what he did to the Valmese army. I also heard from Tiki that he wasn't in control of himself, that he was the equivalent of a feral dragon. I have to keep my father safe. I can't have made it this far only to have my father stabbed in the back because Travis loses control of himself again. I mean no disrespect towards him in any way. I know he is caring and brave. I know he saved you from dying. But, the other side of him. Is that side safe?"

"..."

"Aunt Emm?" I licked my lips slowly and looked away. After a few seconds I looked back and shook my head.

"I don't think he's dangerous. I think he was scared. I think the reason he did what he did was because he was scared. Not for himself, but for me and everyone else. He didn't attack anyone but the enemy army. Yes, he did come towards me like he wanted to, but he had been reverted for a large amount of time by that point. When he saw me he snapped out of it. Fear was what drove that."

My niece narrowed her gaze me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you truly believe that?" I looked to the ground.

"No. But, I don't see any other reason why he would have done what he did. You know him as well as I do. That wasn't him."

"You're right, it wasn't. But, I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about the other him. That part that ravaged an entire army without so much as a scratch." It was true. The only wounds on him were the ones from before he reverted. Everything else bounced off his scales as he killed them, and they could do nothing.

"I don't know. What do you want me to say? That he is in complete control. He won't attack anyone, he's safe. I can't. I can just put my trust in him. Lucina, when you care about someone deeply you will put your trust in them, even if it could mean your life. You trust Chrom to be safe in battle, yes?"

She nodded to me and I made a cutting motion with my hand.

"But he could be cut down in any battle, no?" She flinched at this.

"Y-Yes. But, he wouldn't he-"

"How do you know?" She stuttered nonsense before looking down.

"I don't." I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But, you trust him to be safe, don't you?" She nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"The same can be said here. I don't know if Travis will always be in control, but I trust him. You should too." She looked at me and turned her head a little.

"You really love him don't you?" I smiled and gave her a nod as my answer. She seemed to accept it and started to walk away.

"Emmeryn."

"Yes?"

"Look after him, ok?"

"I will." I made my way back to the tent and pushed the flap back. I gasped at what I saw, or rather the lack thereof. I went back outside and looked around.

"Travis!?"

* * *

"I'm the guilty one behind their deaths. What I did was cleanse this world. What have you done? Oh, that's right, nothing!"

"Fuck you!" I was on my knees, clutching my head in pure agony.

"Aww, did I strike a nerve? Well, at least this wasn't as bad as when you killed Yen'fay and had to give Say'ri his blade. That sucked didn't it?" I let out a roar and started to claw at my head. I couldn't help it, I had to kill him! Get him out.

"All you're doing is killing yourself, moron." There was laughter and I changed to shooting fire in an arc around me.

"Why, damn you!? There was no need for what you did!"

"There was every need! At least I was willing to do what was necessary." I grinned and started to claw into my head again, blood pouring down my face.

"So am I."

"You won't kill yourself. You're not strong enough."

"I wouldn't just kill myself. But, if that means keeping everyone safe by taking you with me then I will. And you know I will." I pressed deeper and hissed as the pain rang through my entire head.

"That's not how you do it."

"You're right." I started to slice my claws into my neck.

"Stop you idiot!"

"Why, scared I'll actually do it?" There was no response.

"Look who's not strong enough now."

"Damn you. Don't you see what I am? I am your strength, your blade against the enemy. If you let me out then the enemy will turn to ash before our eyes. There will be nothing, nothing but death and destruction." I stabbed deeper into my neck.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid you fool. I'm trying to end the wars, not start new ones."

"I never said I would start them. Just end them quickly and effectively." I pulled my claws out and growled.

"What will that accomplish!? Nothing! Everyone will fear us!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I punched through a tree and then slashed another clean in half.

"They will kill us, but more importantly, they will kill Rose and Riley. They will be seen as threats and too dangerous to let live. We stop one war just to start another that results in a lot of deaths."

"Two isn't that bad."

"You know as well as I that Rose and Riley will not go down without a fight. They will take down entire armies to protect each other if they have to."

"Who cares! I'm setting your place around the others to allow you to become stronger. Are you truly that attached to those mortal idiots that you will refuse such an offer!?"

"Yes! They are my family! I love them and would kill myself in an instant to protect them, dammit! You cannot offer me immortality and neither would I accept it from you! Now get out of my HEAD!"

"You'll never be rid of me, Travis. We are one in the same, remember?" I slammed my head into the nearest tree several times, leaving splats of blood that grew every time I did.

"Maybe not. But, I won't let others suffer because of you. I will destroy you. I have an ace. Something Naga left for me."

"Naga? What could she possibly know about the Drakaryn?" I grinned and let out a dark laugh that was mixed with a growl.

"More than you could imagine." I let Naga's Light flow into my right hand and placed to the wounds on my head. It let out a sizzle and hurt. More than the hottest fire in Hell.

"I'll set your place in Hell for you, asshole." The voice became distant and was screaming in both pain and anger. The pain subsided and I let out a sigh.

"Clever Naga. Tricking him into coming out and thinking he was safe and then disposing of him with Light." I fell to my knees and rested against the tree, tired. I had blood all over me and it was still coming out of my wounds. I had lost more blood, I'll be fine. I just need to rest first.

* * *

"Travis, where are you!?" I was running around everywhere shouting his name. I couldn't find him. Had someone kidnapped him, or killed him and taken the body? Maybe he had just been moved. I don't know! I ran to the woods and started to look around. Then I saw it. The blood on the ground. I started to panic. I saw a trail of it and followed it.

I started to notice that to the left and right on the trees were claw marks as well as burn marks and then I saw one in the distance that was slashed in half. There was a large amount of blood on the ground. I looked to my right and saw Travis on his knees, pressed against a tree, bleeding heavily from his head and neck. He looked exhausted.

"Travis!"

* * *

I looked to my right and saw Emmeryn running towards me frantically. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. I smiled to her and used the tree to help me stand, though once I was up I leaned against it for support.

"Hi, Emm." She looked me over quickly and then started to use a cloth to stop my bleeding.

"What happened!?" I chuckled and then hit my head back on the tree.

"Short or long version?"

"Long."

"Well, once Naga told me about Total Reversion she explained it had the downside of having my Draconic side awakening and fighting for control. So, to keep it from taking over in that case of that we decided that we would have to kill this side. So, I had to lure him out into the open, then kill him with light since he was Darkness. It was painful but it worked. So, there you have it. How long have I been out?"

"Not entirely sure myself. A couple days. Why didn't you tell me your plan?" I chuckled and looked her in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry." She lifted my chin with her hand a little and gave a slight grin.

"I appreciate you worrying for me, but I can handle and help you. I'm here to help you." I licked my lips and tasted some blood.

"I know, but I still want to protect you, Emm." She had a tear come down her cheek and then she had more come out.

"I was just worried about you." I brought her close to me and felt her start to shake from her sobbing. I felt like an ass.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anyone else." She looked at me and then started to laugh.

"What?"

"Everyone is going to knock you out when we get back, you know that right?" Shit.

"Yup." I don't know how I'm going to worm my way out of this one. I don't think I can. Well, this will be interesting. I looked back to where camp was and sighed.

"Something up?" I looked at Emmeryn and nodded.

"The war's over right?" She nodded.

"Then I have to ask you something." She seemed slightly confused.

"Would you, Emm, like to accompany me to go on an activity." She smiled.

"That's now how you're supposed to ask, but yes. I'll go." Thank Naga! Now I just had to live long enough to make it that day. Whenever it was.

* * *

"Ow, ouch, oof, ow, OOOOOW!"

"Next time you want to be an idiot invite me!"

"Yes, Rose, now please stop punching me." My daughter walked away from me and I rubbed my sore body. She may not be as big as her brother but damn can she pack a punch. She walked away, feeling much better I'm sure. Riley then walked up to me and stared at me closely. I just opened my arms and braced myself.

"Go ahead, let your rage out." He pulled his fist back and then shot it forward quickly. I closed my eyes, but didn't feel anything. I opened them and saw his fist right in front of my face. He then flicked me on the forehead and lowered his fist.

"Thanks, Riley." He nodded, then slapped me.

"Now, I feel better." Sneaky devil. Got me when I wasn't expecting it.

"Nice job, son." He gave a slight grin and backed up. Nyroc practically slid next to me, huge grin plastered on his face. That grin can only mean one thing... and I don't like it.

"So, boss. I heard you asked Emmeryn out for a night on the town once we get back. Finally grew some balls and asked huh?" I glared at him and let fire eek up into my mouth. He just kept on grinning at me and shrugged.

"It's worth it if you burn me. I'll still burn you." Little bastard. I let the fire fade and looked down.

"Yes, Nyroc. Unlike you I will be trying for a regular relationship." His grin faded and he frowned.

"Me and Anna have a normal relationship." Really?

"Dude, you married her while drunk if my memory serves me correctly." He rubbed the back of his head and let out a breath between his teeth.

"Got me there. But we love each other and that's all that matters right?" Suppose he's right.

"True." Nyroc's head snapped up at me and his grin expanded to lengths I never thought possible. I was very afraid.

"Boss, when we get back we're going out for a night on the town." This shit again? Well, no point in refusing since he will never stop or will drag me to the town no matter how much I struggle.

"Fine dammit!" Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Take cover!" I jumped behind the closest piece of cover I could find and ducked as shrapnel shot around all through the air. Nyroc jumped next to me followed by Gaius, who was almost hit by a projectile. He was lucky he was so slim or he would have been hit for sure. I looked to the right and saw Kellam, Lon'qu, and Ricken hidden behind another piece of cover.

"You guys alright?" They nodded to me and ducked as more shrapnel flew around us. I took a quick glance over the cover and saw our enemies on the other side of the battlements. I slapped the back of Nyroc's head in anger. The one eyed blonde looked at me in a hurt manner.

"Why?"

"Because if it hadn't been for you and your idea to come out for a night on the town then this never would have happened. We're unarmed and outnumbered. It'll take a miracle to get out of this." He shrugged and casually put his hands behind his head.

"At least we aren't bored." I face palmed and looked around for anything we could use. None of us had armor so if we were hit then we would be done for. I couldn't think of a good plan so I faced them all one at a time.

"I see no way that all of us are going to make it out of this alive. So in case I die I want to say it was a pleasure working with you all." They all nodded and gave me smiles before getting ready.

"So I'm guessing the plan is to just bull rush them, boss?"

"That's it." We all got ready to charge and I held my fingers up and started counting down so the others could hear me and not the enemy.

"3...2...1... GO!" We jumped over our covers and started to charge the enemy who was shocked by our gutsy move. I drop kicked the first one and then rolled into an uppercut for the second one. I looked and saw the others were doing fine until one came behind Kellam and hit him in the back with a club. He fell to the ground and received another hit.

"Kellam's down!" I rushed to him when I felt a powerful blow connect with my knee. I hit the ground sliding and clutched the injury while trying not to cry out in pain. I looked around and saw all of us being taken down until only Lon'qu remained. He was trying in vain to fight all of them off but one got a good gut punch on his and then the rest crowded him and took him down.

We had no way out. I looked up and saw a silhouette above me with its hands on its hips in a triumphant manner. I changed my vision and saw the face of my enemy.

"We're better, Dad." Dammit. I was helped up and then looked around. Nyroc had thought it would be a good idea if the six original Naga's Guardians took on the rest of the newer recruits. Which meant all of them. They outnumbered us nearly three to one. I sat in a chair and looked around the smashed bar. While the owner didn't seem to care he wasn't excited either. I think he just wanted something to happen to be honest.

Nyroc sat next to me along with the others and we just let out a long sigh.

"So, was it worth coming out with us?"

"You know Nyroc, it was. Sure we destroyed the entire bar and have probably made several enemies, but it was well worth it." We sat and just enjoyed the peace that we were not use to getting. Nyroc gave me a nudge and I turned to him.

"How was your 'activity' with Emmeryn?"

* * *

"Are you ok?" Nope. I turned to Emm and shrugged in a hopeless manner. She gave a grin and slightly shook her head.

"I take that as a tentative yes." Works for me.

"Where are we going?" I know this one!

"We're going out to get something to eat because I asked Nyroc and he said food is a good one." She smiled and walked next to me. I held my arm out and she grabbed it and we started to walk to town. Being back at the palace was nice. I had talked to Robin and Chrom about that would happen and to let all the Shepherds stay in the palace for a while. It was certainly big enough for everyone to live in without a problem.

We walked the streets of Ylisse just watching everyone. It was in the evening but still very bright out. There were crowds of people running around buying things from the local shops, and children running around and playing various games.

We still didn't want the news of Emmeryn being alive out so she wore a head band over her mark and had her hair straight down. Unless you were to pay very close attention and have met her before you wouldn't recognize her. Nobody had seen her for nearly three years, maybe longer. Considering my twentieth birthday was approaching I would go more to the three years side.

I had been for a while but it feels like I have always been here. It just feels right being here. I remember my family back home and everything about them of course. I still miss them and wish to see them again. But, I just have to roll with the punches.

We arrived at a simple restaurant and waited for our seats. We got seated and ordered.

"Do you remember your family?" I looked at Emmeryn and nodded.

"That I do. I was just thinking about them not to long ago." I looked to my right and saw a table with two people who looked very strange. I looked closer at them and groaned. Emmeryn looked at me in confusion. I motioned towards the two without making it obvious. She saw them and started laughing.

"Well, at least you have a good friend." I turned to Nyroc in a disguise and his wife, who had put on a wig and nothing else to hid her identity. Nyroc had a fake beard on and looked like a homeless bum.

"That's my best friend." The food arrived and we started to eat. I noticed out of the corned of my eye that occasionally Nyroc would glance my way. Sometimes he can be one of the smartest people in the world, then there are his other moments. This was one of the other moments.

We finished and I turned to Emm. She was finishing up while I paid. I had to practically beg Chrom for some money so do this. I got paid, but not that much seeing as most everything I need is given to me. Food, housing, etc. Nice for a single guy, but I'm trying to move away from that.

"Finished?" She nodded and we stood and started to walk out. When I walked past Nyroc I pulled the beard off his face and let go so it snapped him back. The thwap noise that came off it was very rewarding. It also got a huge grin from Anna, and Emmeryn.

The walk back was nice. It was cool but not cold. Emmeryn was leaning against me the whole time and I couldn't stop smiling. We returned and it was late by this time. Of course, my children were up and wanted a run down. Rose was practically sprinting between us asking several questions at once. Riley just watched his sister like it was normal. He eventually grabbed her collar and held her in place.

"Rose, calm down." She took a few seconds but then turned to Riley with a frown.

"How can you not be excited? Our parents went on their first date and that means we're one step closer to existing." I let out a cough looked at Rose with an expression that said, "Really?"

"What? If you were in our position you would be excited too." True.

"Rose, we had a good night. It was fun and a nice break from everything we've been through." Emm hit the nail on the head with that one. Rose let out an aww and looked between us quickly.

"I ship it. Right, Riley?" My son just walked away, sister in tow despite her protests and struggles. She eventually gave up knowing her brother was far stronger than her. Once they rounded the corner me and Emmeryn looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, that's our daughter." Yup, that it was.

"I wonder if I ever nick named her the Ship Queen in the future." It did fit, except Rose hates the thought of being royalty with a vengeance.

"Who know? Are you going to retire for the night?"

"Yup, you?" She nodded while letting out a yawn. I caught it and joined her. **(Now I'm yawning)** I walked her to her room like a gentleman... I think. She hugged me and went to her room. Well, I think that was a success.

* * *

"You were practically stalking us, you knew what happened." He shrugged. After another few hours of screwing around and Nyroc trying to get me drunk we left. When we returned to the palace I went straight to my room and passed out. If I had a clock then it probably would have read one in the morning.

Upon waking up I was greeted by Robin at dinner. Well, greeted was putting it nicely. She just gave me a nod and a frown. I returned one and went back to eating. Shit, here we go again.

After breakfast I gathered the team and started to explain everything to them, but made sure to have my sense open. Didn't want an unwanted eaves dropper coming in.

"The war on Grima has pretty much started. We are going to go to Plegia to try and get a jewel for the Fire Emblem from them. They will betray us so be ready for a fight. It will be tense and pretty damn dangerous. Stick together with someone and listen to Robin as we escape. Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Good. Arm up, we've got some marching to do."

Everything was getting close to ending. Soon we would have to fight Grima. But, was there another way to kill her without killing Robin? Putting her to sleep would just cause her to be someone else's problem later and that wasn't fair. We had to kill her, but how? I'll have to talk with Naga. But, for now I need to ready up for a fight. It was going to be a very blood couple of days once it all started.

 **This took for freaking ever to write. You have no idea. I am not good at writing romance happy things s the dinner with them probably sucked. Oh well.**


	31. Dark Horizons

**How excited are you guys? This series is getting closer and closer to the end, but that also means more lights will rise. Are you excited for the Avatars to rise? One day, but for now let's enjoy this adventure.**

The march was surprisingly lively. Normally I would dread the idea of going to Plegia, especially to see Validar and all the other bastards who live there. But that also means we were almost done. Just this and a few more fights and we would be free to live out the rest of our lives.

I was walking with my family as we made small talk to each other. Most was just how we were handling everything. It was nice to see my kids growing up, even if they had done most of it already. Physically they hadn't changed very much, but mentally they were becoming incredible individuals. I'm proud to call them my kids.

We saw the castle of Plegia in the distance and then the unease hit me like a wave. Now, shit was going to get real. Well, better get it over with.

* * *

We entered the castle but kept our weapons with us. We're not just going to walk into an ambush unarmed. We're much smarter than that. At least, I would hope so. I like to think we didn't get this far on just pure luck. Especially because my luck likes to bite me in the ass when I don't want it to.

We approached Validar and Aversa who watched us closely. I casually rested my hands on my meat hooks. I took in a sniff and could smell several soldiers around us behind the pillars. I moved one hand to my coat and fished around inside and found my improved rope dart. I had decided after killing Walhart that an upgrade was in order for them. Instead of a rope they now had a chain that was longer than the rope, on top of being sturdier. The actual dart itself was also larger. I had enchanted it to catch on fire as well. If I was going to have a weapon that was like Scorpion than I would sure as hell make sure it could catch on fire when I wanted it too.

I leaned over to Robin and started to whisper to her.

"I can smell some men behind the pillars. Just thought you would like to know." She nodded to me and then told Chrom. Validar came forward, frown evident on his face.

"We haven't even started talking and already you are whispering to each other." I looked at the man and shrugged.

"Because you wouldn't know anything about being dishonest to people." That seemed to work seeing as he was clenching his fists together. I could see him gritting his teeth as well. He turned to Aversa and whispered something I heard clear as day.

"They're acting." I whispered to Robin. She nodded and drew her tome and steel sword. Chrom drew Falchion and Emmeryn pulled out her staff. I pulled out my rope dart and pulled up my mask. I spun it and threw it to the side, impaling a man with it. I gave a tug and his head came off. Validar turned to us, surprised.

"You really didn't think we wouldn't know about your betrayal? God, you're an idiot." I threw the dart again and took out another man. The others quickly took out the remaining assassins and we took off. I rushed in front and slammed through the door with ease, using my wings like a battering ram. Once outside we saw dozens of dead Plegians and the rest of the Shepherds waiting for us. Nyroc waved casually and then walked up.

"So, how was it for you?"

"Awesome. Now can we go, I'm not a big fan of a pissed off Validar and Aversa." He nodded and we started to sprint towards the exit of the castle. I turned and saw Robin clutching her head in pain.

"Shit, cover me!" I used my claws to help slow me down by stabbing them into the ground and then pulling to catapult myself back towards Robin. I grabbed her and hefted her over my shoulder and started to rush back towards the others. I saw mages to my right and left readying tomes of different kinds. I sped up and then started to jump and spin as spells arced around me.

I slid under a bolt of lightning and then jumped over a puddle of lava. I was almost to the others when I was lifted and thrown into a wall. I had dropped Robin who was now sitting on her knees, motionless. I opened my wings and jumped into the air. I started to fly to the different mages and killed them with Fang of Nyx. The problem was that every time I slayed one several more would appear.

I landed and stood in the center surrounded by mages. I saw the others dragging Robin away and I turned to leave when something hit me. I felt sharp pain to my back and was lifted. I turned and saw several dark spikes imbedded in me, connecting to a tome that was being wielded by Validar. He flicked his wrist and they dug deeper into me, while growing. I growled out and then used my meat hooks. I coated them in light magic and cut through my bindings.

I hit the ground and rolled up. I faced him and Aversa who was eying me with the intent of hurting me very badly. I looked over and saw Gaius readying an arrow. He fired and struck Validar in his book arm and I took off. I felt beams of magic connect with me and felt tired. Aversa was using a nosferatu tome and it was working. I flew up and then dove towards my allies.

I started to run when I heard a shout. I turned to see Chrom on the ground and Robin throwing the Fire Emblem to Validar. I changed course and tackled Robin to the ground. I held her while she started to spasm. I took a rock and hit her in the head, knocking her out.

I hoisted her over my shoulder and took off. Lon'qu was helping Chrom towards the exit. I looked back at Validar and saw him grinning like a maniac. I looked away from him and grinned.

"Stupid fucker." I said quietly so only I could hear it.

* * *

We made camp and I waited by the fire. I saw Robin talking to Chrom and Fredrick. She looked grim. Probably beating herself up over earlier. I looked over and saw Lucina watching the tactician from the shadows. I frowned, knowing exactly what was going to happen. I stood and waited a distance away. When Robin left to go on a walk or the like, Lucina followed. So did I.

Lucina came behind her in the field and drew Falchion. They started talking when Robin outstretched her arms and gave a smile. Lucina readied Falchion to strike when I walked in front of her casually.

"What are you doing?" The princess stuttered before pointing her sword at Robin.

"I have to kill her, Travis. She's dangerous." I grinned and drew Fang of Nyx.

"As am I, according to you. I heard about your conversation with Emmeryn. She asked you to have faith in me. Why not do the same with Robin?" Lucina rushed and I parried the blow.

"Because you did not attack my father and steal the Fire Emblem!" I pushed her away and got in a ready stance.

"True. But what will this accomplish?" She struck once more only for me to block it.

"It will keep my father safe and avert the dark future." I pushed her back once again.

"Will it?" She kept attacking and I kept blocking her attacks. She wasn't trying to hurt me and it was having an effect on how easy it was for her to get past me. I stopped her blade and brought it down and looked her in the eye.

"Stop changing other people. Change fate!" She faltered and I took the opening and gave a spinning kick to her. she laid on the ground and I approached her. I sheathed Fang of Nyx and held my hand out to her.

"This isn't you. Put your sword away and find out the truth of what to do. Have faith in Robin. If not her, then in me. You have to believe in us more." She stared at me for a few seconds before accepting my hand and standing. She looked at her sword and then shoved me to the side and rushed Robin. I reached to stop her but wasn't fast enough. I looked at Robin's wide eyes and just stood there.

Lucina moved to the side and pulled away Falchion, showing she missed her attack on purpose. She sheathed the ancient blade and looked at Robin with a gaze that showed neither anger or mistrust. Just bland.

"I will hold faith in you, Robin. But know this: If you show any sign of betraying my father or anyone again then my next strike towards you will not miss, and you will not be so lucky." She looked from Robin to me and gave a nod and a slight smile. I returned both and walked towards Robin, who was still in shock.

"You ok?" She gave a nod before looking at me and smiling.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and turned to camp.

"While I think Lucina was being a little rash, I do agree with her. Show any dangerous signs and we will have to cut you down. I have more faith in you than you could ever imagine. However, sometimes faith can only get you so far." I left her to her thoughts and returned to camp.

I found Emmeryn and sat next to her and smiled. She gave one back to me and I felt her lean against me. I wrapped an arm around her and let out a sigh.

"Crazy day, huh?" She lean out a grunt of agreement and I felt her lean closer to me.

"Could have been worse." I looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"How so?"

"Someone could have died, been injured, or something along those lines." I nodded slightly. She was certainly right about that.

"But it didn't. We're too strong for that." There was her optimistic comment that usually followed everything she said. I looked up and felt something in my head. Almost like someone was there, and trying to get ahold of me. I narrowed my eyes and hoped it would give me something. But, nothing happened. I looked back down and let my eyes close.

I looked in my thoughts to see if something would happen, no such luck. Maybe it was the downside of trying to get in contact with Frelosk. I needed to discuss something with the dead king and had been getting close and even heard his voice on a couple of occasions but then they faded.

It was discouraging and fairly annoying, but I couldn't do anything about it. Just hope eventually that I was able to break through and get to the king. There was a shout and scuffle and a man came sprinting into the center of camp, sweat was dripping from his face and he looked terrified.

"I need to see Robin!" I stood and walked towards him.

"She's over in that direction." He gave a quick salute and sprinted off towards her. I looked towards Emmeryn and she nodded. I sprinted after the man and saw him sprint up to Robin who was still where she was earlier. I stood next to them and listened to him.

"The people of Plegia. They're all moving together in a mass exodus towards the Dragon's Table. They're in a trance and won't stop. Some black magic is happening and I think it may have something to do with our Validar problems." The white haired tactician nodded and dismissed him. She looked away from me and towards the setting sun and sighed.

"So, you knew all this would eventually happen?"

"Yes."

"Ever since the beginning?"

"Yes."

"I see." She looked out towards the sun and then turned to me.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"..."

"Travis?"

"I don't know, Robin." I looked up and couldn't help myself from laughing.

"I guess it's because I didn't think you guys would believe me at first. Then I guess it was because I had faith that things would work out the way they were supposed to. And now? I just want all the damned wars to end. I'm tired of war, fighting, death, pain. All of it. Sometimes I wanted it to be over so badly that I wouldn't have cared if I died. That was partly why I took so many risks. In the beginning I didn't care about the end result. Just win, or die trying.

But, I have a family now. People who I love. I can't just give up. But, I would gladly die if it meant they would have a better life. Everything has become so much more." Robin didn't speak. She looked down and a smile crept over her face.

"Would you still die for them?" I nodded. She sat there then looked at me closely.

"Why?"

"I can't explain it. But, when I'm near them, or anyone for that fact, I just feel it in me. I have to protect them, because they are precious."

"I understand. Why do you think I'm so careful when I plan our battles? Because I don't want to lose anyone. Even losing a man I have never met before is hard for me. He could have had a family, friends, hell a dog to go home to go to. But, if he dies then it's on my hands that those people will never get to see him again." We looked at each other for a while until I spoke.

"Can you do me a favor for the final battle against Grima?" She gave a nod.

"If you have to chose for someone to do something that could get them killed then please chose me first." She stared at me, unblinking before nodding.

"Very well, but if you get hurt or killed then I don't want Emmeryn to blame me. Speak to her, please." I nodded and turned away.

"For what it's worth, you're a great person. You do what you can in every situation. Thank you for keeping everyone alive."

"No, thank you for keeping them safe and making my plans work." I smiled to the tactician once more before leaving. I returned to camp once more and saw Emmeryn with Rose and Riley. I approached from behind Rose and wrapped my arms around her head and knocked her hat off. I then proceeded to give her a nuggie, despite her protests. I eventually released her and chuckled as she flopped to then ground and flopped about like a fish.

She grabbed her hat and stood, quickly returning it to her head. She glared at me closely and then gave a light shove.

"Now I know why mother calls you immature." I just gave her a grin and an eyebrow raise.

"You love." She nodded and practically jumped on me.

"You're right about that." I chuckled and then looked at her.

"Can you give me and your mother a moment so I can talk to her about something?" My daughter looked at me closely and eventually nodded. She let go and walked away. I turned to Riley and motioned with my head for him to do the same. He nodded and followed his sister.

I turned to Emmeryn and sighed. She came close to me and held my hand.

"What's wrong?" I chuckled and looked her in the eye.

"I may have just signed my own death warrant." I looked down and thought carefully about my next choice of words.

"I asked Robin to put me in the front for the final battle against Grima. I also asked her to sacrifice me if it was to come to that. I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone else get hurt in this whole affair. I hope you understand." She looked at me closely and smiled.

"I will allow it on one condition."

"What?"

"I am right next to you." I didn't know what to say.

"But, Emm-"

"Don't 'But, Emm' me. I have your back and you have mine. Got it?" Oh, dammit.

"Alright. But, if there is something that would keep you from being in the front I don't want you there. Can we agree on that?"

"Sure." I looked at her and chuckled.

"You sure know how to bargain don't you?" She silently laughed and then pointed to herself.

"Former Exalt. I had to bargain with other countries remember?" True, and bargaining with assholes is much harder than with me seeing as I'm a huge sucker for her and Rose.

"Thanks, Emm."

"No prob." I looked at her and then sighed. I looked down and knew what I was going to do.

"What's up?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Just going to do something I should have done a long time ago." She didn't get to finish because of me. Hard to talk when you're getting kissed.

* * *

I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I watched my Avatar. He finally made the next step in his relationship and it was sweet. I had been watching him the whole time and almost felt like slapping him at times. He could be so dense sometimes. I felt a presence behind me and turned quickly.

"Ophirus."

"Naga." I looked at my old friend and couldn't help but frown.

"What is it?" She looked around quickly and then rushed up to me.

"You need to see this." She created a warp gate and pulled me through. We were near a cliff and snow was falling all around us.

"What is this place? Your realm?" She nodded and pointed towards the cliff. A single tombstone sat next to it and I saw a symbol on it. I felt my breath hitch and my heart rate increase.

"It can't be. Ophirus." I turned to the reclusive Seneschal who just looked away, tears started to pull at her eyes.

"No." I made my way towards the tombstone and looked at the words on it.

 _"Thus Kindly I Scatter"_

I fell to my knees and just stared at the tombstone.

"Rose... I don't understand." Ophirus came next to me and I could see tears running down her face.

"Fall." I knew who she was speaking of but didn't want to believe it.

"Ophirus, tell me you're joking. Please."

"I... I can't." I turned back to the tombstone.

"What happened, exactly?" She glared ahead and I could see her red eyes swirling with anger.

"Cinder. She betrayed her and killed her. Orphaned her kids and left the father almost unable to cope. She needs to pay!" She didn't.

"Did you-"

"There was no other choice." I glared at her darkly and narrowed my gaze.

"There's always another choice! Why!?" She returned a gaze similar to mine.

"Would you have rather had me do nothing!?"

"No! But, now people will be aware of you! The whole point of you and Summer was to fool the darkness." She lowered her gaze.

"I know. But, I couldn't just sit around idly like I have for a near millennia, Naga." I looked back to my friend's tombstone. I sighed and faced the ashamed shadow Seneschal.

"Who?" She smiled and opened a gazing port. I saw a boy in a black coat with an appearance that made him like a wolf.

"Grayson." I had heard about him and even told Travis about him, but had no clue she picked him. Ophirus started to cry and rubbed her eyes.

"She's so much like him, Naga. Helping everyone, brave, stubborn, and ignorant." I chuckled and looked at the boy. He was currently in a class of sorts listening to a teacher with a large moustache preach about himself.

"Does anyone know what he is?" She shook her head.

"I talked to him briefly and told him I was sorry. At the time I was only concerned with revenge. I have basically sold away his life now. Dammit!" I looked at him then something clicked in my mind.

"Not necessarily. You think he will be alone. I will not allow another one to fall. I promise you that I will help in any way I can. I'm sure my Avatar is more than willing to help as well." She smiled to me and hugged me.

"Thank you." I returned it and looked at the boy once more.

"We have work to do Ophirus. We have to assemble them."

"How many?" I shook my head.

"As many as we can without stirring a hornets nest. I will contact them and see if they can bend some rules. Things will be getting very busy here very soon, Ophirus. Do anything you can to prepare everyone." She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Understood. Good luck, my friend." She warped away and I nodded to where she once was.

"To you too, my friend. I will help you. I still have things to sort out back at my home first." They would pay for what they did to my friend.

I will not allow the death of Summer Rose, friends, mother, Seneschal, to go unpunished. Cinder Fall shall burn for this treachery.

 **How was all of that then? Happy Thanksgiving by the way (I posted this on Thanksgiving so... Food! Have a great day all, keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	32. Reasons to Fight

**The name of the chapter may give something away... But, I'm not telling what that is. Just read, please. And, a quick warning. I have no clue what the hell I'm doing. So don't give me shit please. Thanks... If you give me shit I'll keel you!**

I was pacing through my tent just rubbing my chin with one hand and twiddling what I had in my other. I had finally gotten ahold of Frelosk and had a nice long chat with him on several subjects. Drakaryn, the Seneschals and Avatars. Among other things. I asked him a very important question and all he said was do what felt right to me. I knew what would feel right, I was just terrified to do so.

I had gone to Gaius for help in creating what I had in my hand and then to Nyroc for support, although I probably should have gone to someone else for that. All he did was laugh at me and smile. I had to threaten him in seven ways next to Sunday to shut his mouth. Even then, I wasn't sure it worked.

I was also tempted to see my sister but knew that would have become a major cluster fuck before it even managed to take off the ground. But, such is life. Now here I was, pacing like a Goddamned fool. Not like I've ever really looked any different from now.

"Naga, dammit." There was a light and then the god in question appeared next to me, smile on her face.

"You called?" I knew she was carefree for a Seneschal but this sarcastic, dick move made me start to growl. She chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Don't doubt yourself and what you chose to do, Drakaryn." Easier said than done.

"So you wouldn't be freaking out if you were me?" She shook her head.

"Never said that. I just know that I would want my friends to be there to help me in my decisions. I know what you will do because I know you and how you feel. I'm just here for... moral support." Well, that actually helped a lot. I looked at the box in my hand and started to move it between both hands slowly, observing it like it would give me an answer.

"What if I fail?" She sat on my cot and sighed.

"Then fail trying your hardest. Go out cussing and screaming if you must. But, don't ever give up." I nodded and threw the box up and caught it. I grinned and stood.

"Fuck it, I've fought dozens of armies. I can do this." I went to leave when I stopped. I turned to Naga quickly.

"Has something happened, other than the obvious?" She nodded but gave a carefree wave.

"Yes, but nothing that concerns you right now. Maybe one day. For now, enjoy these days and cherish them. Now go, fool!" I put my hands up in mock surrender and left. I slipped the box into my pocket, but never took my hand off it. Thousands of thoughts were shooting through my head at that moment. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh that was accompanied with smoke.

"No fear." I made my way through camp until I reached the center. I saw Owain and nudged him. He turned quickly and raised his hands in a comedic karate stance.

"Oh, hail Drakaryn. What do you need?"

"Have you seen Emmeryn anywhere?" He shook his head and then pointed towards the outskirts.

"I thought I saw her head out that way. Why?"

"I need to ask her something." He nodded and went back to talking to Severa. I left camp and slightly reverted. I took in the smells and instantly picked up Emmeryn's. I followed it until I saw her white cloak. I changed back to normal and approached from behind. She seemed to be watching the forest in a serene state. I almost didn't want to distract her, but had to.

"Emm." She flinched slightly and turned to me. She gave a large smile upon seeing me and walked over to me.

"Hello. Fancy seeing you here." I nodded and looked around. I was starting to panic slightly and cleared my throat.

"Are you ok? Your scales are forming." I rubbed my neck and found that my scaled were, indeed, forming. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Never better." I motioned to the cleared to my right.

"Walk with me, please?" She nodded and we started off, slowly and happily meandering our way through the forest.

"So... what's up?" I chuckled uneasily and poked the box in my pocket, though she couldn't tell. I felt another presence and it felt similar to the one before. Like I was being watched by someone. I ignored it and faced Emmeryn.

"Emm, you make me feel like I can do great things, make me feel like I matter and that I can do great things in my life. I know I'm not a great person in many respects. But, I have to do this because I could never forgive myself if I didn't." I gripped the box tightly and pulled it out. I got on my knee and held out the box, opening it to her. I chuckled and looked slightly down.

"I'm not rich enough to buy a ring, so I had Gaius help me make one instead." I looked at her and saw her covering her mouth with her hands. She had tears forming in her eyes and I started to worry.

"So, Emm, will you marry me?" She smiled and started to nod quickly. She embraced me and started to sob. I held her close and felt like the weight of the world had been taken off my shoulders.

"I thought you would never ask me." I chuckled and looked at her.

"I just needed to find strength in myself I suppose." we kissed and she looked at me closely.

"When's the wedding?" I gave a shrug and chuckled.

"I honestly have no clue. We might want to plan it soon just so if the worst happens against Grima we'll have been legally wedded." She nodded and then looked at me closely.

"But nothing will, will it?" I shook my head, fear motivating me.

"No ma'am. I love you, ma'am." She nodded and laughed.

"Good. I love you too."

"How are we gonna tell everyone this?" There was a chuckle and we turned to see Nyroc with a snapshot tome aimed at us. He had practically all the Shepherds behind him, too.

"Got you covered, boss." But, how? Wait.

"Owain." Said swordsman shyly poked his head out from behind Severa and gave a terrified grin.

"Yes, noble Drakaryn?" I only narrowed my eyes at him and he slid back behind his girlfriend. Just wait. I'll get him and Severa back. That girl sold herself down the river once she decided to associate with him. I just smiled to everyone and held Emm's hand.

"Happy now, Nyroc?" He nodded.

"Yes, yes I am, boss. But, more importantly, so are you." He wasn't wrong. I had never been this happy before. It was great. The rest of the day passed in complete bliss. Just being next to Emm and talking to everyone. Then came the part I knew I was going to dread.

"Hey, Chrom." Said prince was looked at me closely. Even after the years he was still much taller than me. And had bigger muscles, though I could bench like five of myself without trying.

"So...you're going to treat my sister well, yes?" Nod.

"You're not going to leave her unless it's a really damned good reason, and even then you'll hurry back?" Nod.

"You swear?"

"I swear on my grave." He nodded and then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family." I chuckled and let out a sigh.

"I was worried you were going to hurt me." He started to laugh and then got a look of fear on his face.

"If I did that then Emmeryn would have my tragically disappear." Sweet Naga she could. We both sat in fear before gulping. Chrom chuckled and punched my shoulder.

"And you up and married yourself to her."

"And I don't regret it." He smiled.

"Good man." After that everything was normal. I sat by the fire next to Emm, hand in hand. She was trying to get as close to me as possible.

"I know I'm attractive but this is a whole new level." She shook her head while smiling at my comment.

"You're just really warm, and it's freezing out." I opened my wings and wrapped them around her and held her closer. Though I thought it wasn't really possible to get any closer now. She rested her head on my shoulder and let out a peaceful sigh.

"When will the wedding be? Before Grima, huh?" I nodded and looked up. I looked down and to her ring. Silver and inscribed with Drakaryn text. I had to ask Frelosk how to say something romantic and cheesy and he told me.

 _"Ont mon Telf befolish."_

It translated to: "For you I'll live." I had forged it in Drakaryn fire so as to make sure it wouldn't ever break. The words gave off a faint blue glow and seemed to pulse with life.

"Ya, before that. But, I don't want to rush it right away and have it fall apart. Unless you want a small one with just the Shepherds." She nodded.

"That would be nice. Not that many people." I nodded and looked into the crowd. I saw Libra and motioned her-er... him over. He came next to us and we told him what we planned on doing. He nodded and said he would get right on getting the wedding ready.

"Do you have a dress?" She shrugged.

"Maybe one somewhere in the palace but with me? Nope. I wasn't planning on getting married while going and slaying a futuristic, evil, Robin who is trying to destroy everything." Hehe.

"True." We sat in silence once more and then there was a scuttle behind us. We turned to see Rose with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for both of you... and me." There's my daughter. Emmeryn hugged her and laughed.

"Thank you. Where's Riley?" There was the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us and we turned to see him. He had a large amount of flowers in his hands and was beet red, not making eye contact of course. He held them forward.

"These are for you two." Emm took them and stared at them and then him. She took and hugged him close.

"You're more important than some flowers." I smiled and watched as Riley nuzzled into her neck. Rose joined them and I did as well. I wrapped my wings around all of them and we sat there, rocking in a huge scaly weird family group hug... thing.

"Dad, you need to take better care of your wings." I scoffed and looked at Rose.

"My wings are awesome." She gave an annoyed face and held one of my wings up. I couldn't help but give an, "Ouch," at seeing it.

"Ok, so I've torn it in several places and it has some holes in it. It could have been severed or something." Rose faced palmed and slowly shook her head.

"Dad, that's not the point." I know. I just hugged my daughter in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"You be nice to your epic father." She started groaning and trying to ignore me. So I used an immature tactic. I tickled her. The result was instantaneous and hilarious. She started to cry out in laughs that were slightly scream like. She then went limp and made a buzzing noise. I raised an eyebrow and watched as she seemed to regain control of herself and started to flop about in my arms.

"Dad! HAHA! Let go!"

"Ok." I released her and she floundered to the ground in a shriek. I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could Emmeryn and Riley. Rose just dusted herself off and fixed her hat. She pulled up her mask and looked at Riley. She made a strange movement with her hands and winked. I couldn't act fast enough and was tackled from behind by my son. I tried to fight him but once Rose joined in I knew I was not going to win.

"I yield, mighty Drakaryn children." They released me and stood triumphantly, grins on their faces. I smirked and put my mask on. I came behind them and took out my meat hook. I caught their collars with each one and used my wings to fly up. I unhooked them and watched as they started to fall.

They both spread their wings and came up next to me. Rose had her arms crossed and just looked at me blandly.

"Really, bro?"

"Hey, I'm your father."

"Really, Dad?" I nodded before tucking in my wings and diving the short distance down. I landed next to Emmeryn and folded up my wings.

"That was fun." She chuckled and shook her head. She took my hand and looked at me with a grin.

"So immature." I poked her nose and started to laugh.

"Yet you said yes to marrying me. What's that say about you?" She came close to me and raised and grinned.

"It says that I love you, despite your very obvious faults." I started to fake pout.

"My self-esteem." She shook her head and groaned.

"Oiy." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her and took off. She clung close to me and kept her head buried in my chest. I stopped going up and just stayed almost hovering at the same height.

"You ok?"

"Ya... Just warn me next time you want to do something like this please." I nodded and looked around to the surrounding area. I couldn't help but let out a whistle. The sky was red, yellow, and pink, giving it an almost other worldly feel. Emmeryn looked around with me and let out a content sigh.

"Beautiful." I chuckled and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"That you are." She smiled and we kissed again.

"Funny, a week ago I wouldn't have dared to do something like this. Now look at us." She nodded and rested her head against my chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I looked down and saw Robin looking up at us. She was just standing with her hands in her pockets, smile on her face. I flattened my wings so we began to slowly descend, only having to give the occasional flap to keep a nice slow pace. When we reached the ground I looked at Robin.

"Something up?" She shook her head.

"Just letting you know that we're marching tomorrow to the Dragon's Table. Just making sure you were aware. Sorry to interrupt." I nodded and watched her go. I looked back to Emmeryn and ruffled her hair.

"Did you enjoy flying high in the air?" She fixed her hair and gave a slight glare to me and smiled.

"Yes. It was wonderful. Not every day you get to fly into the sky with your fiancé." I chuckled and took her hand and we started to walk through camp. It was getting dark and everyone was just moving in an almost sleep-like state. We made our way to the fire and sat next to each other like we did everyday. Emmeryn rested her head on my shoulder and we watched the fire.

I could feel the presence again but just ignored it. It wasn't doing anything to me and I wouldn't do anything back. I just enjoyed the peace and quiet. Dinner started and I ate it in happiness. When it came to go to sleep me and Emm separated to go to our own tents.

"Night."

"Night." That was all that was said and all that needed to be said. She smiled and disappeared into her tent. I smiled and walked to mine. I entered and saw Nyroc in the corner with the other members of the original Naga's Guardians scattered about.

"What are you guys doing?" They all grinned and sat me down in a chair.

"Celebrating with out, 'fearless leader.'" I only took slight offense to that sarcastic comment. I chuckled and looked around at my friends. I was handed a drink and I shook my head.

"No way, we have to march tomorrow. I don't want to have a hangover when doing that." Nyroc scoffed and showed me a bottle.

"It's non-alcohol you wuss. You really think we'd get drunk when there's a battle and marching tomorrow?" I just stared at him with a straight face.

"Oh boss, you think to little of me." I looked closely at the drink and sighed.

"Screw it. If it's got alcohol then I'll blame you." I raised the glass and the others did the same. We clashed them together before drinking. It was sweet, almost like fruit or something similar. I casually sipped mine till it was gone. Just in case it was alcohol, I wanted to make sure it had as little effect as possible.

"So boss, when's the wedding?"

"Before the final battle against Grima. It's going to be a small one. For several reasons. One of the main ones if that Emmeryn is dead and we don't want news of her living to get out. Plus, just in case something happens to me in the final battle against Grima I want to have been able to have married her. No regrets I suppose would be the best way to put it."

"Well put, boss." The six of us sat and just talked between each other, sharing jokes and plans on what we wanted to do once the war was over for sure. Nyroc wanted to settle down in Ylisse and open a shop with Anna. Lon'qu was planning on going returning to Ferox and being Basilio's champion again. Kellam wanted to just travel the world with Panne. Gaius wanted to settle down in Ylisse and see if he could open a candy shop. Of course we all laughed at this.

Ricken said he would stay in Ylisse with Robin seeing as she would be needed to help rebuild the kingdom.

"What about you, boss. If nothing happens to you in the battle against that prehistoric bitch then what's your plan?" I rubbed my chin and just shrugged.

"Probably hang around Ylisse and have a nice house somewhere. A place close to civilization but far enough away that we can be happy and not deal with people. But, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." They all just nodded and we settled into a nice peace. Gaius stood and stretched his back.

"I'm turning in. See you wierdos tomorrow." I threw a piece of paper at him and he chuckled as he left. The rest left shortly after until it was just me and Nyroc.

"I'm happy for you, boss." I smiled and nodded.

"Me too." I turned to him and pointed at him.

"Hey, Nyroc?"

"Yo."

"Can you be my best man?" He rubbed his chin in mock thought.

"Well, alright. I suppose it could be fun." I chuckled and gave a fist bump to my best friend and man.

"Thanks." He nodded and stood.

"I'll leave you to your beauty sleep, boss. Who knows how you could look without it." I waved him off and tried to hid my grin. He left and I found myself laughing.

"Sneaky bastard." I took off my coat, hat, mask, weapons, and everything else that wasn't a sleeping necessity. I let my wings out and shook them. I did the same with my tail but started to rotate the different parts and felt them loosen up. I jumped into my bed and let out a sigh.

"Good shit."

* * *

The march was a short one to the Dragon's Table. Out front we could see Aversa looking at us, not riding a Pegasus. I chuckled and waved at her.

"Wassup?" She just grinned and snapped her finger. Twelve very large and dangerous looking Risen started to form from pools of darkness and stood, waiting and staring at us closely.

"Them, and my new pet." The wing seemed to stir and then a large Wyvern, even bigger than Alucard landed behind her.

"Fuck." I nodded to Gaius' statement and just let out a whistle.

"That's a big sack of scales." Aversa mounted the big beast and I popped my neck.

"Robin, I can take that big thing, but I need you to keep the Archers off me." She nodded and pulled out a Thoron tome.

"Sure, why not." I opened my wings and let out a roar before taking off. I drew Sweet Sickness and saw the archers getting ready to fire upon me. Then they got hit from their flanks by large bolts of magic that didn't kill them, but certainly hurt, and distracted them.

I smiled and closed in on Aversa. She had taken off and her Wyvern, dragon thing was readying fire in it's maw. I dove straight down and spun as I went. The fire was trailing right behind me and I could feel the heat it gave off. I flew under the beast quickly and slashed into the underside of it and saw large torrents of blood fly out and paint the ground below me.

I grabbed the tail and mounted the beast. I ran up the back and stabbed the creature in the lower back. I let all my energy flow into Sweet Sickness and it opened into its true form and I easily cut through the dragon as I walked up the back. Aversa started to walk towards me, tome in one hand and sword in the other. Just her stance gave away she had never used a sword before.

She seemed very pissed at me and I had a slight reason as to why.

"Are you still pissed about your Pegasus?" That did the trick as she started to rush me. She shot large energized balls of dark matter while getting her sword ready to strike. I slashed through the energy with my meat hooks, easily. I closed the distance and clashed my hooks against her sword. She was fairly strong but not nearly as much as me. She started to get pushed back and knew something had to be done.

She jumped back and fired a quick burst of magic. I ducked under it and then got his in the face by another one. It burned like fire but I felt by vision blur and it hurt to breathe. I let out a cough and turned to her. There was only a haze and I just growled and started to use my other senses.

I could hear her increased heart beat. But, more importantly, I could hear the pained breathes from her dragon and knew it was dying. If I could just kill it somehow then I could get her on the ground where everyone else was. It was a one on one and I was blinded and having trouble breathing.

I used light magic to shield me as more attacks from her tome approached me. I could feel the barrier breaking and knew I had to do something. I looked around and saw a white splotch. I was sure it was Emmeryn but saw her getting larger.

"Jump off!" I could tell she was on Alucard. I nodded and jumped off as the barrier exploded with white light. I opened my wings but was having a hard time telling where I was. I looked over and saw Emmeryn's staff glowing a bright grey and dark storm clouds forming in the sky above Aversa's dragon.

"Damn!" I saw a large tornado, cackling with electricity, slam down and into Aversa and her dragon. The beast roared in pain and practically exploded into a pile of gore. I had to cover my eyes from the bright light that engulfed the whole battlefield.

I managed to lower myself to the ground but was still having a hard time seeing straight. Emmeryn landed next to me and gave me a quick look-over. She used her staff and I felt my injuries closing and my vision returned. I gave her a quick hug and smiled.

"Thanks, Emm." She nodded. I heard something and turned to the dead dragon. Aversa was slowly making her way out of the dead beast and looked over at us, killing intent written on her face and in her eyes. She started to walk towards us, though she had no weapons from what I could tell. I went on front of Emmeryn defensively, as if on instinct.

"You... You son of a bitch!" She practically screamed it to me. I drew my gun and aimed it at her. I had changed the name from Emmeryn to Spitfire, though the original name was still present on the side. I had yet to add the new name to it.

"Everything you bastards touch dies. Everything!" I raised the gun to aim at her head and growled at her.

"So that justifies what you're doing?"

"Yes!" I chuckled and shook my head.

"That's bullshit. We don't just go around killing people. The Grimleal do, and last I checked you are Grimleal." She didn't seem to care and just started coming closer to us.

"You come any closer and I'll blow your brains out of your skull." She didn't seem to care and just kept coming closer to us. After three steps I nodded.

"Your choice." I pulled the trigger which was followed by a bang and Aversa's head whipping back, showering the ground behind her in blood, brains, and pieces of her skull. I started to reload the gun and shook my head.

"Damned fool." Me and Emmeryn exchanged glances before hearing Robin call us to regroup. We made our way back and then started to make our way to the Dragon's Table. Nobody had been badly hurt from the Risen other than a few cuts and bruises, but the healers were tending to that.

Upon entering the temple of sorts I was bombarded with a wave of darkness that caused me to hold the wall for support. It hurt to breathe and just stand or live in general. After a few seconds I was able to adjust and started to move forward, though I still used the wall for support. Emmeryn was with me the whole time.

The large open room had a table at the very end, where Validar stood. The man had a large grin on his face that could scare most men. But, we're the Shepherds. That wouldn't work on us.

"Welcome." Everyone had their weapons at the ready, except those who changed forms like Panne. They, instead, had their stones clenched tightly in their fists, a dim glow coming from them. I felt my scales, claws, and fangs growing as I prepared for the inevitable fight.

"Robin, dear, if you surrender now then maybe I won't kill all your friends. Slowly, painfully." She seemed to snap and rushed him, rage fueling her. Chrom was right behind her and before anyone could follow an almost screen of magic formed behind them.

Grimleal started to file in from the right of the large room and got ready for combat. We all, Grimleal included, were watching the fight between Robin, Chrom, and Validar. It was intense with magic being shot back and forth, while Chrom slowly made his way closer to the dark king.

Robin managed to strike him with her Thoron tome and stunned him. Chrom quickly rushed up to him and plunged Falchion into his chest. They both retreated back as Validar fell to his knees and disintegrated into the same gas that came from the Risen. He quickly shot up and threw his hand back.

"This isn't over! Damn you both!" The hand flew forward and shot a large ball of dark energy. Robin shoved Chrom away and took the hit, launching her to the ground a few feet away. Chrom rushed over to her and helped her up. We couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew what was being said.

Robin turned extremely pale and started to sweat profusely. Chrom started to look worried and moved in front of her. Robin's hand started to spark with electricity and formed an almost dagger. She stabbed Chrom with it and he stumbled back a few feet.

He looked at her closely and said a few words before falling to the ground and ceasing all his movements. Everyone was pounding on the walls in a rage now, but none more so than those of Lucina's. She was screaming about how she would kill Robin once the barrier was dropped.

When the barrier dropped Lucina did enter, but stopped and looked only at her father. She dropped to her knees and started to cry.

"Even after everything we've done, we've failed. How?" I watched everything and smirked when I saw Validar appear behind his men with a winning grin on his face.

"Don't buy into that destiny hogwash!" Everyone froze and turned to the door where a man with a large cloak entered.

"T-That voice!" The cloak was removed and revealed Basilio, wearing his signature eye patch and his large grin.

"If you all thought I died then I can't believe you had such little faith in me." He made his way up to Robin and Lucina and started to explain everything to everyone. Chrom started to stir and rose to his feet, rubbing the spot where he was stabbed. Lucina rushed to him and embraced him, tearing rolling down her face.

"I'm ok. Robin weakened her magic when she struck me. I'll live." I smirked and turned to Validar and drew Sweet Sickness. I changed it to its true form and pointed the blade at him.

"Hey asshole, guess who's next?" The color in his face faded and everyone started to cheer and drew their weapons. Robin raised her hand and pointed towards Validar.

"Charge!" I complied with her order and stabbed the first man I saw. I started to swing through them quickly and brutally. The darkness in this place was having an effect on my fighting. While I would just stab most men and move I was instead stabbing and then cleaving them in half. I shook my head and switched to my meat hooks and infused them with magic.

I felt more control and started to kill the rest. I reached Validar and saw Chrom and Robin next to me. Lucina joined us shortly after approaching him and we stared off against him.

"Damn you all. Grima will kill you all!" I sheathed my hooks and drew my gun, shooting him on the chest quickly. I holstered the gun and walked towards him. I looked down at him and shook my head.

"Not today, not any other day, pal." I pulled out my tome of Naga and made a magic light storm in my hand and then dropped it on him. I watched as he let out a shout and then dissolved into a pool of darkness that sizzled away in the light. I put the tome away and turned to the others.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Not yet." I drew Fang of Nyx and turned around to see Grima behind me. I engulfed the sword in fire and just stared at her. She chuckled darkly and flicked her wrist. I don't know what happened but I felt pain that could beat any other pain in the world and fell to the ground screaming.

It stopped shortly after and I swallowed and looked up at Grima. She gave a sinister grin and sat on the table and watched us. The others helped me to my feet and we watched her.

"You really think you have the means to stop me? You're even more naïve than I thought." I broke free from everyone's grasp and started to make my way towards her but stopped at the steps.

"Fuck you!" She threw her head back and started to laugh. She looked at me with her dark purple eyes and raised a hand and made a black fire in it.

"You can feel the darkness in you can't you? Feel it giving you power. It's nice isn't it?" I growled and realized what she was getting at. The darkness was trying to corrupt me in here. That was what was supposed to happen to Robin, but it failed. So now it's trying to do the same to me. I slowed my breathing and let Naga's light flow into me. Grima let out a scoff and crossed her right leg over her left.

"You're no fun. I would have enjoyed seeing you turn on everyone."

"Not gonna happen."

"I know. You're too damned stubborn to do that. It's still fun to watch you squirm." She let out a sigh and then threw her hands up and chuckled darkly.

"Can't you feel it in the air? The day of reckoning is upon us. You'll be the first to bear witness to it." Dark aura seemed to be flowing in from everywhere and I knew what she was going to do.

"We need to get out of here!" Everyone turned quickly and started to sprint to the safety of outside. When we got outside we could see large purple lightening stikes hitting the temple and send pieces toppling below. I saw Chrom tackle Lucina to the side to keep her from getting crushed. The entire top blew away and Grima's dragon form rose out from the temple, roaring and shaking the earth as it did so.

"Grima... It's too late." I looked to see Lucina with a look I had never seen on her before.

Fear.

I stood and looked around.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Robin nodded and stood.

"You heard the Drakaryn! Go, now!" Everyone stood and made their way to the horses that were close by. I looked back and saw Grima rising into the sky and fly towards the ocean in between Plegia and the small islands where we found Emmeryn.

We mounted our horses and started to ride back towards the capitol. On horses it only took a couple of hours to reach the safety of the walls. Robin quickly gathered the leaders, including me and Emmeryn into the war room where we started to make a plan. I immediately pointed to the east.

"The mountains here where Naga's light flows. We have to go here and get Naga's power so we can kill Grima. We need to move now before she gets any more powerful than she already is." There was the flutter of wings and then a bright light. Tiki entered the doors and nodded to us all.

"The Drakaryn is right. Mother has the power you need to kill Grima. I will show you the way. I suggest we leave immediately so as to keep Grima from gaining strength and followers." Basilio shook his head and stared at the ancient Manakete in disbelief.

"Are you serious!? People are following that crazy bitch into battle!? No offense Robin." The white haired tactician shot him a glare and then looked back at Tiki.

"Yes. When being threatened by a large demon dragon you tend to be persuaded quiet a lot easier. Just saying."

"Then let's get moving right now. We'll prep for an hour and leave right after. Anyone who isn't ready by then will be left behind. Got it?" Nods all around and then we split. I spent my hour checking mostly my armor and gun. I scratched a name into one of my bullets and smiled at it.

"This one's for you Grima." I slipped it into a special pouch and then went out to check on Naga's Guardians. I found most of them and they seemed to be doing ok, give or take that they were all scared. I couldn't lie, I was terrified, hell still am. But, who wouldn't? I saw Owain sitting on a bench, dazed look in his eyes.

"You alright?" He shot up and looked at me. He looked terrified. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I've got your back. You have to fight, for these people, ok?" He nodded and seemed to be more in it. He started to shake and then threw both his hands to its opposite side.

"My sword hands have awoken. I shall slay Grima, I swear this to you Drakaryn." I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't hurt yourself." I walked away and made sure everyone else was ready, or as ready as they could be. I found my family together and talking, grim looks on their faces. I approached and they noticed me. Rose almost tackled me.

"Don't do anything stupid against Grima, dad." I rubbed her back, comfortingly and chuckled.

"I'll try. Little Rose." She didn't get upset at the nickname and instead started to cry. I held her closer but looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I'll make sure to kick Grima's ass come out fine. Don't worry about me, worry about your boyfriend." She groaned and then looked back to where I was looking. She saw Morgan and hugged him close. I watched and then he turned to me.

"Please don't kill me sir." I didn't get to ask why but understood when he kissed my daughter. I wasn't mad, I was actually happy. If anyone was to be with her then Morgan was probably the best choice.

"You're safe, kid. Just don't do it again." He chuckled and then saw the look in my eyes. He straightened up and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I promise I'll look after her in the final battle. As well as any others that lead up to it." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." I released him and turned to Rose.

"Watch over stupid here ok?" She chuckled and nodded to me.

"Got it dad." I turned to Riley and saw him making out with Selene. Soren came up next to me and sighed.

"This is awkward." I nodded.

"Riley, use your tongue, boy!" It worked cuz they both panicked and separated and started to choke. On what I wasn't sure. Emmeryn gave me a side glared that made me chuckle uneasily. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey there."

"Hey." We came close and I kissed her. She frowned and just looked at me.

"You call that a kiss?"

"Sorry I don't compare to the people in your book... Or your pillow." She blushed and I chuckled. Mission complete.

"Then I'll teach you." Yay? Jaysus! She really is good at that. Note to self: Let Emmeryn lead in all intimate things since I'm lame. We split and I chuckled and brushed some spare hair from her face.

"You are good." She smiled at me.

"Not half bad yourself."

"That was gross, guys." I looked at my daughter and just blinked a couple of time.

"You help the ship sail and now you're sailing on it, whether you like it or not."

"Can't I just jump off?"

"Then you can get eaten by sharks." She seemed to be thinking it over before looking down.

"Shit."

"Pardon?"

"Shoot." I nodded slowly and gave a smile.

"That's what I thought."

"Shepherds! We're leaving in five minutes! Get saddled up!" I moved to my horse and rode it up to Emmeryn and gave a nod.

"Ready?" She nodded and gave her horse a pat on the head before looking at me.

"If you are." Robin rode in front and waved her hand in a circle. She then pointed forward and looked back.

"Forward! We follow Tiki!" The Manakete changed into her dragon form and rose into the sky, roaring and shooting off flames as she did. We started to follow the large dragon towards where we would get the power to slay Grima. After that we would head to where the beast was. Then, then we would kill her, and this whole nightmare would be over forever.

 **Long chapter for you guys. Things are getting tense. Hopefully I didn't mess up Emmeryn and Travis' relationship. As the game would say, "Travis and Emmeryn have achieved S support rank." Finally, huh? Guess it'll be up to RedRat on how well I did. *Crosses fingers***

 **Here's to hoping. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, despite its obvious faults. Keep tuned for the next one. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	33. No Fear?

**Here we go! Not the final chapter by a long shot, this is setting up the end. I'll tell you when the last chapter has come out guys, don't worry. Just enjoy them as they come, ok? Let's do this!**

We rode as fast as we could and barely stopped. When we did it was to give the horses a brief rest, and even then we were moving in some way. Alucard had joined Tiki in flying towards our objective and they both made sure they were visible between the both of them in some way.

We had the mountain within our view and I could feel the energy coming off it even while we were a fair distance away. We would arrive in a few minutes and then we would perform the Awakening ritual. Always found it funny how that worked. The game is called Awakening and the Awakening is how you get the power to beat Grima. I'm sure that was on purpose.

Once we arrived at the base we had to dismount our horses and trek our way to the peak. Luckily it wasn't very far and I was allowed to fly, mostly for scouting purposes. I scanned the top and started to feel a dark presence. I looked west and saw the silhouette of Grima over the sea.

"Crazy bitch," Was all I could mutter as I watched the large storm clouds around her shoot off arcs of purple electricity. The sight was slightly unnerving and made me feel slight hopelessness, but I shook it off and looked down. The rest of the Shepherds were at the top and moving towards the alter. I was about to land when I picked up the foul scent of Risen.

I looked east and saw a large group of them heading towards the alter. I let out a feral growl and folded up my wings and began a dive straight down towards the others. Upon landing I rushed to Robin and warned her. She looked towards where they were coming from and then back to me.

"Can you keep them busy long enough for a force to arrive and we can complete the ritual?" I gave a cheeky grin and grabbed the handle of Fang of Nyx.

"Wouldn't be very useful if I couldn't." She nodded and motioned everyone forward.

"Good luck." I took off and noticed I still felt that presence. Not Grima's, something else entirely. I had been feeling it non-stop for a while now and was confused by it. It only grew stronger as the days pressed on and I didn't know why. I ignored it and flew towards the Risen. I counted at least fifty to sixty of them and they were all heavily armed and armored.

"This should be fun." I pulled out Fang of Nyx and engulfed it in fire and began to dive down at a slight angle. Before I landed I pulled back and then stabbed into the first Risen I saw and slid forward, stabbing his friends onto my sword to make an almost shishkabob. I also had fire spreading out to the sides that engulfed the Risen around them and weakened them.

I stopped and spun, launching the impaled Risen around me as I did. I sheathed the sword and drew Sweet Sickness and turned it to its true form. I had learned that to open the true blade you had to have not only courage but something to fight for that made you never want to give up.

I waited for the Risen to make the first move. I only had to wait for backup and then I would be fine. Getting in unnecessary conflict would only serve to get me either killed or badly injured. Neither were very pleasant sounding options.

A Risen with an axe charged and I ducked under the blade and jumped up while slicing him in half diagonally, the blade tearing through the flesh and armor with ease. No sooner had I done that the rest decided to rush me in droves.

"No, it couldn't have been that simple." I cursed my luck and waited. I moved away from a spear and reversed my grip on Sickness and slashed through the Risen in a similar way to that of Gaius. I spun and ducked under a sword then rose and stabbed the Risen from under the chin so the blade went out the top of its head.

I pulled out and jumped away using my wings as extra propulsion to help dodge the storm of weapons that flew towards me. I was in between two Risen with lances and waited. They both rushed and stabbed while I ducked and moved away. They stabbed each other and their bodies collided. I stood and with one swing took both their heads off and jumped back, dodging the sword of another Risen.

There were so many and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up the dodging game forever. Eventually I would get hit and then it would all be downhill from there. I heard a whooshing sound and moved my head back while snatching the arrow out of the air. I looked towards the Risen who fired it and angrily snapped the arrow in half.

I took the half with the arrow head and threw it into the eye of the nearest Risen stabbed another in the chest. I drew Fang of Nyx with my right hand and blocked an attack that was coming at my head. I redirected it to the ground and sliced the head off the attacking Risen and backed away with both weapons drawn. Sickness in left and Nyx in right.

I twirled them both and took a stance with Nyx forward and Sickness slightly back. I started to laugh to myself and looked at the Risen who were slowly closing in.

"I've never done this before so take it easy." They growled and then rushed me.

"Or not." I jumped away from the first couple of blows and ducked low to the ground. Here goes the stupidest anime move ever. I held the swords to my side and leapt forward while staying level to the ground and then spun like a bullet.

I held my blades out and felt them slice through the hordes of Risen as I flew past them. When I reached the other side I summersaulted then got to my feet. I looked back and saw that I got only a few of the Risen while just hurting the rest.

"Oh come on, man!" I was about to attack when what seemed like hundreds of arrows stabbed into the Risen as once and dropped almost all of them in an instant. I looked left to see Gaius and several other archers grinning at me. I gave a nod back and faced the remaining Risen.

Before I could attack there was a shout and Chrom came flying through at what seemed like the speed of light, Falchion letting out a light that looked like a rising sun and was slicing through the remaining Risen with ease. He was flipping around and sliding and slashing everything like he had rehearsed it a million times. When he finished he faced me and gave the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen.

"I softened them up for you." He scoffed and sheathed Falchion.

"Sure you did." The gas from the defeated Risen case together and then started to form to create a gigantic Risen that made even Walhart look small and it wielded a giant axe.

"Chrom!" He turned and dodged the swing of the Risen by rolling away and stood next to me. He drew Falchion and turned to me. I sheathed Nyx and held Sickness in both hands and let out a slow breath.

"Let's do this." He nodded and we both rushed the large Risen. It swung at our heads and we ducked under and to our own sides, me right and Chrom left. I moved around the back and met Chrom at its back. I ducked and let him use me like a step stool. He jumped off me and landed on the Risen's back while stabbing with Falchion.

When the blade hit the Risen's flesh it let out an almost steam and a slight hiss. The Risen spun so he was facing me but was more focused on Chrom who was still on his back. I ran forward and stabbed the lower abdomen of the beast and the tensed myself.

I to my back and took the Risen with me so he was above me and about to crush me. I then reverted my legs so they fully became draconic. I kicked the Risen high into the air and rolled backwards to my feet. Chrom jumped up high into the air using the airborne Risen like a pedestal and spun Falchion above his head and gave a grin. I returned one and we both jumped towards the Risen, me from below and Chrom from above.

We met at the Risen and swung our swords while letting out shouts and created a loud slicing noise when our weapons seemed to pass through the Risen harmlessly. Time seemed to slow and I watched as the Risen exploded in a pile of gas as I flew up into the air. I opened my wings and slowly fluttered to the ground.

I looked at Chrom who was grinning. We gave each other a fist bump and then sheathed our weapons.

"That was easily the most badass thing I've ever done... Like, ever!" Chrom started to laugh and gave a nod.

"Same here. If we fight like that against Grima then there's no way we can lose."

"Hell ya, I second that one!" We quickly made our way back to the others and made our way down the mountainside. We reached the horses and mounted them. Robin rode to the front and motioned for everyone to start moving forward again. Like before we started to head forwards, Tiki and Alucard still leading us, but this time we were heading straight into the eye of the storm. Grima.

We rode up to port Ferox and loaded onto the fastest ship Basilio and Flavia could get us in the shortest amount of time. As soon as we left the dock we had all the mages line up behind the main sails, wind tomes in their hands and at the ready. We tied everything down and then held on, not sure how fast the ship would be moving when several mages were blasting magic at once.

It had moved very quickly when Lozbel had done it by herself and now we had her doing it with others. Granted the ship was bigger but not by a large amount. When we were ready Robin dropped her hand and the mages let loose their torrents of wind. The result was almost instantaneous and a couple people, me included, were knocked over from the speed increase.

Kor started to laugh and threw the wheel to the side and towards Grima. We had decided that he would be the designated driver towards Grima seeing as he had the most experience with ships out of all of us. Once everyone was settled we started to move around the ship and prepare ourselves for what was to be coming next.

I knew that on the island Grima was resting above there would be an army of Risen waiting for us. It wasn't going to be easy, that much was certain, but it had to be done. We couldn't just skip through them all and get to her without a hitch.

"One hour till we arrive, Lads and Lasses! Get yer arses in gear and ready to go!" I gave a salute to Kor and a grin.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" I really didn't need to get ready but knew some others were going to be needing help. I went to the mages who looked fine for the most part. Selene looked a little tired and so did Emmeryn. Selene didn't have as much experience as the others and Emmeryn had been healing and making sure everyone was in top condition since before the sun had risen.

I grabbed a water skin and moved towards them. I started to give them water as I moved down the line. When I reached Emmeryn and Selene I had them step out and take a break. Emmeryn of course tried to fight it but I told her she didn't want to tire herself out before the fighting even started. I also didn't want her or Selene to strain themselves.

Half an hour passed and we were closing in faster than expected. It probably helped that I joined in with the mages for a time and helped with moving the ship. I wasn't the best but every little bit helps. We had already guessed people would need to take breaks and switch out but they didn't guess I would help a little. Granted I was only able to help for about five minutes but it was five minutes more then they were going to get originally.

"Ten minutes then we arrive! Mages, take a break! The wind will take us the rest of the way! Get your water, you've deserved it!" They complied with smiles on their faces. I sat next to Emmeryn and gave her a shoulder to lean on while she rested and drank her water.

"Almost over." I said while rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. She nodded and let out a slow and drawn out sigh. I watched as the ship pulled into the beach and we started to unload. I made sure to keep an eye on Emmeryn but she seemed fine after having a rest. We couldn't bring horses with us so we had to hike towards the summit where Naga would be able to warp us to Grima's back so we could deliver the killing blow.

Before leaving the mountain where Falchion had been awoken I had spoke with Naga on any secondary ways to kill Grima. There was only one other way, but it was very risky. It was much better then putting her to sleep or killing Robin, so I was going to take it. It was going to be a pain in the ass to pull do but would hopefully pay off in the end.

We reached the summit and saw, as we guessed, a small army of Risen. Robin immediately went to work with telling everyone where to go. Naga's Guardians were to charge the center and try to divide the Risen into two weaker groups that could be better managed. We immediately went to work and rushed the Risen and started to slice into them.

The problem was that they were stronger than normal Risen and didn't go down without a fight which was making our jobs much harder than it had to be. I switched from Fang of Nyx to Sickness and awoke it. I rushed and slid under a Risen while slicing it in half. When I got to the other side I stood and sliced the head off another and then chuckled.

"This works." I felt a blow to my side and come with me. I realized that I had been tackled by a Risen and it was now on top of me and readying its axe. I stopped the weapon with my right hand and then stabbed my left hidden blade into the neck, giving a firm twist as I did. I pulled the Risen down and rolled to be on top and reverted my arms. I grabbed the head and crushed it between my hands.

I stood and quickly grabbed Sickness. I saw everyone was doing fine for the most part. I saw Emmeryn having difficulty against two Risen with lances. I sprinted forward and drop kicked the first one. I rolled backwards to my feet and kicked forward and stabbed the other one. I pulled my sword out and stabbed the downed one before he could get up. I turned to Emmeryn and saw she was drenched in sweat and having a hard time standing.

"You ok?" She nodded and stumbled to the side and used her staff for support. I held her and looked around for some help. I saw Owain closing in and slicing the Risen around him to shreds.

"Owain, support!" The Scion turned and quickly rushed towards me while slicing the heads off several Risen. When he arrived he readied his sword and faced the Risen.

"I'll cover you while you get her to safety. Move!" I wasted no time and helped guide Emmeryn away from the battle. It almost seemed like she was a magnet because all the Risen started to rush her in full force. I quickly picked her up and started to sprint as fast as I could. The Risen were closing in regardless and seemed to be ignoring Owain who tried to keep them back.

I let Emmeryn down and faced the encroaching hoard and drew Sickness. The Risen stopped and we faced off. Nobody move. The only sound was that of the Risen's coarse breathing. The front most Risen let out a growl and rushed forward. I moved to the side and slashed him in half and faced the rest.

The watched as their friend dissolved and became nothing. They started to growl and roar at me and then started to rush forward. I didn't know what to do so I reverted most of myself and started to shoot gouts of fire at them. While it didn't slow them down it certainly hurt and killed some. I started to swing at the ones who made it through and cleaved through them easily.

It wasn't long before I started to get overrun. They started to focus more on me then Emmeryn at this point and had tackled me to the ground. I was unarmed and using my claws, tail, teeth, hell I was using my wings to fight at that point. They just kept coming and wouldn't stop.

Then I heard it. The scream. I snapped. I roared loudly and incinerated all the Risen who were around me and stood. I saw them swarming over Emmeryn who was defenseless. I roared and stabbed one with my tail while ripping the head off another. There were only three left and they were armed to the teeth and heavily armored.

I rushed them and ducked under an axe swing. I grabbed the Risen's throat and squeezed. I gave a quick pull and ripped the throat and most of the neck off the Risen. I stopped a sword swing with my scaled arm and then punched through the lower jaw and out the back of the head of the Risen.

I faced the last one and wasted no time. I batted his weapon out of his hand and then forced my fist into the lower abdomen of the beast. I grabbed the spine and with a twist broke it in two. The Risen slumped against me and I just lifted him above my head. I rammed my other hand into the Risen's body and then pulled apart, taking half of the Risen with each one.

I threw the pieces to the side and let out a feral roar. I turned back to normal and fell on my back after stumbling around. I had wasted almost all of my energy in reverting and keeping myself under control. I had killed the darker side but the urges to destroy were still there. Just not as strong as before. I sat up and looked around. Emmeryn was ok and looking at me from where she sat.

Rose and Riley sprinted over to us and started to look us over and make sure we were alright. The healers came and sealed our wounds and gave us water. I accepted it and let out a groan. Robin came walking up... well, being helped over. Ricken was supporting the tactician as she stumbled towards us. Her hair was flayed to the sides and her face was drooping.

"We need to rest the night here before we fight Grima. Everyone is too tired," Was all she told me as she hobbled away with Ricken's help. I tried to stand but was held down by Rose who told me to rest. I nodded, not having enough strength to fight her. I made my over towards Emmeryn and wrapped my arms around her.

We both laid down on out backs and relaxed. Above us I could see the silhouette of Grima just hovering above the clouds. I closed my ideas and got the thoughts of Grima out of my head and just let everything go blank. I felt Emmeryn fall asleep in my arms and a few seconds later I followed suite.

* * *

We awoke an hour later and just stayed on the ground and enjoyed the peace. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. I looked at Emmeryn and smiled.

"Tonight?" She looked around and then back to me.

"Yup." I nodded and stood, Emmeryn and me holding hands. We went off to finds Libra.

* * *

This was not the most romantic or even the best time to do what we were doing but we didn't care. We had decided before we went to fight Grima we would, so what better time then the night before we were going to fight her? We had informed everyone what we planned to do and to keep it quick. Everyone agreed and set up what we had.

I had been panicking slightly but ignored most of it, knowing what I was about to do was the best thing ever. So we set up a large tent and got some rocks as chairs. Again, not romantic but we didn't care. I don't think anyone cared.

I waited in the front with Nyroc next to me while everyone except a few took their seats. We didn't have any fancy clothes on us but we didn't care. I turned back to Nyroc who gave a thumbs up.

"Are you also doing this to piss off Grima who is right above us and probably watching right now?" I looked down and thought about it.

"No, though that is a nice addition." Nyroc let out a chuckle and let out a sigh.

"Congrats, boss. I know you'll be happy together. Even Grima couldn't change that." I pointed up and smirked.

"Last I checked she kinda isn't." Nyroc looked up and then flipped the bird while sporting his iconic grin.

"See this, bitch? Wait until tomorrow when we kick your ass!" I chuckled and then looked back forward. Everyone was eventually seated and then everyone waited. Ricken came in and swiped across the music tome I had given him and it played Here Comes the Bride. He quickly leapt to his seat and grinned like he didn't do anything.

The flaps of the tent opened and Emmeryn came in, being escorted by Chrom. He looked happy but not happy. There was no real way of describing it. They walked down and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was still in her white cloak that she always wore, but it felt different and like it was so much more than just a cloak.

When they reached the 'alter' Chrom leaned over to me and whispered, loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Take care of her or I break you." I gave him a cheeky grin and chuckled.

"Yes, Dad." That did the trick as he retreated and everyone started to laugh. I faced Emmeryn and gave a smile. Libra then started to do the preaching part that I don't think anyone cares about too much. Yet here I was listening to it and caring deeply what he said. Guess watching it very different from partaking in. He asked for the rings and I took mine from Nyroc.

It was the same one from earlier since I hadn't been able to make a new one in the short time since the engagement. Emmeryn held a gold ring in her hand that I recognized as the one she wore on her left hand all the time. It was the ring that signified her place as Exalt.

"Vows?" I nodded to Libra and then looked back at Emmeryn.

"I know this is going to be a little cheesy but I think that's ok. Emmeryn, when I first met you the first thing that went through my head was that your hair was bright, like really bright." Chuckles. "Then I noticed your smile was the same in that it was bright. But, it was hopeful. You showed me that there couple be hope in anything no matter hw bad things may be or seem at the time.

When I spent more time with you I found out you were fun and a real joy to be around. When I had thought you died I felt shattered inside. I didn't know it at the time but I was running out of hope. Then I found out you were alive. I knew what I was going to do after the war and I wasn't going to give up or fail.

So I went out and searched what felt like the whole damned planet for you. But I wouldn't give up. I met great people along the way, including our children, which can still be weird at times. When I got you back I was actually scared you wouldn't remember me for a while. Then you did and I couldn't have been happier.

We got closer and I knew I loved you. Problem was that I was terrified to tell you or even ask you on a date. But I did and it all eventually led to this day. You always supported me and made me able to cope and push on, even when it hurt to do so. That's pretty much all there is to it. Nothing will stop me from keeping you safe, not even the big crazy dragon bitch above our heads. Sorry Robin."

The tactician being mentioned just glared at me.

"I hold your life in my hands remember?" Crap, she does. I smiled and waved.

"I said I was sorry."

"Uh-huh." Laughs. I looked at Emmeryn who was smiling.

"I hadn't really been able to get attached to people. Not that I didn't like to but rather I couldn't. I was the Exalt and was much more worried about everyone else. Then the day you arrived was different. I found you strange and quite funny. You seemed to have something about you that made you all the more interesting.

I took a slight liking to you but told myself it was just some childish thing and it would pass. When we started to spend more time together and it only grew then I started to get concerned. Nothing like that had ever happened before and I didn't know what to do. So I started to roll with it. That was when I had the opportunity to kiss you and did so.

Sure I felt stupid afterwards but it was worth it. Then I had been captured by Gangrel. I worried about everyone else but the one I had thought about the most was you. I wasn't sure why until I came to the conclusion that I liked you more then some silly little crush.

But, I had fallen and lost my memory. I wandered aimlessly then was captured by the Grimleal. When you saved me and started to treat me with kindness and care for me I fell in love with you again. When my memories returned then I knew completely that I loved you. The funny part was that I was too scared to tell you as well. I had thought that you didn't like me for a time with how you never asked me to anything.

When you did I was overjoyed. From that on it became more and more obvious that what is happening now would happen. I don't regret anything that has happened to get here and I hope to be with you for as long as I shall live."

Like that it was over. Libra looked up and around.

"If there is anyone who does not wish for these two to be wed... Screw it nobody's going to object." We were all taken aback by what the priest had just said. I knew he was ok with killing people but I never imagined him to say that. He smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"You may present the rings." I slid the ring onto Emmeryn's hand and she did the same for me. This was the big moment and I was definitely scared.

"You may kiss the bride." So I did. Everyone started to cheer and I was on cloud nine. Never knew where that saying came from but I was sure it was good and knew it was the best way to describe how I felt. We broke the kiss off and just stared at each other.

Everything else passed in joy and happiness. Me and Emmeryn danced throughout the evening and laughed with everyone. Knowing there was a battle tomorrow we all turned in early. Robin had an announcement before we did.

"All couples be with your loved one tonight. Promise them it won't be the last and fight for them tomorrow. Goodnight." I turned to Emmeryn who was beet red. I probably wasn't fairing much better since I could feel my scales creeping up my neck. I didn't know what to do so I just tried to keep calm.

"So... What now?" She looked at me and then dragged me to our new shared tent. When we entered we sat on the bed. We sat. Sitting... Just waiting. I was freaking out and licked my lips.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" I couldn't keep it in. Emmeryn looked at me and then nodded with an unsure face.

"I don't either." I scratched my head uneasily and sighed.

"What do we do?" I sorta got an answer when she shoved me on my back and straddled me.

"Improvise." I didn't get to answer because she started to bite my neck. I think I like improvising.

"As you wish."

 **No lemons. Sorry, don't write those, guys. But, you can use your imaginations to figure out what happened. Improvise. Anyways, stay tuned and be ready for the next chapter. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	34. Darkest Dawn

**Here we go everyone! Things are tense and starting to get to the major buildup. So follow my advice and buckle the fuck up!**

I woke up and let my eyes slowly flit open. I let out a yawn and felt my back let out a few pops. I would pop the rest once I was up and running. Wonder why I don't feel like getting up this morning. I have to kill Grima and yet here I am not wanting to get up.

I looked around and then tried to move. I couldn't and felt weighed down by something. I looked on top of me and just blinked a couple times at the sight. Now I remember why I didn't want to get up. One word. Improvising.

I looked at the sleeping Exalt who was relaxed on my chest. Her hair was flayed about over her face and I couldn't help but chuckle. I moved some of the strands away from her face and couldn't help but watch her. She looked so peaceful and happy. I don't know if it was because she was wrapped around me like a sloth on a vine or because she was sleeping. Or last night.

It had been an experience for both of us and, I can't lie, quiet enjoyable. I decided to let her rest a little more and just wrapped my arms around her. After a few minutes I decided to wake her up. I barely shook her and started to whisper her name to her. She responded by tightening her grip and groaning.

"Five more minutes." I started to laugh at her and nodded.

"Ok. No more." She moaned and let out a yawn. After five minutes I shook her again.

"Time to get up." She opened her blue eyes. The same ones that always had me entranced and stared at me. She looked rested but still tired.

"Do we have to?" I nodded solemnly.

"Unfortunately." She rolled off me and to her side. I started to get up when she grabbed my wings and tugged me back to her. I landed on her and started to laugh.

"What now?" She nuzzled as close to me as she could and just sighed.

"You're really warm and it's really cold." Oiy. My life is always full of strange hurdles.

"Well, thanks for the compliment but we still have to get up. If you actually put some clothes on then you won't be as cold." She opened her eyes again and looked under the blanket for a few seconds. She licked her lips and then looked at me.

"That makes sense." I started to laugh and got back up. I went to my gear and started to get dressed. It was way harder then it should have been but I had thrown my clothes about the tent the night before. I grabbed everything and sat on the bed and started to get dressed. I had my pants and boots on and twisted to the left.

 _*Crack*_

I twisted to the right.

 _*Crack*_

I straightened and rested my arms on my lap. I started to cracked my neck and groaned. I felt hands creep around my back and make their way to my chest.

"Yes?" There was only a content sigh.

"You're still really warm."

"Probably helps that I'm Drakaryn." She rested her head on my shoulder and nodded.

"Can you heat up the tent?" I nodded and stood, despite the whimpering protests not to. I let fire engulf me and heat up everything around me. I finished and looked back at Emmeryn who was curled up on the bed, blanket covering every part of her but her hair. After a few seconds she pulled the blanket off her body and sat up.

"That's better." I chuckled and put on my Drakaryn shirt. I pointed at her and gave a sly grin.

"Wanna put some clothes on that gorgeous body?" She looked at herself and then grabbed the blanket and covered herself up.

"Y-yes." I chuckled and handed her the parts of her clothes that were also scattered about the room. She didn't have as much as me but it still took a while. She took them greedily and started to get dressed.

"So it's wrong for me to see you without any clothes in the morning but last night was fine? That makes no sense." She turned to me as she was dressing.

"You were too focused on other things last night." I gave a confused look and scratched my head.

"Like what?" She looked around, trying to find an answer as she put her shirt on.

"Umm... something." I started to chuckle and pointed at the lamp that was hanging above the bed.

"You're right, I was looking at the lamp the whole time." She threw the blanket at me and groaned.

"Not funny." I put the blanket on the bed and snuck behind her.

"I was paying attention only to you." I wrapped my arms around her midriff and then wrapped my wings around her. I then walked back to the bed and fell with her so she landed on top of me. She started to laugh and tried to break free.

"I need to get my cloak on, silly." I held her close and then rested my head on her shoulder.

"I thought you said I was warm? Did I grow cold and unlovable all of a sudden?" She turned her head to look at me and smiled warmly.

"That could never happen." She stopped struggling and spun so she could face me. She rested her head on my chest.

"Promise me that won't be the last time." I nodded.

"I promise. No matter what seems to befall me I shall never stop until I can get back to you. Especially if it's always going to be that good." She groaned and shot up.

"Weirdo." I mocked being offended by placing a hand on my chest in a wounded manner.

"Coming from the one who basically pounced on me like a jaguar? I mean seriously, I did not expect you to be so assertive." She turned red and I knew I had accomplished my task. She turned to me and smiled.

"I didn't expect you to be so submissive." Ouch. I just shrugged and decided to fire back.

"At least I didn't show off how fluent I was in sex. You must read some pretty steamy books, Emm." She flushed and finished with her cloak and boots. She grabbed her staff and put it on her back.

"Quiet you. You weren't exactly complaining last night." I stood and gave her a kiss.

"I'm still not. You ready?" She nodded and went to the flap.

"Don't go telling Nyroc what happened last night, please. If he asks then tell him, but don't go into details. I don't exactly want my sex life flying around." I raised an eyebrow at her and started to laugh. It hurt how much I was laughing.

"What?"

"Last I checked it was kinda my sex life too. Relax, I won't go spouting it about like Nyroc did the first time he did. With the way he talked about it you had thought he had never seen breasts before." Emmeryn chuckled and held the flap open I walked out.

Once I was out I started to really stretch my back. More importantly, my wings. There were several times when they had been rolled over. It hurt like a bitch when that happened. Regardless, last night had been very enjoyable. I finished stretching my wings and looked around. Grima was still above us but that was the only thing that was out of place.

Everything was peaceful and calm. There were small amounts of dew on the grass and it was fairly cold. I walked towards the mess tent, hand in hand with Emmeryn. Upon entering we saw very little people were actually up and moving. We sat at our own table after retrieving food and started to eat. As we ate more and more people entered to eat.

Unsurprisingly, Stahl was one of the first ones up. We finished and then made our way back outside. I found a spot that was close to camp, but far enough away that we were within ear shot. We just sat, watching the rising sun and not speaking. I don't know how long we sat but eventually Emmeryn spoke.

"What are you going to be doing against Grima? I know it's going to be stupid but I need to know."

"First, I have to weaken her. Then I have to take Falchion and infuse it with Naga's light. After that I have to either stab her in the heart or cut it out. Then to finally kill her I have to drop her off her dragon and down away from it so it won't give energy to her and heal her."

Emmeryn nodded slowly and then let out a sigh.

"Then I'll be right there to help you." I smiled but knew what I had to say.

"I want you to. But you're carrying Rose and Riley now and I don't want you or them to get hurt." She turned to me suddenly and her eyes shot open.

"You don't want me to fight?"

"I want you to, but I want you to hang back where it'll be safer." She nodded slowly and looked down.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it?" I gave a shrug.

"Partly. Also so if something happens to me then Rose and Riley will exist." She nodded and looked at me. She had tears forming in her eyes now and rested her forehead against mine.

"Promise me you won't die." I smiled at her and kissed her.

"Grima may kick my ass and send me to the pits of Hell, but I promise you that I will climb out of that pit and back to you." She started to sob and hugged me close. I wrapped my arms and wings around her and felt a tear run down my face.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Get ready!" We all stood waiting for the last of the Shepherds to grab their gear. I was next to Naga's Guardians who were definitely ready to fight. Nyroc leaned over to me and smirked. Here we go.

"How was it?"

"Fine." He looked taken aback.

"Fine!? Detail, Boss!" I slowly turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden interest in my sex life, Nyroc? I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you want." The blonde swordsman lost his grin and gave a look that read, "Really?"

"Why not?"

"Because I swore to Emmeryn I would not go around telling people. Unlike you and Anna." My guard shrugged and looked forward again.

"Alright, alright. It was good though right?" I smirked and turned to him.

"Ya." He looked at me closely and then his mouth widened in shock.

"What?"

"She was the top dog wasn't she!?" Crap.

"Wha-"

"You just rolled over and got owned didn't you!?" No point fighting.

"Ya." He started to laugh and then doubled over laughing.

"You're this big scary dragon man and you get man handled in the bedroom! Ha, that's awesome!" I just placed a hand over my face to hide my shame and sighed.

"Can we move on now?" He held a finger up.

"Hold on." He stood there and then started to laugh again. He stopped and wiped a tear away.

"Alright I'm good."

"Finally." We looked forward again and saw Robin talking to Chrom.

"So, you ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?" He nodded to my comment before sighing.

"I don't think anyone is ready for this." He was definitely correct in that assumption. Robin turned to us and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"You all know what's going to happen. Naga is going to send us up there once I've finished talking and then we will kill Grima." Chrom and a few others looked at her with sad eyes. Only a few knew that in order to kill Grima Robin would have to die. Not if I had a say in anything.

She turned around and in a bright green light Naga appeared.

"Is everyone ready?" Robin gave a nod and a weak smile.

"Let's finish this." Once she said that I drew Sickness and held it on my shoulder. I had my other hand on Spit Fire and let out a relaxing sigh.

"No turning back now." In a flash of light we were transported to Grima's back. I held Sickness in both hands and looked forward. On the very back of the neck, Grima sat and watched us, playful smirk present on her face.

"Took you long enough, pets." I growled and stepped forward.

"Shut it." She looked at me and her eyes flashed a dark shade of purple.

"Is that any way to talk to your master... _pet!?"_ I reverted and roared at her.

"You will never be my master." She smirked and slowly stood.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She held up her hand which had a purple cloud in it. She crushed it and below us dozens of black spikes shot up and through us. It didn't draw blood but we felt intense pain and fell to the ground. I had forgotten about this. I stabbed Sickness into the ground and tried to stand. It was hard but I made it to one knees and had one foot planted.

"Y-you... bitch!" She started to laugh loudly and turned around.

"You should have known better then to fight me." Robin stood and started to walk forward, anger plastered on her face. But the most easily read was determination. She drew a Levin sword and fired a weak bolt at Grima.

"Stop toying and fight!" Grima turned to her and gave a toothy grin.

"Oh, I have something special in mind for you!" She held her hand out and fired a black bolt at Robin's feet. The tactician disappeared into a black portal. I gritted my teeth and got to both of my feet.

"You bastard!" Grima gave a smug grin and shrugged.

"What did you think would happen?"

"This." I drew Spit Fire and fired a shot at her head. The round hit her in the forehead and she stumbled back before coughing out blood and falling on her back. That couldn't have been it. Grima sat up and smiled as the bullet slithered out of her head and hit the scales on the ground with a _click_. The wound was still there but it wasn't bleeding.

"Well, I felt that one. Though it was like a flick from a fly." She flicked and a small burst of magic flew forward and knocked me to my back. It was small but it still burned like fire. I tried to sit up but could barely move. Emmeryn crawled over to me and started asking if I was ok.

"Never better... ouch." Chrom stood and looked at the portal and started to shout into it.

"Come on, Robin! Don't give up! Get back out here, and fight!" The middle of the portal slightly brightened but darkened again. That's right!

"Robin! I know you can hear us! Get up, we need you to help us! Don't let this bitch beat you!" Everyone started to shout into the portal for Robin and it started to get brighter and brighter. I looked at Grima who lost her grin and was trembling with rage. The portal froze and then started to get cracks along it. It then exploded in white light and Robin was standing there.

She held her Levin sword up in protest and smiled at Grima.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" I'm not even mad. Naga appeared behind us in a large draconic form and roared at Grima. She looked at us and spoke softly.

"I will give you all one final gift. Defeat Grima and save the world." White light rained down from her and onto everyone. I could feel my strength returning and I shot to my feet. I pointed my sword at Grima and smirked a toothy, Drakaryn grin.

"Round two, Biatch!" I motioned Emmeryn back and smiled to her.

"I'll be fine, Emm." I looked back at Grima who just raised her hands. Dozens of enemy soldiers started to warp in to our sides and the front. Robin held her Levin sword up higher and grinned when a bolt of lightening came down and struck it.

"Everyone, charge!" She pointed the sword at Grima and released a large bolt towards the dragon. I wasted no time and charged the God.

"Everyone! Cover me, Chrom, Travis, and Lucina!" I rushed forward with Chrom next to the left and Lucina to the right. I saw a man up front but he was picked up by Riley who dropped him off the dragon's back.

"I got you dad!" There was a row of enemies but they were cut down by Rose who flew into them at what looked like light speed.

"Keep going, dad! Kick Grima's ass!" I jumped to the side when Grima fired a bolt at me. I then slashed straight through the next one and shot a ball of fire at her. She held up her arm and made a barrier and just growled. We got close and started to attack. I jumped up and slammed down into the barrier with a two handed swing from Sickness in its true form. Cracks started to appear in the shield and Grima let out grunt of exertion.

Chrom and Lucina started to double team the lower portion of the barrier with their Falchions. Robin fired huge bolts of electricity into the shield over and over without stop. The shield started to fall apart and I saw my opening. I slammed into it with my shoulder and burst through to the other side where Grima was. The barrier crumbled behind me and the others got through.

We all readied our weapons while Grima just raised her hand with a smirk. The head of the dragon rose up and turned to us roaring angrily. I flew up to it and stabbed into one of the eyes and shot fire into another.

"You ain't scary!" It threw its head and I was launched up. As it came up to eat me both Rose and Riley flew in and stabbed into the eyes of the beast. I landed by the others and helped them fight Grima. We started to injure the God and knew she was tiring. I was blown back and watched as Grima created wings out of darkness and gave them a strong flap.

I managed to dodge by flying up, everyone else around her was struck by the dark waves. I landed and rushed to Chrom who had dropped Falchion. I saw he was ok, just dizzy and then looked at Falchion. I rushed towards the blade while sheathing Sickness. I picked it up and twirled it.

"You can't wield that blade, fool!" I looked at Grima and then to the sword. She's right, only those who are in the royal family and deemed worthy may wield Falchion.

 _"Wrong, only those who are worthy of wielding my light may wield the blade. You, my Avatar, are worthy. Now strike down that monster!"_ Falchion stopped glowing a sunset color and started to glow a bright, vibrant white and the blade was coated in light magic that made it a foot longer.

"That... That's not possible!" I looked to Grima and saw the fear in her eyes. I grinned darkly and pointed the blade at her.

"Let's test that, shall we?" She scowled and fired a gigantic bolt of darkness at me. I stabbed it with Falchion and pushed against the darkness. It started to infuse itself into Falchion's light and then was made light. I smiled and whipped the sword in a circle and made a stabbing motion at Grima.

A bolt of white magic shot forward and towards her. She raised a shield of magic and braced herself. When the bolt his the shield is sliced right through it and continued its path towards the scared god. The bolt slammed into Grima's chest and knocked her back a foot. She looked down and gasped.

Most of her chest was gone, save her still beating heart. She looked up and I was already standing in front of her. I pulled back Falchion and stabbed her heart and watched as it came out the other side. None moved for what felt like years. I pulled Grima forward and she yelped as the sword drove her heart further from her. It was slowly dissolving in the light magic and would be completely destroyed in a few more seconds.

"You won't hurt any of them anymore, you bitch." I went to pull the sword out when she pulled me closer into an almost hug.

"Maybe not directly, but rather, through you." She placed a hand on my back, right in between my wings and sent all the darkness she could muster into me at once. I screamed and kicked her back. Her heart was still on Falchion and was practically gone. I felt pain shooting through my whole body as I watched Grima. She smirked and then opened her arms wide as she fell off.

I dropped Falchion and stumbled forward. I saw as large wounds from what looked like either large claws or swords started to just open on my body, bleeding everywhere. I coughed up blood into my mask and felt my vision blurring. I turned around and saw everyone watching me. I saw Emmeryn's white coat approaching but it was too late. She stopped and looked at me. I was shaking a lot now and just tried to smile.

"I-it's... ok... Emm. I... l-love you." Then I fell.

* * *

I rushed forward to try to grab him but before I was even close enough he fell. I shouted his name and looked over the edge. He wasn't anywhere. He just vanished. I started to cry and fell to my knees. I heard sniffled next to me and turned to see Rose, tears forming in her eyes. She was trying to speak but couldn't find the words. I wrapped her in my arms and held her close.

She didn't make a noise for a few seconds but then started to cry with me. I opened my eyes and saw Riley jumped off and spread his wings. He dived straight down and started to make circles everywhere. He was searching. After a few minutes her came up, tear stains on his face and red eyes.

"I-I didn't find him." He kneeled next to us and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, mother." I wrapped him into my arms as well and then he joined us. I don't know how long we had been there but when I opened my eyes I saw we had been warped back. I didn't say anything and let Rose and Riley cry as much as they needed to. When they finished we all stood and looked at the giant bones that were once Grima. I placed a hand on the ring that adorned my left hand.

"I know you'll keep your promise. I'll be waiting for you. Stay safe and remember; I will always love you."

 **That was not the last chapter! Stay tuned for more! One more chapter everyone! Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	35. Epilogue

**Final chapter everyone who has made it this far. Not super long, but hopefully very interesting. Here we go, one last time.**

Nothing, that's all there was around me. For as far as I could see there was nothing. It was like space, but no stars, planets... nothing. I tried to kick and fight to see if I could get somewhere. It was cold, colder then anything I could have ever imagined. Then there was no air. I felt as my lungs started to scream out at me and burn like fire.

I slowed and gave just the occasional jerk. But, I felt such hopelessness. I curled into a ball and just tried to stay warm and conserve my breath for as long as possible. So there I stayed for what felt like forever. I was almost out of breath, out of hope.

Then I heard it. The voice. I was able to suck in a quick breath and felt heat rush through me. It was brief, but it was there. I cracked open my eyes and looked around. Still nothing. I felt the dark cold creep back in and knew air was going to be running out again soon.

 _"Fight!"_ There it was again. I got more breath in and felt intense heat around me. It surprised me and I opened up and looked around. Then I saw it. The tiny light floating what seemed like miles away. I only stared at it for a while. I didn't care. I was out of fight and didn't want to do anything.

 _"We need you back! Please!"_ That voice.

Rose. I felt my eyes tearing up and then I growled. I looked at the light and felt determination. I opened my wings and gave a flap. I knew I was moving but wasn't sure how fast. I kept getting closer but felt everything closing in again. I was about to give up again when I heard a new voice.

 _"You're strong, I know you'll be ok. Now do what you have always done; get up and fight!"_ I started to fly faster towards the light. I wasn't going to give up now. Rose needed me, Riley needed me.

 _"I know you'll keep your promise. I'll be waiting for you."_ Emmeryn needed me. I roared and started to practically claw my way towards the light.

 _"Just remember; I will always love you."_ I know. I know you will. I was close to the ball now. I reached out a hand to grab it when it fluttered away. I tried to move but felt the cold and the darkness close in again. I stopped and started to close up.

"No." I opened back up and growled. I then closed in on the ball again. It was harder and hurt much more, but I wouldn't give up. I had to get back to them somehow, someway, and I would.

"No Fear!" I grabbed the ball and everything went white.

* * *

"What do we do now?"

"For now, we wait. That it all we can do." Then they felt it. The pulse. The bright almost holy pulse. They exchanged glances before the screen on the table started to flash. The man swiped it and motioned for the girl to stay quiet.

"Yes, James, I felt it. What was it?"

"We're unsure, but I would like to send out a strike team to figure it out, if you'll allow me." The man looked at the girl who merely shook her head. He nodded to her and then turned his attention back to the device.

"No, I will send a team out to investigate it." Before the man on the other side could protest he hung up. He looked to the girl and took a sip of coffee.

"Go get your team. I brief you at the pad." She nodded and rushed off. The man lowered his head and gaze before letting out a sigh.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

After briefing them and telling them to put on their cameras the team loaded into the Bullhead. He headed back to his office to find another team he was very familiar with already in there waiting for him.

"I don't know anything as of right now. But, I do have some cameras is you wish to watch." He swiped the screen on his desk and four separate boxes appeared, each with the name of that member in it.

They landed and all filed out, weapons not drawn but ready. They exchanged some brief conversation before moving forward. As they walked the air became more and more misty but it was a strange green color. After a couple minutes they were startled and saw a Beowolf run past them.

That was the really strange part. It ran, most Beowolves never run. They continued until they came to a part where the forest was just gone. A small portion, but nonetheless it was gone. They continued until they came to a small indent in the ground and looked down. They flinched back when they saw it was a person at the bottom.

They didn't move for a while until the leader went down and towards the person. She pulled down his mask to reveal someone the rest of his face. They scanned around and found his weapons and his hat thrown about.

A large black great sword. A red kitana. Two meat hooks. A chain with a large spike at the end of it. A flintlock pistol with the word Emmeryn on the side. His hat was black with red markings and had the right side bent so it came back towards the middle.

On his hands they saw two strange markings. The one on the right was pulsing, almost like a heart beat. The left one looked like a mix between a knife injuring and a burn. They couldn't make out most of the marking but saw it had draconic wings on the side.

They just watched him when he opened his eyes and sucked in air greedily. He looked around with blood red eyes and settled them on the team. Black started to eek its way up his neck and onto his hands. He watched them and his harsh glare faded, as did the black coloring to him. His eyes changed from red to a dark, studious brown. He groaned and then fell back into unconsciousness.

They looked closer at him and cringed when they saw the injuries he had on his body. Large gashes from what looked like both swords or large claw marks. They weren't bleeding at the moment but the dark blood stains around them showed that they were at one point.

They exchanged glances before one asked the question that everyone had.

"Who is he?" Nobody said anything and just looked back at him.

"Let's take him back. Pick him up." One headed towards him and went to grab him when small purple arcs of electricity shot over his whole body. He groaned in pain and twitched slightly. Nobody moved until one poked him. They all sighed in relief when he let out a calm breath.

One hoisted him over her shoulders and they began walking back to their ship to return. Back in the office everyone was confused as to who he was and how he got there.

"We'll leave you to figure this out, professor." The students left their professor who nodded slowly. Once they left he went to the large window and looked out it.

"Damn." He rarely cursed and only did so when extremely stressed. And this was definitely one of those times. He looked towards the approaching ship and sighed.

"Things are getting much more interesting, that's for sure."

* * *

Back where he arrived something was watching in the shadows. It came into view once the team left with the man. It watched the departing ship and turned to enter back to the underbrush when it turned back briefly.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing each other very soon." It then turned green and faded away like it had been nothing more than a dream.

* * *

Where he had appeared the green light got brighter until someone appeared. She watched the ship leave with him and sighed.

"I did this to protect you, Avatar. Be safe." She then faded away, but knew her job was far from over. In fact, it was just beginning. She knew that very soon all hell would break loose. Only the Avatars would be able to stop it. She had to have faith in them, but more importantly, everyone else had to have faith in them. Otherwise Darkness would envelope them all and none would survive.

 **There we have it. It's all over. Don't hate me! There will be more coming I swear. This is the start to my Avatars series which will be kick ass! I hope. Anyways, thanks for reading this story you guys. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


End file.
